We're Not All Perfect A Tai Kamiya Story
by xTai92x
Summary: Tailer Matthews was a lonely girl until she met the guy from the dreams she never had. But will this depressed girl keep her dramatic lifestyle from ruining her chances with happy-go-lucky Tai Kamiya? TaixOC
1. Welcome to the World of Digimon

We're Not All Perfect A Tai Kamiya Story Part 1 Welcome To The World Of Digimon

All About You:

NAME: Taila (Ty-la) Draco Lee Anne Matthews.

NICKNAME: Tailer (tyler) (Me: I meant to spell it that way. I know that it looks funny, but oh well)

AGE: 16

HAIR: Brown. Shoulder length.

EYES: Black.

HEIGHT: 5' 7''

SKIN: Olive tone. All year long.

HOW YOU ACT: You're a tomboy, but only sometimes can you be caught acting like a girl.

FAMILY: Mom(Robin Williams not the actor ), Step-dad(Rich Williams) (you consider him your dad, sometimes. You call him Rich), Dad(Steve Matthews) and older brother, Draco Tai Matthews.

LIVE: You, Mom, and Step-dad live in Post Falls, Id. Dad and Draco live across the Idaho-

Washington border in Spokane, Washington.

FAVORITE COLOR(S): Army colors(camouflage), Blue, Red, Green, Black.

FAVORITE BOOKS: The Harry Potter books, and romance books.

FAVORITE WORD: Prodigious. Means: Wonderful, Amazing. (You mostly use it when saying amazing.)

FAVORITE SODA: Mountain Dew Code Red

Ok. I know that Joe is one of the Original Digidestined, but I don't like him so he's not in my story.

You have a penpal named Izzy that lives in Japan. You don't know what he looks like though.

When you're 12.

You were in your bed dreaming about going to Japan, when you woke up to a beeping sound. Thinking it was your alarm clock, you smacked it. The beeping continued. You smacked it again.

It didn't work. You sat up and looked at your alarm clock. It read: 1:33am. You noticed a light coming from your computer screen. You threw the blankets off you and walked to the computer. On the screen was a picture of a forest. You took hold of the mouse and clicked on the picture. Then a bright light came out of the screen. When the light faded, you felt something in your hand. It was some sort of black Digital Device.

"Prodigious! How the heck can that happen? It's impossible for something to come out of a monitor! T-this is a Digi-vice I've heard of these. But, they're suppose to be part of a legend. With Digimon and all that other crap. I must be dreaming." you said to yourself. You pinched your arm really hard.

"Owww! I guess I'm not dreaming. But, how...? Is the legend true? Is there really a Digital World? No. Tailer you're startin' to lose it. I'll just see if I can put it back in..."you said as you put the Digivice up to the screen. You got sucked in. You landed on your butt in the middle of the forest that was in the picture on your monitor.

"Ow. Where am I?"you asked yourself. You looked around. Behind you was a TV screen with a picture of your bedroom on it.

"Woah. My room? Now I know I'm dreaming."you said as you pinched yourself again.

"Ow. Ugh. Hmmm. This place looks cool." you said as you started to walk around. You saw a little pink thing with ears hops in front of you and stops and stares at you.

"Oh. You're so cute." you said to it.

"Thanks."it said.

"Ok. Talking animals. Now I've lost it."you said to yourself.

"Hey. I'm not an animal. I'm a Digimon. Short for Digital Monster. My name's Koromon."he said.

"Ok. I'm Taila Matthews. Tailer for short. So, if you're a Digimon, then what's this?"you asked as you held out your black Digivice.

"That's a Digivice. All the Digidestined have them. Well, I have to go and find my Digidestined. See ya Tailer." Koromon said as he bounced away.

"Bye." You said.

You started to get lonely, so, You decided to walk around. You saw some pretty light orange flowers. You bent down to sniff them. Then a little orange fur ball came and tackled you from the bush. You were laying on the ground, as the fur ball jumped up and down next to you shouting,

"I found you! I found you!"

"Woah. Hold on a sec. Are you my Digimon?"You asked.

"Are you Taila Matthews?" it asked.

"Yea. But call me Tailer. Who are you?" you asked.

"I'm Reremon. I'm your Digimon." she told you.

"Ok. So, are there any other Digimon here other than you and Koromon?"you asked.

"Yea. There are good ones and bad ones. There are a few Digimon that have partners, known as the Digidestined. Koromon has a partner as well. I think all the kids are from Japan. I dunno. Well, all the Digidestined come here to save the Digital World. We need your help. There are evil digimon known as the Dark Masters. They are trying to destroy the Digimon and the whole Digital World. Us and the others have to destroy them. Before they destroy the world. Oh. You do have a Digivice, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." you said as you held out your Digivice.

"Good. You'll be needing it. So don't lose it." she told you. You clipped it onto the waist band of your pj's. Which by the way are camouflage pant bottoms, and an army green tank top. You and Reremon started to walk. Well, Reremon was bouncing. You heard voices coming from ahead of you.

"Reremon, do you hear that?" you asked her.

"Yea. Let's go check it out." she said.

"Do you think it's the other Digidestined?" you asked.

"Yeah. Probably. It sounds like there's a group of them." she told you.

"Well, I'm not too good in groups, so we'll just meet them and be off." you told her. You heard someone shout,

"Tai! Tai over here I found a place to stay!" You thought she was talking to you(sometimes you get called Tai, even thought you dont like it).

You walked a little faster, and came to a clearing. You saw a girl standing in the middle of the clearing wearing a yellow shirt and a blue hat, with her back to you, shouting,

"Tai Mimi, Matt, TK, Izzy Over here!"

i'Izzy? As in my pen pal Izzy?'/i

You saw a boy with big brown hair and goggles followed by a girl wearing all pink, then a cute boy with spiky blonde hair and a green shirt, then a little boy with a green hat, then a boy with spikey red hair and a yellow backpack with a laptop in it.

"Sora, did you find a place to stay?" the goggle kid asked.

"Yeah. In this clearing." the one called Sora said. (Me: They all have their Digimon. Koromon, Tanemon, Tsunomon, Yokomon, Motimon, and Yokomon.) No one noticed you and Reremon standing behind Sora. Until Koromon shouted,

"Tailer!"

"What?" asked the goggle kid.

"Not you, Tai. Tailer!" Koromon said as he pointed an ear at you and started bouncing towards you. Everyone looked at you as you picked up Reremon and walked over to Koromon. You set Reremon down and bent down to talk to Koromon.

"Hi Koromon. Did you find who you were looking for?" you asked him.

"Yep. That's him." he said as he pointed an ear at the goggle kid.

"Koromon! Get back here! You don't know her!" the goggle kid shouted.

"Ugh. Come on. You can meet them." Koromon said as he started bouncing toward the goggle kid. You picked up Reremon and walked over to them.

"Hi. I'm Sora."said the hat girl that was yelling earlier.

"And this is Matt,(Me: you should already know who everyone is so Im not describing them.) Tk, Mimi, Izzy, and.."the goggle kid interrupted her and held out his hand and said,

"I'm Tai Kamiya. The leader of this group." You shook his hand and said,

"I'm Taila Matthews. But you can call me Tailer. And this is Reremon." you said as you let go of Tai's hand. They all introduced their Digimon, then Matt said,

"So, where do you live? We all live in Japan."

"Cool. I have a pen pal in Japan. I live in the States."you told them.

"Which state and town?" Izzy asked.

"Idaho. And Post Falls. Why?"you asked.

"I have a pen pal in Post Falls, Idaho. And I think that you're her." he said.

"Hmm. Maybe so. Izzy Izumi, right?" you asked.

"Yep. I thought that your name sounded familiar."he said.

"Yeah. Not many people have the same name as me." you said.

"Tailer. We'd better get going." Reremon told you.

"Ok. We'd better get going. See ya." you said as you walked away with Reremon in your hands.

"Bye Tailer!"Matt and Tai shouted after you. The others except for Sora waved at you. You waved back and disappeared from sight.

You and Reremon have been walking for a while. You heard a growling noise coming from in front of you.

"I know it wasn't my stomach." you said as a big gray dinosaur walked in front of you.

"That's a Monochromon!"she said as she jumped out of your arms and stood between you and the Monochromon.

"Volcano Strike!"it shouted. You and Reremon jumped out of the way. Then your Digivice and Reremon started to glow. Then you hear,

"Reremon digivolve to: Renamon!" You saw what looked like a yellow fox standing up like a human wearing a pair of purple gloves. Then she ran up to Monochromon and shouted,

"Diamond Storm!" (Me: I don't know if she's fire or not, but in my story she is.) Then thousands of tiny fireballs shot out of her gloves and hit Monochromon. The Monochromon turned and ran away. The big Reremon turned around and walked back to you.

"Whoa. So, 'digivolve' huh? Cool. But why don't you go back to being little?" you asked.

"I don't know. But as Reremon, I can't use any attacks. But as Renamon I can use Diamond Storm to save your butt." she told you.

"Cool. And now I don't have to carry you. That's even better. Come on. Let's go Renamon." you said as you started walking away.

Ok. You found out that you are to be destined to get the Crest of Courage, the Crest of Knowledge, the Crest of Purity, the Crest of Faith, the Crest of Love, the Crest of Light, and the Crest of Friendship.

The first crest you got was the Crest of Courage, then Knowledge, the Faith, then Purity. You haven't gotten Love, Light , or Friendship yet. And you feel that you may never get them. One say you and Renamon were walking through a forest and you thought you saw Tai walk past the clearing in front of you.

"Renamon? Was that Tai?"you asked.

"Yes. I believe it was." she said.

"Well then, come on! I have to make friends with people in order to get the Friendship Crest, and I bet you if we stay with them for a while, I'll get the other two crests!" you said.

"Yes. And I'm sure that you'll learn to love while we're with them, too huh?" Renamon said sarcastically, as you started running to the clearing ahead. When you got to the clearing, you saw...

I'm ending it! I don't know if anyone will like this, but, It'll get better. I promise!


	2. Japan?

When you got to the clearing, you saw...all the other Digidestined. Matt was leaning against a tree playing his harmonica for Tk. Sora was setting up rocks in order to make a fire. Izzy and Mimi were collecting fire wood. And Tai was near you, lost in thought. You walked behind Tai and covered his eyes and said,

"Guess who?"

"Uh...Sora?" he asked. You pulled your hands away from his eyes. He turned around and looked at you surprised.

"Now Tai, would Sora actually do that?" you asked him.

"Tailer? Is it really you?" he asked.

"No. I'm Izzy in disguise. Of course it's me!"you said.

"So, how've you been?" he asked.

"Good. I've almost got all my crests." you told him.

"Crests'? How many do you have? Each one of us only got one. I've got the Crest of Courage." he told you.

"Hn. That was the first one I got. Then I got Knowledge, then Faith, then Purity. I still need...Love, Light, and Friendship. I don't think I'll ever get Love and Friendship." you said as you looked at the ground.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause, I don't really have many friends that I consider best friends. And that I'd really care about and for. Same with Love. I don't have anybody to love and to care for. And no one loves me, so..." you told him.

"What about your parents?" he asked.

"Well, my dad and step dad love me. But, my mom sometimes, I really thinks that she could care less about me." you told him.

"I'm sorry. But if it makes you feel any better, Me, Izzy and Matt all love you." he told you.

"Well, that's something that I really wanted to hear." you said sarcastically.

"Tai Come here!" Sora called to him.

"Come on. You're gonna stay with us for the rest of the time." Tai said as he grabbed your hand and started to Sora.

"Come on Renamon." you said to her and you let Tai pull you. When you got to Sora, Tai let go of your hand, and you saw a little orange dinosaur ran up to Tai and said,

"Tai! Tai! I can't light the fire! I think I caught a..a..achoo! A cold."

"Agumon, what happened? How'd you get sick?" Tai asked.

"I accidentally pushed him into the water." said a little red bug that was next to Izzy over to where you are.

"Tailer?"Izzy shouted and ran up to you.

"Izzy! How are you?" you asked.

"I've been good. You?" he asked.

"We've been good. I've almost got all of my Crests. I'm missing three." you told him.

"So, what are your Crests?" a voice behind you asked.

You turned around and saw Matt, Tk, Mimi, and Tai and all their Digimon.

"Well, Matt. The first crest I got was..."you started.

"Guys I got the fish. Now all we need to do is try and light the fire. It's getting dark, so we'd better hurry!"Sora shouted.

"Agumon's sick. He can't use Pepper Breath. How are we gonna get a fire started?" Tai asked.

"A fire? Come on Renamon." you said as you walked over to Sora and the fire pit. Renamon and the others followed you.

Once Renamon caught up to you, you said,

"Renamon, you know what to do." She nodded her head and shouted,

"Diamond Storm!" Tons of fire shot out of her gloves and lit the campfire.

"Cool. Tailer, you also have a fire Digimon?"Tai asked.

"Yeah. Is that what Koromon grew into?" you asked.

"That's right. You never found out who our Digimon digivolved into." Mimi said. They all introduced their Digimon: Matt-Gabumon, Izzy- Tentomon, Tk-Patamon, Mimi-Palmon, Sora-Biomon, Tai-Agumon. Then you introduced Renamon to them all.

You all cooked your fish and ate around the campfire. You told them how you had gotten all your crests, and how you still needed to get Friendship, Love, and Light. And they told you what their crests were. Tai-Courage, Izzy-Knowledge, Tk-Faith, Mimi-Purity, Matt-Friendship, Sora- Love, Kari-Light (Me: I don't think Kari even knows what her crest is yet. Not for a few more years. And, I don't know if those are even their real Crests )

You yawned and said, "Well, I'm tired. Night everybody."

"Night Tailer." everyone but Sora said. You and Renamon walked away from the others. You layed down at the foot of a tree, and Renamon slept in the tree above you.

You spent the rest of the time with other Digidestined. You finally got all of your Crests. You all defeated the Dark Masters, and it was time for you all to go home. You found out that Renamon digivolves into Kyuubimon, and her ultimate is, Taomon.(Me: If you want to see what they look like go to google images and search there) You were walking back towards the TV that you came out of. When you go to the TV, you said that you'd be right back, and that you wanted you go and do something. You took the pocket knife that you found, and carved into a tree

"Tai, Tailer, Izzy, Mimi, Matt, and Tk. The best Digidestined there is."

You were admiring you work when Tai walked up to you and said, "What about Sora?"

"Na. I don't really like Sora. And I don't think she likes me either." you answered.

"Um, Tailer?"Tai asked.

"Yeah. What Tai?" you asked.

"Um, I wanted to say goodbye."

"Ok, goodbye then." you said. Then Tai lightly kissed you on the cheek.

You felt pure joy go through your body. He stepped back and said, "Now, it's goodbye." and walked away. You walked back to the other Digidestined.

"Well, I'd better get going. See ya, Renamon. Bye guys. Izzy, Email me later." you said. You waved and held your digivice up to the screen and said,"Digiport open!" You went through the screen and landed on your feet next to your computer desk.

You saw everyone except Sora and Tai, who wasn't there, waving at you. You smiled and waved then held up your digivice and said, "Digiport closed." The port closed.

You walked over to your window and noticed that it was dark outside. (Me: I don' t remember if the time passed by or not, but let's just say that you were only really gone for an hour and a half instead of weeks.) You walked back over to your bed and looked at your alarm clock. It said, 3:30am.

i'But I was gone for like 3 weeks! Maybe it was all a dream. Oh well, I'm going to bed./i

You set your Digivice on your bedside table then crawled back in bed and went to sleep thinking about when Tai kissed you. You fell asleep with a smile plastered to your face. You woke up to a beeping sound. You smacked your alarm clock, and it was all quiet. You looked at your clock and it said 5:30am.

i'Time to get up for school.'/i

You looked at your bedside table and saw a little black thing behind your alarm clock.

i'WHAT!? I wasn't dreaming!? It was all real...Tai. So then Tai really kissed me!? YAY!'/i

FastForward 4 Years. (You're 16.)

You haven't forgotten Tai or the others. You and Izzy still communicate through email, and sometimes you get an email from Izzy telling you that Tai really wants to get in contact with you, but not often. You made a few best friends. Ashleigh(Ash or Red), she has a skater boy hair cut, and her hair is blonde, she is also a kinda anime freak. She likes romance and her and Bee are always trying to hook you up with someone. She doesn't really care what people think of her. Sabrina(Bee), she has shoulder length blonde hair, and is sorta a girly girl, but you learn to put up with her. She doesn't care what people think of her. Jolene, she has shoulder length brunette hair. She only sometimes cares what people think of her. And Taylor. She has light brown shoulder length hair, and brown eyes. She loves Harry Potter. She is carefree, but she still follows all rules, and she listens to people really well.

You finally figured out that the Digital World was real, and you always had to go and rescue Renamon. So, you always kept your Digivice on you. You were laying on your bed reading the new InuYasha manga that you just bought when your mom and step dad walked into your room.

"Tai, we need to talk."you mom told you. You sat up and asked with a worried face, "What's wrong?"

"Well, Rich wanted to know if he should take the teaching job that he was offered. It would require us moving to Japan. I told him to go for it, but he wanted to make sure that it was ok with you, first."she told you.

"Japan!? That means that I can see Izzy! Go for it, Rich! I'm gonna email Izzy and tell him!" you said as you jumped up and ran to your computer.

"Ok. we'll start packing immediately. We're gonna have to be out of here soon. Oh, and if you want to start packing, there are boxes in the garage." Rich said as he and your mom started walking back downstairs. You logged on to Yahoo Messenger and checked if Izzy was on.

"Yes. He's on."you muttered.

TAILER: "Hey Izzy."

IZZY: "Hey Tailer. What's up?"

TAILER: "Nothing. Except...I'm moving to Japan! Near you guys!"

IZZY: "That's great! When are you gonna be here?"

TAILER: "I dunno. A few weeks. Hey the others remember me, right?"

IZZY: "Yeah. Of course. Tai still asks about you. Only sometimes, though. Matt asks about you too. Everyone does. Except Sora."

TAILER: "Makes sense. She doesn't like me. I think it's because I think Tai likes me. But, if any of them ask about me, will you please not tell them that I'm moving to Japan?"

IZZY: "Yea. Sure. Well, I have to go. Talk to you later. Bye."

TAILER: "Bye."

And you both logged off. You decided to start packing tomorrow. You walked back over to your bed and picked up the manga. You were about to start reading when you hear...


	3. Izzy in Disguise

All of the sudden you hear...BEEP BEEP BEEP.

You looked at your Digivice and said, "HELP!"

You ran to your computer and found a Digiport. You ran over to your door and locked it. Then you ran back to the computer, held your Digivice to it and said, "Digiport open!"

and you got sucked into the Digital World. You found yourself in the middle of a desert. You heard a familiar screaming. Renamon and Agumon.

i'Why do they always get kidnapped?'/i

You followed the screaming and you came to a big canyon type thing with water in it. In the water was two Seadramon. Above the Seadramon, was a net with two Digimon in it. "Renamon, Agumon! I'm here! Now, Renamon, Digivolve!" you shouted. Renamon glowed and shouted, "Renamon Digivolve to: Kyuubimon!"

She finished Digivolving and shouted, "Demon Fireball!

She opened her mouth and a huge ball of fire shot out her mouth and hit the top of the net that held them up. It burned up and let them fall. (Me: I don't know if Kyuubimon can fly or not, but in me story, she can.) Kyuubimon started to fly and caught Agumon. She then flew back to you. You helped Agumon down off her back, and she returned to Renamon. "Renamon, Agumon, are you ok?" you asked.

"We're fine, Tailer." Agumon said.

"Agumon!" you heard a voice behind you shout. You all turned around and saw a boy wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white T- shirt with a pair of glue goggles on his head. He stopped in front of Agumon and said,

"Agumon, I tried to get here as fast as I could. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Tai. Tailer came and helped us." Agumon told him and looked back at you. Tai looked at you shocked. He blushed a little and said,

"Tailer, is it really you?"

"No. I'm Izzy in disguise," you said sarcastically.

"Wow. You look...great." he complimented you.

"Thanks. You look good too. So, how've you been?" you asked.

"Good. Fine. School's been going good. I guess. Except that its boring. So, have you talked to Izzy lately?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just got done IMing him when I had to come here. So, how are the other Digidestined?" you asked.

"Fine. Mimi lives in New York now. Tk and Kari are in junior high school. All of us are in High School. Matt's working on becoming a rock star. The Teenage Wolves is what hes going to call himself. Sora's ok. I guess. But she's been mad at me lately. I don't know why. Me? Well. I'm fine. Single." you interrupted him.

"Why are you single?"

"Because I'm don't like any of the girls back home. Anyway. How've you been doing?" he asked.

"I've been good. My mom, me and my step-dad are moving to another country soon. He's gonna teach English in some elementary school. Once we get settled in, I'm gonna paint my crests on my walls." you told him.

"So, do you know where exactly your moving to?" he asked.

"No. All I know is that it's in Asia." you partly lied.

"Oh. Well, maybe you'll be moving somewhere near us." Tai said.

"Yeah. Maybe. Well, Renamon, Tai, Agumon, I'd better go. I have to start packing. We have to be out of our house in like two weeks." you said.

"Ok. Bye Tailer." Renamon and Agumon said and they went off.

You started walking back to the Digiport when Tai said, "Hey Tailer?"

"Hmm?" you asked.

"Do you think I could..have your email address? Izzy won't give it to me." he said.

"Yea. Sure. But, I want a fair trade." you said.

"I know. 'I'll give you mine if you give me yours.'"he said.

"Ok. Here." you said as you handed him a piece of paper with your email address on it.

"Cool. Here's mine." he said as he handed you a piece of paper.

"Well, IM me later. K?" you told him.

"Ok." he said as you and him started walking in your separate ways.

"Oh. And Tai?" you said, as you turned around to face him.

"Yeah?" he asked as he walked back to you. You walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. You pulled away and said, "Now, it's a goodbye."

He blushed and said, "Umm...ain't that...my thing?"

"Not anymore. Besides, that was payback for the last time I saw you. You just kissed me and left. I don't really call that a fair fight. You left me with mixed feelings. See ya." you said as you walked away. Tai just stared at your back and blushed.

Tai's POV

i'I think I still like her. Oh man, what of the next time I see her I make a complete fool of myself? Oh, well, I'll prolly never see her again. But, I have her email address, I can email her. That's good. I guess.'/i

Your/Tailer's POV

You walk back to the Digiport.

"Digiport open!" and you landed on you feet in your bedroom.

You put up your Digivice and said, "Digiport closed." the Digiport closed itself. You walked over to your bedside table and set down your Digivice. Then you walked over to your bookshelf and said,

"Well, I guess I should start with the books." you unlocked your door and walked downstairs. You went to the garage and grabbed 2 boxes. Then you walked back up to your room. You were walking past the living room where your mom and Rich were watching TV, when Rich said,

"Tailer. We just received a call from the Head Board in Japan, I start teaching in three weeks. So, we need to be out of here in two weeks. That way we can get there and start unpacking earlier. Ok?"

"Great. I'm packing up all my books now." you told him.

You got to your room and started packing your books when you hear...


	4. Forget Me Already?

You get to your room and start packing your books when you hear..."YOU'VE GOT MAIL!"

(Me: I know AOL does that, but I'm gonna say Yahoo does too)

You walked to your computer to check your email. You had one new message.

FROM: Tai Kamiya

SUBJECT: "Hey Tailer...it's Tai."

You double-clicked on it and opened it. It read:

"Hey Tailer It's Tai. And Kari, Tk, Sora and Izzy. Sorry, but I made everyone come over so we could talk, but half of us can't think of what to say.

Hi Tailer. This is Sora. I want to talk to you. So email me at .

Hi it's Tk. You remember my brother Matt, right? He's not here right now. Well, when he heard that I was coming over here to send an email to you, he said, "Ask her if I can have a recent picture of her, so I can see if she's gotten any cuter." those were his exact words. So let us know please.

Oh good, Tai went to the bathroom, and Sora's getting something to drink. This is Kari. Tai has been telling about seeing you this morning, and he just hasn't stopped talking about you, and how much you've "grown up." I really think that he likes you.

It's Izzy. Email me. I have something to tell you. (Kari) Well, I'd better send this before Tai reads it. He's out of the bathroom. And Sora's on her way back. (I think she's jealous of you cause Tai likes you, and not her .) Talk to you soon(hopefully). Bye."

You finish reading it and smile and think about Tai talking about you. You click reply and type,

"Well, it's nice to hear from you guys. I take it that all of ya are still there, so, Sora: you email me! You know my email address. And I really am not in the mood to email you anytime soon. Tk: Tell Matt that he'll see me eventually. Kari: Thanks for telling me that. But I think that it's really obvious, sometimes. Izzy: dang it you know my email address! You email me . Well, I have to go and finish packing all of my manga. We have to be out of here in 2 weeks! YAY! .

See ya!

Tailer ."

You clicked send and went back to your books. Five minutes later, you hear, "YOU'VE GOT MAIL!"

You walked over to your computer. You already knew that the email was from Tai and the others. You clicked on it and read,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT MATT'LL GET TO SEE YOU EVENTUALLY!? I WANNA SEE YOU TOO WHY DOES HE GET TO SEE YOU AND NOT ME!? That's not fair! Oh Tai shut up you big baby! It's Kari. And no problem. But, see what I mean? I told you so. What did you tell her Kari? Nothing Tai. Tell me Kari! No. Well, Izzy and Sora and Tk left. Izzy and Sora are gonna email you in the next week. Tk's gonna tell Matt what you told him to tell him. Boy that's confusing Kari. Do you think she'll understand that? Yea Tai I do. Well, we'd better go and let you pack. Email me at . It's pathetic I know. Well, talk to you later. Yeah. Email me(Tai) I wanna talk to you when Kari's not here. Hey! You can't get rid of me that easily Big Brother!

Well, bye Kari + Tai."

You smiled and thought about them arguing in an email. You sighed.

i 'I remember when me and Dray used to argue like that. But after he moved in with Dad, we stopped arguing...Well better start packing.'/i

An hour later, you finished packing all your books neatly. You were about to lay on your bed and take a nap, but someone rang the doorbell. You knew that it was for you, because only your friends ring the doorbell. You walked downstairs and opened the door to reveal two of your best friends: Sabrina (Bee) and Ashleigh (Ash).

"Hey guys. What's up?" you asked.

"We heard that you're moving. When?" asked Bee.

"We have to be out of here in two weeks." you told them.

"Well, we're gonna help you pack! Let's go!" Ash said as she ran up to your room. Bee followed. You walked into the living room where you saw your mom and Rich packing up all the DVD's.

"Mom, Ash and Bee are gonna help me pack." you told her.

"Ok." She said. You left them and walked up to your room.

When you got there you found Ash sitting on your bed reading the InuYasha manga that you were reading earlier(you left it out of the box). And you saw Bee at your computer desk reading the emails that Tai and the others sent you.

"So, Tailer? Who's the boy you saw this morning?" Bee asked. Ash listened as well.

"His name's Tai Kamiya. I've known him for years, but I haven't talked to him in years." you told them.

"Where'd you meet him?" Ash asked.

"In the Digital World. He's the leader of the other Digidestined I told you about. I saw him this morning when I had to go and save Renamon and Agumon." you told them. (Me: Let's say that one time, you took pictures of Renamon and Agumon, so Ash and Bee know who they are.)

"So, he likes you huh?" Bee asked.

"Well, yea. I think. I mean, when I first left the Digital World, he kissed me as a goodbye. That means that he likes me right? And he blushed really really bad when I saw him

today." you told them.

"Oh Ra, Tailer! For the smartest girl in the school, your really dumb when it comes to romance." Ash pointed out.

"That's cause I don't really care. But, I'm gonna be moving into the same apartment building as him." you said.

"Well, if you end up going out with this kid, I want pictures of him." Bee demanded.

"Ok. But I highly doubt it. Ok. Let's get packing. Make-up first." you said.

"No! You might need it!" Bee argued.

"No. I don't even wear the crap." you pointed out.

"Ok, fine." she gave in.

After an hour of blaring music, you finally got your make-up packed. You don't have much, but you all got a little carried away and you started to goof off, and you took quite a few breaks. Your mom came into the room and said,

"Ashleigh, Sabrina, I just got off the phone with your moms, they want me to drive you home."

"Ok. See ya, Tailer." Ashleigh and Bee said together.

"Bye." you said. You went and layed down on your bed and you fell asleep.

FF To Airport/Moving Day(a week and a half later)

You never got a chance to get the emails from Izzy and Sora, cause you had to take down your computer. You were sleeping, on the floor with 2 blankets and a pillow, when your mom came into your room and said,

"Tailer, come on. Our plane leaves in like 2 hours."

"Ok. I'm up." you said groggily.

"Ok. Into the shower you go then. All your clothes are in there. So get up." she said.

"Ok. What time is it?" you asked.

"5:30." she answered as you got up and walked to the shower.

You locked the bathroom door and got in the shower. You used your vanilla shampoo and conditioner and body wash and then got out. You put on your clothes and wrapped your hair up in the towel. Your clothes are a pair of black baggy pants (not jeans) and a baggy navy blue T-shirt that says in yellow letters, Cleaning Your Room Never Killed Anyone, But Why Risk It? And a pair of black Converse. You brushed your hair and just left it down to drip dry. Like you do everyday. You walked out of the bathroom and downstairs. You saw all the movers packing up all your stuff.

Your mom and Rich are having all the stuff overnighted by FedEx. You threw your pj's and the towel and your shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and your brush into one of your boxes that had a little extra space. You saw Ashleigh, Bee, Stacia, and Taylor and their parents all standing outside in your driveway next to their cars. You ran outside to them all. Sabrina's mom was giving you all a ride to the airport. They have the biggest car. You ran up to them all.

"Tailer, you have to send us pictures of everything. The friends that you're gonna make, and your pen pal, and your room. Ok?" asked Taylor.

"Ok. I'll send you guys all pictures through email. Ok?" you asked.

"Ok. We'll miss you." Stacia said as she hugged you. Soon all the girls were hugging you. Usually you can't stand it when people hug you, but your 4 bff's are different. They all let go of you when Rich came up to you and said,

"You might want to go and say goodbye to your room and everything."

"Ok. Come on guys." you said as you ran into your house.

You walked into your room and you all started remembering all the stupid things that you all did.

"Tailer, we're leaving!" your mom shouted to you. You all walked downstairs. You walked up to Bee's car and you said,

"I'm gonna miss you guys. I'll email you all when I get my computer set back up. That'll be the first thing up. I promise." you said.

"K. One more hug?" Stacia asked. You rolled your eyes and all the girls hugged you.

"Bye guys." you said.

You, your mom, Rich, Bee's mom, and Bee all got into the car. Bee's mom driving, passenger seat, your mom, the two far back seats you and Bee, and the seat in front of you, Rich. You and Bee checked and made sure that your carry-on bag was with you. And then you said,

"Ok. Let's go." Bee's mom started to go, and you and Bee turned around and waved to Ash, Stacia, and Alex, as they stood in the street and waved at you. Bee's mom turned the corner and the others disappeared from sight. You and Bee sat forward and talked the whole trip to the airport. When you got to the airport, you and Rich and your Mom got out of the car, and took your carry-on stuff out of the back. You gave Bee one last hug, and went to catch your plane.

FF To Getting Off The Plane

You all got off the plane after a very boring flight, and you walked into the airport. Rich spotted a man holding a sign that said, "Rich Williams and Family" You walked up to The Man and he told Rich that he was to take y'all to the apartment that you'll be living in. (Me: And you will be able to paint that walls! Aren't you lucky? You can completely ruin an apartment.) You all got in a cab that was waiting and it took you to these really nice looking apartments. The Man took you all to the office and you took the key. The Man, left you to settle in. You, mom, and Rich all walked up to your apartment. You walked past a door that said, "1306 Kamiya Residence" /That's Tai's apartment!/ the next door down was yours, 1307.

You unlocked the door, and walked inside. When you first walk in there's the living room. To your right is the office area. If you go straight and then to your right, there's the kitchen, big enough for a dining table to fit in it. Down the hall a little more to the left, is the room that you'll have. It's big enough for all of your stuff. Then all the way at the end of the hall, is the master bedroom. Where Mom and Rich'll be staying. Immediately, you all start to unpack things into the apartment. The first thing you did, was paint all your Crests on the walls. Courage, Knowledge, Faith, Purity, Love, Friendship, and Light.

By the end of the day, the living room had all its stuff, same as the kitchen, Mom and Rich's room, and your room. In your room, you had your twin bed with your blue and green bedspread, and your desk(with computer and internet), and your dresser. The closet had all of your clothes in it. You also had all of your books on a shelf above your bed. You also had a sliding glass door in your room too. You sighed and said,

"Well, I say I email all the girls, and then Tai." You shut and locked your door. You sat at your computer, and logged onto the internet. You noticed that Izzy and Tai were both on IM. You clicked on Izzy.

TAILER: "Izzy!"

IZZY: "Hey Tailer. Are you here yet?"

TAILER: "Yep! Guess what?"

IZZY: "What?"

TAILER: "My apartment is right next to Tai's!"

IZZY: "That's great!"

TAILER: "I know! Hey I gotta go. I have to email all my friends. I just wanted to tell you."

IZZY: "Ok. Let me know when I can see you, ok? It's been four years."

TAILER: "Ok. Bye."

IZZY: "Bye."

You emailed all the girls.

(Me: I just don't want to type what you say. Basically, it was you got there ok, and you'll send them pictures soon, and you miss them.)

i'Ok. Time for Tai. Good thing he's still on messenger.'/i You clicked on Tai's name.

TAILER: "Hey Tai."

TAI: "Hey Tailer. What's up?"

TAILER: "Oh nothing much. I just finished unpacking."

TAI: "So you moved then? Where do you live?"

TAILER: "I dunno. Some little neighborhood in Japan."

TAI: "Cool. Listen, I have to go. I'm gonna be late to pick up Kari from school."

TAILER: "Ok. Bye."

TAI: "Bye."

You logged off, grabbed your Digivice, and went out into the living room.

Your mom and Rich were watching TV.

"Mom, I'm gonna go explore the neighborhood." you told her.

"Ok. Be back before dark." she said.

"Ok." you said as you walked out the door. You shut the door and leaned against it.

About five seconds later, the door next to yours opened and out walked a boy with big brown hair, and a pair of goggles on his head. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. You know him, as Tai Kamiya. He started walking away from you. You hid your face and said,

"You know, Tai. Goggles are so last year." He turned around and looked at you. But he couldn't see your face, cause you sorta hid in the shadows.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"You forgot me already, Tai?" you asked.

"Huh?" Tai looked at you funny. You stepped out of the shadows and looked Tai straight in the eye.

"Do you remember me now?" you asked.


	5. Hugs and Tackles

Quiz Start

He looked at you funny.

"Do I know you?" he asked. You stepped out of the shadows and looked him in the eye.

"Remember me now?" you asked. His eyes widened.

"Holy shit! Tailer?" he asked.

"No. I'm Izzy in disguise." you said with a tone of sarcasm.

You ran up to him and tackled him. You were sitting on his stomach and he was looking you in the eye.

"So, are you happy that you get to see me again?" you asked referring to the email. He blushed and said,

"Yes. I am, actually. Considering that you tackled me when you first saw me. Hey can you get up? I'm gonna be late picking up Kari." he asked. You got off him and held your hand out to help him up. He took you hand and you helped him up. It took you a while to realize it, but you and Tai kept holding hands. You let go of his hand and then you got an idea. You lightly kissed him. Then you stepped back and said,

"No more goodbyes. Ok?"

"Only on one condition." he said.

"And what would that be?" you asked.

"If you would consider being my girlfriend." he said.

"Hmm...I'm gonna have to see if Matt's gotten hotter, first." you said jokingly. Tai took it serious, and said,

"What!? Why him?"

"Tai. I was being sarcastic. My Ra." you told him.

"Oh, so then is it a yes?" he asked.

"I'll think about it. I'm gonna have to talk to Kari first. So, let's go and get her You're already late remember?" you reminded him.

"Yeah. Right. Let's go." he said as he started walking towards the Junior High School. You followed him. For a while it was pure silence. Then Tai asked,

"So, are you staying here?"

"Yep. I live in the apartment next to yours. It's the 'Williams/Matthews Residence'. So, guess what? I can bug you any time of the day! Isn't that great?" you asked.

"Yeah. Great." he said sarcastically. You both made it to the school, and just in time too. You saw Kari and Tk walking out of the school.

"Is that Kari?" you asked.

"Yeah. And Tk." he answered.

"Wow. They really grew up. They look cute together." you said. Tai just chuckled.

"KARI!" you yelled. "KARI! OVER HERE!"

You jumped up and down waving your arms.

"TK! OVER HERE!" They both looked at you funny, but walked over to you. You stopped jumping and waited for them to get to you.

Once they got to you, Kari saw Tai and asked,

"Tai? Is she with you?"

"Yep. Kari, Tk, you remember T-" you cut him off,

"Taila Draco Lee Anne Matthews." you said as you bowed.

"Well, I'd recognize that name anywhere." Tk said.

"Wow Tailer. It's really been a while. How've you been?" Kari asked.

"Good. We just got finished moving into our new apartment. You are gonna have to come and see it You'll love where it's at. My room has all of my crests painted onto the walls." you told her.

"Cool." she said.

You all started walking. You whispered for Kari to fall a little behind so you could talk to her. Tk and Tai were a little ways in front of you both, talking about soccer.

"What is it, Tailer?" Kari asked.

"Well, I was talking to your brother earlier, when I first met up with him, and..he asked me out!" you told her.

"I knew he liked you! So did you answer him? Please tell me you said yes! He really really likes you! Last week, I found this journal in our room, and like half of it was filled with pages of your name! He's been writing your name for a week! He really likes you, Tailer!" she told you.

"Wow. I didn't know that he was that obsessed with me. Hey Kari? Do you have a picture of all the Digidestined I could borrow? My friends want to see what everyone looks like. Izzy, cause he's my pen pal, and Matt, cause I told them that he was cute, and you and Tai, cause I've told them soo much about you guys. So, do you have one?" you asked.

"Yeah. You can come over and get it now if you want. Oh look. There's Izzy." Kari said as she pointed in front of Tai and Tk.

There was a boy about 1 inch taller than you, with red spikey hair, wearing a green school uniform, and has a mini laptop in his hand.

"Tai! Tk!" he said as he ran up to them.

"Tai, have you heard from Tailer? She won't answer her emails." he said worrily.

"Yeah. She's back there with Kari." Tk told him as he pointed over his shoulder back at you.

"Tailer!" he shouted at you.

"Izzy!" you shouted back as you started running up to him.

"Beware. She might tackle you like she did me." Tai warned him.

Tk chuckled. Izzy took a step forward and you ran up to him and threw your arms around his neck. He put his arms around your waist and hugged you. You hugged him really tight.

"Um..Tailer..can't breathe." Izzy managed to get out. You laughed and let go of him. He did the same.

"How come he got a hug, when I got tackled?" Tai mumbled to himself. You heard it.

"Because Tai, Izzy has become like a long-lost brother to me. Except I haven't seen him in like 3 years. But, don't worry Tai. I love you too." you said remembering when you were looking for your crests, and he had said that him, Matt, and Izzy all loved you. Tai blushed and said,

"That was a long time ago."

That hit deep. You looked Tai in the eye.

"Ok. And here I was going to accept your offer. But, no. Forget about it. I'm going home. Bye Kari, Tk, Izzy." you said as you walked up the stairs to your apartment, a few tears falling off your face.

Tai's POV

He blushed and said, "That was a long time ago.

i'Oh shit! Did I just say that?'/i

He looked at Tailer, and he saw the pain in her eyes as she said,

"Ok. And here I was going to accept your offer. But, no. Forget about it. I'm going home. Bye Kari, Tk, Izzy." she said as she walked up the stairs to her apartment, a few tears falling down her face.

"Where's she going?" Kari asked.

"Her family moved into the apartment next to yours." Izzy told her.

i'How could I say that!? I still love her. And even more then before. And she was gonna say yes! Man, Tai you really screwed up this time!'/i

"I'd better go. I'm watching Matt rehearse tonight. He has his concert this Saturday." Tk said and he walked away.

"I have to be going too. I'm gonna check on Tentomon. See ya." Izzy said as he walked away.

Tai ignored them and followed Kari up to their aprtment. Thinking of what an idiot he is, and how he just lost Tailer, before he had her. He went to your room and closed the door. He heard a door slam and then a slider open and close.

i'I need to try to get Tailer off my mind. Looking off the balcony usually helps.'/i

He walked over to his sliding glass door and stepped on to his balcony. Tai saw someone on the balcony next to his. The person on it was...

Your/Tailer POV

You ran up the stairs and into your apartment, tears streaming down your face. You saw your mom and Rich look at you with worry and concern on their faces. You ignored them and ran strait to your room, and locked the door. You fell onto your bed and cried.

i'Taila! Get over it! Tai was never yours to begin with, so just forget about it. Hm... Maybe some fresh air'll help.'/i

You got off your bed and wiped the tears away from your eyes. You walked over to your slider and opened it, and stepped onto your balcony. You leaned over the railing and looked at the street below you. You started to think about Tai, and immediately, tears started to fall down your face. You heard the balcony door next to yours open and then close. You didn't care who they were, just as long as they left you alone.

"Tailer?" the person asked. You looked over at the person, and saw none other than Tai Kamiya. You dried your eyes and started walking inside.

"Tailer.." he started.

"Forget it, Tai. Don't bother. Just leave me alone." you said emotionless. You then walked back inside you room, and left Tai to his thoughts. You went to your computer, and saw that Kari was on. You clicked on it and typed,

"Hi Kari."

KARI: "Hey Tailer. How are you doing?"

You knew that she was talking about what happened earlier.

TAILER: "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just gonna forget about your brother and move on with my life. I'm just gonna go back to my old self. Before I met all of you. Back to being cold, and lonely.

KARI: "Don't you dare! I still care about you! Izzy does, and I'm positive that Tai does! And Matt, and Tk do too."

TAILER: "Ok. You win. Im not gonna argue. Kari, do you have that picture of all the guys?"

KARI: "Yeah. Do you want me to bring it over?"

TAILER: "How about I come and get it. I need to get out."

KARI: "Sure. See you in a few?"

TAILER: "Yea. I'll be there in a minute. Bye."

KARI: "Ok. Bye."

You logged off and walked out of your room. You walked to the door, and your mom said, "Tailer. are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Mom. Just got stung by a bee. I'm gonna go out. Be back before dark I know." you told her.

You walked out the door over to Kari's. You knocked on the door, and Tai answered. He looked at you and his eyes filled up with hope.

"Tai. Let me in to see Kari." you demanded.

"Ok. Come in." he said disappointed. You knew that you had hurt him by saying that, but oh well! You walked in and took off your shoes.

"Kari! Tailer's here!" Tai shouted to his little sister. Kari came running out of her room, and said,

"Ok. Tailer, I have the picture. Come in here." You walked over to her, and she pulled you into their room. She shut the door and ran to the computer.

"You brought your Digivice, right?" she asked. You un-clipped your black digivice from your waist and held it up.

"Good. I found a digiport. We can go in and see Izzy, Matt, Tk, Gatomon, and Renamon. Do you want to?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" you asked.

She pulled up the digiport, and you both stepped in front of the computer, and said, "Digiport open!" and you both got sucked into the Digital World. You landed in the exact clearing that you had carved the Digidestined's names into the tree way back when. You saw Tk and Patamon sitting near a tree. Izzy and Tentomon were standing next to the tree that you carved on. And Matt was playing his harmonica for Gabumon.

"Kari!" a little cat Digimon ran up to Kari and hugged her.

"Hi Gatomon! How are you?" Kari asked. They started talking and walked away.

"Tailer!" Izzy shouted to you. You ran up to him and gave him a hug. You stepped back and said,

"So, like my drawing?"

"You carved this in the tree?" he asked.

"Yep. But, I have to change it a little." You said as you pulled the exact same pocket knife out of your back pocket. You walked up to the tree and cut out Tai's name and you carved in Sora's.

"You dont want you to be a Digidestined?" someone behind you asked. You turned around and saw the hottest blonde that you have ever seen.

"Holy shit! Matt you got even hotter!" You said as you hugged him.

"Yeah. You too." he said after you pulled away from him.

"Thanks. Actually, I love being a Digidestined. I crossed out Tais name. I'm mad at him. And since I drew this, I can make changes to it."you said.

"Ok. So, how have you been? Its really been a while." Matt asked.

"I've been good." you said as you both started walking away from Izzy and Tentomon. You and Matt started talking. You thought that Izzy was starting to eavesdrop, so you started to talk louder, so he could hear you. After a while Matt said,

"So, Tailer, are you currently dating anyone?"

"Currently, Matt? Thats a pretty big word for a blonde." you said. He glared at you.

"Kidding Jeez. And no. I was going to date Tai, but Im mad at him. So, are you asking me out or not?" you asked him.

"Yes, actually. I am. So, will you go out with me?" he asked.

"No, Matt. I would never go out with you." you said. He looked at you disappointed.

"I was kidding! Man you're boring. Thats gonna be one of the things we work on, in order for this relationship to work." you told him.

"Ok. So are you my girlfriend then?" he asked.

"Ra, youre stupid! Kidding!" you said. You stood up and Matt did as well. You took hold of his hand and walked over to Kari and Tk. Kari looked at you, and then yours and Matts hands.

"So, you left my brother for Matt, huh?" she asked.

"No. I didnt leave him. He made me mad, so I decided not to go out with him. Kari, wed better get back. Tai might get worried." you said as you rolled your eyes. Izzy already left. "Actually, I did get worried." Tai came out of the bushes. He looked directly at you. And like Kari, he looked at yours and Matts hands entwined with each others.

"You going out with Matt?" he asked you.

"Yeah. All thanks to you." you said as you leaned your head on Matt's shoulder. Matt smirked and Tai gave him a death glare.

"Tai, what's with glarin' daggers at him? It's not his fault what you said earlier." you told him.

"What did he say?" Matt asked as he looked at you.

"Oh. Nothing. But, now I'm glad he said it. Cause now I can be with someone who really cares about me." you said.

"We'd better get going. Bye Matt." you said. Then you kissed him. You looked over at Tai, an he was so jealous! He was glaring daggers at Matt still, and he was clenching his fists. Matt smirked and said,

"Ok. Meet me tomorrow?"

"Ok. See ya." you answered and walked over to the TV screen. You looked back and smirked at Matt, and then said, "Digiport open!" You got sucked back into Karis apartment. A few seconds later, Kari came through, and she wasnt looking too happy.

Tais POV

There was a knock at the door. He went to answer it. He saw Tailer standing there staring at him. He felt hopeful.

i'Maybe shell forgive me!'/i

"Tai. Let me in to see Kari." she demanded.

"Ok. Come in." he said disappointed.

"Kari, Tailer's here!" Kari came running out of her room and said,

"Tailer I have the picture. Come in here." Tailer went with Kari. Tai was watching her the whole time. He went into his room, and went onto his balcony. He found himself staring at Tailer's balcony. He noticed that her balcony door was unlocked.

i'I wonder if I can make it over there...'/i (Me: Nope, not stalkerish at all :3 lol)

He climbed over the separator and landed on her balcony. HE walked over to her door and gently pulled it open. He ran inside and locked her bedroom door. He didn't want her mom or somebody walking in her room, when he was "looking" through her room. He looked at her walls. They had all her crests painted on them.

i'She did a really good job painting these.'/i

You noticed that she had the Crest of Courage on her walls more than any other Crest. There was one above her bed on the ceiling, and one on the wall next to her bed, and one above her computer desk, and one on her closet doors. You looked at her computer desk. There were a few pieces of paper. You looked at them. There was Kari's email address, Izzy's, Ashleigh's, Sabrina's, and Stacia's. He looked through them all to find the one that had his email on it. He found it taped onto the monitor. It had a heart next to it, in red.

i'She still likes me. Or else she would've definitely thrown it out.'/i

You felt joy run through your body.

i'Shit! Id better get out of here!'/i

He quickly, but quietly unlocked her door, and opened the slider, and walked out onto her balcony. He climbed back over to his, and walked inside. Tai walked out of his room, and walked over to the office. He knocked at the door and said,

"Kari? Kari, you there?" no one replied. He opened the door and walked over to the computer. There was a Digiport on the screen.

"They went without me!" he yelled to himself. He grabbed his Digivice from his waist and held it up to the screen.

"Digiport open." you hissed.

He landed inside the Digital World in the clearing that Tailer had carved all their names into that tree many years ago. Right before he had first kissed her.

"So you left my brother for Matt, huh?" Kari asked.

i'Go Kari Help me out a bit! Wait Matt?'/i

"No. I didnt leave him. He made me mad, so I decided not to go out with him. Kari, we'd better get back. Tai might get worried." Tailer said.

He stepped into the clearing and said,

"Actually, I did get worried." He looked directly at Tailer. He looked at her and then at her and Matt's hands.

i'Thats disturbing. That should be MY hand holding hers!'/i

"You going out with Matt?" he asked her.

"Yeah. All thanks to you." she said as she leaned her head on Matt's shoulder. Matt smirked and Tai gave him a death glare.

"Tai, what's with glarin' daggers at him? Its not his fault what you said earlier." Tailer said.

"What did he say?" Matt asked as he looked at her.

"Oh. Nothing. But, now Im glad he said it. Cause now I can be with someone who really cares about me." she said as she looked at you.

i'Im gonna kill Matt!'/i

"Wed' better get going. Bye Matt." she said. Then she kissed him.

i'I'm gonna kill Matt!'/i

Matt smirked and said,

"Ok. Meet me tomorrow?"

"Ok. See ya." she answered and walked over to the TV screen. She looked back and smirked at Matt.

"Digiport open!" and she got sucked back into Tai's apartment.

Once he knew she was gone he said,

"Why are you going out with her, Matt? You know that I like her!"

"Well, I like her too. And she can date who ever she wants." Matt said to you.

"Damnit, Matt! I really wanted to go out with her!" Tai shouted at him.

"Im going." Kari said.

"Me too." Tk said as well.

They both went to their separate digiports and went home. Tai and Matt had a glaring contest, untill Matt asked,

"Why is she mad at you anyway?"

"Ugh. Well, I accidentally said that I didnt love her anymore." he told him.

"What were your exact words?" he asked.

"Well, she said, 'Dont worry, Tai. I still love you.' and I knew that she was talking about when I told her that I loved her when we were kids. When we first came here. And I said, 'Well, that was a long time ago.' Man I know how much I hurt her, and I hurt my self too. I just dont know what to do. Matt, I really really really like her! Can I have her back?" he asked.

"Thats up to her to decide. Not me. Listen man, if you want her to not be mad at you, then APOLOGIZE! Its not easy, but she might talk to you without yelling or being mad at you. Try it." he said, and walked back to his own Digiport, and went home. Tai thought about it, and decided that it would be best to apologize to her. He walked back to his Digiport.

"Digiport open." he said blankly.

Your/Tailer POV

Kari came in and she didnt look too happy.

"Kari. Wheres Tai?" you asked.

"Hes talking to Matt. He should be back soon." she told you.

"Ok. Well, I need to get home. I need something to eat." you said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow." she said.

"Yeah. Bye." you said as you walked out the door. You went back to your apartment. Your mom was in the kitchen cooking.

"Mmm. Smells good. What are we having?" you asked.

"Frozen pizza. It should be done in about 10 minutes." your mom said.

"Ok. Ill be in my room." you said as you walked in your room.

You walked over to your desk, and noticed that some of your papers got messed up. You smelled something funny next to your desk.

i'Tai's cologne! What the hell was he doing in my room?'i/

You looked at your monitor, and saw Tai's email address with a heart next to it. You gasped.

i'He mustve seen this. I hope he doesnt know that I still like him.'/i

You looked at Bee's email address.

i'Shit! I forgot the picture!'/i

You ran out of your room, and went back out the door, and right next door to apartment 1306: Tai and Karis apartment. You knocked on the door. Tai answered the door and blushed.

"Tai. Can I see Kari? She has a picture for me." you asked politely.

"Yeah. Shes in our room." he told you.

You walked inside and took off your shoes. Tai started walking towards the room that him and Kari shared.

"Tai?" you asked. He turned around and said,

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering...why were you in my room?" you asked. He blushed and looked at the floor.

"Umm...well, I-I really dont know. How did you know that I was there?" he asked.

"Well, One: you messed up all my papers on my desk, and two: I can smell your sweet cologne from a mile away." you told him. He blushed more and said,

"Sorry."

"Sorry for what? Breaking into my room, or saying that you didnt love me?" you asked.

"Both. But mostly for saying that I didnt love you anymore. Tailer, I really really like you. And, I didnt mean to say it, it just slipped out. Can you forgive me, so we can be friends?" he asked.

"Friends, or more than friends, Tai?" you asked.

"I want so badly to be more than friends, but youre going out with Matt. So, Ill settle with just being friends." he told you.

"Well, thats not gonna work." you told him.

"Hows it not gonna work?" he asked.

"Well..." you started.


	6. Daniel Radcliffe

"Hows it not going to work?" he asked.

"Well...I think that we should be more than friends." you said as you found your shoes to be very interesting. Tai looked really surprised.

"What about Matt?" he asked.

"Matt and I were pretending to go out. That way everyone, and you would think that we were going out. I asked him to do me a favor. He said that hed help me. The whole plan was to make you jealous. And I guess it worked." you said as you looked him in the eye. (Me: Does that make any sense? I couldnt really type out what I was thinking.)

"Ok." he said while still processing what you said.

"I'll try this again. Tailer, will you go out with me?" he asked as he looked deeply into your eyes.

You put your fingers to your chin and pretended to think about it. You looked at him and said,

"Yeah. I guess I could manage to put up with you." you told him. His face lit up. He took hold of your chin, and gently put his lips to yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he placed his hands around your waist. You heard a small click, but you ignored it. You and Tai pulled away from with other. And you looked into each others eyes.

"I have to get that picture from Kari." you said.

"Right. Come on." he said as he walked over to his and Kari's room.

"Kari. Tailer needs that picture." Tai said as he opened the door. You saw Kari searching her room for something.

"Kari?" you asked.

"Im looking Tailer. Sorry. I must've misplaced it. Hold on." she said as she crawled under the bed.

Knowing that Kari was under the bed, you looked at Tai and smirked. He looked at you funny and then he got it. You felt him bring his lips down on yours. You both stood there not knowing what was happening. You heard Kari trying to come out from under the bed, and you broke away. Kari came out and said,

"I found it!" she walked up to you and held it out for you to take.

"Here you go." she said.

"Thanks." you said as you took it.

"I have to be going. Dinners prolly done." you told them

"Ok. See ya Tailer." Kari said as she went over to their computer.

You went out to the living room and put your shoes on. Tai came up to you. You looked at him and said,

"I'll IM you. Ok?" you told him.

"Ok. Ill be waiting." he said. You rolled your eyes.

You gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went back to your apartment. You walked into your apartment, and saw your mom and Rich eating dinner.

"Oh you're back. The foods on the stove." your mom told you.

"Thanks Mom." you said as you took three slices of pizza and went to your room.

You locked the door behind you and you sat at your desk. You set down your pizza and took your Digivice off of your pants, and set it on the desk. You logged onto the internet and saw that Izzy, Tk, Kari, Matt, and Tai were all on. Everyone but Tai was chatting in a conference. You snuck in unnoticed, and saw something you really didnt want to see. You saw a picture. Not just any picture. The picture had you and Tai in it. It was when you were kissing in his living room. After he asked you out...again.

i'So that was the click I heard.'

No shit Sherlock.

'Am I talking to my own mind?'

Well, you can call me...

'How bout Harlot?'

What does that mean?

'Youre the one in MY mind! You should know.'

...please tell me?

'Whore.'

Did you just call me a WHORE!?

'You baka! Harlot means whore!'

So you want to call me Whore?

'Yep. Ok. Back to what we were thinking about. So the click I heard was Kari taking a picture of us?'

Yep. Heheh...too bad for you.

'Idiot! Youre in MY head! Therefore, you also got your picture taken.'

Aw man!/i

Then a video showed up on the screen. Like a camera...(Me: I cant remember what theyre called!) Anyway...it started to play. You and Tai walked into the room, Kari went under the bed, you and Tai started to kiss. Then Kari came out, handed you the picture, and you left. Then Kari went to the computer and made sure that it recorded. Then Izzy typed something.

"So, Tailers cheating on Matt? Matt is she cheating on you?"

MATT: "No. We planed the whole thing out. Tailer wanted to make Tai feel bad and jealous. So I agreed to help her. And we pretended to go out."

KARI: "So what I saw, wasnt fake? They really are together?"

This is the point where you decided to let them know that you were there.

TAILER: "Yes Kari. Your brother and I are together. And sorry if we grossed you out." you clicked enter and waited for them to scream at you.

KARI: "Tailer...how long have you been listening?"

TAILER: "Kari, Im not listening. Im reading. And Ive been reading this since...you put up the picture. Now...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING PICTURES OF ME AND YOUR BROTHER WHILE WERE KISSING!? THATS DISGUSTING!"

KARI: "Im sorry. But, I wanted to know."

TAILER: "Izzy email me. I gotta go. Im gonna talk to my boyfriend. By the way, his name is Tai. Thanks Matty. See ya Tk." you left the conference and clicked on Tai's name.

TAILER: "Hello Tai."

TAI: "Hey Tailer. Whats up?"

TAILER: "Nothing. Except, all the others know that were officially an item. Kari took pictures of us. While we were kissing. And she showed them to the guys."

TAI: "WHAT!? Im gonna go get her. brb."

TAILER: "No Tai! You leave her alone! Now, SIT YOUR FINE ASS DOWN!"

TAI: "Ok. Im now sitting down...you said that I have a fine ass. Do I really? looks in a mirror"

TAILER: "GROSS! Tai. Meet me on the balcony. Gets up and runs over to balcony."

You got up from the computer and ran over to your balcony. You slid shut the door and walked to the edge. You leaned on the railing and looked at the city below you. You heard the slider next door to yours open and then close. You heard someone jump and land on your balcony. You continued to look at the city. You felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist, and pull you back. You layed against his chest. You noticed that he wasnt wearing a shirt. You looked up and saw Tai's face. He was looking down at you. You just smiled and looked back at the city. You felt comfortable with him. Just sitting there. No words needing to be said. You were just thinking when Tai said,

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Yep." you answered. You saw his face drop.

"My boyfriend's taking me to see Japan." you said. His face lit up.

"Ok. Cool then." he said.

You both continued looking out at the city. Before you knew it, the sun was gone, and the lights around the city were going out. Tais watch started beeping. You looked down at it. (His arms are still around your waist.) It said 9 o'clock. Tai noticed you looking at his watch. He looked at it and saw what time it was.

"Wow. 9 oclock. I should let you go and get some sleep." he said.

"Ok. But, Im not tired." you yawned. Tai chuckled and walked towards his balcony.

"Yeah right. Go to sleep. Ill pick you up at nine." you looked at him.

"Ok. Night Tai." you said as you walked towards your sliding door. Tai was standing in the same spot looking disappointed.

"What? You didnt think that I would actually give you a kiss goodnight now did you?" you asked.

"Yes I did. And Im not leaving this balcony untill I get one." he said as he stood his ground.

"Well, Im not kissing you. So you'll be there for a while." you told him.

"Fine. Ill kiss you." he said as he advanced towards you. You backed up a little.

iWhat are you doing!? You know that you want to kiss him!

'I know. Just shut up Harlot!'/i

Tai came closer and you stepped back a little. You were soon leaning against the railing. Tai came closer to you, and took hold of your chin, and made you look him in the eye. You looked into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I win." he said as he started leaning forward.

"No you didnt." you smirked.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he stopped moving towards you.

"Look down." you told him, still smirking. Tai looked down and saw you knee about 3'' away from his crotch.

"You wouldnt." he said. You raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I would. I'll prevent you from ever having children." you told him, still smirking.

A look of worry flashed across his face as he backed away from you. He started walking over to his own balcony. You walked up to him and took hold of him. His lips were barely brushing against his as you whispered,

"I win." Then you put your lips to his.

You pulled away from him, and took a step back, and smiled as you walked over to your slider, pulled it open, stepped inside, and closed it behind you. Then you pulled the curtains closed so that Tai couldnt look at you changing. You faintly saw Tai jump back over to his balcony. Once he was inside, you walked over to your closet, and pulled out a pair of boxer pants that were black, and silky. Then you grabbed a baggy black T-shirt, and stripped. Then you put on the pjs. You were about to get into your bad, when you heard your IM sound, telling you that you have an IM. You looked over at your computer, and read the message.

TAI: "Night Tailer."

You smiled, and turned off the light, and sat at your computer.

TAILER: "Im not going to bed...Are you?"

TAI: No, I wasnt planning on it."

TAILER: "I just put on my pjs. But, I was planning on surfing the internet a while..."

TAI: "Oh...well, why dont you come over here?"

TAILER: "What do you want, Tai?"

TAI: "To see my girlfriend...what else?"

TAILER: "rolls eyes sure...Do you have any of the Harry Potter movies?"

TAI: "Yeah. 1 through 5. Why?"

TAILER: "Well, Im coming over. Put Goblet of Fire in. Ill be over in a minute... leaves com, and goes onto balcony"

You got off the computer, and walked over to your bedroom door, and locked it. Then you walked over to your slider, and opened it. You walked out onto your balcony, and closed the door. Then you jumped the small gap between yours and Tai's balcony. You knocked lightly against his door. He opened it, and looked at you.

"You know, you dont have to knock, you can just walk in. Izzy does." Tai said as he let you in. You looked around his bedroom.

"Tai, wheres Kari?" you asked.

"She went over to her friends house at the last minute, and my mom's at a party at my dads work with him. So, I have the apartment to my self." he said.

"Okay. Where are we watching it?" you asked.

"Living room. Bigger tv, and surround sound." he said as he led you into the living room. He pushed play on the DVD player, and you both sat down and watched the movie.

When it got to the part when Harrys taking a bath in the prefects bathroom, trying to figure out the clue to the second task, you mumbled,

"Damn, he is so fine..." (Me: He's soooo freakin fine!) Tai looked at you.

"Oh, so now you like him?" he asked. You pulled your eyes away from Harry, and looked into Tais brown eyes.

"No. I just said that he looks good. I mean, he does. I love his hair. Here, look." you said as you pulled out your wallet. Tai paused the DVD. (Me: Where did the wallet come from?) You opened it, and looked at the picture in front. It was one of Daniel Radcliffe, kissing his dog.

"You have a picture of him in your wallet?" he asked in disbelief. You nodded and showed him the next picture. It was a picture of him.

"How did you get that picture? Its this years school picture..." he asked.

"Izzy. I asked for a picture of you, and he sent me one." you told him. He took your wallet, and looked through all the pictures in it. After the one of him, was a picture of all the girls; Taylor, Sabrina, Ashleigh, and Jolene. Then there was a picture of you all having a sleep over at your house. You were tied to a chair, and the girls were dressing you up. They were putting makeup on you, and doing your hair, and trying to find a nice dress for you to wear. You looked absolutely miserable. Then there was a picture of Izzy. After that one was a picture of a boy with black hair, blue eyes, and a smirk that would make any girl melt.

"Whos he?" Tai asked as you both looked at him.

"That's Dray." you sighed.

"Who's Dray?" he asked.

"He's my big brother." you told him.

"Oh. Is he here too?" he asked. You shook your head.

"No. He lives with my dad in Washington. Mom didn't like my dad, so she divorced him when we were six. Dad got Draco, and Mom got me. I used to go and visit Dad and Dray every weekend. Dray would've come over to mine and Mom's, but Mom couldnt stand him." you told him.

"I'm sorry." Tai said. You sighed.

"I think that Mom doesn't like him, because he's an exact replica of my dad. I have no clue as to why she even hates my dad so much...She just does." you said.

"Oh." said Tai.

"Well, let's just forget about it and finish watching the movie." you said. Tai nodded, and you finished the movie. When the movie was over, it was about 11pm. You stood up off the couch, and you put your arms in the air as you stretched. While you were stretching, you felt Tai's arms wrap around your waist. You turned around in his arms, and you wrapped your arms around his waist, and you leaned your head against his chest, right under his chin. You both were comfortable, just standing in each others arms. That is until you heard something...


	7. Cheaters and Tears

It was a beeping sound.

"Tai, what's that?"you asked. He pulled away from you and he ran into his and Kari's room. He came back out with his Digivice in his hands.

"I need to go and help Augmon! He's in trouble!"he said.

"Go! Go and take care of him. I'm going home."you said. He nodded and he walked up to you. He kissed you lightly on the forhead, then he ran into his room. You heard him say,"Digiport open!" You faintly saw the light coming from his room saying that he was now in the Digital World. You sighed and you walked over to the sliding glass door. Then it hit you: Renamon might be hurt as well! You ran out the door, jumped the gap, and you ran into your room. It was silent. The computer was still on. That was the only thing you heard. You sighed.

"Well, I hope Agumon's okay..."you said. You shut down your computer, and you crawled in bed. Then you fell into a peaceful slumber.

Tai's POV

He let go of Tailer, and he ran into his room. He saw his Digivice on his computer desk. It was the thing beeping. He picked it up, and he walked back to the living room. He saw Tailer lookling at him.

"I need to go and help Agumon! He's in trouble!"he said.

"Go! Go and take care of him. I'm going home."Tailer said. He nodded and he walked up to her. He kissed her lightly on the forhead, then he ran into his room, and found a Digiport. "Digiport open!"he said. Then he got sucked up into the Digital World. He landed outside a hut in the middle of a forset.

"I've never seen this place before."he mumbled to himself. He walked into the cabin, and what he saw, scared him. Sora was laying on the bed in nothing but a hot pink string bikini that was too small for her. He covered his eyes, and he looked away.

"Sora, what are you doing?"he asked.

"I thought it would be obvious. I want you, Tai."she said. He was still not looking at her. He felt her hands on his shoulders. He shrugged her hands off, and he started for the door.

"I need to get out of here and find Agumon."he said. She stepped in your way.

"Agumon will be fine, Tai. As long as you do what I say."she said. He glared at her.

"Where is he!? What did you do to Agumon!?"he asked. She smirked.

"I'll tell you when we're finished here. Now, be a good boy, and meet me over there."she said as she pointed to the bed that was in the middle of the room. He shook his head.

"No, Sora. Let Agumon go, and I'm going to leave. I want to go back home to my girlfriend once I know that Agumon's going to be okay."he said.

"Well, I'll just have to get that so called girlfriend of yours here."she said. She locked the door, and she walked over to a computer looking thing. She typed something in the computer, then she walked back over to him. She pushed him over on the bed, and she crawled on top of him.

"You know that you want me, Tai. Just admit it."she said. Then she put her lips to his.

Your/Tailer's POV

You were dreaming about something...you don't know what it was though. Then you hear a beeping noise. Thinking that it was your alarm clock, you smacked it. The beeping continued.

i'It better not be the computer...Last time that happened, I ended up in the Digital World for the first time.'/iyou thought.

You opened your eyes, and you sat up. Instead of your computer beeping, it was the little black Digivice near your computer that was beeping. You got out of bed, and you ran to your Digivice. You clicked on the computer, then you looked at your Digivice. it said,

"Get here now!" When your computer was on, you found a Digiport. You held your Digivice up to it. "Digiport open!"you whispered, you didn't want to wake up your mom or Rich. You got sucked into the Digital World. You found yourself outside a cabin in the middle of a forest. You walked up to the cabin, and you tried to open the door. It was locked. So, you walked around the cabin and you found a window. You looked through it. You gasped and you covered your mouth at what you saw. Your eyes became blurry as tears formed. You saw Tai Kamiya, your boyfriend, ontop of Sora Takenouchi.


	8. HOT TOPIC!

You punched the side of the cabin, and Tai and Sora looked up. Tai looked from you to Sora, then back to you. A look of worry, then a look of discontent flashed across his features. Then he jumped off the bed. Sora however, she was smirking. She was glad that they got caught in that position. You wiped your eyes. Then you shook your head in disappointment.

With your head held high, you walked back to the Digiport, and you went through it. You landed in your bed room. You looked at the computer monitor. You saw Tai's email address. You grabbed it off the monitor, and you tore it in pieces.

i'Wow, not even 24 hours, and I catch him cheating on me. Last time it didn't even last 3 hours, and I found the guy cheating on me.'/iyou thought.

You got on the internet, and you logged onto Yahoo IM. Just as you thought, Izzy was online. You clicked on his name.

YOU: "...hey Izzy..."

IZZY: "Tailer, what's wrong?"

YOU: "I was with Tai earlier, and he had to go to the Digital World. Well, later I got called there, and I saw Tai and Sora making out..."

IZZY: "WHAT!? I'm going to kill him! He may be my friend, but cheating on you! And he's liked you since we all went to the Digital World for the first time!"

YOU: "Just leave him alone, Izzy. I don't care. If I was any other girl, I would be bawling, and I would prolly take him back if he said that he didn't mean to do it. But, I've gone through the whole cheating thing before.I'm used to it."

IZZY: "Well, ok. Get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

YOU: "Okay. Night Iz."

IZZY: "Night."

You logged off the internet, and then you crawled into bed. You looked at the clock, it said 11:45. (Me: Just don't worry about the times...I know that they're screwed up.)

iThe girls are on right now.'/iyou thought.

Your friends and you back home always got up around 8:30 on saturday mornings, and you all went onto IM, and you talked. You got back out of bed, and you got back on the internet. Just as you thought, all the girls were in a conference room IMing each other. You snuck in unnoticed, and you read what they typed.

JOLENE: "i wonder how tailers doin..."

BEE: "i'm sure that shes fine. shes prolly sleepin now."

RED: "when do you think shes gonna send us that pic?"

TAYLOR: "i dunno...i hope itll be soon tho..."

TAILER: "ill send it asap...just gimme some time..."

BEE: "TAILER!! why arent you asleep!?"

JOLENE: "yea. its like mindight there!"

TAILER: "lol. i know. but i just got called to the digital world...and well, things didnt go so well..."

RED: "what happened? is renamon ok?"

TAILER: "yeah. actually, it was a fake...sorta. i saw my bf (Tai and i were dating) and well...i saw him and sora making out..."

ALL: "WHAT!!"

TAILER: "nods head slowly"

JOLENE: "im gonna come there and kill him!"

TAYLOR: "me to!"

BEE: "does he know that almost every one of your bfs have cheated on you?"

TAILER: "no. only you guys and Izzy know..."

RED: "you should tell him."

TAILER: "I know..."

JOLENE: "wat r u gonna do bout it?"

TAILER: "i dont know"

TAYLOR: "just dont talk to sora. ok"

TAILER: "sigh i dont know what im gonna do."

BEE: "whatever...you should go to sleep tailer. we'll talk later on today..."

TAILER: "ok. night guys."

ALL: "night!"

You smiled as you logged off. If there was anything in the world that would cheer you up, it was your best friends. You finally crawled in bed, and you fell asleep.

You woke up the next morning to a knocking on your bedroom door. You looked at your alarm clock. It said that it was noon, exactly. You got out of your bed, and you walked over to your door. You unlocked it, and you cracked it open. It was your mom at the door.

"What is it, Mom?" you asked while you were rubbing your eyes.

"Your penpal, Izzy, and some of his friends are here to see you." she said. You became more awake. You opened the door all the way and you walked out into the living room. You saw Kari, Tk, and Matt watching Izzy show Rich how to flip pancakes the right way.

"Iz, you are such a home-maker." you said as you chuckled. (Me: I'm not sure if it's home-maker, or home-baker...oh well...) Izzy looked over at you. He gave the pan back to Rich, and he walked over to you.

"Tailer, I wanted you too meet some of my friends." he said. You all had to put on an act. You all had to pretend that you didn't know each other.

"Ok." you said.

"Ok, this is Tk, and Matt; they're brothers. And this is Kari. She lives next door to you. Her older brother wasn't getting out of bed this morning. His name's Tai." he said.

"Well, what a coinsidence, a Tai and a Tailer living nextdoor to each other. Well, how about you all come into my room. Then we can talk more." you said. They all nodded, and you led the way to your room.

You were the last one in. You walked in the room, and you closed the door behind you, and you locked it. Matt was leaning against a wall, Tk and Kari were sitting on your bed, and Izzy was sitting in the chair that goes to your computer desk.

"Izzy now will you tell us why you wanted us to come here, and why you said that Tai wasn't allowed to come?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. Tailer saw Tai making out with Sora last night." he said. Kari gasped, and Tk and Matt looked surprised.

"Are you okay, Tailer?" Tk asked. You nodded.

"Actually, I'm fine. I talked to my girls last night, and they cheered me up. They all wanted to take the next flight over here and kick his ass." you said chuckling.

"How are you fine with it? You just saw your boyfriend making out with your enemy." Matt said.

"Well, I'm used to it. Out of the 5 boyfriends that I've had, all but one of them cheated on me. None of them lasted as long as Tai did though. I found one making out with a girl an hour after he asked me out." you said.

"You never told me that." Izzy said.

"Well, last night I said that it had happened to me before, and it did." you said.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go and kill my brother." Kari said as she stood up.

"Go ahead. I don't care. In fact, can you all go over and talk to him for me?" you asked. Tk and Izzy nodded.

"Of course we will." Matt said.

"Thanks." you said. Tk and Kari followed Izzy out of your room. Matt hugged you before he went out.

"I'll take care of him." he said. You chuckled.

"I'm sure you will." you said. He smirked and he left.

Once you were sure that they were out of your apartment, you went and you took a shower. When you got to your room, you picked out your clothes. You grabbed a pair of faded tight black jeans, and a tight black tanktop that had the Slytherin crest on it.You put your hair up in a ponytail, and you let your bangs hang down in your face. Then you clipped your Digivice onto your pants. You walked out onto your balcony, and you leaned over the railing, and looked at the street below you. Then you started to space out. When you were paying attention again, you found yourself staring at Tai's balcony.

i'I can't think about him.'/i you told yourself.

You heard muffled yelling from the room that Tai's balcony was connected to. You smirked. Kari was taking care of everything. You looked back at the street. You heard the slider door next to yours(not Tai's) opening, then closing. YOu looked over at the person on the balcony. You gasped. So did the other person. The person was a boy, from America, with light brown hair, and pretty amber colored eyes.

"Brock?" you asked.

"Tailer?" he asked.

"Oh my Ra...is it really you?" you asked. He nodded. You jumped the gap between yours and his balcony, and you ran into his waiting arms. You held on to him for a while.

"I thought that I'd never see you again!" you said as you looked up into his amber eyes.

"I told you that you'd be with me again." he said.

"Wow...Brock, I never thought that I'd see you again." you said.

"Well, I told you that I'd see you again. That was a promise, and I kept it." he said. You chuckled. You stepped out of his arms, and you leaned against his balcony, he was to your right, and his left arm was around your waist.

Ok, a little about him. His name is Brock, he is your age, you have known him since you were in first grade, you have gone out with him on and off since 6th grade. He is the only boyfriend that you've ever had that never cheated on you. He and you were going out, but he moved. You never knew where he moved to. But, apparentally, he moved into the same apartment complex that you did.

"Um...this may be a little straight forward...but, are we still dating?" he asked. You thought about it.

"If you still want to." you said.

"How about we go with 'friends with benefits'?" he asked. You shook your head as you smiled.

"Sure. Friends with benefits." you said. Then he lightly kissed you on the lips.

"Come on. I'm sure that Mom and Rich would want to see you again! Meet me outside my door." you said. Then you jumped back over to your balcony, and you went inside. You ran into the living room, and outside. You saw him waiting there. You grabbed his hand, and you drug him inside.  
"Is that Brock?" your mom asked. You smiled.

"He lives next door! Isn't that great!?" you said.

"Yes it is! He's the best boyfriend that you've ever had. Are you two dating again?" she asked. Brock slipped his arm around your waist.

"Yeah. But, Izzy isn't going to be too happy about it..." you said.

"Why won't Izzy be happy?" Mom asked.

"Well, he said that I would get along great with Kari's older brother, Tai." you said.

"Oh." she said.

"I want to meet your penpal." Brock said.

"Ok. Let's go into my room. I'll email him so I can see when you can meet him." you said. You and Brock went into your room. You sat at your computer, and Brock sat on your bed, and he looked at all the Crests on your walls.

"What is it with you and these markings?" he asked.

"I've told you before. I like the way they look. They just came to me in a dream." you said. Well, it was kinda a dream. You thought that you were dreaming when you first went to the Digital World. You logged onto messenger. Tai was the only one on. You decided to just give Izzy an email.

"Hey Izzy! Listen, I want to meet you sometime today. There's someone that I want you to meet. If you could gather the gang and meet me somewhere, that would be great! Let me know! Luv, TaiTai"

TaiTai is what Dray used to call you when you both were little. You clicked send, and you got up from the computer, and you walked over to your bed. Brock was looking at the bookshlef above your bed.

"More InuYasha Manga?" he asked. You put your chin on his right shoulder.

"Mmhmm...I'm in Japan now. Now I can get all the manga I want!" you said. He rolled his eyes.

"Did you get ahold of Izzy?" he asked.

"Nope!" you said.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Hmmm...Oh! They must have a good mall here! I need to see if they have a Hot Topic here!" you said. You jumped off the bed, and you ran to your closet. You slipped on your black Converse, and you grabbed your purse with your wallet and ID. Then you grabbed Brock's arm, and you pulled him out of your room, and into the living room.

"Mom, did my Honda arrive yet?" you asked.

"Yeah. Here are your keys." she said as she tossed them to you. You caught the keys. You looked at them, and you smirked.

"Come on, Brock. Mom, we're going to find a mall. I have my phone." you said. Then you pulled Brock out of your apartment, and down into the parking lot. You walked over to your garage, and you opened it.

Then you saw your Honda. It was a black and red Honda motorcycle.

"Is that yours!?" Brock asked amazed. You smirked. '

"I told you that I would get a motorcycle someday. I've been saving for it since I was 13. Mom and Rich helped me buy it. Well, let's go. You have to wear the helmet." you said.

"Why do I have to wear the helmet?" he asked. You pulled the bike out of the garage. You closed the garage door after you got the bike out. You got on it, and you motioned for Brock to put the helmet on, and get on the bike. He did so, and he got on. He put his arms around your waist, as you started the bike up.

"Doesn't it sound great?" you said to Brock.

You took off out of the parking lot, adn you turned right. You were looking around as you drove. You finally saw the mall ahead of you. You pulled in, and you found a spot. You turned it off, and you put the kickstand down. Then you got off. Brock took the helmet off, and he got off as well.

"Have fun?" you asked as you pulled a cover out of the side pockets.

"Wow, I had no clue that you could ride a motorcycle." he said. You mock-glared at him as you clipped the helmet to the bike, and you put the cover over it.

"That's one of the reasons that I wanted to come to Japan so bad. I want to race motorcycles." you said.

"What happened to mechanic and Egyptologist?" he asked. You pulled out your keys, and you pushed the alarm button.

"I'm still going to be a mechanic. After I'm done racing, and I get enough money, I'm going to open a mechanic shop in the country. And, I still plan on going to Egypt sometime in my life." you said as you both started for the Mall Entrance.

"Oh. Heck, I don't even know what I want to be when I graduate." he said.

"You're behind." you said. You walked into the mall. It had 3 stories, and it was really really long.

"Woah..."you whispered.

"Damn...this place is huge." he said. You nodded.

"I see Hot Topic! Its on the third floor!" you said as you pointed upwards. You grabbed Brock's hand, and you ran towards the escelator. You went up to the third floor, and you ran into Hot Topic. It was bigger than the one that you had back home. You started looking around. Unfortunately, you didn't end up buying anything. You and Brock went back to your bike. When you were taking the cover off, you heard someone call your name.

"Tailer!" You looked around, and you saw Kari, Tk, Matt, and Izzy running towards you.

"Do you always run around together?" you asked.

"No. We have something to tell you." Kari said.

"Can it wait until we get back to the apartments?" you asked. Izzy shook his head.

"No. Tailer, there's something wrong with Tai." Izzy said.


	9. Jessica Simpson in a Big Bird Suit

Quiz Start

"Tailer, there's something wrong with Tai." Izzy said. You froze.

"What?" you asked. Izzy sighed.

"Tai's in the hospital. He started hurting himself this morning. He cut his wrists so bad, that he lost alot of blood." Kari said.

"Brock, I'm sorry, but I need to go and see him. And I can go faster if I don't have anybody riding with me." you said. Brock nodded.

"Go ahead. I'll walk home. It's not that far of a walk." he said.

"No, Brock, I'll take you. Besides, we have to go and check out the concert hall for the show." Matt said. You looked between the two of them. Brock nodded.

"Is there something we need to know?" you asked. Matt chuckled.

"Brock's in my band. He's the drummer." Matt said.

"Oh...Well, I'm going to go and see Tai." you said. Izzy gave you directions, and you got on your bike, and you took off.

Tai's POV

Tai didn't know what was happening, he couldn't get away from Sora. No matter how hard he tried. Sora flipped him over; he was hovering over her. He didn't get off her though. He was thinking that it was Tailer, not Sora. Then he heard something hit the cabin. He broke apart from Sora, and he looked up at the window. He saw Tailer standing there, her eyes glistening with tears. He looked from her, to Sora, then back to Tailer. He knew that this picture didn't look right.

He jumped off the bed, and he saw Tailer wipe the tears away, and shake her head in disappointment. He didn't want to be the reason that she was crying. He wanted to be there for her to wipe her tears away. He watched as she walked away from him.

After she was long gone, he unlocked the door, and he ran over to the Digiport. It showed the way into his room. She had already closed the port. He sighed. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into the face of Sora. She smiled and she leaned in to kiss him. He moved away; out of her grasp.

"What's wrong, Tai?" she asked. Tai glared at her. She really was the dummest blonde ever, and that's saying something. (Me: I don't mean to offend anyone...But, you have to know about the whole Blonde Joke thing.)

"You just broke me and Tailer up! That's what's wrong!" he said. Sora looked up at him, a look of determination in her eyes.

"Tai, you didn't have to kiss me. It's not my fault." she said. He got angry.

"You faked an emergency, and brought me here. Then you seduce me, and then you bring my girlfriend here! I really call that your fault!" he said. Sora looked at Tai like he was crazy. Then she walked behind him. Tai felt two hands on his shoulder.

"You're so tense. I know what will make you feel better." she said flirtaciously. Tai shrugged her hands off his shoulders, and turned around, to face her.

"I don't want to see you again, Sora. You ruined my life." he said calmly. Then he went through his Digiport, and went home.

He landed in his room, and he closed the Digiport. He sighed and he went to the bathroom. When he was washing his hands, he looked into the shower. He saw Kari's razor.

i'It would numb the pain a bit...'/ihe thought.

He grabbed the razor, and he sat on the toilet lid. (Mind you, the bathroom door is closed.) He brought the razor to his left wrist. (Me: is Tai right or left handed? I'm making him righ handed, because i'm right handed.) he felt the cool metal slice his skin. He looked at the cut in his wrist. He enjoyed the pleasure of looking at the cut, and the blood gushing out of it. He did it again, but on his right arm. He started loosing more blood, but at a slow pace. He got off the toilet, and he sat in the bathtub. He put the razor back in its place, and he just sat there and thought. Then, he fell asleep.

While he was out, about 12:47am(he was sitting there about an hour) his parents walked in the apartment, they had just got back from Mr. Kamiya's work party. His mom walked to the bathroom, and opened the door. She saw her only son, sitting in the bathtub, blood coming from his wrists. She screamed. Mr. Kamiya ran into the bathroom, and he caught his wife as she fainted.

He lightly set her against the wall outside the bathroom, then he went in and grabbed Tai from the bathtub. He quickly wrapped his wrists up in towels, then he ran out to his car, put Tai in, and he drove to the hospital. He took Tai in, and the doctors took him immediately. Mr. Kamiya sat down in the waiting room. Then his cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?" he asked. It was his wife.

"Is Tai okay?" she asked with a shakey voice. He sighed.

"He's in with the doctors. They said that they could have him fine later on today." he said. Mrs. Kamiya breathed a sigh of releif.

"Why do you think he did that?" she asked.

"I have no idea. It didn't seem like there was anything wrong with him." he said.

"I'll tell Kari and Tai's friends tomorrow. You stay there with him." she said. He nodded, although she couldn't see him.

"Okay. Try and get some sleep dear." he said.

"I'll try...But I can't garrentee anything." she said. Then they both hung up. About an hour later, a doctor walked up to him.

"How is my son?" he asked.

"You can go in and see him now. But, he's asleep. He won't be awake until at least noon." he said. Mr. Kamiya nodded, and he fast-walked into the room that his son was in.

Tai was laying on the medical bed, pale and with a breathing mask on his face. He was breathing at a regular pace, which was good. On Tai's wrist were bandages that were covering the stitches that he got. Mr. Kamiya sat down in a chair beside Tai's bed.

"Why did you do this, Tai?" he asked the sleeping boys body. Tai took a deep breath, and relaxed. His breathing became slower and slower until he bolted upright. His eyes were still closed, but he was sitting straight up. His arm stretched out, as if he was reaching for something.

"Tailer...come back...don't leave me..." he whispered. Mr. Kamiya stared at his son like he was Jessica Simpson in a Big Bird suit. (He looked at Tai like he was insane.) Tai made a face that clearly said that he had been defeated.

"No...she's gone..." he whispered. Then one single tear fell out from behind his closed eyelids.

Tai layed back down, with a frown settled upon his features. Mr. Kamiya relaxed, and he got comfortable in his chair; he was going to be there a while. The next morning, Mr. Kamiya woke up, to the sun shining in his face. He guessed that it was about 1 o'clock in the afternoon. He got out of his chair, and he checked on Tai. Tai hadn't moved a bit since he was talking in his sleep. Mr. Kamiya then walked out of the room, and out to his car. He drove to his apartment. He walked through the door, and he saw his wife pacing in their living room. On the couch was Kari, Izzy, Matt, and Tk.

"Ok, um...I don't know how to say this..." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Mom, what is it?" Kari asked. Mr. Kamiya stepped in.

"I'll tell them. You go and lay down." he said. She nodded and she went into their bedroom.

"Mr. Kamiya, is something wrong?" Izzy asked. Mr. Kamiya sighed.

"Tai's in the hospital." he said. All the kids gasped.

"Why's he there?" Kari asked.

"When your mom and I came home from the party, we found Tai in the bathtub. He cut his wrists pretty badly. We had to take him to the hospital. He's been asleep since before we came home." he said.

"We have to tell Tailer. She'd want to know. Even though they're broken up, she'd want to know." Matt said. Izzy, Tk, and Kari nodded.

"Come on. She's prolly still at home." Matt said. They all ran out the door, and over to Tailer's apartment. Izzy knocked on the door. Your mom answered.

"Hi Mrs. Williams. Is Tailer here?" Izzy asked.

"No, she isn't. Her and a friend went to the mall." she said. Izzy nodded.

"Thank you. Bye!" Izzy said. They all walked down into the parking lot.

"Come on. We'll take my car." Matt said.

They all went and got in Matt's car, and Matt drove them to the mall. When they were parked, they saw Tailer and some other kid walking out of the mall. They walked over to a covered motorcycle. Tailer started taking off the cover.

"Tailer!" Izzy called. They all started running up to them...then that whole scene happens where she finds out that Tai is in the hospital. (Me: I'm too lazy to retype it...You should just remember it.)

Your/Tailer POV

You got on your bike, and you drove to the hospital. When you got there, you put the alarm on the bike, then you ran into the hospital, with your black and red helmet in your hands. You ran up to the front desk.

"I need to see Tai Kamiya!" you said. The lady told you where to go, and you went there. You were on the 4th floor looking for room 406. You saw it at the end of the hall. You walked as fast as you could without running, to the door. You opened the door slowly, and you peeked inside. You saw a doctor looking at Tai's wrists. You walked in, and the doctor looked up from Tai's wrists to you.

"Who might you be?" he asked.

"I'm his g-girlfriend. Is he okay?" you asked as you walked up to him. The doctor sighed.

"He'll be fine with some rest. But, he won't be able to write for a while," he said smiling slightly "I'll leave you alone."

He left the room, and he closed the door behind him. You stayed standing, your helmet in your left hand. Your right hand stretched out and you lightly touched the bandages on his right wrist. He flinched a bit. Your hand, and eyes stayed there.

"Why did you so this to yourself, Tai? Why?" you asked.

"You don't know how much you scared everyone, Tai. We were all so worried. I was worried. When Izzy said that you were in the hospital, I thought that you were dead." you whispered as your sight became blurry. You wiped your eyes so that no tears would spill over.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" you whispered as you looked down at your shoes.

"No it's not, Tailer. It's all my fault." said a familier voice. You looked around to see who it was.


	10. Fury and Sadness

It was Sora...

"Sora, what are you doing here?" you asked. She sighed and walked up to you.

"My father works here. When I found out that Tai was here, I came right here." she said.

"Oh. Why do you think that this is your fault?" you asked, knowing the answer.

"It is my fault! If I hadn't have been so jealous of you, then I wouldn't have tried to break the two of you up. Then he wouldn't be here." she said. You nodded.

"Yeah, it is your fault. You almost killed one of your best friends! Your crush! Is that how you tell guys that you like them!? By sending them to the hospital!?" you asked glaring at her.

She sat down in a chair, and she put her head in her hands. Her shoulders started shaking.

i'Is she crying!?'/iyou asked yourself.

"Sora? Are you crying?" you asked. She looked up at you. She had tears falling down her face.

"I don't know what came over me to do that! I can't even remember why I did it!" she said.

"Sora...I've know you since we were about 12. And even then you didn't like me." you said.

"But, I'd never hurt Tai! I really could care less about what happened to you! But Tai..." she said. Then she went back to sobbing. You just stood there.

Soon, a man walked in the room, and called Sora.

"I'm coming, Dad." she said. Then she got up and wiped away her tears as she walked out of the room.

You sat down in a chair, and you looked at Tai's sleeping body. He looked peaceful, yet not at the same time. You looked at his right wrist. You reached out, and you grabbed his wrist. You put a little pressure on his cuts. He winced, and the look on his face clearly said that he was in pain.

i'Good!'/i you thought.

You put a little more pressure on his wrist. He sat up and pulled his arm back, and he cradled it. He didn't even notice that you were there.

"Fuck, that hurt!" he said.

"Now Tai, watch your language." you said. He looked over at you. Your eyes met. For what seemed like the longest time, you stared into each others eyes. Then Tai's eyes showed an emotion. It was an emotion that said he was ashamed.

"Tailer...W-why are you here?" he asked. You sighed and you shook your head and chuckled a bit.

"Well, I thought that it was obvious. I was worried about you, Tai. You're one of my friends. I had to see if you were okay." you said. Tai looked away from you.

"Tai? What's wrong?" you asked as you took hold of his chin, and made him look at you.

"Nothing. Where are my parents?" he asked.

"They're at home. Now, tell me what's wrong," you said. The tone of your voice said that he wasn't getting out of this conversation. He sighed and he looked down.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"Huh? What was that?" you asked, although you knew exactly what he said. He looked into your eyes.

"I'm sorry. F-for what I did with Sora." he said. Then he looked away from you again. You sat on the bed next to him, and you grabbed his right arm, and you looked at it. You sighed in disappointment.

"Why Tai? Why did you do this?" you whispered; your voice cracking a bit. Tai looked at you. He saw tears running down your cheeks. You didn't even know that you were crying.

"What?" he asked, playing dumb. You looked up at him. Then you noticed the tears.

"Why did you cut yourself!? Did you think about the fact that you could die!?" you asked.

"I was upset at myself for upsetting you." he said. You stared at him in disbelief.

"And you didn't think that doing this would upset me? Tai, I was worried sick when I found out! I ditched my boyfriend so that I could come here! I left my most valuable posession uncovered in the parking lot! Tai Kamiya, I was worried sick about you!" you said.

"Tailer...You already have a new boyfriend?" he asked.

"Er, kinda. Well, I was going out with him before I moved here. And it turns out he lives next door to me..." you said trailing off. Tai looked disappointed.

"You should go." he said. You just stared at him with a blank face.

"What?" you asked.

"You should leave." he said looking up to meet your eyes. His eyes held, fury and sadness. You gasped. Who was he furious at? Was it you because you got back with Brock?

"Y-you want me to leave? Why?" you asked. He looked back at his bed.

"Just...leave." he said. You nodded sadly.

You picked up your helmet, and you slowly walked out of the room. You got out to your bike, and you took the alarm off. You got on, put the helmet on, and started the bike and took off.

You finally got home, and you parked the bike, and put the alarm and cover on. You took your helmet, and your purse, and you went up to your apartment. When you got inside, you saw Matt, Tk, Kari, and Brock sitting in your living room. Izzy was in the kitchen showing your mom how to make the right kind of smoothie.

"What are you all doing here?" you asked. They all looked at you.

"We wanted to talk." Matt said. You nodded and you led the way to your room. You put your helmet, and purse on the floor in the corner of your room. You walked out onto your balcony, and the others followed, and Tk closed the door behind him.

"So, how'd it go with Tai?" Kari asked. You sighed.

"Not to well. To make it short, Sora showed up, then left. Then I woke up Tai. And well, I told him that Brock and I were kinda going out, and he kicked me out of his room." you said.

"He kicked you out of his room?" Matt asked. You nodded.

"If that's how he wants to be, then fine. Two can play at that game. I'm just gonna forget all about him." you said.

"Well, we'd better go. I have to get Tk home." Matt said.

Then those two left. You, Izzy, Brock, and Kari faintly heard Kari's mom calling her so they could go and see Tai. Then she left. You were leaning against Brock, who was leaning against the balcony ledge.

"Tailer?" he said.

"Hmm?" you asked.

"You really do like him, don't you?" he asked. You sighed and nodded.

"I like him alot. More than I liked Kyler." you said. He whistled.

"Damn! Then you must like him alot!" he said. Kyler was a kid back home that you really really really liked.

"Yeah. I do." you said.

"You're my best friend, TaiTai. We want to look out for you. That's why I think we should just stay friends, and you should go crawling back to Tai." he said.

"No. You know my pride won't let me." you said smiling. "And what do you mean 'we'?"

"Before I left I talked to Dray. He knew that both of us were going to be moving to Japan. He wanted me to take care of you. And he said that if you ever need him, to just email him. He really misses you Tailer. You haven't talked to him in how long?" he said. You sighed.

"Two months. Mom wouldn't let me call him, email him, or look at my pictures of him. I guess I should go and email him..." you said. Brock nodded. You stepped away from him.

"Brock, you should go. I need to be alone for a little while. To think about what I'm going to do." you said.

He nodded, and he kissed you lightly on the forehead, then he went back to his apartment. You sat on your balcony for a while. Then you heard a slider near yours open and close. You looked over at Brock's balcony. It was empty. That means that it was...

You looked over at The Kamiya's balcony. Tai was standing there, staring off into the city. He didn't know that you were even on your balcony. You ignored him, and you looked back out at the city. Your mind wandered to Tai. You were thinking of everything that has happened since that night four years ago, when you were called to the Digital World for the first time. Then you thought about the first time that Tai kissed you. You sighed loudly and your eyes started to get wet from tears that formed in your eyes.

i'Why am I crying?'/i you asked yourself.

You wiped your eyes, and you sniffled. Then you noticed that Tai was staring at you. Your eyes connected from afar. You don't know how long you were just staring into his eyes. You were entranced by them. They held so much emotion. So much...life. But right now, they looked dead.

When you snapped out of your little daze, you were walking over to his balcony. You jumped the gap, and you stood by the railing. Tai walked up to you, slowly. Your hands were holding his wrists. Your thumbs were rubbing the bandages on his wrists. Your eyes left his, and they stared at the bandages.

"You have no idea how much you scared me..." you whispered. You leaned your head on his chest, and you let the tears fall. Tai's arms left yours, and they wrapped themselves around your back, and he brought you closer to him. It hurt his hands while he was pulling you to him, but he didn't mind. He just wanted you in his arms. You both stood there for a while. You had no clue that you were being watched.


	11. Oh my God

RECAP:

Then you noticed that Tai was staring at you. Your eyes connected from afar. You don't know how long you were just staring into his eyes. You were entranced by them. They held so much emotion. So much...life. But right now, they looked dead. When you snapped out of your little daze, you were walking over to his balcony. You jumped the gap, and you stood by the railing. Tai walked up to you, slowly. Your hands were holding his wrists. Your thumbs were rubbing the bandages on his wrists. Your eyes left his, and they stared at the bandages.

"You have no idea how much you scared me..." you whispered. You leaned your head on his chest, and you let the tears fall. Tai's arms left yours, and they wrapped themselves around your back, and he brought you closer to him. It hurt his hands while he was pulling you to him, but he didn't mind. He just wanted you in his arms. You both stood there for a while. You had no clue that you were being watched.

QUIZ START:

With Brock

He left Tailer's apartment, and he went to his. He logged onto the internet, and he saw that Kari was on. He clicked on her name.

Brock: "Hey Kari."

Kari: "Hey Brock. What's up?"

Brock: "Where's Tai?"

Kari: "On the balcony."

Brock: "Tailer's on her balcony..."

Kari: "Oh no...I'm gonna go check!"

Brock: "Me too!"

Brock got up from his computer desk, and he walked over to his blacony door, and he looked out it. He saw Tailer standing in Tai's arms. He went back to the computer.

Brock: "Did you see them?"

Kari: "Yeah. Do you think they're back together?"

Brock: "Well, Tailer wouldn't just forgive and forget about something this big that easily."

Kari: "Oh! they need to get back together already! Who knows what Tai would do if they stayed apart longer..."

Brock: "Well, he could kill himself...But, I don't think he will."

Kari: "What are you talking about?"

Brock: "Go look at them."

Kari: "...ok..." there was a brief moment while Kari went and looked. Then she came back.

Kari: "Awww!"

Brock: "I told you." he said.

Your/Tailer POV

You were standing in Tai's arms crying. Tai was rubbing your back making shooshing noises to calm you down.

"It'll be okay." he said. You looked up at him; your tears stopping immidiately.

"No, it won't be okay, Tai! You nearly killed yourself! That's not something that I can just forget about! It's not going to be okay!" you said. He stared at you.

"Not to mention that it's going to take your mom a week to clean your bathtub." you said chuckling. Tai cracked a smile. You looked up into his eyes.

"Tailer, can I ask you something?" he asked. You smirked.

"You just did." you said. Tai rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Um...where are we?" he asked. You thought about it.

"Well...I really don't know. Where do you want us to be?" you asked.

"Well, I want everything to be like it was last night...before the whole thing in the Digital World. But, I know that you'll never forgive me for it..." he said. He started mumbling about how you would never forgive him.

"Tai, shut up." you said. He stopped talking.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I already forgave you. As long as you don't try and kill yourself again." you said. He moved a little closer to you.

"Really? Then I promise that I'll never do that again." he whispered. Then you leaned up, and you put your lips to his, as you both closed your eyes.

You and Tai stood in the same position for a while. You finally pulled away, and you opened your eyes.You looked into Tai's eyes. They were shining like they usually did. Yours however, held sadness.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked. You sighed, and you got out of his arms, and you faced away from him.

"We can't do this, Tai." you said as you looked at your feet. He frowned.

"W-why not?" he asked. You spun around, and you looked him directly in the eye.

"You cheated on me Tai! I can't just forget about something like that! It hurts, more than you'll ever know!" you said.

"Can't you just forgive and forget?" Tai asked, becoming a little angry.

"No Tai! I can't forget about it!" you said.

"Why not!?" he asked. You glared at him.

"Because almost every one of my boyfriends have cheated on me! Do you know what it feels like to not be wanted!? I was never loved and wanted until I went to the Digital World for the first time and met you all! Then I get older, people use me, and forget about me! Then the one person that gave me a reason to keep on living, cheats on me! You have no clue what it feels like. And you never will. Go back to Sora." you said.

You went back to your balcony, and you went inside your room. You growled and you kicked the wall. You put a hole in it. Then you layed down on your bed. You remembered something very important of yours. You bolted upright, and you looked at your iHome. You walked over to it, and put the Simple Plan section on random throughout the albums. You turned it up all the way, and you put it on the song, "Shut Up!" You layed on your bed, and you mouthed the words. Then it came to your theme song, "I'm Just A Kid." You got up, and you started singing with them. You were dancing around your room.

"I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair! And nobody cares, cause I'm alone, and the world is, havin more fun than me...Tonight!! Cause I'm all alone tonight! Nobody cares tonight! Cause I'm just a kid...Tonight!!" you sang. The song ended and you heard people clapping. You turned around, embarassed. You saw Kari, Tk and Matt standing in your doorway, along with your mom. You blushed.

"Wow, Tailer, you never told us you could sing." Tk said.

"Well, I'm not very good." you said.

"Yes you are! You're awesome!" Kari said.

"Oh, you should've heard her back in America. Tailer and her friends were in a band." your mom said. You glared at her.

"Mom!" you said.

"Oh, sorry." she said, then she walked back out to the living room. Kari, Tk, and Matt came into your room, and Matt closed the door behind him.

"So Tailer, you were in a band?" Matt asked. You sighed.

"Yeah. We were called the 'Lil' Soldiers.' We used to play at the school dances. We were playing in my backyard once, and this lady came and said that she would like to have us start recording. She said that we were really good. We almost got done with a cd, but I had to come here. It doesn't really matter though." you said.

"Do you have a copy of your cd here?" Kari asked. You nodded, and you took it from the case. It had a picture of you all laying around, acting lazy. Then at the top of the cover it said, "The Lil' Soldiers Present: What's It Like To Be Free?" You gave it to Kari. She looked at it, then she walked over to your cd player, and she put it in.

"What are you doing?" you asked.

"I want to hear how good you all are." she said.

"Fine. But, I'm warning you, we're horrible." you said.

"Uh huh, sure." she said. You sat on the floor, and you put your head in your hands. The first song started playing. It was called "Free" You were the one that wrote the song. In fact, you wrote most of the songs on the cd. On the cd, you started singing, and playing your gutar.

"Free, by The Lil' Soldiers."

(My song, no taking! Btw i realize I suck at writing songs.)

"I look up at the ceilin',

thinkin' 'bout life.

Jus' wonderin' why mine sucks.

Like I'm trapped in a cage,

and I can't get out.

Jus' waitin' to be free!

I gotta be free, free, free;

Free like a bird!

Soarin' over trees and housetops!

I gotta get out,

And see the world,

Through my point of view!

I jus' sit in my room, all alone

Lookin' at a magazine.

I hear a knock on my door,

I get up to see,

All my girlfriends waitin' for me!

I grab my purse and shoes,

And get in the car,

We drive away and go so far!

I think I'm finally free!

To go where I want,

And go where I please!

Think I'm Free, Free, Free!

Free like a bird!

Sorin' over trees and housetops!

I'm goin' on,

To see the world,

Through my point of view!

Welcome to Hollywood,

With the Star Walk of Fame!

There's tones to see,

Come on girls, let's go!

Maybe we can catch some movie scenes!

Next is London, Paris, Cairo too!

Looks like we'll get away...

I'm finally free, free, free!

Free like a bird!

Soarin' over trees and housetops!

I've finally gone,

To see the world,

Through my point of view.

(Becomes softer)

I've gone to places,

So far from home.

Now I wanna go back

To the country, yeah.

I wanna see my family,

an' where I grew up.

I don' wanna be free, free, free

Free like a bird!

Soarin' over trees and housetops.

I wanna go home,

Not see the world.

I think I'm almost home!

I'm finally home,

I missed the place.

I've had enough adventures for a while.

I never wanna leave again!...

I'm finally home!"

The music stopped, and Kari, Tk, and Matt were staring at you, wide-eyed.

"What?" you asked.

"You said that you're bad? That was awesome!" Tk said.

"Thanks, I guess." you said.

"You should rehurse with my band sometime," Matt suggested.

"Ok. It'll give me something to think about other than how I want to wring Tai's neck." you said as you rubbed your hands together.

"Why would you want to do that? I thought you and Tai were back together." Kari said.

"Well, we aren't." you said.

"Why? What happened? I saw you two earlier, you looked perfectly happy kissing." she said. You glared at her for spying. Then you sighed and you told then the story.

When you were done telling them, their faces didn't show any emoton. Then all of the sudden, Kari smiled evily. You looked at her.

"Don't you even think about trying to get us back together. I'm not going to talk to him, and that's that." you said. Kari stopped smiling. Matt walked up to you.

"Well, we'd better get going. It's getting pretty late." he said.

"You know, if it's alright with all of your parents, you could prolly stay here for the night. I mean its..." you said then you looked over at the clock.

"Wow, 11 o'clock already. Here's my cell, take turns calling your parents. Kari you can go home, or walk over to your apartment and ask if you want to." you said. She nodded and she walked out of your room, and over to her apartment. You walked out of your room, and you found your mom and Rich in the living room, watching a cooking show.

"Why are you watching that?" you asked.

"Izzy gave me homework on cooking." Rich said ashamed. You chuckled.

"Um, would it be okay if Kari, Matt and Tk stayed the night? It's about an hour drive for Tk and Matt." you said. Your mom looked at Rich.

"Sure. But, I don't want anything to be going on." your mom said. You sighed.

"Mom, I'm not a whore. And I don't like Matt like that, and Tk's too young for me. And Kari's going to be over here." you said.

"Alright. We're going to bed." she said. Then she shut off the tv, and her and Rich went off to bed. You started walking back to your room, but someone knocked on the front door. You opened it. It was Izzy.

"Izzy, what are you doing here? Isn't it a little late for you to be out?" you asked.

"I was over at Tai's. Kari wants you to help her pick out an outfit for tomorrow." he told you. You sighed.

"Why would she want me to pick out what she's going to wear? Tell her to just grab some clothes and come on." you said.

"Just come on." Izzy said. You sighed again, and you turned around.

"Tk! Matt! I'm going over to Kari's to help her pick out clothes!" you shouted.

"Ok!" you heard Tk yell back. You turned around and you followed Izzy next door.

"Why are Matt and Tk there?" he asked before he opened the door.

"It's too long of a drive to their house. My mom said that they could stay. As long as we don't do anything." you said.

"How come I wasn't invited?" Izzy asked.

"Well, you can if you want to." you said.

"Ok. But, I don't have clothes." Izzy said.

"Either do Matt and Tk." you said.

Izzy opened the Kamiya's door. You followed him in, and you took off your shoes. You followed Izzy to Kari and Tai's bedroom. You opened the door, and you walked in. Kari was digging throught her closet, and Tai was on his top bunk, staring at the ceiling.

"Kari, why are you digging through the closet? It's 11 o'clock. You aren't going anywhere." Tai said.

"Actually Tai, she's coming over to my house. Her, Tk, Izzy, and Matt are coming to my house for a sleepover." you said. Tai sat up on his bunk, and glared down at you.

"I feel loved. Am I not part of the gang anymore?" he asked.

"Well, you are loved. By Sora. And I really wouldn't give a shit if you're part of the gang or not. I wouldn't invite you." you said as you glared right back. Kari and Izzy were looking between the two of you, feeling the tension.

"Um, Tailer, Can you help me now?" Kari asked. Your eyes left Tai's, and you walked over to her closet.

"Ok, are you going for comfortable, or to impress Tk?" you asked. She blushed.

"To impress Tk it is then." you said.

You started looking through her clothes when you got an idea. You "accidentally" dropped a T-shirt on the floor, and you bent over at the waist to pick it up. You looked out the corner of your eyes, and you saw Tai looking at your ass. You grabbed the shirt, and you stood up, and you caught Tai's eye. You raised an eyebrow. He looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. You smirked and you continued looking for clothes. Then you found the perfect outfit. It was a baby blue tank top, and tight blue jean capris. You held up the outfit in front of Kari.

"I like it. This one." you said.

"No way! My sister isn't a slut, unlike someone!" Tai said. You turned around and faced him.

"What did you say, Kamiya?" you asked, jaw clenched.

"I said, my sister isn't a slut, unlike someone!'" he said.

"Oh-ho! You did not just call me a slut." you said.

"Newsflash: I did." he said. He came down from the top bunk, and he stood in front of you, looking down at you.

"You don't scare me, Kamiya. You never have, and you never will. I could take you down, right here, right now if I wanted to." you said.

"Do it then." he challenged, thinking that you wouldn't do it.

You smirked, and you quickly knocked his feet out from under him. Then you stuck your foot on his neck, under his chin.

"I told you so. And to let you know, you wanted this so called slut. And you still do." you said, as you applied pressure on his throat.

"No I don't." he whispered. You looked into his eyes.

"Yes you do. It's in your eyes." you said. Then you removed your foot, and he coughed and stood up. You turned to Kari and Izzy.

"We'd better get going. Tk, and Matt are prolly worried." you said. Kari nodded, and she grabbed a backpack to put her clothes in as you and Izzy walked to the front door to put on your shoes. You slipped on your Converse, and while Izzy was putting his own shoes on, Tai walked out of his bedroom. You glared at him and he glared back as he walked into the kitchen. You heard a pan drop, and a woman shout.

"Tai! You know that are can't pick anything up! Get back to your room!" she said. Tai walked out of the kitchen, and into the living room. You heard the lady digging through the drawers looking for a towel. You walked into the kitchen, and you saw her on the floor cleaning up what looked like spaghetti sauce. It was all over the floor. You grabbed another towel, and you got on your hands and knees and you helped her clean it up. When it was all clean, she started washing off the towels.

"Thanks you for helping me. Tai isn't able to do anything for a while." she said.

"It's ok. Oh, I'm Tailer Matthews, by the way. We just moved in next door." you said when she was done rinsing them off.

"Oh, so you're the new neighbors. Your Kari's friend, right?" she asked. You nodded.

"Yeah. Izzy and I have known each other for while. We were penpals." you said. She smiled.

"I think Kari had a penpal once. Oh! How rude of me, I'm Kamiya. Tai and Kari's mom." she said as she held out her hand. (Me: I have no clue what her first name is.) You shook it.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Kamiya." you said. Kari walked into the kitchen.

"Tailer, we should be going." she said. You nodded.

"Goodbye Mrs. Kamiya. Oh, you should really add a bit of sugar in that sauce. And let it set in there until around noon tomorrow. It would make it taste a little better." you said.

"I'll try that. Goodnight Tailer, Kari." she said. Then you led the way back to your apartment. You walked inside, and you saw Tk standing on the counters, looking through the cabinets. You chuckled.

"Hungry Tk?" you asked. He looked at you, and he climbed of the counters.

"Yeah. Matt wanted me to look for food." he said. You walked into the kitchen, as Kari and Izzy went into your room.

"Well, let's see what we got here. Ooh! I'm gonna make my favorite snack." you said.

"What is it?" Tk asked.

"I'm not telling. Go and wait in my room with the others." you said as you started getting things out.

You grabbed the bread, butter, honey, and cinnimon sugar. Then you toasted the bread. When it was done, you put a little bit of butter on it, then you spread a little honey on it. Finally, you sprinkled the cinnimon sugar on them. You put about 10 pieces of the snack on a plate. Then you walked to your room. Kari and Tk were sitting close to each other on the bed, reading the 1st Inuyasha Manga. Izzy was checking his email, and Matt was looking at your CDs.

"I have food!" you said as you closed the door. You set the food on your bedside table, and you grabbed a piece of it. They all moved from where they were, and they all took one. Then they all went back to what they were doing. You walked over to Matt. He was looking through all of your cds. Then he found one that wasn't marked. He picked it up.

"What's this one?" he asked. You snatched it from his hand, and you put it back.

"Nothing." you said. He eyed you.

"How come I don't believe you?" he asked.

"That's your choice. But I'm telling you, it's nothing." you said.

"Then why don't you want me to listen to it?" he asked.

"Because it's private." you said.

"How is a CD private?" he asked.

"It's not a CD." you said.

"Ok then. Why is a DVD private?" he asked.

"It's of me and my girls back in America. We made it six months before I found out that I was moving." you said. Kari looked up at you.

"I want to watch it!" she said. You shook your head.

"No." you said.

"Why not?" Izzy asked.

"Because, something bad happened that night." you said.

"What was it?" Tk asked. You sighed.

"You can just watch it. But don't judge me about it." you said. Matt grabbed the DVD, and he walked out to the living room. He turned on the DVD player and the TV, then he put the disk in, and he pushed play.

Movie Playing

Four girls were walking up to your house.

"Do you think she'll be surprised?" asked a redhead(Ashleigh-Red).

"Yes Ashleigh. I think she will be." said a blonde(Sabrina-Bee).

"Yeah, maybe. But, you all know Tailer. She'll hate it too." said the girl holding the camera(Taylor).

"When did he say that he would be here?" asked a brunette(Jolene).

"He told me around eight." said Taylor. Bee knocked on the door. You answered.

"What are you all doing here!? My mom said that I couldn't have anybody over tonight cause they're not going to be here." you said. The girls all went inside, and they walked up to your room.

"Your mom invited us over." Red said.

"Why would she invite you over for me? I wanted to invite you over anyway...yet she tells me that I can't...Agh! She likes torturing me!" you said. The girls laughed.

"Oh well! She only does it because the only thing that you can't figure out, is why she does things!" Taylor said. You sighed.

"She's mean. Ok. Let's get this party started." you said.

You all set up your beds in your room, then you all sat around the room.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Jolene said. You groaned as all the others cheered.

"I'll go first!" Bee said. (Me: This is mine and my friends' version of Truth or Dare.)

"Ok...Tailer! Truth, triple truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, or fire?" she asked.

"Triple Truth." you said.

"Is there a secret that you have that you've never told us?" she asked.

"Yes." you said.

"What is it?" she asked. You bit your lip.

i'I can't tell them about the Digital World!'/i you thought.

Then something beeped.

"What's beeping?" Jolene asked.

"My secret." you said. Then you jumped up from your bed, and you ran over to your computer desk and you grabbed your Digivice.

"What is that?" Taylor asked.

"I'll explain when I get back! This is an emergency!" you said. Then you found a Digiport , and you stood in front of it.

"Digiport open!" you shouted. Then you got sucked into the computer. All the girls were staring at the computer screen.

"Did Tailer just get sucked into her computer screen?" Bee asked.

"I think so..." Red said.

"So, that's her secret? She's able to go into the computer...That's cool! I want to do that!" Taylor said.

"No, she had that thing in her hand. That's how she was able to get in there. You have to have one of those." Jolene said.

"Well, someone's more observant than usual." Bee said. Jolene stuck her tongue out at her.

"When do you think she'll be back?" Red asked.

"I don't know. Come on, let's call Kyler." Taylor said. They all nodded and Taylor grabbed her cell phone, and she put it on speakerphone, then she dialed the number, and they listened to it ring.

"Hello?" a boys voice asked.

"Hey Kyler! It's Taylor and the girls." Taylor said. Then all the girls said their hellos.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asked.

"When are you coming?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I can come now if you want." he said. The girls looked at each other, then to the computer. They didn't know when you would be back.

"Uh...How about you come in a half an hour." Taylor said.

"Ok. Does she know that I'm coming?" Kyler asked.

"No. It'll be a surprise." Taylor said.

"Ok. I'll see you all later. Bye." Kyler said. Then they hung up.

At this point in the movie, you went out to the balcony. You didn't want to watch the rest. Kari, Izzy, Matt, and Tk all watched you leave, but no one said anything.

Movie

The girls were talking about why you were sucked into the Digital World. The they saw the computer monitor light up. And a body came out of the computer. You were standing in fron of the computer now. You pointed your black Digivice at the monitor, and said,

"Digiport closed." Then the port closed. And you noticed that you had a bunch of twigs in your hair, and your clothes were wet.

"Tailer? What happened to you?" Red asked as you started pulling the twigs from your hair.

"Well, I guess now I should tell you. Sit down, all of you." you said.

Then you started telling them the story.

"Then today, Renamon got captured again, and I had to save her." you said finishing. They were all just staring at you.

"Wow...That's a big secret." Bee said. You nodded, and you walked over to your dresser, and you grabbed a new pair of clothes, and you changed into them.

"Hey! Bee, you still have to ask Tailer her last question." Jolene said.

"Oh yeah! Hmm...Oh! Tailer, who do you like?" she asked. You rolled your eyes.

"You ask me the same thing every time!" you said.

"So what! Who is it?" Bee asked.

"Kyler, and Tai Kamiya. He's the leader of the Japanese Digidestined group. I've liked him since I first went there." you said.

"You were 12 then! And you've liked him this long!?" Taylor asked.

"What I want to know, is why did you never tell us before now that you liked him?" Jolene asked.

"Well, I couldn't say because you all didn't know about the Digital World. And I couldn't say that I liked a kid that no one knew." you said.

"Oh." Jolene said. There was a short period of silence. Then the door bell rang. You all jumped.

"Why would someone come here at 7:30 at night? It's dark out." you said. (Me: To let you know, it's winter and the sun sets earlier.) You led the way down the stairs, and to the door. You opened the door, and you saw Kyler.

"Ky? What are you doing here?" you asked.

"I wanted to talk to you...alone." he said.

"Ok...Um, on the porch." you said. Then you closed the door, and you saw on the porch railing. The girls were standing at a window, listening and watching everything that was going on.

"Are you getting it?" Red asked.

"Yeah. Now shut up!" Taylor said.

"Tailer, I have a confession to make." Kyler said.

"What is it? You didn't kill anyone, did you?" you asked. He chuckled.

"No, I didn't." he said. Then he looked into your eyes.

"I really like you." he whispered, then he looked down. Your eyes widened, and you smiled.

"Really?" you asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"I like you too..." you whispered. He looked back up into your eyes.

He leaned in, and he lightly kissed you on the lips.

"KYLER ANDREWS!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME FOR THAT WHORE!!" said a girls voice. A blonde ran up to your porch, and she pointed a gun at you.

"You wouldn't shoot it. Blondes aren't good with machinery. It's been proven." you said.

"Try me!" she said.

"Oh no! Tailer! Kyler!" Taylor said.

"What should we do!?" Red asked.

"Call the cops!" Bee whispered urgently. Jolene pulled out her cell, and she called the police.

"They'll be here in 5 minutes." she said as she hung up.

"Hayley, I left you because I didn't like you anymore!" Kyler said.

"No you didn't! You left me because I wouldn't sleep with you, and you decided to go for the school whore! And now I'm going to do every girl a favor, I'm going to kill her!" she said.

She took the safety off the gun, and she pointed it at you. Kyler got in front of you.

"Stay behind me!" he said.

"No! I'm not going to let you die!" you said. You got back in front of him, and Hayley took advantage of it, and she fired the gun. Kyler pushed you out of the way, and he took the bullet. He fell to the ground. Blood was coming fast out of his chest. You knelt down besides him, and you pulled him onto your lap.

"Oh my Ra! Kyler! Ky, are you okay!?" you asked, as tears started streaming down your face.

"I think this is it..." he whispered.

"No! You can't leave me Ky! You're one of my best friends! What would Brock, and your parents think if they saw you just giving up!?" you asked.

"Then they'd know that I was weak, and that I'm dieing..." he whispered.

"No...No...You can't leave me Ky!" you said.

"Tailer, remember...I'll always watch out for you...and...I love you TaiTai..." he said.

"I love you too Ky..." you whispered.

He smiled weakly, then he went limp in your arms. Tears started falling faster down your face.

"KY!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!! I need you!" you yelled.

It started raining, and you could hear the thunder, and you saw the lightning flash across the sky. You gently kissed him, and you layed on his bullet wound, and you cried.

You heard something fall to the ground. You looked up, Kyler's blood on the side of your face, and you saw Hayley's gun, laying right in front of you. You layed Kyler's body on the ground, and you grabbed the gun, and you stood up. You pointed the gun at her.

"Kill me! Kill me please, Tailer! I deserve to die! I want to die! There's something wrong with me! And I need to die!" she said.

"Killing you here and now isn't enough! You've ruined enough lives in one night!" you said.

"Please! I want to die! Here and now!! Kill Me Tailer!! NOW PLEASE!!" she said. You set the gun, and you pointed it at her.

"Hit me in the heart or the head! That way, I'll die instantly!" she said. You nodded, and you started to pull the trigger.

"Tailer! NO!!" Taylor shouted. You let go of the trigger and looked to where your best friends were hiding inside the house.

"I have to! She wants me to!" you said.

Then in one quick motion, you pulled the trigger, and on the side on the camera screen, Hayley's body fell to the ground, a trail of blood spilling from her forhead. You threw the gun right next to her. All the girls were crying. For the fact that Kyler had died, and the fact that their best friend just killed another person, and she would probably go to Juvinile Hall for it. Or worse, prison. You just stood there. Emotionless; as if it didn't bother you that you had just taken another person's life.

"T-turn the camera off, Taylor..." Jolene said. Then the camera shut off.

The camera turned off, and then Matt turned off the TV, and he took the DVD out of the DVD player. They all were sitting in their spots...Thinking about what they just saw. Tk looked out the window, and he saw Tai jumping from his balcony, over to Tailer's.

"D-do you think she really did that?" Kari whispered, startling everyone. They all looked at her.

"It looks like she did...as much as I don't want to believe it." Izzy said.


	12. Suicide?

RECAP:

(in movie)

"Tailer I have a confession to make." Kyler said.

"What is it? You didn't kill anyone, did you?" you asked. He chuckled.

"No, I didn't." he said. Then he looked into your eyes.

"I really like you." he whispered, then he looked down. Your eyes widened, and you smiled.

"Really?" you asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"I like you too..." you whispered. He looked back up into your eyes. Then he leaned in, and he lightly kissed you on the mouth. Then someone interrupts you.

"KYLER ANDREWS!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME FOR THAT WHORE!!" said a girls voice. A psychotic looking blonde ran up to your porch, and she pointed a gun at you.

"You wouldn't shoot it. Blondes aren't good with machinery. It's been proven." you said.

"Try me!" she said.

"Oh no! Tailer! Kyler!" Taylor said.

"What should we do!?" Red asked.

"Call the cops!" Bee whispered urgently. Jolene pulled out her cell, and she called the police.

"They'll be here in five minutes." she said as she hung up.

"Hayley, I left you because I didn't like you anymore!" Kyler said.

"No you didn't! You left me because I wouldn't sleep with you, and you decided to go for the school whore! And now I'm going to do every girl a favor, I'm going to kill her!" she said. Then she took the safety off the gun, and she pointed it at you. Kyler got in fornt of you.

"Stay behind me!" he said.

"No! I'm not going to let you die!" you said. You got back in front of him, and Hayley took advantage of it, and she fired the gun. Kyler pushed you out of the way, and he took the bullet. He fell to the ground. Blood was coming fast out of his chest. You knelt down besides him, and you pulled him onto your lap.

"Oh my Ra! Kyler! Ky, are you okay!?" you asked, as tears started streaming down your face.

"I think this is it..." he whispered.

"No! You can't leave me Ky! You're one of my best friends! What would Brock, and your parents think if they saw you just giving up!?" you asked.

"Then they'd know that I was weak, and that I'm dieing..." he whispered.

"No...No...You can't leave my Ky!" you said.

"Tailer, remember...I'll always watch out for you...and...I love you TaiTai..." he said.

"I love you too Ky..." you whispered. He smiled weakly, then he went limp in your arms. Tears started falling faster down your face.

"KY!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!! I need you!" you yelled.

It started raining, and you could hear the thunder, and you saw the lightning flash across the sky. You gently kissed him in the lips, and you layed on his bullet wound, and you cried. Then you heard something fall to the ground. You looked up, Kyler's blood on the side of your face, and you saw Hayley's gun, laying right in front of you. You layed Kyler's body on the ground, and you grabbed the gun, and you stood up. You pointed the gun at her.

"Kill me! Kill me please, Tailer! I deserve to die! I want to die! There's something wrong with me! And I need to die!" she said.

"Killing you here and now isn't enough! You've ruined enough lives in one night!" you said.

"Please! I want to die! Here and now!! Kill Me Tailer!! NOW PLEASE!!" she said. You set the gun, and you pointed it at her.

"Hit me in the heart or the head! That way, I'll die instantly!" she said. You nodded, and you started to pull the trigger.

"Tailer! NO!!" Taylor shouted. You let go of the trigger.

"I have to! She wants me to!" you said. Then in one quick motion, you pulled the trigger, and on the side on the camera screen, Hayley's body fell to the ground, blood spilling from her forhead. You threw the gun right next to her. All the girls were crying. For the fact that Kyler had died, and the fact that their best friend just killed another person, and she would probably go to Juvinile Hall for it. Or worse, prison. You just stood there. Emotionless; as if it didn't bother you that you had just taken another person's life.

"T-turn the camera off, Taylor..." Jolene said. Then the camera shut off.

(real time)

The camera turned off, and then Matt turned off the tv, and he took the dvd out of the dvd player. They all were sitting in their spots...Thinking about what they just saw. Tk looked out the window, and he saw Tai jumping from his balcony, over to Tailer's.

"D-do you think she really did that?" Kari whispered, startling everyone. They all looked at her.

"It looks like she did...as much as I don't want to believe it." Izzy said.

QUIZ START:

You walked out of the room, before you saw the one part that ruined your life. You went out to the balcony, and you leaned over the ledge. You thought about everything that had happened since then. You remembered that night. You had to go to the Digital World because Ken, a.k.a, the Digimon Emperor, captured Renamon again in order to get to you. You saved her, and you went back to the girls. Then the whole scene when you killed Hayley happened.

You started to cry. Just thinking about that night made you cry. You leaned on the rail, and you started shaking. Then you felt a hand on your shoulder. You sniffed, and you looked over at the person. It was Tai. He was worried because of your crying. You pushed his hand off your shoulder, and you ran to the other side of the balcony, and you climbed on the railing. Tai walked up near you. The tears on your face were still falling, but at a slow pace.

"Tailer?" Tai said. He took a small step closer to you. You turned, so that you would be able to jump.

"Tailer, what the hell are you doing!?" Tai asked. He started to take a step towards you.

"If you come any closer, then I will jump!" you said. Tai froze; he girl that he really cared for, was about to kill herself.

"Tailer, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to live anymore, Tai. I can't bare it!" you said, your voice cracking.

"You can't bare what? What are you talking about?" he asked. You looked out over the city.

"About six months ago, I did something bad." you said.

"What was it?" he asked.

"I killed another person. I just want to die. Then I can be with him again." you whispered.

The tears started falling down your face faster. You didn't notice, but you were starting to lose your grip on the balcony. You were starting to lean forward. Then you felt something grab your hand. You looked down, and you saw Tai's soft brown eyes looking up at you.

"Tailer...Please don't do this! Don't you know how much that would hurt everyone? Izzy, Matt, Tk, Kari, your mom and Rich, Dray, heh my mom. ...and me" he whispered the last part.

You just stared at him.

"I don't want to hurt you, Tai. But, I want all my pain to end." you said.

"Please, Tailer! I'm begging you! Don't do this! You can get help! Please..." he said as his eyes were starting to get wet. You stared at Tai's eyes.

i'He's crying.'/i you thought.

One tear slid down his cheek. Then he closed his eyes, and he moved his face away from your view. You used your free hand, and you moved his face. Then you wiped away his tears.

"Tai, I won't leave you. I'm not strong enough to. And besides, you'd prolly kill yourself without me." you said, smiling. You jumped off the ledge, and into his arms. Your arms were around his neck, and his were around your waist.

"Man, Tailer, I thought you were going to jump! I was scared! Don't do that again!" Tai said.

"I won't." you mumbled into his neck. For the longest time, you both just stood in each other's arms. You pulled away from him, and you went and you sat down on the ground, and you leaned up against the ledge. Tai was standing up, staring down at you. You were staring at your knees, as you tucked them under your chin. You sighed and closed your eyes.

"This doesn't change anything, Tai. We still aren't together." you said. His head hung forward. You opened your eyes, and you looked at the sad look on his face.

"I need time, Tai," you sighed. "The thing that you don't know, is that before I killed Hayley, I saw her kill my best friend, my brother's best friend, and my first love. Even though we were never together. Tai, I'm sure that even you would need more than six months to recover from something like that. But for now, we should just remain friends. Maybe in a month or two." you said. Tai's head shot up.

"I can't even think about just staying friends with you! I just can't! I can't be with out you Tailer!" he said.

"Well, you won't be without me. I'll still be your friend, I'll still be your neighbor. And if you want more than that, then you're going to have to wait until at leased school ends. Otherwise, You won't ever see me." you said. Then you got up, and you went inside, leaving Tai to his thoughts.

You walked from your room, to your living room, where everyone was.

"Hey..." you said quietly. They jumped a little, and they turned to look at you. They just stared at you. Then Izzy got off the floor, and walked up to you. He wrapped his arms around you.

"I'm sorry." he said. Then he pulled away. You smiled, and you looked into his eyes.

"It's ok. I'm still not over it, but, I guess I'll live." you said.

iUnless Tai isn't there to catch me when I fall.'/i you thought.

"If you don't mind me asking, what caused you to do that?" Kari asked. You sighed.

"Well, Ky had just told me what I had been waiting to hear for about a year or so, and then Hayley killed him. When I picked up that gun, I just thought: kill her, she deserves to die. Then she told me that she wanted to die, and well, I killed her. I feel a little bad about that. But, I'm just still recovering from losing my best friend. I really could care less if Hayley died." you said. They all just stared at you.

"You didn't care that you had just taken someone else's life?" Izzy asked. You shrugged your shoulders, and you shook your head.

"No. Not really. It wasn't that hard. It was just like shooting a deer." you said.

"How are you not in jail?" Matt asked. You smiled.

"That's why I love my girls so much. I never thought I'd see the day when I would actually care for that stupid DVD recorder. I always hated it. But well, we showed the video in court and to the police. The fact that Hayley had said that she wanted to die, completely took all charges off me." you said smirking.

"Man, you got off easy!" Matt said.

"Yeah well, if I didn't have that recording and four witnesses, then I'd be in jail right now." you said.

"Oh." Matt said. You looked at the clock.

"Wow. 12:30am. Come on. We should get some sleep." you said as you started back to your room. You all get settled. You and Kari on your bed, and the boys in sleeping bags on the floor. Then you fell asleep. Only to be awaken by an annoying tapping sound.

Tai's POV

Tai paced around his balcony for a while, thinking of what would happen if he weren't able to hug her, or hold her hand. He growled in frustration, and went over to his apartment. He walked inside, and climbed onto the top bunk.

It was quiet. Kari's regular snores were no where to be found. They were next door, in his ex-girlfriend's room. He sighed loudly. And he decided to go to the bathroom. He walking into the bathroom, and he immidiately saw Kari's razor in the shower. He grabbed it, broke it in half, and threw it in the garbage can.

When he was washing his hands, he faintly heard something beeping. Then he heard two things beeping. He shut off the water, and dried his hands(which hurt like hell under the warm water), and he ran back to his room. He saw his digivice on his desk, beeping. He picked it up, and read the "help" message. Then he searched for the other beeping noise. It was coming from his closet. He found a small black Digivice underneath a T-shirt.

"This is Tailer's Digivice. I need to get it to her." he said. He slipped on a pair of shoes, and he ran over to the balcony door. On the way, he slipped his Digivice onto the waistline of his jeans. He jumped the gap, and he stopped right in front of the door. He started tapping on the door. If Tailer didn't hear it, then Kari would definately hear it. The door opened, and a very sleepy Tailer stood glaring at him.

Your/Tailer POV

You growled as you crawled out of bed. You walked around Izzy, Matt, and Tk, and up to the door. You opened it. You saw Tai standing there. You glared at him.

"What do you want?" you snapped. Tai held out his hand. You took what was in his hand. Then you noticed the beeping. You looked at it.

"My digivice? Oh shit! Not again! I'm going to kill him!" you said. Then you ran over to your computer, and you found a digiport.

"Digiport open!" you said. Then you got sucked into the Digital World.


	13. Brenna and Shari

RECAP:

You growled as you crawled out of bed. You walked around Izzy, Matt, and Tk, and up to the door. You opened it. You saw Tai standing there. You glared at him.

"What do you want?" you snapped. Tai held out his hand. You took what was in his hand. Then you noticed the beeping. You looked at it.

"My digivice? Oh shit! Not again! I'm going to kill him!" you said. Then you ran over to your computer, and you found a digiport.

"Digiport open!" you said. Then you got sucked into the Digital World.

QUIZ START:

You landed in the Digital World, and you ran to a nearby cliff. You punched the cliff, and it cracked in half, and a doorway appeared. You walked inside. You didn't know if Tai came in or not. And you really didn't care, as long as he didn't follow you. You walked through the small tunnel, until you came to a chamber. It had a huge digital screen, each part had a picture of a different area in the Digital World.

i'Cameras? Idiot...'/i? you thought.

You walked over to the control pannel, and you typed in "Tailer" and you clicked enter. All the cameras turned off. Then you disabled the alarms. You started walking through the halls until you came it another chamber. There was a cage, with an orange Digimon in it.

"Renamon!" you said. She looked up at you and scowled.

"He fireproofed the bars. I can't get out." she said. You sighed.

"Try harder while I disable this." you said as you walked over to a computer. You sat in the chair, and pulled the keybored to you. You started typing. Then it asked for the password. You sighed, and typed in "Tailer". You clicked enter, and the cage behind you beeped. You got out of the chair, and you walked over to the chair.

"Do it now." you said. She nodded.

"Diamond Storm!" she said. The fireballs came out of her fist, and they disinigrated the bars. She walked out, and up to you.

"Good. Now, Digivolve, and let's go and find K-erm...The Digimon Emperor." you said.

She Digivolved into Kyuubimon, and you got onto her back. She flew out of the "lair" and out into the open. The air was crisp and cool, you inhaled deeply as the wind wipped through your hair. You saw another flying digimon up ahead of you. You and Kyuubimon flew closer to the digimon. You noticed that there was a person on the Digimon. You told Kyuubimon to stop when you got to the other Digimon. You stopped in midair next to them. There were two girls on the Digimon, as well as a little dog type Digimon.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the girl in the front asked.

"Let's talk when we get down. It's too cold up here!" the other girl said. You and the front girl nodded, and you all landed on the ground. Kyuubimon went back to Renemon, and their Digimon went back to the rookie level as well.

"I'm Tailer Matthews. This is Renamon." you said as you pointed at Renamon. The girl that was riding in front pointed to the digimon that was besides her.

"This is Garudamon. And I'm Shari." said the girl.

"And I'm Brenna, and this is Gazimon." said the other. Shari had shoulder length black hair, and brown eyes. She was about your height, 5 ft, 6 inches. Brenna had dark brown hair that reaches between her back, and her shoulders. She had brown eyes. She was about your height as well. You nodded to their Digimon, then you turned to them.

"What were you doing here?" you asked.

"We're looking for the Digimon Emperor." Shari said.

"He's not here. He's not even in the Digital World right now." you said.

"How do you know?" Brenna asked.

"I was just in his 'secret lair.' It's very easy to break into. I had to rescue Renamon from him. Again." you said as you looked at her. Renamon glared at you.

"How do you know that he's not here?" Shari asked.

"Well, because I was just in his lair, and because I just saw him on TV yesterday, and he has a huge soccer game tonight." you said.

"Oh." Brenna said.

"Are you from America by any chance?" you asked Brenna. She nodded.

"I'm from Spokane, Washington." she said. You smiled.

"Cool. I used to live in Post Falls, Idaho. Now I live in Japan." you said.

"Cool. Shari here lives in the Phillippines" she said.

"Cool. How do you two know each other then?" you asked. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, we both thought that the other was working for the Digimon Emperor, and we almost killed each other. Then we realized that neither of us were with him, and we became friends. And now we work together, sometimes." Shari said. You smiled.

"Cool. Well, I have to go. I need to find my ex, and go get some sleep...I have to start school the day after tomorrow." you groaned. Brenna smiled.

"I love that movie! With the ice, and the huge storm, and the-" Brenna started. Then Shari put her hand over her mouth.

"She does that alot...EW!! She licked me!" Shari said as she wiped her hand on Brenna's shoulder.

"Well, I have to go. See y'all later!" you said. The you and Renamon walked away, and to your Digiport.

"Renamon, can you smell Tai anywhere?" you asked as you saw the Digiport ahead. She sniffed the air.

"He already went through it." she said.

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you next time. And please try not and get kidnapped." you said. She scowled.

"I won't. Bye, Tailer." she said. Then you went through the Digiport, and you landed back in your room. Everyone was still asleep, but Tai was sitting on your bed. You got rid of the Digiport, and you looked at Tai.

"Why are you still here?" you asked. He got off the bed, and he walked up to you.

"Why did you have to go there?" he asked. You sighed.

"Why else? I had to rescue Renamon." you said.

"Who was she kidnapped by?" he asked. You glared at him.

"What's with all the questions!?" you asked.

"I have a right as a Digidestined, and as your friend to know, Tailer." he said. You rolled your eyes.

"It's nothing, Tai. Now go home, and get some sleep." you said. You started walking towards your bed, but Tai got in your way. You bumped right into him. And you looked up and glared at him.

"Tai, please let me get some sleep! I've gone through enough tonight! I want to just lay in my bed, and get some shut eye." you said as you felt suddenly really drowzy.

"So go to sleep then Tailer. I'll talk to you in the morning." Tai said. You leaned onto the back of your computer chair as Tai walked over to the door. Then you collapsed. Tai ran over to you, and he picked you up bridal style. Then he layed you gently down on your bed.

"Tailer, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know! If I knew, then I wouldn't be in this position!" you whispered. Tai rolled his eyes.

"Can I do anything?" he asked.

"Come a little closer." you whispered. He did so. You put your left arm around his neck, and you brought him a little closer to you. Your lips were barely touching his.

"Tai, I want you to kiss me." you said. His eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked. You closed your eyes, and you became limp.

"Please, Tai. Before I go to sleep." you said. Tai just stared at you. Your breathing became slower, and you were asleep.

i'Damn, there was my chance!'/i he thought.

But, nevertheless, he lightly put his lips to yours. Then he pulled away, tucked you into the bed, and he walked out of your room. He went back to his own apartment, and he stared at the ceiling of his room. All his thoughts on you.

Then next morning you got woken up by someone shaking your shoulder. You opened your eyes then closed them tightly and groaned at the sunlight. Someone started laughing.

"Come on, Tailer. Get up!" said a voice that you recongnized as Matt's.

"No! Let me sleep, Matt." you said. The pillow that was hinding your head got pulled away. You looked up and glared at Izzy, he was the one that took your pillow.

"Get up, Tailer. You have to get up. We have to take you to the school in about an hour so you can pick your schedule." he said. You got out of bed, and you stretched.

"Why can't I just do it tomorrow?" you asked.

"Well, your mom just asked us if we would take you to the school in about an hour. Her and Rich left earlier." Matt said.

"Oh, well, I'll go and shower then, you all can find food if you want." you said. Then you grabbed your clothes, and you went to the bathroom to shower. When you were done, you changed into a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a tight black tank top. Then you brushed your hair and put on a black beanie hat.

You walked into your room when you were done to see Kari was packing up her things, while Tai was standing near your closet, watching.

"Whatcha doin, Kari?" you asked.

"I'm packing. Apparentally mom wants me and Tai to clean our room." she said.

"Oh. Well, have fun!" you said smiling. She got up, and mock-glared at you as she walked out of the room. You looked at Tai.

"Why are you still here?" you asked.

"I wanted to see if you were ok." he said. You became confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?" you asked.

"Well, last night when we got back from the Digital World, you fainted." he said. Your eyes widened.

"Not again..." you whispered to yourself.

"Tai, you have to tell me everything that happened last night when we got back." you said.

"Well, you fainted, and I put you in your bed so you could sleep." he said.

"Did I say anything?" you asked. Tai blushed and remained silent.

"What did I say, Tai?" you asked.

"You told me to kiss you." he said, while looking at his feet.

"Did you?" you asked. He looked up at you.

"No." he said. You were a little disappointed, but nevertheless, you were glad that he didn't.

"Good. Well, you might want to go and help Kari clean." you said. He nodded, and he left. Izzy, Tk, and Matt walked into your room, and you put your hat on. You stood up, and looked at them.

"So, what do you think?" you asked as you spun around.

"Are you going for gangster?" Tk asked. You smiled and nodded.

"I want to give them a decent impression." you said.

"You look great, Tailer. Now, we have to go." Izzy said.

"Okay. Matt, you take Tk, and do whatever. Me and Izzy will go to the school." you said.

"I'll take Tk home, then I'll meet you at the school." he said.

"No need, Matt. I'm going to spend the day with Kari once her room's clean." Tk said.

"Ok then. We'll take my car and we'll head to the school." Matt said.

"No, I want to take Izzy to the school. He's riding with me." you said. Matt nodded, and Izzy looked a little frightened.

"You can drive, right?" he asked.

"No, Izzy. I got my lisence, but I stink at driving." you said sarcastically. Izzy rolled his eyes.

You grabbed your cellphone, keys, and wallet, then you ushered everyone out the door. Tk went to the Kamiya's, and you lead the way to the parking lot. You walked over to your bike, and you uncovered it. Izzy stopped walking and stared; Matt was just plain gawking.

"What?" you asked.

"Is that yours?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. I bought it myself. Come on, Iz. You get the helmet." you said.

"You can drive this, right?" he asked. You laughed.

"Yeah, I can." you said. You tossed the helmet at Izzy, and he caught it.

"Why do I have to wear it?" he asked.

"Well, I just thought that you might want it." you said. He handed it back to you.

"I don't want it." he said.

"Ok." you said as you put it in the garage. You got on the bike, and started it up.

"Matt, you lead the way." you said. Izzy got on the back of the bike.

"Hang on to my waist." you said. He nodded, and he wrapped his arms around your waist. Matt started to leave the parking lot, and you took off, and followed him about five blocks away you stopped at a stop light.

"Wow, I had no clue that you could drive one of these." Izzy said.

"I can. It's all mine. I bought it myself, so no one is allowed to drive it except me." you said.

"Cool." he said. Then the light changed, and you followed Matt into the school parking lot. You parked the bike, and you and Izzy got off. You turned the alarm on, and covered it. You walked over to where Matt was waiting for you. You followed him and Izzy into the school. By the office you saw a few people that you recognized.

"OH MY GOD!" you shouted. Then you started running to the person. The person was...


	14. Exchange Students

Then the light changed, and you followed Matt into the school parking lot. You parked the bike, and you and Izzy got off. You turned the alarm on, and covered it. You walked over to where Matt was waiting for you. You followed him and Izzy into the school. By the office you saw a few people that you recognized.

"OH MY GOD!" you shouted. Then you started running to the person. The person was...

The person had silver/white hair that went about to his neck. You ran into his open arms. You hugged him for a while, then you let go of him.

"Dray! I can't believe that you're here! Why are you in Japan?" you asked.

"I'm here because I got that job." he said.

"You're going to be an official motorcycle racer!? You're soo lucky! I'm gonna come and work with you, and that's that!" you said as you pointed to yourself, then crossed your arms.

"No, you aren't. You know that Dad would have a cow." he said. You pouted.

"So? He's never stopped me from doing something that I really wanted to do before. Why now?" you asked.

"Because, he knows how dangerous it is." he said.

"Well, I know how dangerous it is too. And I still want to do it." you said. Dray sighed.

"So, who are your friends?" he asked, pointing to Izzy and Matt. You motioned for Izzy and Matt to come to you, and they came. You patted Matt on the head.

"Good boy!" you said smiling. He moved away from you.

"Not the hair!" he said smoothening it out. You rolled your eyes.

"Izzy, Matt, this is my big bro, Draco Matthews, we call him Dray. Dray, this is Izzy Izumi, my penpal. And Matt Ishida, a friend. So, where are you going to stay?" you asked.

"Well, Rich said that I can take over your room if I wanted to." he said. Your eyes widened.

"Oh hell no! You are not going to live in my room! I've had enough of the sharing of the room thing. I had to share a room with you for six years! No way!" you said. He laughed.

"I was joking. You know that Mom would never let me live with her." he said.

"Oh, right. Um...Why are you at the school?" you asked.

"Well, I called Rich up a few days ago, and he said that you would be coming here today to get your schedule, and I wanted to come and see you." he said.

"Oh, and Mom and Rich are waiting in the office for you." he said.

"Well, I'd better get over there then. Hey, go and check out my new ride!" you said as you walked into the office. You walked into the office and you saw the school counselor, your mom and Rich, and two other girls.

"Sup dawg!? Tailer's in da hizouse!" you said as you walked in. Everyone turned and looked at you. Your mom blushed from embarassment, Rich cracked a smile, the counselor was startled, and the two girls were laughing.

"Tailer, must you always embarass me?" your mom asked. You walked up to the desk.

"Lemme guess. You were telling her that I was a perfectly well behaved student, I follow all rules, and I'm a team leader? Well, I'm good sometimes, I obay most rules, and I'm not much ofa team leader." you said. Rich smiled at you, and your mom glared.

"Don't you glare at me. All I did was straighten out all the lies that you told her." you said. You and your mother were having a glaring contest. It was all silent in the room. Then the counselor broke the silence.

"Can we please continue with this?" she asked. You both looked at her. Your mom sat in the chair, and you stood next to the two girls.

"Now, Tailer what do you want your elective to be?" she asked.

"Whadda ya got? Do ya got any of da goods?" you asked. The girls next to you were trying to stifle their laughter. The counselor looked at you funny.

"What dog, da ya not know 'Merican slang, G?" you asked. The girls looked funny as they tried so hard not to lose control of their laughter.

"Um, Mrs. Williams, does she normally talk like this?" the counselor asked.

"No, she usually doesn't. She's usually very well behaved." your mom said, glaring at you.

"I'm not a dog. You can't say that I'm 'well behaved' either. You never even pay attention to me." you said. She looked at you. The girls were now very quiet.

"I do to pay attention to you, Taila." she said, close to losing her tempor.

"Bull shit! You haven't payed attention to me in 6 months! The last time you payed attention to me, was when I was in court for murder!" you said. Then you realized what you said, and you walked out of the room. You walked out to your bike. Dray, Izzy, and Matt were standing next to it talking.

"Tailer, what are your classes?" Matt asked. You took the alarm off the bike and you were preparing to leave.

"We never got a chance to set up my schedule." you said as you were shoving the cover into a side pouch.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"My mom. Oh, I lost my tempor, and I accidentally said that Mom hasn't payed attention to me since I was in court for murder. Then I walked out." you said. You took out your keys.

"She's gonna get it from me, and Dad this time. She has to stop." Dray said.

"Where are you going?" Izzy asked.

"I'll call someone later and tell them. Then they can tell you. I just need to be alone for a while." you said. You put the helmet on, and started the bike. You got on, and took off out of the parking lot.

Dray's POV

"I'll be back. I'm going to talk to her." he said. Then he walked into the school, and into the office.

"Tailer would love to take dance class. So, make that her elective." Robin(mom) was saying.

"No. She hates dancing. And if you payed a little attention to her, then you would know." he said. Robin looked at him.

"You!? Why are you here!?" she asked. He walked up to the desk.

"Put her in mechanics and French." he said to the counselor. She nodded and put it down.

"You never answered my question. Why are you here, Dray?" she asked.

"Thank you for telling me that you were coming here, Rich. It means alot. I can finally see my little sister. Considering that I was never able to when I lived with my dad." Dray said as he glared at Robin. She glared right back.

"I'm here because I got the racing job. Once I get settled, I'm going to ask Tailer if she wants to come and live with me." he said.

"You can't do that. You aren't 18 yet." Robin said.

"I beg to differ. My birthday was last week. I'm officially an adult now. I can take Tailer if I want to. I can and will take you to court if I have to." he said.

"You will do no such thing. I treat her the way I would want to be treated." she said.

"Tailer gives you more respect than you give her. Tailer actually cared just a little for you. Unlike you do for her." he said.

"I'll treat her better if I have to." she said.

"I'm still going to take you to court so Tailer will get the money. Not you. I've seen what you've done with her money. You spend it all on yourself." he said.

"I'll see you later. I have to try and find my sister now." he said. Then he walked out of the school, and over to his own motorcycle, got on it, and left.

Your/Tailer's POV

You drove around, until it got dark. You went up to a hill that was over looking the city. You parked the bike, and got off it. You sat on the edge, and you just stared at the city. You heard bushes behind you rustle. Someone sat next to you, on your right.

"You scared me Tailer. When everyone said that they couldn't find you, I got worried." he said.

"I told them that I'd call one of you." you said.

"Well, no one knows that it was me. To be honest, I was suprised when you called me." he said.

"Well, I wanted to be able to talk to someone that makes me feel comfortable." you said. He looked at you.

"I make you feel conforable?" he asked. You sighed and you pulled your knees up to your chin, wrapped your arms around your legs, and put your chin on your knees.

"This isn't very easy for me to say. But, I've always been comfortable around you. You just have this attraction that makes me relax." you said. He looked at you as you closed your eyes.

"Really? You feel comfortable around me?" he asked. You opened your eyes, and they met his.

"Yeah. I always have. And I always will." you said. He moved so that he was sitting cross-legged, indian style.

"Well, I didn't know that." he said. You got up, and you sat in his lap.

"Well, you do. And you always will." you said. You leaned up against his chest, and you breathed in his scent. You looked up at his face and laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked. You reached up and started poking his hair.

"Your hair! How much gel do you use, Tai?" you asked. He took your hand away from his hair.

"None at all. I just wake up like this." he said.

"So, it's all bedhead?" you asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." he said. You laughed.

"I want to see your hair when it's wet! So I can see how long it is!" you said, smiling. He shook his head.

"No way!" he said.

"Well, we're gonna have to go swimming sometime this summer." you said.

"Damn..." he said. You chuckled a little. Then you turned around, and looked into the city. Tai's arms wrapped themselves around your waist. You looked up into the sky.

"It's a full moon." you said. Tai looked up.

"Yeah, it is." he said.

"It's pretty." you said. He looked at you.

"So are you." he said. You looked at him.

"I know I am. But, why are you going for the cheesy romance crap?" you asked. You saw a faint blush appear on his cheeks.

"I don't know. I thought it would work." he said. You looked down to his arms around your waist. You grabbed his wrists.

"Does it still hurt?" you asked.

"Only when pressure gets on it." he said. You pushed down slightly on his wrists.

"Does that hurt?" you asked.

"No." he said. You pushed down really hard on the cuts. You could tell that he was trying not to show the pain.

"Tai, let the pain through." you said as you applied more pressure. You were able to see clearly how much it was hurting him. You stopped applying pressure to it. Tai was taking deep breaths with his eyes closed.

"That was barely a fraction of the pain that you caused me when you did that." you said as you looked into his eyes, as you rubbed the bandages.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered as he closed his eyes, and looked away from you. You moved his face so he was facing you.

"No worries. I shouldn't have tried jumping off the balcony when you were their either. I'll just have to wait until I know that no one's around." you said. Tai's eyes snapped open.

"Don't you dare try and do that again!" he said.

"Well then, I won't try and jump as long as you don't cut anymore." you said smirking.

"Deal." he said. you smiled. You both looked back at the city. You were both silent for a while. You guessed that it was about 11:00pm. You looked up at Tai. He was still looking at the city. You started to get out of his arms. One you were out, you kneeled down, and you looked into his eyes.

"T-tailer...what are you doing?" Tai whispered. You moved closer to him.

"This." you said. Then you put your lips to his.

"What was that for?" he asked. You looked away from him.

"Sorry." you said. He made you face him.

"Don't be." he said.

Then he put his lips to yours. You started to kiss back. It wasn't rough or fast, but kind of slow and romantic. Either way, when you were done, you were breathless. Your heart was pounding in your chest, you were positive that Tai could hear it.

"Sorry..." he said blushing as he looked away. You chuckled.

"Don't be. I liked it." you said. He smiled.

"Well, I don't like being the barrer of bad news, but, we really should get home." you said.

"Yeah." he said. You got up, and you help him up. Then you walked over to your bike. As you were getting on, your cell phone rang. You answered it.

"Hello?" you asked.

"Tailer? It's Izzy. I'm at your apartment. Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm with Tai. We're up on one of the hills. We're on our way back now." you said. Izzy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Everyone was worried about you. You need to get home fast. Dray's about to kill your mom." he said.

"Let him. I really don't care. I can live with him or my dad." you said.

"Well, Dray would probably go to jail. And you would have to live with your dad." he said.

"Oh..right. Well, we'll see you soon. Bye." you said. Then you hung up, and you put the phone away.

"We have to hurry. Everyone's worried about me." you said rolling your eyes.

"What? No one was worried about me?" he asked as you both got on the bike.

"No. Hang on." you said. You started the bike. Tai grabbed hold of your waist, and you took off.

About a half an hour later, you pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. You parked the bike in the garage, and you and Tai went up to your apartment. You grabbed Tai's hand. Before you turned the doorknob, Tai stopped you.

"Tailer, I have to ask. Are you and I back together?" he asked.

"Please, can we be?" you asked. He smiled.

"Yeah." he said. You smiled and you turned the doorknob and you went inside, pulling Tai in behind you.

In your living room was your mom, Rich, Draco, Izzy, Kari, and the two girls that were at the school earlier. One of them was checking out your older brother. When they heard the door close, all the attention was on you and Tai.

"Where have you been young lady!?" your mom asked. You glared at her.

"Why do you even care?" you asked coldly.

"Because you're my only daughter." she said.

"So. Dray's your only son, and you treat him like shit." you said. She gasped.

"Watch your language!" she said.

"No. I'll cuss all I want. Because, I'm in a cussing mood now. It's all because of you too." you said.

"Go to your room, Tailer." she said.

"No." you said. She glared at you, and you glared right back.

"I said, go to your room." she said.

"I heard you. I'm not deaf. I think you should just go to yours if you don't want to see me." you said.

"You should show some respect to me. I'm your mother, and I listen to you. So you should listen to me." she said. You lost it.

"BULL SHIT!! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME! DAD EVEN SAID SO! YOU USED TO BEAT ME, AND TRY TO KILL ME WHEN I WAS A BABY!" you said. Kari and the two girls gasped. The boys all glared at her. Tai came out from behind you.

"You used to do what?" he asked. She was speechless. Rich was staring at her in shock.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Tai said. He started to walk forward, but you put your hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"No, Tai. If she ever gets murdered, I'll be the one to do it. No one else. I call dibbs." you said calmly. Tai stood next to you.

"I'd watch your back if I were you. You know that she's not afraid to kill someone. And she will if it come's to it." Dray said.

"I'll make your death slow and painful though. Not quick and easy, like Hayley's." you said. She glared at you, and she went into her room, and shut the door.

"Tailer, come here." Rich said. You walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around you, and hugged you. You were taken be surprise.

"Thank you for doing that. She really needed to be taught a lesson. I didn't want our son to be treated like you were." he said as he let go of you.

"Woah, rewind. Son? She's pregnant?" you asked.

"Yeah. She told me that she told you." he said.

"Hmph. Well, she didn't. And frankly, I don't care. All I know is, I'm going to be taking care of him." you said. Rich smiled.

"Sure. You can take care of him. Or help." he said. You smiled.

"Well, our first time in Japan was certainly interesting." said one of the girls. Everyone looked over at them.

"Oh, Tailer we never told you. We're the host family to these two girls. This is Shar and this is Brenna. Shari's from the Phillipines, and Brenna's from Spokane." he said.

i'It's the two girls from the Digital World.'/i you thought.

You walked over to them and held your hand out.

"I'm Tailer Matthews. Sorry about that. My mom and I don't really get along. And I'll explain everything to you later on tonight." you said. They both shook your hand, and then you turned to the gang.

"Well, You all had better go. It's pretty late." you said. They all nodded, and they started to leave. Izzy walked up to you though. He hugged you, and you hugged him back. He pulled away.

"Sorry you have to live with her." he said.

"It's fine. She's more afraid of me than I am of her. I'll be safe. Plus, I can always go to Tai or you or Dray if I need help." you said. Izzy smiled.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." he said, then he followed Matt out the door. Kari was already gone. Dray was leaving, and Tai was the only one still there, other than you, and the girls. Rich went to his room. You walked up to Tai, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around your waist.

"Meet me on the balcony at 1:15." you whispered. He barely nodded his head, then you pulled away.

"Night Tai." you said.

"Night Tailer." he said. Then he went back to his own apartment. You closed the door, and you turned to the girls.

"So, I take it you both have to sleep in my room. Well, come one." you said as you walked to your room. You unlocked the door, adn you walked in. The girls followed you with their luggage.

"Just set it anywhere for now." you said. They set their things down, and you closed and locked the door.

"Ok, you two don't mind sharing a bed, do you?" you asked. They looked at each other.

"No. Why?" Shari said. You pushed a little button on the front of your bed, and the top mattress of your bed lifted up to form a bunk bed.

"You two get top." you said.

"Ok, I call the wall though." Brenna said. Shari rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Shari you get this half of the closet." you said pointing to the left part of the closet. "And Brenna you get the right half." you said. They nodded, and they started unpacking their belongings.

"So, Tailer. Who was the boy that you came in with?" Brenna asked.

"His name's Tai Kamiya. He's the leader of the Japanese Digidestined group. He's also my neighbor, and my boyfriend." you said.

"Cool." Brenna said.

"So, how long have you and him been dating?" Shari asked.

"Well, we were dating for about a day, then we broke up, and we started dating again about a 1/2 an hour ago." you said.

"Oh. Hey, was that blonde guy your brother?" Shari asked.

"Yeah. His hair used to be black, but he dyed it." you said.

"Cool. Cause, he's hot." she said.

"Well, he's single. But, he's eighteen." you said.

"Oh well. I can try." she said smiling. You rolled your eyes.


	15. Shadow

RECAP:

"So, Tailer. Who was the boy that you came in with?" Brenna asked.

"His name's Tai Kamiya. He's the leader of the Japanese Digidestined group. He's also my neighbor, and my boyfriend." you said.

"Cool." Brenna said.

"So, how long have you and him been dating?" Shari asked.

"Well, we were dating for about a day, then we broke up, and we started dating again about a 1/2 an hour ago." you said.

"Oh. Hey, was that blonde guy your brother?" Shari asked.

"Yeah. His hair used to be black, but he dyed it." you said.

"Cool. Cause, he's hot." she said.

"Well, he's single. But, he's eighteen." you said.

QUIZ START:

"Oh well. I can try." she said smiling. You rolled your eyes.

"Good luck. He hates it when girls fawn over him. It makes him uncomfortable. Same with me." you said.

"Oh, well, I wasn't going to fawn anyway. I'm not like that. I just want to get to know him a little more. You know?" she said.

"Yeah, I know what you want to do. I did that with Kyler. Then he got killed, and I killed his killer." you said.

"Oh, sorry." she said. Brenna looked at you scared.

"I won't hurt either of you, Brenna. I only killed her cause she asked for it; seriously, she said 'Tailer kill me.'" you said. Brenna looked a little more relieved.

"Well, we'd better get some sleep. We actually have school tomorrow." said Shari.

"Shit. I never got my unfiorm." you said.

"Oh well. So did we." Brenna said. Then you all changed into pj's, and you crawled in bed. With in five minutes, Brenna and Shari were asleep. You looked at the clock. It was just about time to meet Tai. You got out of bed, and you grabbed your Digivice (old habit) and you quietly went onto your balcony. Tai was standing on his, staring at the city. You jumped the gap, and you walked up to him. He didn't know that you were there yet. You quietly ran up to him, and you sprung yourself into the air, ready to land on his back. He quickly turned around, and he caught you in his arms, and he spun around.

"You're no fun! I was suppose to land on your back, not in your arms." you said. He set you on the ground.

"Well, I'd rather have you in my arms, not on my back." he said. You smiled.

"That's sweet." you said.

"So, why did you want me to meet you here?" he asked. You shrugged.

"I don't know. I just like being out here with you, I guess." you said.

Oh, okay then." he said.

It was silent for a while.

"Tai, have you ever though about who were going to marry, and if you were going to have kids or not? Like, what's going to become of you?" you asked.

"Yeah, who hasn't?" he said.

i'And they always involve you.'/i Tai thought.

You sighed.

"I think about that alot. Like who I'm going to marry, if I even get married. If I'm gonna have kids or not. What my job's going to be. If I ever got to race like I want to. There's just so many things to think about." you said.

"Yeah." he said. It was quiet again.

"Have you ever been in love, Tai?" you asked, as you looked up at him. You were standing in his arms, your front leaning against the railing.

i'I am now. Does that count?'/i he thought.

He thought about it.

"No." he said. You looked away in disappointment. You didn't even know why you were disappointed. You had too many things to worry about to be in love.

"Oh, well, I hope that when you do fall in love, they won't die in your arms. Like what happened to me and Kyler." you said.

"Yeah." he said. It was quiet again. (Me: dang...It's too quiet.)

"Tai, you know the other night when we went to the Digital World?" you said. He looked at you.

"Yeah. What about it?" he asked.

"You know how I fainted?" you asked. He nodded. You sighed.

"Well, I have this thing inside me. And it's basically another spirit. Her name's Shadow. She's evil and good at the same time. I've been cursed with her so I can try and find my true love. Not like I need help though..." you mumbled the last part.

"That's why Kyler died. It was part of the curse. I thought I loved him, but I didn't I guess. I'm cursed with her until I find my true love. And she is able to take over my body. That's why I fainted, and I was acting funny. But, the wierd thing is, she's only suppose to take over me when I found my true love...And I don't think I love you yet." you said. Tai looked at you shocked. He didn't say anything. It was a major awkward silence.

"Tai, please say something." you said.

"Wow. So, you might love me then?" he asked slowly.

"Well, I thought it wouldn't come for a long time, but, I guess I already know. I love you Tai Kamiya." you said smiling.

"Well...I love you too, Tailer." he said. You smiled, and you kissed him.

While you were kissing, a steady breeze kicked up around you, and you felt wierd. You got pulled away from Tai, but you were still in his arms. You looked around. Standing next to you was a girl that looked exactly like you, minus a few things. Her hair was longer and darker, and her skin was a dark tan.

"Tailer, I'm glad that you found him at last. I know you considered me being with you a burden, but you were blessed with me helping you. You got to find your one true love. That's a rare thing, especially at a young age." she said smiling. You stared at her.

"Thank you, Shadow. Now I appreciate it." you said smiling. She turned to Tai, with a kind of look that a father would give his daughter's bofriend.

"You had better be nice to her! I can come back and kick your ass if I have to." she said. Tai looked scared, and you laughed.

"I'll be fine. You said so yourself, he's the one." you said. She nodded.

"Well, I have to go now, Tailer. Take care." she said. Then she disappeared. You looked directly into Tai's eyes.

"I love you." he said. You smiled.

"I love you too." you said. Then you pressed your lips to his. You pulled away, and you looked out at the city.

"What is it?" Tai asked.

"Part of my life was already decided for me. Tai, what if I'm gonna be told what I'm going to be when I get older. What if I'm suppose to get rid of my bike? I couldn't do that!" you said.

"Settle down! I'm sure that it was only this. Alright? Go inside and get some sleep. I'll get you in the morning for school." he said.

"Alright...But, the exchange girls have to come with us." you said. He nodded.

"Ok. Night Tailer." he said. Then he kissed you lightly on the lips. (Me: I'm here rolling my eyes at this part...Too cheesey for my liking, but if yall like it, then so be it.) You pulled away, and you went back to your balcony. When you got to your door, you looked back at Tai, and waved. He waved back. Then you went inside. You put your Digivice on your desk, and you crawled into bed, and you fell into a peaceful sleep.

You woke up the next morning to a beeping sound. You slapped your alarm clock, and you got out of bed. You grabbed a pair of blue jeans, and a blood red T-shirt, and your underclothes, and you went and took a shower. Once you were done in the shower, and changed, you went back to your room, and you lowered the top bunk.

"Whoever wants the shower next has to get up." you said. Then Shari sprung up, and grabbed her things, and she went to the shower. You chuckled and you brushed your hair. You put on a little bit of smokey grey eye shadow, then you were done. You woke up Brenna when Shari was done in the shower.

Then you went into the kitchen and grabbed the package of PopTarts. You put a package in the toaster, and you let it cook. When it was done, you took it and you went into the living room, and turned on the TV. You went to the American channels. You saw something on the news reguarding something you were involved in. You turned it up.

"It has been about six months since the murders of Kyler Andrews, and Hayley King. And the parents of these two children, have finally spoken." said a reporter.

"I didn't think that there was anything wrong with Hayley. She always behaved herself, and she seemed fine when Kyler broke up with her. But, when we got that phone call saying that she killed him and then she was killed, we knew that there was something wrong." said Hayley's mother.

"We knew that Kyler had a thing for that Tailer girl, and we tried to prevent it. That's why we put him and Hayley together. There just wasn't something right about that girl." said Kyler's dad.

"We all blame Tailer. She was a bad influence on our children, and she murdered them. You dad walked was shown on screen.

"Tailer only did what Hayley asked of her. You you the video, Hayley asked Tailer to kill her." he said.

"Who cares!? All that matters is she pulled the trigger without hesitation! She didn't even think about the fact that she was killing my daughter!" Hayley's dad said.

"You even saw what Kyler did. He blocked Tailer when she blocked him! He was willing to die!" your dad said.

"It doesn't matter! Your daughter is a murderer and she should be in prison for it!" Hayley's mom said.

"The judge and jury declared Tailer not guilty! They all saw the video, and they said that she was doing what Hayley asked." your dad said.

Then the anchors went on about something else. You turned off the TV, and you went into your room, and you grabbed your cell phone. You knew that it was about midnight back in America, but you wanted to call there anyway. You looked through your phone numbers on the cell until you found the one that said, "Daddy" on it. You pushed talk, and you listened to it ring. Then answering machine picked up.

"Daddy? It's Tailer. I just wanted to say thanks for what you did at the press conference. If I would have known, I would have been there with you. You didn't have to do that." you said as tears started forming in your eyes.

"It means alot to know that someone cares. I love you, Daddy. I'll talk to you later. Bye." you said. Then you hung up, and you wiped your eyes. You grabbed your backpack from your closet, and you made sure that it had all of your papers, binders, and pencils in it. Then you walked into the kitchen, and you saw Brenna and Shari grabbing their PopTarts.

"Y'all ready?" you asked. They nodded, and they grabbed their own bags. You walked to the door, and opened it. Tai and Kari were standing in front of the door.

"Did you just get here?" you asked, chuckling.

"Yeah. Are you ready?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." you said. Kari, Brenna, and Shari took off ahead of you and Tai. You slipped your hand into his, and you started walking with him.

"You look a little sad, Tailer. What's wrong?" he asked. You sighed and told him the story. By the time you were done, you could see the school up ahead.

"Wow, I'm sorry, Tailer." he said.

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing you can do that'll stop most of America from hating me." you said. He stopped walking.

"No, but I'm stuck with you, so your problems are mine, and the same for me." he said. You smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Tai." you said. Then you kissed him lightly on the lips, and you took off running.

"Betcha I can beat ya!" you said. Tai took off after you.

"No fair! You had a head start!" he said. You beat him to the school.

"I win!" you said. You stopped running as you approached Kari and the others. Tai came running up to you. You stuck your foot out, and he tripped, and he fell to the ground. You started laughing your ass off! Tai got up off the ground and just stared at you.

"What the hell was that for!?" he asked.

"I dunno. I just felt like doing it." you said getting your laughter under control.

"It wasn't very nice. I hate you." he said as he crossed his arms, and turned away from you.

"Oh well." you said. Then you started walking to the group. Tai caught your arm, and he pulled you into his.

"I didn't mean it." he said.

"I know." you said smiling. Then you put your lips to his then you got out of his arms, and you ran to the group. Tk, Matt, Izzy, Kari, Brenna, Shari, and unfortunately Sora, were waiting for you.

"Hey guys!" you said when you got to the gang.

"Hey. What's with you and Tai? Are you back together?" Matt asked. You smiled.

"Yep! I'll tell y'all the whole story later." you said as Tai joined you. Sora glared at you, and you glared at her.

"Ok. Come on. You three need uniforms." Izzy said. You separated from Tk and Kari, and you walked into the school. Sora went off, and the rest of you followed Izzy to the office. You walked up to the desk.

"Hi, I'm Taila Matthews. Me and the exchange girls, Brenna and Shari, need our schedules and uniforms." you said. She nodded and she grabbed three pieces of paper from a drawer, and she handed them to each of you.

"I'll be right back with the uniforms." she said, and she got up and left. You compared schedules with the girls.

"Ok. 1st I have English/Japanese. 2nd I have Social Studies. 3rd I have Geometry. Then I have lunch. 4th I have Science/Biology. 5th I have mechanics! Thank you Dray! Then 6th I have French. I'm gonna have to get Dray something!" you said. It turns out that you have 1st with Matt, Shari, and Tai. 2nd with Tai, Izzy, and Sora. 3rd you have it with Izzy and Brenna. 4th with just Tai. 5th by yourself. 6th with everyone. The secretary came back with a pile of uniforms.

"Ok. Here are your uniforms. You have to wear them today, and for the rest of the year. Your locker nombers and combos are on your schedules." she said as she handed you all your uniforms. You looked at them and scowled.

"Why are they so short?" you asked.

"Because that's how they are. Now shoo!" she said. You all walked out of the office, and over to the bathrooms. You muttered about how you were going to kill the school as you walked inside. You changed into your uniform.

"HOLY SHIT!! THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY I'M WEARING THIS!!" you shouted.

"Why?" you heard Tai faintly shout.

You walked out of the bathroom. Tai's jaw dropped when he saw you. You glared at him. Then Brenna walked out. Matt's jaw dropped. You smirked at Brenna's blushing.

"Tailer you look great." Tai said.

"I hate short shirts! I hate skirts! And I don't have a pair of shorts small and skimpy enough to go under this!" you said.

"Well, more to look at then." Tai said. You slapped him in the back of the head really hard.

"I'm not your whore, Tai." you said.

"Well then, if you aren't mine, then who's are you?" he asked. You slapped him again.

"If you must know, I'm Izzy's,You said. Tai looked over at Izzy sharply.

"Izzy..." he said dangerously. You stopped him from hurting Izzy.

"Tai, I was joking. I'm all yours. For now." you said as you winked in Izzy's direction.

"Tailer! Stop it!" he said. You laughed.

"Alright. I'll stop." you said. You put all your clothes in your backpack.

"Tai, take me to my locker." you said.

"Why don't you get Izzy to do it?" he asked sourly.

"Damnit, Tai! I was joking!" you said.

"Ok. What's the number?" he asked. You looked at the paper.

"464." you said.

"Cool, that's the empty on right next to mine." he said. You smiled.

"Lead the way." you said. He walked through the halls. He finally stopped at locker 464.

"This one's yours. And the one's mine." he said as he pointed to yours then to the one of the left of yours.

"Cool. Now I gotta open it." you said. You managed to get the locker open. He laughed at you.

"Took you long enough," he said. You glared at him.

"Shut up, Tai," you said.

"No," he said.

"Then I'll shut you up," you said. You lightly pressed your lips to his. His arms wrapped around your waist, you did the same to him.

"What do you think you two are doing!?" said a voice. You broke apart to see...


	16. OMG RACING?

You and Tai were kissing in the hallway.

"Shit." Tai mutttered as he pulled away from you. You both looked down the hall, and you saw Brenna and Matt running to you. You sighed in relief.

"What were you doing?" Matt asked. Brenna looked at him.

"Wasn't it obvious!? They were doing exactly what we came here to do!" she said smiling. Matt blushed and you started laughing.

"Busted!" you said.

"Shut up, Brenna!" Matt said. She looked at him. Then she slapped him in the back of the head.

"Don't you tell me to shut up!" she said. You and Tai were laughing as Matt glared at you. He turned to Brenna.

"This isn't gonna work if you hit me." he said. You and Tai stopped laughing.

"Huh? Fill me in!" you said. Matt blushed.

"Brenna and I are dating." he said. You smiled.

"Awww!!! How cute!" you said. Matt blushed, and Brenna smiled.

"Come one. We should go and get breakfast." Tai said.

"We already ate, but ok." you said. You and Tai started walking down the hall, you looked back at Matt and Brenna.

"We'll just leave them. I think they want to be alone." you said. Tai looked back, and he saw Matt and Brenna kissing in the same spot you two were. You and Tai turned around, and you walked into the Commons(where you eat lunch/breakfast)and you saw Izzy, Shari, and surprisingly, Dray. You ran up to him.

"Dray!" you said. He turned around, and saw you running to him. He got out of his seat, and you ran into his arms.

After the hug, Tai's arms were around your waist, and you were leaning your back against his chest.

"Why are you here, Dray?" you asked.

"Well, I wanted to give you this personally. I didn't want you to get it in the mail." he said. Then he pulled out an envelope and handed it to you. It was unmarked, but it said Tailer Matthews on it. You opened it, and read it. When you were done reading it, you jumped out of Tai's arms, and you hugged Dray tightly.

"TaiTai, I can't breathe!" Dray said while laughing. You let go of him.

"Are you serious!? I get to do this!? How did they see how good I raced?" you asked.

"You didn't think that the videos you burned were the only ones I had, did you?" he asked. You smiled.

"I hate you, yet I love you at the same time!" you said. He smiled.

"And yes, you do." he said.

"YES!!!" you shouted. People were staring at you.

"What it is, Tailer?" Izzy asked.

"I get to race motorcycles! I get to start practice on Saturday!" you said.

"That's great!" Tai said. You turned around, and you looked at him.

"This is great! You're gonna come, right?" you asked. He stopped smiling.

"No, Tailer. I'm gonna be busy with someone else." he said. You glared at him.

"I won't forgive you if you do it again. Not like last time." you said coldly as you turned away from him, crossing your arms.

"I was jokin, TaiTai. I wouldn't do it." he said.

"I don't believe you, Tai." you said. Tai came up on your side, and whispered in your ear.

"But I love you, Tailer. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" he asked. You smiled, adn you turned to face him.

"Damn right you do. And, of course it does. I love you too." you whispered. Then you gave him a peck on the lips. Then you turned to Dray.

"I'll see you on Saturday. Call me and give me directions." you said. He nodded.

"I'll talk to you later, TaiTai." he said. As he walked away Shari, he winked.

"Ooh! Shari, it looks like my bro has a thing for you!" you said smiling. Shari blushed.

"Well, I'm sure he would. He kept flirting with her while we were waiting for you to get back." Izzy said. Shari glared at him, and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey! Don't smack my Izzy!" you said as you shooed her hand away from Izzy before she could hit him again. You sat next to Izzy, and you side-hugged him.

"It's ok, Iz." you said.

You looked at Tai out of the corner of your eye. He was glaring at Izzy, and he was clenching his fists. His nails started digging into his skin, but he didn't feel the pain. You let go of Izzy, and you walked over to Tai. You went behind him and you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck. You rested your chin on his shoulder.

"I'm all yours, Tai. Remember that. And you might want to go and wash up your hands." you whispered. Tai looked down at his hands, and he saw the blood.

"I'll be back." he said. Then he ran to the bathroom to wash his hands. You sat next to Izzy, and you stole a part of his orange, and you shoved it in your mouth.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" he said. You took it our of your mouth, and you offered it to him.

"Here, you can have it then. I don't want it anymore." you said.

"Naw, you keep it." he said.

"No, I want you to have it." you said. Then you dropped it on his breakfast tray. He looked at it in disgust.

"I'm not hungry anymore." he said. You smirked. Tai walked back to you, followed by Matt and Brenna; who were holding hands shyly. You smiled and you grabbed Tai's hand. Your hands were resting between the two of you on the bench. Brenna and Matt sat down across from you and Tai. Everyone was giving them suspicious looks. They were glaring at you and Tai.

"Don't look at me like that! We didn't tell them that you two kicked us out fo the hallway so you could make out." you said. Then you "realized" what you said, and you clamped your hand to your mouth.

"Oops." you said. They glared at you even more. You rolled your eyes.

"Hey, they figured it out themselves." you said.

"For your information, we were not making out. We were just kissing." Matt said.

"Ok, onto better news. Dray was here, and this Saturday, I'm going to start racing bikes." you said.

"That's so cool! I want to come!" Brenna said. You smiled.

"Everyone's invited, except Sora." you said as you glared in her direction.

"That's great and all, but we're having practice this weekend." Matt said.

"Well, I'll skip practice then. Or you can move it to Sunday, cause there is no way I'm giving up on this. It's my dream job!" you said.

"Well, I'll talk to the guys." he said.

"Hey, where's Brock? Doesn't he go here?" you asked. Matt looked around.

"Yeah, I wonder where he is...Oh well, I'm sure he'll show up. He always does." Matt said. Then he got up and went over to his band members. You sighed and you rested your head on the table.

"I wanna go home." you whined.

"Why? Are you sick?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah...home sick." you said.

"Why are you home sick? You were just at your apartment." Tai asked. You rolled your eyes, and Izzy smacked him on the head.

"She misses America you idiot." Izzy said.

"Oh...why don't you call your friends?" Tai asked.

"Cause they're asleep right now." you said.

"Well, I'd call them anyway! Give them a little wake up call!" Brenna said smiling. You looked up and smiled as well.

"Good idea." you said as you pulled out your cell phone. Then you dailed the number, and it started ringing.

"Hello?" a voice asked sleepily.

"Who's this?" you asked.

"This is..."


	17. Fights Already

RECAP:

You sighed and you rested your head on the table.

"I wanna go home." you whined.

"Why? Are you sick?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah...home sick." you said.

"Why are you home sick? You were just at your apartment." Tai asked. You rolled your eyes, and Izzy smacked him on the head.

"She misses America you idiot." Izzy said.

"Oh...why don't you call your friends?" Tai asked.

"Cause they're asleep right now." you said.

"Well, I'd call them anyway! Give them a little wake up call!" Brenna said smiling. You looked up and smiled as well.

"Good idea." you said as you pulled out your cell phone. Then you dailed the number, and it started ringing.

"Hello?" a voice asked sleepily.

"Who's this?" you asked.

QUIZ START:

"This is Cameron. Who are you?" they asked.

"This is Tailer, Taylor's friend." you said.

"Oh well, I think Taylor's asleep." they said.

"Why are you at Taylor's house? She's not allowed to have guys over. Especially in the middle of the night." you said.

"Well, I'm the exchange student that lives with her. And I'm not a guy. My name's Cameron Wood. And I'm from Canada." she said.

"Heheh...oops. I'm sorry. I just assumed from your name." you said.

"No biggie. I get that alot. Here, I'll wake Taylor up." she said.

"Thanks." you said. You could hear Cameron waking Taylor up.

"Taylor! Wake up!" she said.

"What?" Taylor asked groggily.

"Telephone." Cameron said.

"Hello?" Taylor asked still part way asleep.

"Hey Kiba!" you said cheerfully.

"Padfoot!? Is that you?" she asked now awake.

"Yeah! Sorry it's so late, but I needed to talk to one of you. I'm at school now." you said.

"Really? How is it?" she asked.

"These uniforms suck monkey ass." you said.

"Ooh...Are they like they are in mangas?" she asked.

"Yeah. So are the PE uniforms." you said scowling.

"HAHA!!!" she said.

"Shut your trap or I'll send you some to wear!" you said. She stopped laughing.

"I have something to tell all the girls. So, can you call Jolene, and Ashleigh? I'll call Sabrina." you said.

"Sure." she said. You both called the numbers, and got the girls on the phone.

"Taylor, why the fuck do you want to talk at like three in the morning?" Jolene asked sleepily.

"Fuck Taylor wanting to talk! It's me that wants to talk!" you said smiling.

"Hey Tailer!" they all said.

"Hey, I have to tell you all something." you said. Then you walked away from the table and the gang.

"Ok, y'all remember Shadow, right?" you asked.

"Yeah, what about her?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, I finally got rid of her." you said.

"How!?" Ashleigh asked.

"I found my 'one true love.'" you mimicked.

"Who is it?" Taylor asked.

"Tai." you said.

"Tai? As in Japanese Digidestined guy, Tai?" Jolene asked.

You told them the whole story about what happened at school, and when you and Tai went up on the hill, and all that good stuff. Then you finished.

"Wow...You Shadow picked Tai?" Jolene asked.

"Yeah. Apparentally Tai's the guy I'm suppose to spend the rest of my life with." you said.

"You don't sound to happy about it." Sabrina said.

"Well, I am happy about it, I just can't help but notice that part of my life was decided for me. What if my whole life was already planned out?" you said.

"You have a point there..." Taylor said. You nodded(even though they couldnt see it). Just then the bell rang.

"Hey guys, I have to go. The bell just rang. I have to go to class." you said. They all groaned.

"Do you have to?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yea... Well, talk to you later. Love ya!" you said smiling.

"Love ya! Bye!" they all said.

You closed the phone, smiling. You started moving around in circles, looking for someone in the gang. A pair of arms made their way around your waist. You froze up. You grabbed the persons arms, and you twisted his arm around his back.

"Don't ever touch me again. The only person that's able to touch me like that is my boyfriend." you said. You pulled his arm up his back a little further, then you let him go. He stood up and faced you. He had dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. He looked about 5ft 9in.

"You know what, honey, your little American boyfriend won't mind if you date me. He'll never find out." he said as he walked closer to you. You pushed him back away from you. Then a pair of familier arms wrapped around your waist.

"Actually Tower, I would mind. I'd mind alot." Tai said. You glared at the kid.

"You must be mistaken, Kamiya. You see, your little whore, Sora, is over there." Tower said pointing in Sora's direction. You death glared at him. You pushed him backwards, and into a soda machine. Your forearm was holding him by the throat.

"Never say that again." you whispered in a deathly quiet voice. He tried to nod. You felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked back and into the eyes of Tai.

"Let him alone. He's an idiot like that, Tailer." Tai said. You sighed and moved away from Tower.

"Well, I guess I should try this the formal way. Hi, I'm Alex Tower. Top of the popularity chain." he said as he held out his hand. You looked at it in disgust.

"Tailer Matthews, and I don't care about your stupid popularity chain." you said.

"You know honey, if you dump this loser and go with me, people will be bowing in the halls as you walked passed." he said.

"Ok, first of all, don't you dare call me honey. Second of all, I really don't give a shit about being popular! I tried it once, and I hated it. And besides, I'd rather have people respect me for me instead of them being threatened to like me." you said noticing the hunky guys behind Alex who were cracking their knuckles.

"They do respect me for me. Right guys?" he asked the people that were around us. Everyone stayed quiet. Alex's boys cracked their knuckles again, and everyone started saying things like "Yeah!" and "Of course!" You leaned on your right foot.

"They respect you, huh?" you asked smirking.

"Yeah. You heard them." he said.

"All I heard was lies. No one respects you. I don't even think yo mamma does." you said. There were a few "ooh."s heard.

"My mamma does too respect me! But you know, at leased my mamma isn't a whore that needs to go to a mental house." he said. That hit a button. Just because you hate your mom, that doesn't give him the right to go that far. You moved forward and you socked him in the face. He fell to the ground and you got over him and you started beating him up.

"Move! Move out of my way! Someone get her off of him!!!" someone shouted. You felt yourself being pulled off Alex. You wiped a little blood from your lip as Tai held you in place. You spit at Alex.

"What the heck is going on here!? Who started this?" the teacher asked. No one answered.

"Ms. Timmons, would you please tell me who started this whole mess?" he asked. A girl stepped forward. She had blonde hair that reached about to her mid-back, and she had it in a high ponytail. She also has bright blue eyes.

"Well, Mr. Adams..." she started as she looked from me to Alex's bodyguards.

"Go on, Ms. Timmons." he said. she sighed.

"Alex started it, sir." she said. People were staring at her, mouth open.

"Thank you, Ms. Timmons." he said.

"Mr. Tower, you, Kamiya, and Ms. Timmons, please come with me." he said as he started for the office. Once the teacher had lifted Alex away, people crowded around you, congratulating you, and wanting to meet you.

"Excuse me! But, I have to go and work out my plan of only getting one detention. Now, if you want to see me, take it up with my secretary, Izzy." you said.

You and Tai started walking to the office. You got there, and Tai held the door open for you. You walked in, and the secretary motioned for you to go into the principal's office. Tai held open the door, and you walked in. The teacher was holding Alex by the shoulder, and explaining what he saw happen.

"I understand, Mr. Allen. You may leave now." the principal said. The teacher that took you all here sighed, nodded, and left the office. When the door closed, the principal sighed, and he leaned back in his chair.

"I really need to fire that guy. He takes this job way too seriously." he said smiling. You smirked.

i'I think I might like this guy.'/i you thought.

"So, why are you all in here again? I wasn't listening to Allen. He just goes on and on and on." he said. No one answered him. He looked directly at you.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Tailer Matthews. I just moved here from America." you said.

"Already in trouble are we, Tailer? I'll tell you this, most of the teachers won't like you cause you got in a fight your first day. They'll all think that you're a troublemaker." he said. You grinned.

"Great. Then they'll all be afraid of me." you said. He winked at you.

"Smart thinking. Now what happened?" he asked you. You evil smirked.

"Well, I was going into the halls, and Alex came up to me and he started feeling me up. I don't like to be touched by people that I don't know. Plus I have a boyfriend. I can sue him for sexual harassment. So, I threw him off me, and I told him that. Then he insulted my boyfriend and my mom. So, I punched him." I said. The prinipal was nodding his head.

"Oh, Mr. Tower, what's your story?" he asked. Alex looked at the principal.

"All I wanted to do was say hello and welcome her to the school. I greeted her the way I greet every girl." he said. The principal looked at him.

"Alex, everytime you 'greet' a new girl, you always end up here. Now, Alex, a weeks worth of detenion, and if you touch another girl like that again and I hear about it, I'll suspend you." he said.

"But, Mr. Yamoti-" Alex started.

"No buts Alex. Just to be sure. Mr. Kamiya, Ms. Timmons, which story is true?" he asked. Tai and the girl looked at each other.

"Tailer's." they said at the same time.

"It's settled then. Mr. Tower, the rules go for you from now to the rest of the school year." he said.

"Mr. Yamoti, may we leave? We're late for class." the girl said. He nodded.

"To class. All of you." he said.

You smirked as you walked out. For two reasons. Because you just won, and because you just noticed that the switch that kept the loudspeaker on, was flipped up. So everyone in the whole school heard what you were saying in there. Tai grabbed your hand as you walked out. The office door closed behind you all. You turned around and pointed at Alex.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll make you wish you were dead." you whispered to him. Then you walked into the hallway, Tai and the girl following you. You went to your locker, and you got your things out. The girl walked on the side of you that Tai wasn't on.

"Hi. I'm Rikki Timmons." she said as she held her hand out. You shook it.

"Tailer Matthews. Oh, and thanks for sticking with me." you said. You let go of her hand.

"No biggie. I've been wanting to get Tower for a long time. He did that to me when I first came here too." she said.

"Really? Man, that guy's a man-whore. Tai, this kid's worse than Matt." you said smiling. Tai looked at you.

"Yup. He's the worst." he said. You smirked.

"Well, we'd better get to class." Rikki said. YOu nodded.

"Time for English...great..." you muttered. You and Tai walked into the english classroom. When you got in there you heard......


	18. Wait What?

Reminder: This is your class schedule. I forgot it, so here it is:

1st: English/Japanese with Matt, Shari, and Tai

2nd: Social Studies with Tai, Izzy and Sora

3rd: Calculas with Izzy and Brenna

4th: Chemistry with Tai

5th: Mechanics with no one

6th: French with everyone. (I'm going to say that they all want to take French)

Afterschool: Swim Team with no one.

RECAP::

"Alex, everytime you 'greet' a new girl, you always end up here. Now, Alex, a weeks worth of detenion, and if you touch another girl like that again and I hear about it, I'll suspend you." he said.

"But, Mr. Yamoti-" Alex started.

"No buts Alex. Just to be sure. Mr. Kamiya, Ms. Timmons, which story is true?" he asked. Tai and the girl looked at each other.

"Tailer's." they said at the same time.

"It's settled then. Mr. Tower, the rules go for you from now to the rest of the school year." he said.

"Mr. Yamoti, may we leave? We're late for class." the girl said. He nodded.

"To class. All of you." he said. You smirked as you walked out. For two reasons. Because you just won, and because you just noticed that the switch that kept the loudspeaker on, was flipped up. So everyone in the whole school heard what you were saying in there. Tai grabbed your hand as you walked out. The office door closed behind you all. You turned around and pointed at Alex.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll make you wish you were dead." you whispered to him. Then you walked into the hallway, Tai and the girl following you. You went to your locker, and you got your things out. The girl walked on the side of you that Tai wasn't on(he was getting his things).

"Hi. I'm Rikki Timmons." she said as she held her hand out. You shook it.

"Tailer Matthews. Oh, and thanks for sticking with me." you said. You let go of her hand.

"No biggie. I've been wanting to get Tower for a long time. He did that to me when I first came here too." she said.

"Really? Man, that guy's a man-whore. Tai, this kid's worse than Matt." you said smiling. Tai looked at you.

"Yup. He's the worst." he said. You smirked.

"Well, we'd better get to class." Rikki said. YOu nodded.

"Time for English...great..." you muttered. You and Tai walked into the english classroom.

QUIZ START:

When you got in there you heard... applause. You , Tai, and Rikki walked into the room. The applause stopped.

"Uh...Hi." you said.

"Kamiya, Timmons, sit down." the teacher said. Tai and Rikki sat in their seats.

"Alright everyone, I'd like you to meet the new girl, Tailer Matthews. Tailer, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" she said.

"Um, I'm Tailer Matthews. I like to swim, and ride motorcycles. And I like to put little twirps in their places." you said as you looked at Alex.

"You did a good job at that by the way." said a cute British accent. You looked in the back of the room. There was a kid with shaggy blonde hair that fell gracefully over his light brown eyes.

"Who are you?" you asked curious.

"Tyler Michaels." he said.

"Do you think our names are a coinsidence?" you asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." he said. The teacher cut in.

"Is there anything else about you, Tailer?" she asked.

"Uh...no. I don't think so." you said.

"Yes there is. What are you talking about, Tailer?" Matt said.

"That's all there is." you said staring at Matt.

"No there isn't. You completely forgot to tell everyone about how good you can sing." he said smirking.

"No, Matt." you said. He got out of his seat and got something from his bookbag.

"Can I play this?" he asked as he pulled out a cd. You recongnized the case. It was the 'Lil Soldiers' cd.

"Sure." the teacher said. Matt walked over to the cd player and put the disk in.

"Can I get your name? I don't know it." you said, slightly embarassed.

"Oh sorry about that. I'm Amilia Kinoka." she said.

"Thanks." you said. She smiled. Matt got ready to play the first song on the disk.

"This is a cd made by an American band called the 'Lil Soldiers. Tailer is the main singer and lead gutarist. It's of her and her friends." he said. You glared at him as he pushed the play button. The song Free came on, and everyone listened intently.

When the song ended, everyone was staring at you.

"That was you?" Tai asked. You blushed.

"Yeah. It was about six months ago though." you said.

"Where can I get the cd?" Tyler asked. It dawned on you. You looked at Matt.

"How'd you get the cd? I still have my copy." you said. Matt smirked.

"Internet. These are just about sold out in the states." he said.

"What? They started selling them!?" you said.

"Yup. And you all are famous there. Too bad their main singer is in Japan, and she can't go on tour, huh?" he said. You glared at him.

"I have to email the girls when I get home..." you mumbled to yourself.

"Okay, Tailer you can go and sit in the back next to Tyler." Kinoka said. You nodded and went and sat next to Tyler. You put your things on the floor and you took out your binder and pencils. You pulled out some paper to take notes as Kinoka started talking. You started doodling as you half listened. Tyler leaned towards you and whispered in your ear.

"How many people know about your little insodent in America?" he asked. Your heart sped up.

"How did you find out about it?" you asked. He smirked.

"I have my ways. I also know about your ex-fiance' Ken." he said. You looked at him.

"How do you know about that?" you asked.

"I have my ways." he said.

"You're really freaking me out, Tyler." you said. He smirked.

"Sit with me at lunch, and I'll tell you then." he said.

"Fine. But I want all of my questions answered." you said. He smirked.

"Good." he said. And him and yourself turned back into class.

In about an hour, the bell rang, and you all walked out of class. You slapped Matt in the back of the head.

"Thanks a lot, Ishida!" you said angrily as you walked to your locker. You grabbed your things for Social Studies. You and Tai walked to Social Studies, and Tai took his seat. Unfortunately, it was next to Sora, at the stupid 2-seated tables. Sora smirked as she saw you glaring at her. Tai looked very uncomfortable where he was at. The teacher walked into the room, and stepped to the front of the class.

"We have a new student as you may have noticed. Eveyone, this is Tailer Matthews, from America. Tailer I'm Sensei Kiri." he said. You slightly bowed and you looked at the class.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" he said. You sighed in annoyance.

"I'm Tailer. I like to write, sing, draw, and swim. And I moved here from America." you said.

"Alright. How about you sit next to Tyler in the back there?" he said, as he pointed to Tyler in the back row. You scowled and you took your seat next to Tyler, again.

"Just my luck. I'm stuck sitting next to you in my first two classes." you said. He just smirked and continued listening to the sensei.

After class you left for Calculas. It turns out that you have Tyler in that class too. You had to share a table with Izzy, Brenna, and Tyler. You growled.

"Three damn periods in a row! I'm stuck sitting next to him in three bloody classes!" you whispered to Izzy and Brenna angrily as you pointed to Tyler.

"You're kidding, right?" Izzy asked.

"No. I hate it. Our bloody names even sound alike!" you said glaring at Tyler. He just stared at you.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind with that one, TaiTai! He's hot!" Brenna said. You rolled your eyes as Tyler winked at her and smirked.

"She has a boyfriend." you muttered. He looked down.

"Oh well. I'll just have to get her for myself!" he said.

"Good luck. She's dating Matt Ishida." you said.

"Damnit... Why does Ishida always get the good ones?" he asked himself.

"Yeah, and Tai has her." Izzy said.

"Kamiya? You're dating that low-life?" he asked. You glared at him.

"Watch your back, Michaels. That's the reason I was in the principal's office was because Tower did something like what you're doing now. And it makes me mad." you said.

"Matthews! Would you care to share your interesting conversation?" the teacher asked. You smirked.

"Sure. But the question is, do you want to hear it?" you asked. The teacher glared at you.

"Don't be a smart mouth, Matthews!" he said. You raised an eyebrow.

"Me? A smart mouth? Never!" you said sarcastically. His face flushed red.

"Why don't you teach the lesson, Matthews. Considering that you seem to think you know this already." he said. You smirked and got out of your chair, and walked to the board. You easily finished the problem that was on the bored, and you walked back to your seat, smirking.

"You see, I did this when I was a Sophmore. We're Juniors now. I guess America is ahead in math. No wait... That was just me. I can do collage math, but this is the highest math there is at this school." you said smirking.

"If you would like, Matthews, I can have you transfered to one of the other schools." he said stiffly.

"What do the uniforms look like over there? Cause these ones make me look like a street whore." you said.

"Out of my classroom, Matthews!" he shouted. You chuckled.

"Gladly. But I'll let you know, I've already finished my homework, and I might be bothering the other classes by talking to the people. Becuase my boyfriend is in the class across the hall." you said as you started for the door with your things.

"Sit back down, Matthews." he said sighing. You walked back to your seat, as soon as you sat down, the bell rang.

"Later, dude." you said as you got back up and walked out the door. You walked to your locker, and you put your things in it. You closed your locker as Tai ran to his and quickly put his things in his locker.

"I have to go to the middle school. Agumon needs help." he whispered quickly. You checked your Digivice, and noticed that yours hadn't beeped.

"Alright. I don't need to go. I'll wait here." you said.

"Alright, bye." he said. He kissed you quickly on the forhead and he ran to cath up with the gang. Then they all left for the middle school.

"Where's Kamiya going?" a British accent asked from behind you.

"He's running over to the middle school for something." you said as you and Tyler started for the cafeteria.

"Oh." he said.

"So, when are you going to explain to me how you know all that stuff about me?" you asked.

"At lunch. We have to sit outside though." he said. You nodded.

"Ok... Why though?" you asked.

"I'll tell you out there." he said as you bought your lunches. You followed Tyler out onto the lawn, and you both sat at a picnic table under an oak tree.

"Now will you tell me?" you asked growing impatient.

"Yeah. Alright. Before you and I were born, my mom and your dad...uh... knew each other quite well." he said.

"Oh shit. Please don't tell me that my dad had sex with your mom and she had you." you said. He sighed.

"I'm your half-brother." he said. You stared at him.

"That still doesn't explain how you know all that stuff about me." you said.

"I looked you and your family up on Google. And it told me about the inncodent." he said.

"How did you find out about my engagement with that twirp?" you asked.

"He told me himself." he said.

"Ken told you?" you asked.

"Yep. But he never told me how or why you two were engaged." he said. You sighed.

"My mom knew his mom. She said that she had this feeling that I was going to turn out to be some whore. So she and Ken's mom arranged the marriage. I found out about it when I was about 11. I was pissed." you said.

"How'd you get out of it? Or are you still engaged?" he asked. You smirked.

"I threatened to 'seriously hurt' him. And when I borrowed my dad's dagger, and my mom found me booking a flight to Japan, she called it off quickly." you said.

"You would have seriously hurt him!?" he asked.

"Yeah." you said shrugging.

"I hated it. And I still hate it. I can't stand it when people force me to do things I don't want to do." you said.

"Oh." he said.

"So, what else do you know about me?" you asked hoping that he didn't know you were a Digidestined.

"That's all." he said.

"Okay. Now we can eat." you said as you picked up your turkey sandwhich and bit into it.

In about 10 minutes you had completely finished your lunches. You looked around the field for something to do. You saw a baseball field with people on it. You smiled as you got up from the table and walked over towards the field.

"Where are you going, Tailer?" Tyler asked as he walked behind you.

"To play a little baseball, American style." you said. You got to the field and all the girls looked at you.

"Can I help you?" a blonde asked snobbily.

"No but, I am going to take this position off your hands and show you how to pitch the real way." you said.

"No way! I'm not going to give my position up to some low-life American that probably doesn't even know how to play." she said.

"I beg to differ. I was the best in my state back home." you said. (Me: Man, you can just do everything, huh!?) The girl just stared at you.

"I think we should let her play!" said the girl that was on first base. You recongnized her. It was Rikki!

"I'm with Rikki!" said a few more girls. The blonde scowled and tossed the ball at you angrily. You also took her mitt from her, and you walked to the pitcher's plate.

"I want the best batter here!" you said.

"Telli! That's you!" said Rikki to the blonde girl that was pitching. She smirked as she walked up to the plate with a helmet on, and a bat in her hands. She put on her batting glove, and she got into her position. You got ready to throw the ball.

"I hope you know that it's impossible for me to strike out, and I never miss a pitch." she said. You smirked.

"There's a first for everything." you said. You got in position. Your right hand had the ball in it, and it was behind your back. You pulled the ball in front of you, and you threw it at her. She swung, but missed.

"Strike one!" the catcher shouted. She gasped as you smirked.

"Ready for the next?" you asked. She nodded, a look of determination on her face. You threw the ball the next two times, and she missed.

"Strik three! You're out!" the catcher called out. Telli ran up to you and got in your face.

"How the fuck can you do that!? I'm the best pitcher and hitter in the county!" she said.

"Easy. It's called practice, a private coach that plays in the majors, and determination." you said as you started walking away. The bell rang as you and Tyler started inside. You got to your locker and you grabbed your binder and your things. You started for Chemistry. You had Tai in that class, and apparentally you had Tyler in that class too.

"Why do I have almost all of my classes with you?" you asked.

"I don't know." he said.

"TaiTai!" said someone from behind you. You turned around and saw Tai running to you, without his goggles. You waited for him to catch up.

"Hey Tai. You're just in time for class." you said.

"Alright." he said. You all walked into the class and Tai and Tyler took their seats. Once again you expected the teacher to make you tell about yourself.

"You can sit where ever you want, Tailer. I don't care." he said. You smirked.

"Thanks." you said as you walked to the table in the back of the room that Tai was at. You took the empty seat next to him. The teacher started the lesson and you took out a piece of paper. Instead of taking notes, you wrote a not to Tai.

iWhat happened there? And, where are you googles?/i you wrote. You handed the piece of paper to Tai and he read it and replied.

iThere's a new evil ruler. He calls himself the Digimon Emperor./i he wrote.

i'Oh shit...'/i you thought.

iReally? But that doesn't explain how you lost your goggles./i you wrote.

iThere's a new Digidestined team. The leader and new holder of the crest of courage is Davis./i he wrote.

iDavis? That middle school goggle kid that looks like you, acts like you, and plays soccer like you?/i you wrote.

iYeah. He got pulled there too. Along with the new kids. And his goggles broke. The goggles made me a good leader, so I gave him mine./i he wrote

,iAw how sweet! But you know, it wasn't the goggles that made you a good leader. You were born with the ability./i you wrote.

iYeah right. But, we'd better stop writing before we get caught./i he wrote.

iAlright./i you wrote.

You and Tai stopped writing and you both started paying attention to the lesson.

After class you and Tyler went to the mecanics room. Where you talked about what else? Cars and the engines etc. It turns out that you were the best in the class now. Since you and Dray had built your own motorcycles when you were younger. And plus that you were a racer, and you needed to know how the bike worked.

After class you and Tyler walked to the second floor of the building to the French room.

"Damn... You and I have all the same classes." you said as you walked in the room and saw the whole Digi-gang at a table in the center of the room. You walked up to them, and noticed that they were all talking in French.

i'Well duh. This is a French class.'/i you thought. (Me: Ok, is you know French, mind you, I used a translator, and it's not always right. So, don't bug me about it... Oh, and I'll put the translations after it)

"H les types, ce qui est vers le haut?" you asked. (Hey guys, what's up?)

"Rien du tout, Tailer. Nous parlons du djeuner." Tai said. (Nothing at all, Tailer. We're talking about lunch)

"Comment a-t-il disparu?" you asked. (How did it go?)

"Could've t meilleur. Avez-vous vu Shari ou Brenna ?" Matt said. (Could've been better. Have you seen Shari or Brenna?)

"Non." you said.(No)

Just as the bell rang, Brenna and Shari ran into the room looking exhausted.

"Regarde comme ils taient dans le monde de Digital." you said. (Looks like they were in the Digital World.) You all took your seats after you, Brenna, and Shari introduced themselves in French.

"Merveilleux ! Ils peuvent le parler mieux que le reste de vous !" the teacher said. (Wonderful! They can speak it better than the rest of you!)

You and the girls sat down at the Digi-table, and you all listened to the lesson.

After classes ended, you started for your apartment with Tai, Brenna, Shari, Izzy, and Matt. You and Tai were holding hands, as were Brenna and Matt.

"So, there seriously is a new group of Digidestined?" you asked.

"Yes. I can't believe it. We finally get a break! But I can't help but wonder what the new kids are going to have to encounter." Izzy said. Matt nodded.

"Why were the two of you gone?" you asked Brenna and Shari.

"We got called too." Shari said.

"How come I was the only one not called?" you asked.

"I don't know. Maybe becuase Renemon was safe." Izzy said.

"Good thing. We met the Digimon Emperor today. He's creepy." Brenna said.

"Yeah. But I can't help but wonder what he meant..." Tai said.

"What did he sayd to you, Tai?" you asked.

"He said something like, 'You'd better stay away from her.' I don't know what he meant." he said. You knew what he meant. Because you knew who he was. Ken, the Digimon Emperor, was warning your boyfriend to stay away from you because he wanted you all to himself.

i'Too bad he's not getting me!'/i you thought.


	19. The Flashbacks

QUIZ START:

You came to the apartment complex where you, Shari, Brenna, and Tai departed from Izzy and Matt. Brenna kissed Matt on the cheek quickly then ran up the stairs to meet up with the rest of you. Shari and her walked into your apartment and you stood next to Tai in front of his own.

"I'm going to check up on Brock and see why he wasn't here today. I'll get on IM later, ok?" you said.

"Alright. I guess I'll talk to you then." he said.

"I guess so." you said. You turned and started walking away from Tai. He grabbed your hand and pulled you back to him. His arms were around your waist and you were against his chest.

"Yes Tai?" you asked, smiling.

"You didn't think that you could get away from me could you?" he asked.

"I bet you I could if I wanted to. But, I'm actually quite fine right here." you said as you rested your head on his chest and took a deep breath.

"Oh well, too bad. You have to go and see Brock, remember?" he said smirking as he pushed you towards Brock's door. You glared back at him.

"I'll get you back for that, Kamiya" you said.

"Is that a threat, Matthews?" he asked.

"Nope. It's a promise." you said as you knocked on Brock's door. Tai rolled his eyes and went into his own apartment.

You could hear the sound of feet running to the door. A girl about thirteen opened the door. She had brown hair that reached to her mid-back, and brown eyes. She smiled at you.

"Hi!" she said. You looked at her suspiciously.

"Hi... Um, is Brock here?" you asked. She laughed.

"Brock! You're girlfriend is here!" she screamed.

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend." you said.

"Whatever. Come on in." she said. You walked in and waited for Brock. He walked out of his room, and looked at you.

"Um, Tracy, this isn't my girlfriend. She's one of my friends." he said.

"Ok whatever. She's a girl, and she's your friend. A girlfriend." she said. You rolled your eyes.

i'Was I this annoying as a thirteen-year-old?'/i you asked yourself.

"Come on, Tailer. We'll go into my room and talk." Brock said as he led the way to his room. You walked in and closed the door behind you. The room was fairly plain. With a computer, bed, closet, and a few posters on the walls. Brock sat at his computer desk. You sat on the bed.

"Why weren't you in school today?" you asked. He sighed.

"You know that girl in there?" he asked. You nodded.

"Well, that's Tracy. She's my cousin. Her parents died last week, and my mom and I are the only living family she has left. So we're taking care of her. She flew in today. That's why I wasn't there. I was with my mom picking her up." he said.

"Poor kid. How did they die?" you asked.

"Murder. Someone shot them. The three of them were walking on the pier, and someone shot them from behind. She was standing between them. The bullets hit them in the back of their heads, then they fell down right in front of her." he said.

"Poor kid. I know how she feels. Does she remember it?" you asked.

"No. Apparentally she fainted as she heard her the gun shot." he said.

"That's good. If she would have seen it... She would've had to go through so much." you said sighing and looking into your lap. Brock moved from his chair. His fingers lifted up your chin, and you looked into his honey eyes.

"I know how hard it was for you, TaiTai. Try not to think of it, okay? It's helped me quite a bit." he said.

"I try to. But the flash-backs are coming to me more than ever." you said. Brock sighed and let go of your chin. You looked into your lap again, and Brock sat back on his chair. It was silent for a while.

Brock finally broke the silence.

"You don't know how hot you look in that uniform, do you?" he asked. You looked up at him startled.

"What?" you said.

"You look good in that uniform. Not many girls can pull it off. Especially the fat ones." he said shuddering.

"Thanks! Now I have to scrub my retinas in order to get that image out of my head!" you said. He laughed.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, but I have a boyfriend." you said.

"Damn that Kamiya!" he said. You stared at him.

"I was kidding! I have a girlfriend as a matter of fact." he said.

"Well about time!" you said. He mock-glared at you.

"Oh ha ha." he said.

"So who is she?" you asked.

"Rikki Timmons. You probably don't know her." he said.

"Actually I do know her. She helped me tell of Tower today. You really should have been there." you said.

"You told off Tower!? Alright! What did he do to you?" he asked.

"He kept touching me." you said.

Then you told him the whole story of your day. Leaving out finding that you have a half-brother, and leaving out the Digital World thing.

"Wow. Sounds like you had fun!" he said smiling.

"Not really." you said. It was silent again. This time you broke the silence.

"Tracy really has no one left in her life? Friends, anyone?" you asked.

"Well, she was home-schooled. But she did tell me that she had a boyfriend. His name's like Takuya or something." he said.

"You should let her visit him!" you said.

"I don't know where he lives! And she just got here!" he said.

"Oh right." you said. You stood up.

"Well, I'd better get going. Shari and Brenna are alone in my apartment. They prolly did something scary with it. See ya later, Brock." you said. He nodded and you walked out of his room, then the apartment. You walked into yours and you took off your shoes.

"Shari! Brenna! Where are you!?" you called as you walked into the kitchen.

"In your room on the computer!" you heard Shari shout.

"Alright! Just checking! You never know with you two!" you shouted smirking as you looked in the fridge. Brenna ran out of the room. The stared at you, hands on her hips.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"It means that you two are a couple of spazes." you said. (Me: Spaz plural. I don't know is that's how its spelt... -_-')

"Oh. Okay then." she said. You rolled your eyes as she walked away. You closed the fridge door, and you grabbed your cell phone out of your bag. You turned it on, and you had one new voicemail. You listened to the voicemail. It was from your dad.

"Sweetie no need to thank me about it. I had to do it for you. I didn't want you to know about it. Don't be upset about it. Well, I'm not suppose to be using the phone I'm at work. But, keep your brother in line for me. And be a good little girl. Alright? I love you. Talk to you later." he said. You erased the message and closed the phone.

"I love my daddy." you said to yourself. You walked into your room and you saw Shari on the computer.

"Whatcha doin, Shari?" you asked.

"I'm IMing my friends back home." she said.

"What are we not good enough for you to talk to?" Brenna asked.

"Yes. I'm sick of you, Renna." she said rolling her eyes. Brenna stuck her tongue out at her. You laughed. You sat on the bed.

"I'm going over to Tai's. I'll see you later." you said after a while of silence.

You got off the bed and walked out of the room. You slipped on your shoes and you walked out the door. You walked to Tai's door and knocked on it. You heard someone walk to the door. The door opened and reveiled Tai. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only a pair of shorts and he looked sweaty. He opened the door so you could walk in. You walked in and you took off your shoes. The he closed the door.

"What were you doing?" you asked looking at his partially wet chest then to his eyes.

"Nothing." he said.

"Really?" you asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yep." he said.

"Why are you sweaty then?" you asked smirking.

"It's water. I was just in the shower." he said.

"Really? Then why is your hair not that wet? And why do you reak of B.O?" you asked. He couldn't think of what to say. You smirked.

"If only his brain was as big as his hair...*sigh* Then he might be able to lie well." you mumbled to yourself.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." you said.

"Sora said that to me once. The first time we went to the Digital World." he said.

"Well, it's true." you said.

"Are you saying that I'm dumb?" he asked.

"No. I'm just saying that you're not the brightest bulb in the bunch." you said.

"Huh?" he said. You looked at him.

"You know like, you're not the sharpest crayon in the box." you said.

"Still don't get it." he said. You laughed.

"It's not funny." he said seriously. You stopped laughing.

"I swear sometimes you're blonde." you said.

"Not funny, Tailer." he said his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Oh my Ra, Tai! Can you not take a joke?" you asked.

"You weren't called an idiot by your girlfriend now were you? You weren't called stupid and an idiot by your classmates your whole life." he said.

"Well, I should hope that I wasn't called dumb by my girlfriend. I'm not lez." you said cracking a smile. He just stared at you with emotionless eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Tai? You can't even take a fucking joke." you said. Then you slipped your shoes on and you walked out the door.

**Tai's POV**

Tai stood in the same place staring at the door that Tailer just walked out of. He went and sat on the couch, placing his head in his hands.

"If I could only tell her..." he muttered to himself. He pushed his palms into his eyes making himself see little stars behind his eyelids. He stood up.

"I can't do this to her. I'm quitting." he said. Then he walked into his room and threw on a shirt and socks and shoes, then he walked out the door in a hurry.


	20. And You Have a Very Perverted Mind

Be prepared! And enjoy!

**Start**

You went back into your apartment and you sat on the couch thinking.

_'Why was Tai acting like such an ass?'_ you asked yourself.

Shari and Brenna walked into the room.

"Heya Tailer. What's wrong?" Shari asked noticing the frustrated look on your face. You sighed.

"Tai. He was acting really strange. And he seemed so... Ugh, I don't know. He was acting...funny." you said.

"How so?" Shari asked.

"Well, he seemed so secretive about something." you said.

"That's weird." Brenna said.

"Yeah. And when I went to the door he was all sweaty and such." you said looking at the floor.

"Y-You don't think...?" Shari said. Brenna's eyes widened.

"That's it! He secretly does aerobics." Brenna said smiling. You looked up at her with a weird look on your face. Brenna sweatdropped.

"Heheh... I just wanted to lighten the mood a bit." she said rubbing her neck. You sighed.

"Sorry Brenna, but this isn't really a laughing matter." you mumbled. Shari smacked her on the back of the head.

"What are you going to do, Tailer?" Shari asked.

"I'm going to go up on the hill, and I'm going to call my girls back home." you said as you got up from the couch. The girls nodded and you walked to your room to get your keys and cell phone.

Once you had your things, you walked out of your apartment and over to your bike. You uncovered it, and you got on and started the bike. You took off out of the parking lot, and you drove through the town. You drove out of the city and up to the hill that you and Tai sat at a while ago.

You parked the bike and you leaned against it as you stared over the city.

'What if he is cheating on me?' you asked yourself. You sighed and pulled out your cell phone. You dialed Jolene's cell phone number. It rang for a while.

"Hello?" came the answer.

"Hey Jolene." you said.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"It's Tailer." you said slowly.

"This can't be Tailer. The Tailer I know would never sound so miserable." she said.

"Well, I am Tailer. And I am miserable." you said.

"What's wrong, girl?" she asked.

"I-I think Tai's cheating on me." you said.

"WHAT!?" she screamed.

"Yeah. I went over to his house after school and he was all sweaty and he was so secretive. He wouldn't tell me anything, and he kept trying to avoid eye contact." you said.

"I'm so sorry, Tailer." she said sincerely.

"Why does this always happen to me? Shadow said he was the right one... But he cheated on me once with Sora, and he's probably doing it again with her now!" you whispered.

"I don't know what to tell you." she said. You sniffed.

"I want my old life back. I wish I could go back in time to the night I was sent to the Digital World. I would have stopped myself from going. Then maybe I would have never met Tai or the others. And I could still be happy." you said.

"But, if you never went there, you prolly wouldn't have met us. After you went to the Digital World, you introduced yourself to us because you found the courage you lost. We would never have given you a second glance had you not talked to us first." she said. You sighed.

"I just want to forget about Tai and the Digital World. And I want to go back to America and be with you. I don't like Japan anymore." you said. It was silent for a while.

"Why am I cursed, Jolene?" you asked.

"You're not cursed. You just can't pick the right guys, Tailer. You're only sixteen. We have the rest of our lives to pick a man. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be tied down at an early age. We were going to travel around the world, remember?" she said.

_'Oh yeah. We were going to travel...'_ you thought.

"Yeah well..." you said. Jolene chuckled.

"Let's talk about something else to lighten the mood." she said. You could tell that she was smiling. You grinned a bit.

"What are you going to do for your birthday this year? It's in less than a month, you know." she said.

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm just going to sit around." you said

"Well, you're going to come back over to America for a visit though, right?" Jolene asked.

"I hope so. I really don't want to stay here bored out of my mind all summer." you said.

"You'd better find a way out here. Cause, I don't think that all of us can get over there." she said chuckling. You smiled.

"So, how's school goin for y'all?" you asked.

"Well, high school's high school. Basically the same as it was when you left." she said.

"Cool." you said.

"Oh, but Red and Cole are broken up." she said.

"What? How? Why? When?" the questions spilled out of your mouth.

"He was cheating on her." she said.

"I knew it! We all told her that he'd cheat on her! But did she listen? No!" you said.

"Well, they were dating for like three years. That's better than any of us." she said chuckling. You laughed.

"Yeah, it is. The longest relationship for me was what? Six months?" you asked.

"Yeah I think so. And it was with Brock. Speaking of him, have you heard from him? We still don't know where he is..." she said. You smiled.

"I've seen him. He's my neighbor!" you said.

"You're kidding me!? He's your neighbor!? And you didn't tell us!? You're a buttmunch!" she said laughing .

"Sorry. It didn't occur to me." you said rubbing your neck. It was silent again. You were playing with your hair.

"Hmm...." you said.

"'Hmm' what?" Jolene asked.

"I have the sudden urge to see what I look like with my hair cornrowed." you said chuckling. Jolene laughed.

"You're kidding, right!?" she asked.

"No I'm not. I'm going to try and cornrow my hair." you said smiling.

"You're a freak!" she said. You laughed.

"Yeah but you love me anyways." you said, the smile still on your face.

"Of course I do!" she said. It was silent again.

You sighed.

"Tailer you have to forget about him if you want to feel better." she said.

"I hate how you can read my mind, Jolene!" you said.

"No you don't." she said matter-of-factly.

"Gr. Not fair..." you muttered. You could tell that she was trying to smirk.

"No smirking for you, girl. You're bad at it." you said smirking.

"Shut up." she said. You laughed. Then you heard the bushes rustle from behind you. You turned around and you looked at the bushes.

"Tailer?" Jolene asked from your moment of silence.

"I think someone followed me." you mumbled. You looked at the bushes again and you saw nothing.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Well, I don't see anyone... It's a little weird if you ask me..." you said. You heard the bushes rustle again. You jumped and looked back at the bushes.

"Tailer." they said breathlessly.

"Jolene, I'll call you later. I have to go." you said.

"Alright. If you don't call, I'll call you in about an hour. Got it?" she said.

"Got it. See ya." you said, then you closed the phone, your eyes never leaving the person in front of you.

"K-Kyler?" you asked. He smiled. He had black, shaggy hair, and gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey TaiTai." he said.

"You died!" you said in shock.

"Everyone thought I did. It was a set-up." he said.

"You faked your own death!?" you asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Why?" you asked.

"My parents kept trying to kill me, Tailer! Everyone thought that they loved me, they treated me like shit, and they used me for target practice! They'd throw knives at me! If that's not attempted murder, then I don't know what is!" he said.

"I don't believe that you're Kyler. I saw him die." you said.

"Ask me anything." he said. You thought hard for about a minute. (Me: wow re-reading that, it's so WOW in your face xD)

_'Something only Kyler could answer... What should I ask him?'_ you thought.

"Uh..." you said.

"Have you thought of one yet?" he asked. You glared at him.

"Does it look like it!?" you snapped.

"No. Sorry." he said. You thought for a while.

"Alright. What was the first thing I said to you when I met you?" you asked smirking.

"That's easy. You said, 'You know, Kyler sounds like a fat kid's name.'" he said. Your jaw dropped and your eyes widened.

"You remembered that!?" you asked.

"Of course. I still can't forgive you for that." he said. You smiled. This really was the Kyler that you thought had died six months ago.

Your eyes swelled with tears as you ran to him and wrapped your arms around him. He hugged you close to him, and you inhaled his scent deeply. You stood in his arms for about a minute, then you pulled away from him and you looked into his eyes.

"I missed you so much." he said.

"Ditto. I have so many questions, Ky." you said.

"Come on. I'll answer them for you." he said as he started walking to your bike. He sat down on the ground next to it. You sat down next to him.

"Alright, fire away." he said.

"How long were you planning your death, and how did you make it happen?" you asked.

"Well, I had been planning it for a few months. I was just going to kill myself, then I thought of you, and I couldn't. So, I found a kid online that said he wanted to die. So, he agreed to do this for me. We dressed him up as me, and yeah. It's self-explanitory." he said. (Me: wow that's mean)

"So...that wasn't you then..." you said disappointed. You looked into your lap. He knew what you were talking about. When "he" said that he loved you.

"Tailer, all that he said was from me. I do love you, TaiTai." he said as he lifted up your chin.

"You're my best friend. And if I could, I'd kiss you right now, and ask you to be my girlfriend." he said as he looked into your eyes.

"Why don't you?" you asked.

"Because you have a boyfriend." he said sourly as he dropped his hand from your chin.

"Oh that... Okay, another question. Where did you go after your fake death?" you asked.

"I stayed with Dray. And when he moved here, I went with him. I'm still staying with him. I owe him so much." he said.

"Wait. My brother knew all about this!?" you asked becoming angry.

"He's not the only one that knows." he mumbled.

"Who else knows?" you asked. He opened his mouth, but was cut off.

"Andrews!" you heard from behind you. Yours and Kyler's heads flipped around and you saw Tai standing there.

You stood in shock as you looked at your boyfriend. Kyler stood up and walked to Tai. You couldn't hear what they were saying.

**Tai's POV**

He left his apartment and he started for Tailer's older brother's apartment. When he got there, he knocked loudly on the door.

"Andrews, I know you're in there!" he shouted through the door. The door opened to reveal Kyler.

"Get in here, Kamiya!" he said pulling him in the apartment. Kyler closed the door and faced Tai.

"What do you want!?" he asked.

"I'm telling Tailer. I can't stand lieing to her anymore! It's been six fucking months since then, and you never even called her. If you loved her so much, you would have told her before you faked your death!" he said.

"If you tell her, I swear-" Kyler started.

"I don't care what you'd do to me! I'm going to go and tell her this instant!" Tai said. Then he walked out the door. He went back to his own apartment complex and he ran up the stairs to Tailer's apartment door. He knocked loudly on the door. The door opened and Shari and Brenna glared at him.

"What you you want, Kamiya?" Shari snapped.

"Where's Tailer?" he asked.

"You can't see my wife now! She's not here." Brenna said. (Me: haha inside joke between Brenna and I)

"Your 'wife'?" he asked.

"Yes. She's my lovely wife now. So you can't touch her!" she said. Tai looked at her strangly. Then he turned to Shari.

"Do you know where she is? I need to talk to her!" he said in almost a begging tone.

"She went up to the hill." Shari said.

"Thank you, Shari!" he said then he ran back to his car. He sped through town, without getting pulled over, and finally got to the hill that himself and Tailer were at a while ago. He saw trail marks from her bike and he followed them. He came up to some bushes. Then he heard voices. He heard a voice that sounded like Kyler's.

He went through the bushes when he shouted to Kyler.

"Andrews!" he shouted. Kyler looked at him. He failed to notice Tailer sitting next to Kyler with a shocked look on her face. Kyler got up and walked over to him.

"I got here first, Kamiya." Kyler said smirking.

"You're an ass." Tai growled.

"Well, I couldn't let some wimp go and give away my secret now could I?" Kyler said.

"What did you say to her?" Tai asked, glaring at her.

"I didn't steal her from you if that's what you're saying. I stopped myself from taking her myself. So you should be happy. I could take her from you anyday. But, I'm a nice guy. She's my best friend. I couldn't do that to her. She likes you to much." he said.

"She doesn't like me. She loves me." he said.

"Well, to let you know, she thinks that you're cheating on her, Kamiya. What did you do?" Kyler said.

"Oh shit. Are you serious?!" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll leave and let you talk. Alright?" Kyler said.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one." Tai said, no longer glaring at him.

"No need to repay me. I asked you to not tell Tailer, and you did. I respect that. Even if you were lieing to your girlfriend." Kyler said.

"Alright." Tai said. Kyler nodded and walked back to Tailer.

**Tailer/Your POV**

You watched as Tai and Kyler talked. It appeared to be more heated than a regular conversation.

_'How does Tai know Kyler? He wasn't there when I showed Matt and them the DVD... Is Tai the other person that knew about Kyler?'_ you asked yourself.

Then Kyler nodded and walked back over to you.

"Hey, I'm going to go. I'll call you later, okay?" he said.

"Alright. Bye." you said. Kyler nodded and walked away. Tai was still standing in the same spot. Looking at you, a blank expression on his face. You stood up and leaned against your bike. Soon Tai walked up to you, slowly. He stopped in front of you and you looked away from him.

"Tailer, I know that you think I'm cheating on you. But, I'm not. I swear." he said. You looked into his eyes.

"What about earlier this afternoon, Tai? You wouldn't tell me what you were doing. For all I know you could have been having sex. Because it certainly seemed that way!" you said. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's a little embarassing to tell you the truth. I wasn't with anyone else. I was by myself." he said. You snorted.

"That's wrong." you said.

"And you have one very perverted mind, Tailer! I was doing something non-sexual." he said.

"And what's that?" you asked. He became more red.

"I was doing aerobics..." he mumbled.

"Aerobics!? You're kidding me!?" you said laughing. He slightly glared at you.

"It's not funny, Tailer." he said. You stopped laughing.

"It is for me becuase I lift wights to stay in shape!" you said.

"This is way backwards..." he mumbled.

"Well this is just weird...Because when I was talking to Brenna and Shari, Brenna said that you were doing aerobics. And that's why you were so secretive... Maybe we should listen to her more..." you said.

"Weird... Oh, and speaking of Brenna. When I went to your apartment to talk to you, Brenna said that you and her were married." he said.

"Damnit. I told her not to tell anyone!" you said. Tai looked at you funny.

"Oh, it's an inside joke. Don't worry. I'm not bi or lez. I'm all yours, baby." you said smiling.

"But what about Kyler? He was your first love after all..." he said sourly.

"Well, he respected that I had a boyfriend. And I appreciate that. But, my evil Shadow said that I loved you. And I always will. Even if I don't show it sometimes cause you might make me mad." you said. Then you wrapped your arms around Tai's waist and hugged him tightly. He hugged you back.

The sun was starting to set. And about 30 seconds of you hugging Tai, you pulled away from him and you looked off the hill and out at the city.

"Could this be any more romantic?" you whispered.

"Yeah, it could." he said. You looked back at him and into his brown eyes. Then he slowly put his lips to yours and kissed you sweetly.

(Me: now everyone say it together... AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW heehee)


	21. Disappearing Cell Phone?

The next day you woke up feeling great. You stretched and yawed. You looked at the alarm clock. It read 7:21am. You sat up in bed and remembered the night before.

After you and Tai had kissed, you took your bike back to your apartment, then you and him went to the beach and you both sat in the sand and talked while looking at the stars. You remembered almost every conversation.

**back at the beach last night**

You and Tai walked onto the beach and you both lied in the sand, staring at the stars.

"The stars are so pretty..." you mumbled. Tai opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't even say it." you cut him off laughing. He closed his mouth and smiled slightly.

"I have a question." Tai said.

"Alright. Shoot." you said.

"Do you want kids when you get older?" he asked. You looked at him weird. This seemed like something you would talk to your girlfriends about. But then you shrugged it off.

"I don't know. Sometimes I want kids, sometimes I don't. It's too early to for me to decide." you said.

"Oh." he said.

"Alright, so what about you?" you asked smiling as you sat up and looked at him.

"I don't know either. I wonder if I'll be a good parent or not." he said.

"What are you talking about, Tai!? You'd be a great father! Think of how many times you had to take care of Kari." you said.

"I almost killed her once though, remember?" he said looking into his lap and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, but you helped save her too. Had you not called an ambulance, she prolly would be dead." you said taking his hands into your own. He sighed.

"Still though. Had I not taken her outside with me to play soccer, she wouldn't have gotten sicker." he said.

"Stop blaming this on yourself! It's not your fault." you said.

"That's not what my mom said." he muttered.

"Your mom blamed it on you!?" you asked.

"Yeah. She said that it was all my fault. And it was." he whispered. You looked away from him in disgust.

"How could someone blame their child on something like that!? It's disgusting!" you said.

"Just forget about it, Tailer." he said.

"I don't think I can, Tai. You're mom seems like a nice person, but she really made a mistake with blaming that on you. You were what? Seven?" you asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. What's done is done..." he said. It was silent a while.

"Alright. My turn to ask a question." you said smirking.

"Uh-oh... Alright." he said. You mock-glared at him.

"Are you a virgin?" you asked smiling.

"Yeah." he said.

"Really? Well I would have thought that someone would try to shag you." you said.

"I'm savin it for you, baby." he said winking. You blushed. But he couldn't see it.

"We'll wait and see if we get married first." you said. He nodded.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm not." you said looking into your lap.

"W-Who was it?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. I was raped during a school dance in middle school. Brock saved me from him. Neither of us found out who it was..." you said.

"Oh my..." he whispered. You eyes started to fill with tears. Tai wrapped his arms around you, and held you close to him. You inhaled his scent deeply and you blinked the tears from your eyes. You sat in his arms like that in silence for about a minute.

"I love you, Tailer." he whispered in your ear. You sniffed.

"Ditto." you said.

"You love yourself?" he asked grinning.

"Yup. I love myself, and not you." you said looking into his eyes smiling. (Me: Well, the mood certainly lightened quickly. lol)

"Oh thanks. I don't love you anymore." he said looking away from you, and dropping his arms from around you. You shrugged.

"Okay. I'm gonna go see Kyler. Later." you said as you got up from the sand and started walking away. Tai's hand gripped yours in a heartbeat, and he pulled you towards him. (You were standing, and he was on both his knees holding your hand.)

"I didn't mean it." he said. You smiled.

"I know." you said.

You pressed your lips to his, closing your eyes in the process. You pushed Tai back into the sand, so he was laying on his back in the sand, and you were on top of him. As you fell, your lips never parted from his. You moved a bit, so now you were basically laying on his side, your right hand on his chest.

He kissed you slowly, but passionately for like five minutes. You couldn't think of anything but Tai, and how happy you felt with him at the moment. Tai's arms wrapped themselves around your waist, pulling you closer to him. He held you tightly as if he never wanted to let you go. Then you slowly pulled away from Tai, and you opened your eyes, to find his brown eyes staring at you. You stared deeply into his eyes.

"I love your eyes..." you whispered. He smirked all cocky-like.

"Please don't ruin the moment." you whispered in an almost begging tone. He laughed quietly.

"You know me too well." he whispered.

"Of course. I've known you forever." you said.

"Yet, I still don't know you as well as I thought I did." he said.

"Yeah... I guess so..." you said yawning. You closed your eyes and rested your head on Tai's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

**Tai's POV**

"Okay. I'm gonna go see Kyler. Later." she said as she got up from the sand and started walking away. His eyes widened as his hand gripped hers in a heartbeat, and he pulled her towards him.

"I didn't mean it." he said. She smiled.

"I know." she said.

She pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes in the process. Tailer pushed him into the sand, so he was laying on his back, and she was on top of him. Tailer moved a bit, so she was laying on his side, and she placed her right hand on his chest.

He kissed her slowly.

_'I love this girl... I'd die for her anyday...'_ he thought as he opened his eyes and examined her relaxed face.

His arms wrapped themselves around her small waist, pulling her closer to him. Tailer pulled away from him, and opened her eyes. She looked so happy, and comfortable where she was. He stared deeply into her eyes.

"I love your eyes..." she whispered. He smirked knowing what to say.

"Please don't ruin the moment." she whispered in an almost begging tone. He laughed quietly.

"You know me too well." he whispered.

"Of course. I've known you forever." she said.

_'It does seem like forever since that day in the Digital World.'_ he thought.

"Yet, I still don't know you as well as I thought I did." he said.

"Yeah... I guess so..." she said yawning. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

Tai looked at the starry sky above him as his girlfriend fell asleep in his arms.

_'I could see myself with her in twenty years.'_ he thought.

_~But does she have that same vision? Remember she has dreams that she wants to fulfill.~_ said a voice in his head.

_'What if she doesn't want to be together forever?'_ he asked himself as he looked at Tailer's sleeping face.

He sighed loudly and looked at the stars in the sky. It was a perfect night. There were no clouds in the sky, perfect view of the stars, the only sound was of the waves splashing on the beach. All the lights on the pier were off, the only light was the one in the parking lot that was shining on his car. He watch beeping disturbed the silence. He looked at the digital watch that was on his wrist. It read 1:00am.

_'Holy shit! It's way too late!'_

He looked at Tailer, not wanting to wake her. He gently picked her up bridal style, and he walked to his car.

He set Tailer in the passenger's seat of his car after making the seat lay down. After he put the seat belt over her, he walked around the car, and he got in the driver's seat. He started the car and he started back for town.

He saw Tailer's cell phone sitting on the dash board, and he grabbed it, and found Brenna's phone number. He pressed send and it started ringing.

"Hello?" Brenna whispered, clearly awake.

"Brenna, it's Tai." he said.

"Where the hell is Tailer!?" she asked, still whispering.

"In my car with me. We were at the beach talking and we lost track of time. She fell asleep. I'm heading into town now." he said.

"Alright." she said.

"Does her mom know that she's gone?" Tai asked.

"No. Shari and I saved her ass. But her mom's a light sleeper. That's why I'm whispering." she said.

"Does her mom and step-dad have work in the morning?" he asked.

"Yeah, and they wake up before all of us. Why?" she asked.

"Can you keep her cover until then?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Okay. I'm going to..." he said.

**Tailer's/your POV the next morning**

You looked around the room and noticed that it wasn't yours. You felt something wrap around your waist from the back. You looked over your shoulder and you saw Tai's sleeping face.

_'Why the hell am I at Tai's house!?'_ you thought.

You looked around and you noticed that you were in Tai's bedroom, on the bottom bunk of his bunk bed. Kari was on the top.

_'Tai prolly made her move.'_

You couldn't help but snort at the fact that a high schooler had to sleep in a bunk bed every night. Let alone have to share a room with his middle school sister.

You crawled out of Tai's arms carefully, noticing that you still had your clothes on from yesterday, minus your shoes.

_'He could have changed me, but he didn't... How sweet.'_ you thought smiling. You walked over to their computer desk, and found a pen and paper. You wrote:

_Tai: Thanks for everything that happened last night. Sorry I'm leaving before you wake up, but I should get back home and make sure that everything's cool there. I have to go to the track today for racing practice. So, I'll try and meet you sometime later._

_Love, Tailer._

You put the pen back on the desk and you layed the note on the pillow that you were sleeping on. Then you noticed that you stole Tai's only pillow, and he was laying on his arm. You gave him a greatful look and you walked out onto his balcony, and jumped over to yours. You tried opening it, but it was locked. You tapped on the door loudly so that one of the girls would answer it. You heard one of them run to the door, and pull open the shades. Shari saw that it was you and she unlocked the door quickly and pulled you inside, then closed the door.

"Do you know how worried we were!?" she asked.

"No. Sorry. Did my mom find out?" you asked.

"No. Brenna and I kept you covered." she said. You hugged her lightly.

"I love you, Shari!" she said. Then you let go of her.

"Yeah, well you should really thank Tai. He called me at like one in the morning and told me that he was taking you to his place for the night so your mom wouldn't wake up." Brenna said sleepily from your bed.

"He remembered to tell you? That's amazing. I honestly didn't think that there was a guy on this planet that was responsible." you said.

"Yeah well you took him." Shari said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, but Dray likes you, you know. He's cool." Brenna said. Shari blushed.

"Speaking of Dray, I have racing today. Did either of you hear from him?" you asked.

"No. He might've called your cell phone." Brenna said.

"I don't know where it is... I left it in Tai's car last night when we went to the beach." you said.

"You went to the beach with him!? What did you do?" Shari asked raising an eyebrow.

"We...talked." you said.

"Talked or made-out?" she asked smiling.

"Both." you said blushing. "And, he was the one that started the talking actually."

"You're kidding!? He certainly is a man of many talents that one." Shari said.

"I wouldn't call him a man exactly!" Brenna said laughing. You laughed.

"I'm with Brenna!" you said.

"But seriously. What kind of guy would actually start a conversation? Most guys start the make-out sessions!" Shari said laughing. You blushed slighly and raised your hand.

"Actually, that was me." you said.

"Tailer! I didn't think you had it in you!" said a different voice. You looked around the room, trying to find the other voice. It sounded familier to you.

"The computer, TaiTai!" the person said laughing. You looked at the computer, and you saw all your girls. Shari had your camera set up, so all your girls back in America were watching everything that happened since you got home. You ran over to your computer.

"Guys!? Bee, you finally got a camera!" you said sitting in the chair.

"I know! It's awesome! But, let's stay focused here! You made out with Tai!?" she said. You blushed.

"OMG! She's blushing! What happened to you Tailer!? You never even thought about blushing here!" Taylor said.

"Well you guys are embarassing me!" you said.

"You never got embarassed by us here!" Jolene said.

"I want to talk to Tai!" Ashleigh said. The others followed with a "Yeah, me too."

"Sorry, girls. But he's sleeping." you said.

"So? Go and wake him up! We all want to talk to him!" Bee said.

"But without you!" Taylor said looking at you.

"Well, I'm not going to wake him up! We were out past midnight last night, and he had to drive like half an hour back from the beach!" you said.

"I don't care if he needs sleep! We need to talk to him! He can sleep later!" Jolene said.

"Don't you have to get your cell phone back from him anyways, Tailer?" Brenna asked. You looked at her.

"You're on their side!?" you asked pointing at the computer screen.

"I just want to know what they're going to say to him. Do you know how embarassing it'll be!? It'll be so funny!" she said smiling. You glared at them, and stood up from the chair.

"Fine. I'll be right back." you growled as you walked onto your balcony.

You jumped over to Tai's balcony, and you opened the door. Kari was walking out of the room when she heard the slider open. She looked back at you.

"Tailer. Have a nice time last night?" she asked smiling.

"I did actually. Oh, and thanks for giving Tai and me your bed." you said.

"Anytime. But, you don't know how funny it was seeing Tai walk into the house with you in his arms." she said laughing.

"I'm sure it was funny." you said chuckling. She smiled at you and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

You walked over to the bottom bunk, and you grabbed the note you left him, and you shoved it in your pocket. Then you sat on the edge of the bed, and you looked at Tai's sleeping face.

_'He looks so peaceful...' _you thought.

Then you noticed that Tai was still fully-clothed. He was too tired to change out of his clothes that he fell right into bed and went to sleep. He still had his sneakers on too.

You shook his shoulder to try and wake him up. He didn't budge. You poked his face. He didn't budge.

"Tai? Are you even alive?" you asked. He still didn't move. You glared at him. Then you grabbed the pillow, and smacked it against his face. He just rolled on his side and faced the wall. You moved him so he was on his back. You sat on his stomach, and stared at him.

"Oi! Kamiya, wake up!" you yelled in his ear. You moved your face away from his head as he started to move. You sat on his stomach staring at him, as you saw his eyes slowly open.

"Well look who decided to wake up." you said smiling.

"Oh ha ha. Why are you sitting on me?" he asked.

"Because it's comfortable." you said.

"Well this isn't exactly how I'd like to wake up." he said. Then he pulled you towards him and put his lips to yours.

"Now it's better." he said smiling.

"Ra Tai, you need to brush your teeth." you said.

"Well so do you. I'm not the only one with morning breath here, you know." he said.

"Oh ha ha. Hey, get up, get dressed, and brush your teeth." you said.

"Why? It's like eight in the morning." he said.

"Because my girls back in America are bitches. They want to talk to you, alone." you said.

"I don't want to get The Talk from your friends, Tailer! Please no!" he begged.

"Sorry. But my girls come with the package. Sorry." you said as you got off his stomach, and the bed. Tai sat up yawned.

"This isn't fair..." he mumbled.

"Life isn't fair, baby. Hey, where's my cell phone?" you asked.

"It's on the computer desk." he said as he got out of bed and walked over to the closet to find clean clothes.

"Thanks." you said as you walked over to the computer desk and picked up your cell phone. You had a new voicemail. It said:

"Tailer, it's Dray. Sorry, but we had to cancel practice today. It poured down rain last night out here, and the track's too wet. I'll call you later and tell you the plan. See ya."

You erased the message and you turned around to see Tai pulling a pair of blue jean shorts over boxers that had the Crest of Courage all over them. Then he pulled a red shirt over his head, and he turned to face you. You had a smile on your face.

"Nice boxers, Tai." you said.

"Aren't they? I had them made just for me." he said. You laughed.

"You're such a freak!" you said laughing.

"So? You still love me for it." he said as he walked to you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Damn right I do. But, no more kissing until we both brush our teeth. Got it?" you said as Tai started to lean down and kiss you.

"Damnit. Okay. I want a shower, so can I just come over in about half an hour?." he asked.

"Sure. I'm gonna shower too then." you said, then you walked out onto the balcony after Tai started for his bathroom.

You went back into your room, and you sat at your computer.

"He's up." you said.

"Took you long enough!" Ashleigh said.

"It turns out that he's a heavy sleeper. He barely moved when I smacked him with a pillow. I had to yell in his ear to get him up!" you said.

"And you're dating him." Taylor said shaking her head.

"You know, twenty years from now I can see you yelling at Tai to get his ass out of bed before he's late for work." Bee said laughing.

"That's a long time from now... I don't know if that'll happen. I mean, y'all know that I have future plans and junk." you said.

"Oh yeah..." Taylor said. You got up from the desk.

"Tai's not going to be over for a half an hour cause he wants to shower. I'm going to do the same. " you said as you started walking out of the room.

You walked into the bathroom, and you stripped and got in the shower. You washed your hair and body, and you stepped out of the shower, the scent of vanilla flowing through the bathroom. You wrung your hair out with a towel, then you wrapped up in the towel, and you walked out of the bathroom. You started for your room, but the doorbell rang. You walked to the door and opened it to reviel Tai, fully clothed and washed.

"Damn you're slow." he said chuckling as he walked into your apartment.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny, Tai." you said closing the door. You started walking towards your room.

"I'll be done in a minute. Just stay out here, while I change and let the girls know that you're here." you said.

"Alright. But, hurry up." he said. You rolled your eyes and walked into your room. Brenna was sitting on your bed, and Shari was at the computer talking to your girls.

"Tai's here." you said.

"Alright! Send him in!" Ashleigh said.

"Not yet! I'm going to change first! Brenna, Shari, go and entertain Tai, will ya? And I'm going to cover you guys." you said as you picked up a shirt and put it over the camera. Shari and Brenna nodded as they walked out of your room, closing the door behind them. You walked over to your dresser, and you picked out your clothes.

"Hey guys. Go easy on Tai, will ya? Don't scare him away." you said.

"We're just going to talk to him. You know, ask him questions, embarass him a bit. That whole thing." Jolene said.

"Just don't scare him so much that he won't want to date me in fear of my friends." you said as you pulled on your jeans.

"We won't. We know how much you like him. It's been what? Four years?" Bee said laughing.

"Very funny. I'm going to go get him." you said as you took the shirt off the camera and finished brushing your hair.

"Alright. We'll be waiting! Oh, and tell Brenna and Shari that we want them here too." Ashleigh said. You nodded.

"Oh, and have Tai wait out there so we can talk about things with Brenna and Shari. We'll have them call for him when we're ready." Taylor said. You nodded again and you walked into the living room. Brenna and Shari were sitting on one couch talking in hushed voices, and Tai was sitting on another couch staring out the window, thinking.

"Brenna, Shari, the girls want to talk to you." you said. They nodded and got up and walked it your room, closing the door behind them. You walked over to Tai, and you sat down next to him. He still didn't notice that you were there, he was in deep thought.

You took hold of his right hand, and laced it with your left hand.

"Hey." you said. He looked at you, and smiled.

"Don't be worried about the girls. They're protective of me and they like to talk to my boyfriends to make sure that they aren't bastards." you said.

"Do you think I'll pass their little test?" he asked looking into your eyes.

"I hope so. They've never done this to and of my other boyfriends. But, if they don't approve of you, that doesn't mean that I'll dump you." you said. He kissed the side of your head. He rested his head on your shoulder.

"I love you, Tailer. You know that right?" he said.

"Of course. And I love you too." you said. He took his head off your shoulder, and you looked at him. He smiled at you, and he brought his lips to yours. You and Tai closed your eyes, and enjoyed your time together.

"O-M-G I did not want to see that!" you heard Brenna scream. You opened your eyes and pulled away from Tai.

"Like seeing you and Matt in the hallway isn't bad!" you said. She looked away.

"That's what I thought." you said.

"Come on, Tai. They're ready for you know." Shari said.

"It sounds like you're calling him in to see the doctor." you said.

"Whatever. Come on." Shari said. Tai stood up from the couch and dropped your hand. You smiled at him. He smiled weakly at you before he walked into your room; Shari and Brenna following.

"Oi! Brenna, how long is this going to be?" you asked. Brenna looked back at you.

"About five, ten minutes." she said.

"Alright. Thanks." you said. she nodded and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

You sighed and sat on the couch, turning on the TV in the process. You flipped through the channels and put it on some random channel cause you couldn't find anything to watch. You watched commercials for about seven minutes, then you heard your bedroom door open. You looked at the hallway, and you saw Tai walking out of your room, his head bowed and his face beet red.


	22. Weakness

RECAP:

You sighed and sat on the couch, turning on the TV in the process. You flipped through the channels and put it on some random channel cause you couldn't find anything to watch. You watched commercials for about seven minutes, then you heard your bedroom door open. You looked at the hallway, and you saw Tai walking out of your room, his head bowed and his face beet red.

QUIZ START:

You got up from the couch and you walked up to him.

"My Ra, Tai! What did they say to you?" you asked. He blushed a deeper red, and he mumbled,

"N-Nothing. I'm er... gonna go, Tailer. I'll talk to you later." he said as he walked past you and out the door. Brenna and Shari came walking out of the room. You stalked up to them.(like a fast angry kind of walking)

"What the hell did you do to him!?" you asked.

"We didn't do anything! It was all your American friends! We were just there to get a good laugh." Brenna said.

"Yeah. Don't bite our heads off when they're doin' all the dirty work." Shari said.

"Sorry guys." you mumbled as you walked past them and went into your room. The computer was still on, and the girls were on the screen laughing their butts off.

"What the hell did you say to him!?" you asked. They all stopped laughing.

"We said lots of things. And we showed him a few things too." Sabrina said.

"Like what?" you asked.

"Things. You'll see in a few years." Jolene said.

"Why a few years?" you asked.

"Because we told Tai that he can't tell you about any of the things we told him, and showed him." Taylor said.

"Why not!?" you asked.

"Because you'll kill us." Ashleigh said.

"Again, I'll ask, what the hell did you show him!?" you said.

"We can't tell you. And Shari and Brenna can't either. Sorry." Jolene said.

"You're not sorry. You enjoy torturing me. I'll talk to you later. I'll be outside." you said as Brenna and Shari walked into the room, and you headed onto your balcony.

You sat on the balcony for a while, just thinking. You thought about almost everything. But mostly what you thought the girls could have said to Tai, and what made him so embarassed like that. You looked over at Tai's balcony, wondering if he was in his room. You walked back inside your room, to hear Brenna and Shari talking to Sabrina, Jolene, Taylor,and Ashleigh.

"-been out there a long time... Do you think she's okay?" you heard Taylor asked.

"She just walked in. Tailer, where are you going?" Shari asked. You walked over to the bedroom door and opened it.

"I'm going to talk to Tai." you said.

"Oh, alright." Shari said. You nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind you. You went out of your apartment and knocked on Tai's door. Kari answered. She was in a pair of pink pj's, and she had a bowl of cereal in her hands.

"Hey, Tailer. Tai's in our room. He's been in there a while... He's just laying on his bunk, thinking." she said, letting you inside. You took off your shoes, and you started for their room.

"Thanks, Kari." you said as you reached the door. She nodded and sat on the couch and watched TV. You knocked on the door. You heard nothing. You knocked harder, still no answer. You opened the door slowly, and walked in, closing it behind you. The door closed louder than you intended, and Tai sprung up and smacked his head on the roof. He looked down at you, rubbing his head.

"Tailer..." he said breathlessly, as he put his hand back by his side.

"Hey. What's up?" you asked.

"Nothing... J-Just thinking." he said.

"About what?" you asked leaning against the bedpost.

"About things your friends told me." he said.

"What did they tell you?" you asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you..." he said. You sighed in annoyance, and you climbed onto the top bunk and you sat down.

"No matter what they told you, I'm sure I already know it. You can tell me, Tai." you said looking into his eyes.

"I-I... Um..." he mumbled, and looked at the floor.

"Come on, Tai!" you said softly, partly whining. He sighed and looked at you. You tucked your hair behind you right ear. He looked at you, but not at your eyes. At your ear. He looked as though he was having a small argument with himself.

"Tai?" you asked. He snapped out of his self-argument, and he looked into your eyes. Then he slowly moved towards you, and his eyes left yours as he pressed his lips lightly against your neck, right under your right ear. You had to use all your upper body strength to keep you from falling over, and you still barely stayed up.

"Tai..." you whispered. He pulled away from you, and you breathed in deeply.

"Sorry." he murmered as he looked away, a faint line of red on his cheeks. You took hold of his hand. He looked at you.

"It's okay. That's just sort of a weakness spot for me." you said softly, this time red appearing on your cheeks. He smiled cockily.

"Really?" he asked as he moved closer to you. You backed up away from him until you were laying on the bed, and he was above you, holding himself up with his arms.

"Don't try it, Tai." you said.

"Too late." he said before he put his lips to yours. He kissed you slowly, and playfully for a while. He pulled away, and he smirked at you.

"You're an evil buttmunch." you said.

"I am not." he said.

"Are too." you said.

"Am not."

"Are too."

This little argument went on for a few minutes.

"Am n-" he started, but you cut him off by pressing your lips to his. He was startled at first, but then he quickly got into it. He kissed you for a little while, then you felt him brush his tongue along your closed lips. You went rigid.

_~What's that all about?~_ asked your voice.

_'Well I thought it was obvious! I've never frenched someone before!'_ you thought. You felt Tai brush his tongue against your lips one more time.

_~Just let him do what he wants.~_ said the voice.

You slowly pulled away from Tai. He opened his eyes and looked down at you. You avoided eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry, Tai. It's just-" you started.

"Don't worry about it, Tailer." he cut you off.

"But-" you started and were cut off by Tai pressing his right index finger to your lips.

"I said, don't worry about it." he said smiling slightly. You looked into his eyes, and you smiled weakly as you lightly pressed your lips to his.

But then, someone burst through the bedroom door. Tai jolted upright and glared at the doorway. You sat up and saw Kari at the door.

"Was I interrupting something?" she asked. Tai opened his mouth to say yes, but you cut him off.

"No, Kari. What is it?" you asked. She tossed something small and black at you.

"Brenna's here. It just started beeping." she said.

"I'm on it! Sorry, Tai!" you said, jumping off the bed, and running to the front door. Brenna was waiting at the door, you slipped your shoes off, and you ran out the door, and into your own.

"Stop forgetting it, Tailer!" she shouted as you ran inside. You went into your room, and you found a Digiport on your computer.

"Digiport open!" you said.

You landed in the middle of a forest. You heard sounds of struggling that sounded like they were coming from Renamon just ahead of you. You ran towards the sound, and you came into a clearing. You saw Renamon tied to a tree, and being guarded by two Digimon that you had never seen before. They were big, grey, mean looking, had red eyes, and a dark ring around their necks. You dug into your pockets trying to find your pocket knife to cut Renamon out.

"Damnit, Renamon! I asked for one week of peace. One week of not having to come here and save your ass!" you said.

"Well it's not my fault your ex doesn't take well to rejection." she said. You found your pocket knife, and you tried jumping around the grey Digimon to slice Renamon's ropes.

"Stop her!" you heard someone say. You looked to your right, and you saw the Digimon Emperor standing near a tree. Right after that, you felt a huge hand come in contact with the middle of your back. You fell to the ground, out of breath, and aching. Your pocket knife fell a few feet in front of you.

"Tailer!" you heard someone shout. Then you heard someone jump onto the ground and start running. You lied on the ground, not being able to move in fear of injuring your body even more.

"Rosetta Stone!" you heard. You knew that it was Nefertimon, and Kari was the one that came.

"Stop her!" you heard the Digimon Emperor shout. Then you heard a slight scream, and a body fall to the ground.

"Kari!" you heard Nefertimon shout.

"Pick them up, and let's get out of here! And you two, stay here and guard their Digimon!" said the Digimon Emperor. You felt one of the Digimon pick you up, and carry you away. And the other one grabbed Kari, and started walking away. You heard Gatomon struggle with the other Digimon as it tied her up next to Renamon.

The last thing you heard before you blacked out was Renamon and Gatomon's cries.


	23. WTF Ken?

QUIZ START

**Tai's POV**

"Don't try it, Tai." Tailer said.

"Too late." he said before he put his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly, enjoying his time with her. He pulled away, and he smirked.

"You're an evil buttmunch." she said.

"I am not." he said.

"Are too." he said.

"Am not."

"Are too."

This little argument went on for a few minutes.

"Am n-" he started, but Tailer cut him off by pressing her lips to his. He was suprised at first, but then he quickly got into it.

_'Should I do it...?'_ he asked himself.

_'I'm sure she won't mind. Just try it out and see what happens.'_ it said.

Tai flicked his tongue across Tailer's lips, hoping to get a good reaction. She went rigid. He tried it again. Tailer slowly pulled away from Tai. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Tailer was avoiding eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry, Tai. It's just-" she started.

"Don't worry about it, Tailer." he said, cutting her off.

"But-" she started. Tai put his finger against her lips, and looked into her eyes.

"I said, don't worry about it." he said smiling slightly.

Tailer smiled slightly and kissed him lightly on the lips. He was getting ready to deepen the kiss, when someone burst through the bedroom door. Tai jolted upright and glared at the doorway. Kari was the person that so rudely interrupted.

"Was I interrupting something?" she asked. Tai was getting ready to yell at her, but Tailer cut him off.

"No, Kari. What is it?" she asked. Kari tossed something to Tailer.

"Brenna's here. It just started beeping." she said.

"I'm on it! Sorry, Tai!" Tailer said, jumping off the bed, and running to the front door. Tai sat on the bed and glared down at Kari.

"I was interrupting something, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, you were." he said harshly. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. Kari jumped out of the way, and went to the office to play on the computer.

"I need my own room..." Tai muttered as he fell into his blankets.

Pretty soon, silence filled the apartment, not even the sounds of Kari's computer games were heard.

_'Wait. It's too quiet...'_ Tai thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp beeping sound. He sprung up, and once again, hit his head on the ceiling. He jumped off the bed, and he slipped on a pair of sneakers as he grabbed his Digivice and ran into the computer room to find a Digiport. He noticed that Kari was gone, and there was already a Digiport on the screen.

"She had to go to the Digital World... Why?" he asked himself as he held his Digivice up to the screen.

"Digiport open!" he said. He got sucked into the Digital World, and he landed on an island. He looked around him, and saw nothing but clear blue water. He ran to the edge of the island, and he looked into the water to see if he could try and swim. The water was clear looking, so he dove into the water.

He swam around for minutes, not knowing where to go. He could still see no sign of land. He was starting to get tired, so he started tredding water. Trying to catch his breath. Yet, he wondered why he was here in the first place.

_'There's no sign of Agumon, or anyone else... What am I doing here?'_ he asked himself.

He turned around in the water, and he started back for the island. As he was swimming, he grew steadily weaker. His swimming became slower, and he was barely able to keep his head above the water. His eyes kept closing, and he was afraid that he was losing too much energy. He kicked in the water to try and get closer to the island. He was weakening, and he knew it. His eyes closed and he fell unconscious in the water.

Tai woke up, and he was chained to a wall by his wrists, and knees. He struggled, but was unable to get out of his unfortunate dilema. He looked around the room, and he was Kari chained to the wall across from him. She appeared to be unconscious as well.

"Kari!" he shouted, hoping for her to wake up. She didn't make a move. A door opened to his left, and he saw the Digimon Emperor walk in the room, with a girl attatched to his arm. Tai tried to get a good look at the girls face, but he had no luck. It appeared that the Digimon Emperor didn't have any clue that Tai had waken up. (Me: I'm just going to say "Ken" instead of the Digimon Emperor, okay? It's easier to type, and I'm sure that yall know who he is.)

Ken left the girl, and he sat in his chair, and the girl sat down in his lap, and starting kissing his jawline. It was dark in the room, so he could barely make out that she had brunette hair, and she was wearing a very short red and blue plaid skirt, and a small bikini top, with a white blouse over it, but almost all of the buttons on it were undone. He looked at the girl as she stradled him, wondering who in their right mind would do that to such an awful kid. Ken hands were all over the girl, touching places that shouldn't be touched.

_'And how old is this kid?'_ Tai asked himself, disgusted.

Tai looked away from Ken and his little slut. Tai looked over at where Kari was chained to the wall, and he saw that she was awake and looking down at Ken and his "friend."

"That is the sickest thing I've ever seen!" Kari shouted at them. The girl shot off Ken's lap, and hid in the shadows. Ken got out of his chair, and he looked over at Kari, and then at Tai.

"So, you're both awake then?" he said.

"What did you do with Tailer!?" Kari shouted. Tai looked over at Kari.

"Tailer's still here!? Where is she!?" he yelled. Ken looked behind him, at the girl that he was feeling up moments ago.

"She's here." he said, motioning for the girl to walk to him. She walked out from the shadows, and she stood next to him in the lights.

"Tailer!? What the hell are you doing with him!?" Tai shouted angrily. Tailer looked up at him, her eyes blank, emotionless.

"I'm doing what I want with him, Kamiya." she said, rubbing her hands along Ken's arms. Tai's jaw dropped, then he glared at Tailer, hatred filling his eyes.

**Kari's POV**

She looked over at her brother. She could the the pain and anger reflecting in his eyes. She wanted to tell him that all would be okay, but she saw what Tailer was doing to Ken. She wanted to believe that what she was seeing was all fake, but she couldn't. She wanted to slap Tailer, yet she wanted to see if it was truely her. She saw the look in Tailer's eyes. It was so unreal. Almost like it wasn't her at all. Silence filled the room as Tai glared at Tailer.

"What do you want with us, Ken?" Kari asked finally. Ken rounded his eyes on her.

"Well, I was just using you as bait to get him here. And it worked." he said.

"Why did you want Tai here?" she asked.

"To see that Tailer would rather be with me than him. I'm am after all, better looking, and smarter." he said.

"Who cares!? Tai is Tailer's age, and they've known each other forever! Plus, Tailer loves Tai almost more than anything!" Kari shouted.

"That doesn't matter. You don't see Tailer running over to him and saving him, do you? And I believe she has made no move to unlock you as well." Ken said. Kari was dumbfounded. Ken had a point. She looked down at Tailer, observing her. She was standing at full posture, she was in that skimpy outfit, and she was facing front, not moving. She is nothing like that, she never has full posture! Her eyes were still as blank as ever. She looked at Tailer's full outfit. She noticed something around Tailer's right ankle. Ken noticed her looking at Tailer's ankle.

"Guards, take her away!" Ken shouted before Kari could tell Tai what she saw. Some Digimon came and Kari was taken out of the room, with a hand covering her mouth. Ken turned to Tai.

"I'll leave you there. You're probably still tired from you swim earlier." he said. Tai glared at him. Ken went and sat in his chair again. Tailer followed him, and they started making out again.

**Tai's POV**

He stared at Tailer and Ken in disgust. He turned away from them. He closed his eyes, and he thought about everything. It was true what Ken said. If Tailer had wanted to, she would have already set them free. He sighed. Somehow, he managed to fall asleep within the next few minutes.

When he woke up, he saw Wormon on the floor, looking up at him.

"What do you want?" Tai snapped.

"That girl, that's Tailer, right?" Wormon asked.

"Yeah." Tai said. Wormon went over to the control pannel, and he pushed a button. Tai's chains unlocked, and he fell to the ground. He rubbed his wrists, then he looked at Wormon.

"Why did you let me go?" Tai asked.

"You should go help her. Ken might do something to her." Wormon said. Tai's eyes widened.

He ran out of the room, until he found a closed door. He opened the door, and looked inside. He saw Tailer laying on the bed, with Ken on top of her. He noticed tears coming out from Tailer's closed eyes as Ken tried to lower her skirt. Tai ran up to them, and pushed Ken completely off of her, and he punched him until he went unconscious. Tailer was laying, unmoving, her breathing uneasy and shallow. Tai ran over to her, and he picked her up bridal style. No matter how mad he was at her earlier, he forgot about it. No girl should have to go through that. Who knows what Ken might have done if Tai hadn't interfered. He ran through the halls of the place trying to find a way out of there. He rounded a corner, and ran into Kari.

"Tai!" she said. She looked at Tailer in his arms. She was unconscious, she had tear stains down her face, and her breathing was still uneasy and shallow.

"We have to get her home!" Tai said. Kari nodded and started running. Tai followed her, hoping to find an exit.

"What happened to her?" Kari asked.

"I think he was going to..." Tai choked and couldn't finish.

"That bastard. Listen, I have to tell you something." Kari said as they ran out of the lair.

"What?" Tai said as they ran through a forest trying to find a TV to take them home.

"I know why she was acting so weird. She has a dark ring around her ankle! Ken was controlling her!" she said. Tai looked at her right leg, and sure enough, there was a small black ring around her ankle.

"Well, she didn't have to act it out so well." he said.

"She was being controlled, Tai! She couldn't help it! I see a TV up there!" Kari said.

"Well, something in the back of my head just keeps telling me that she was enjoying that. And it makes me want to hurl!" he said.

"Well, I don't think she enjoyed almost being raped by Ken!" Kari shouted as they made it to the TV. They held out their Digivices.

"Digiport open!" they said together.

_'I still hope I'm not that bad of a kisser though...'_ he thought as he went back to his own world.

Tai and Kari landed in their computer room, and they went into their bedroom. Tai set Tailer on the bottom bunk of their bed. She was still breathing funny. She looked like she was dreaming. Tailer screamed suddenly, making Tai and Kari jump. Then she said something.

"Ken no! Please! Don't hurt him! I'll do anything! Just please leave Tai alone! I love him!" she said in a pleading tone. The she was silent again. Tai and Kari looked at her.

"What the hell..."


	24. Amnesia?

RECAP:

Tai and Kari landed in their computer room, and they went into their bedroom. Tai set Tailer on the bottom bunk of their bed. She was still breathing funny. She looked like she was dreaming. Tailer screamed suddenly, making Tai and Kari jump. Then she said something.

"Ken no! Please! Don't hurt him! I'll do anything! Just please leave Tai alone! I love him!" she said in a pleading tone. The she was silent again. Tai and Kari looked at her.

"What the hell..."

QUIZ START!

You woke up and groaned.

"She's awake!" said a voice. You heard a few sets of feet run up to you. You felt someone gently shake your shoulder.

"Tailer? Tailer, are you awake?" you heard someone ask. You slowly opened your eyes to see a pair of brown ones looking back at you.

"Who are you?" you asked. Sitting up.

"Tailer, it's me, Shari." she said.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are. So would you please get away from me?" you said.

"Uh...Sure..." she said, and she stepped back a few feet.

"Guys come here! There's something wrong with her!" she shouted. More people ran into the room. You recognized none of them. One ran up to you, and knelt down on the floor by the bed.

"Tailer, do you know who I am?" he asked. He had blonde hair.

"No. And you're all freaking me out!" you said.

"Tailer, it's me. Matt Ishida." he said.

"Matt? You look so much older... Last time I saw you we were only like ten!" you said.

"Ten, wait. You don't remember anything?" he asked.

"What's to remember? I fell asleep a few hours ago in my room after going to the Digital World for the first time." you said. Another kid stepped down in front of you.

"Tailer, how old are you?" he asked. He had red hair.

"I'm ten." you said.

"Ten!? What the hell's going on here!? She thinks she's a little kid again!" said another kid. He had bushy brown hair that you recognized.

"Tai?" you said. He looked down at you.

"You remember me?" he asked.

"Well yeah. I just saw you yesterday." you said, blushing slightly.

"If you remember me, you'll remember everyone else. Matt, and Izzy, and Kari, and Brock." he said, pointing to each of them.

"You all look so much different. Like, you're older or something." you said.

"Tailer, you must've lost your memory or something. We're all sixteen. Even you. Here look." Kari said, handing you her compact. You looked in the mirror, and gasped.

"Bloody hell... I'm hot when I'm older!" you say.

"You dont think you are though. You think that youre ugly when youre sixteen." Brock said.

"But you're not though. You're absolutely gorgeous!" Kari said. You blushed slightly. Then you looked at the two people in the room that you didnt know.

"Who are they?" you asked.

"Tailer, this is Shari, and Brenna. They're staying with you. They're exchange students at our school." Izzy said.

"Wait. Our school? I go to the same school as you guys? When did you all move to America?" you asked.

"We didnt move to America, Tailer. You moved to Japan." Matt said.

"Why? What's all happened to me in six years?" you asked. Everyone was silent.

"Things that shouldn't happen to anyone." Tai said. All eyes turned to him.

"Like what, Tai?" you asked, slowly.

"Terrible things." he said.

"Oh... And how am I with, erm, everything thats happened to me?" you asked.

"You manage. Sometimes you just break down though." he said, avoiding eye contact.

"On to a lighter note shall we? Um... Do I have a boyfriend?" you asked, excitedly. Everyone looked away or coughed.

"Well?" you asked. Tai walked out of the room suddenly. Kari sat down on the bed.

"You've been on and off dating Tai since you moved here. And well, earlier today, you and I were called to the Digital World, and um... You were being controlled by the Digimon Emperor, and well... He was using you in a sexual way. Right in front of me and Tai." Kari said.

"And well, you've seemed to have lost your memory of the past six years. All we can do is hope that you get it back." Izzy said.

"What about my mom? Won't she notice that I've lost my memory?" you said. Everyones eyes narrowed as you said that.

"They've gone on a week-long cruise. And even if they were here, your mom wouldn't notice. Rich might, but not your mom." Izzy said.

"Who's Rich?" you asked.

"Oh um, he's your step-dad. Your mom and him got married right after we turned eleven." Brock said.

"Oh..." you said.

"So, about me and Tai." you said.

"Oh you two are absolutely adorable together!" Kari said.

"Tai would do anything for you, Tailer. It's really sweet!" Shari said.

"Even though I can't remember anything, I'm going to go and talk to him." you said, getting off the bed.

"Good luck, TaiTai." Brock said. You smiled back at him, as you closed the bedroom door behind you. You saw Tai sitting on the living room couch. You walked up to him, and you touched his shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked up at you.

"Can I sit down?" you asked. He shrugged.

"Sure." he said. You sat next to him on the couch, and you looked at him. He was looking in the opposite direction.

"Listen Tai, I don't know what it was that I did, but I'd like to hear it from you. Please tell me." you said. Tai sighed, and started the whole story. Anything he knew about you the past six years of your life, he told you.

A few minutes went by, and you were in disbelief.

"All that happened to me?" you asked.

"Yeah. I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, Tailer." he said.

"I killed someone...." you whispered.

A tear fell down your cheek, and Tai wiped it away. Your tears came falling faster that Tai wasnt able to wipe them all away anymore. Your shoulders started to shake as you sobbed. Tai wrapped his arms around you, and you rested your head on his shoulder.

**Tai's POV**

He held Tailer in his arms for who knows how long. He had never seen someone cry this much before. Even when he was in the hospital, or when she was threatening to jump off her balcony, she didnt cry so hard. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down, with no luck. Soon her shoulders stopped shaking, and Tai looked at her face. There were tear stains all over her cheeks. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing deeply through her nose. He kept rubbing her back as it was soothing to him.

_'Amnesia? How did she get amnesia? I wonder when she'll get her memories back...'_ Tai thought.

He slowly moved her so she was laying down on the couch. He got up and draped a blanket over her. Then he walked into his room. Everyone was still in there, talking. Brenna and Shari were on Tai's bunk, Izzy and Brock were sitting on Kari's bunk, Kari was leaning against the closet door, and Matt was sitting on the computer chair.

"Tai, how is she?" Kari asked.

"I told her everything I knew. She was crying forever. But, she just fell asleep. She's on the couch." he said.

"I feel so bad for her! After everything that she's gone through. And now this. Imagine how hard this must be for her." Brenna said. There was silence in the room.

"There's got to be something we can do, Izzy!" Tai said suddenly.

"There's nothing we can do, Tai!" Izzy said. Tai slammed his fists into the wall.

"Damnit!" he whispered.

"So what are we going to do? We have a week until her mom gets back. What are we going to tell her if she comes back and Tailer doesn't remember anything?" Kari asked.

"We certainly cant tell them that she lost her memory in the Digital World." Matt said.

"Wait! Hold on a second! What are you guys talking about!? Digital World? Digimon Emperor! What the hell are they!?" Brock shouted suddenly. All the Digidestined looked amongst themselves.

"I'm going to sit out with Tailer. You tell him." Tai said, as he moved from the wall and walked out of the room.

He closed the door behind him, and he started for the living room. Tailer was still on the couch. She was leaning half off the couch. Tai went and sat down on the floor by the couch near her face. He just stared at her for what seemed like the longest time.

Then Tailer fell off the couch, and she landed in Tai's lap. Surprisingly, Tailer stayed asleep, and Tai just held her in his arms on the floor. He looked her up and down. Taking in every feature she had. From how she felt in his arms, so each little freckle or mole on her skin. He memorized her every curve and feature. He sighed. Tailer started moving in his arms, and he stared down at her. Her eyes flapped open, revealing her dark brown eyes.

**Tailer/your POV**

You opened your eyes, and met a pair of brown ones. You were hit instantly with a memory.

_You sat down in a chair, and you looked at Tai's sleeping body. He looked peaceful, yet not at the same time. You looked at his right wrist. You reached out, and you grabbed his wrist. You put a little pressure on his cuts. He winced, and the look on his face clearly said that he was in pain. _

Good! _you thought. _

_You put a little more pressure on his wrist. He sat up and yanked his arm back, and he cradled it. He didn't even notice that you were there._

_"Fuck That hurt!" he said._

_"Now Tai, watch your language." you said. He looked over at you. Your eyes met. For what seemed like the longest time, you stared into each others eyes. Then Tai's eyes showed an emotion. It was an emotion that said he was ashamed._

You gasped and Tai's hold on you grew tighter.

"Tailer! What happened!?" Tai asked.

"I remember... Hospital... You and me..." you managed to say between gasps. Tai's eyes widened, and he helped you sit up.

"You remember when I was in the hospital?" he asked. You nodded. You took a few deep breaths, and you looked at Tai's face.

"I remember waking you up. And-and everything." you said.

"Maybe you will regain your memories soon." he said.

"I hope so." you said. You stood up, and Tai followed suit.

"Come on. We'd better tell Izzy." Tai said. You nodded and Tai led the way into his room. When you walked into the room, it fell silent.

"I remembered something." you said. Izzy jumped up from his seat.

"What do you remember, Tailer?" he asked.

"I remember when Tai went to the hospital. And when I was waking him up." you said.

"I have a feeling that she'll start remembering things soon enough." Izzy said.

"How soon?" Brock asked, now filled about the Digital World and junk.

"Hopefully soon. Maybe a week or so. Considering that she just lost her memory and she's starting to remember things, I don't think it'll be long." Izzy said.

"Yes!" Brenna and Shari said in unison. You smiled slightly.

"But still, that's about the only thing I remember on my own... Everything else is just a blur. Almost like its a story that I'm trying to view in my head." you said.

"Well, hopefully your memories'll come back soon." Matt said. You nodded.

"I think we should go back to our apartment." Brenna said.

"Alright. It'll prolly be best if Tailer gets rest." Izzy said.

"Yeah, most likely." Matt said. Brenna and Shari both got up from their seats, and they grabbed your arms.

"Later guys." they said in unison as they pulled you out of the apartment. You walked into the apartment next door.

"This is our apartment." Brenna said.

"Alrighty... Where's my room?" you asked.

For the next hour they showed you around your own apartment, you feeling like a complete idiot for the entire time. Then they showed you around town for the rest of the day. Then you all fell asleep, hoping that you'd regain your memories overnight.


	25. Surprise!

RECAP:

You gasped and Tai's hold on you grew tighter.

"Tailer! What happened!?" Tai asked.

"I remember... Hospital... You and me..." you managed to say between gasps. Tai's eyes widened, and he helped you sit up.

"You remember when I was in the hospital?" he asked. You nodded. You took a few deep breaths, and you looked at Tai's face.

"I remember waking you up. And-and everything." you said.

"Maybe you will regain your memories soon." he said.

"I hope so." you said. You stood up, and Tai followed suit.

"Come on. We'd better tell Izzy." Tai said. You nodded and Tai led the way into his room. When you walked into the room, it fell silent.

"I remembered something." you said. Izzy jumped up from his seat.

"What do you remember, Tailer?" he asked.

"I remember when Tai went to the hospital. And when I was waking him up." you said.

"I have a feeling that she'll start remembering things soon enough." Izzy said.

"How soon?" Brock asked, now filled about the Digital World and junk.

"Hopefully soon. Maybe a week or so. Considering that she just lost her memory and she's starting to remember things, I don't think it'll be long." Izzy said.

"Yes!" Brenna and Shari said in unison. You smiled slightly.

"But still, that's about the only thing I remember on my own... Everything else is just a blur. Almost like its a story that I'm trying to view in my head." you said.

"Well, hopefully your memories'll come back soon." Matt said. You nodded.

"I think we should go back to our apartment." Brenna said.

"Alright. It'll prolly be best if Tailer gets rest." Izzy said.

"Yeah, most likely." Matt said. Brenna and Shari both got up from their seats, and they grabbed your arms.

"Later guys." they said in unison as they pulled you out of the apartment. You walked into the apartment next door.

"This is our apartment." Brenna said.

"Alrighty... Where's my room?" you asked.

For the next hour they showed you around your own apartment, you feeling like a complete idiot for the entire time. Then they showed you around town for the rest of the day. Then you all fell asleep, hoping that you;d regain your memories overnight.

QUIZ START

It's been about a week since you lost your memories, and you are starting to wonder whether or not you'll get them back.

You woke up, and you looked at the top part of your bed, just thinking. You got out of bed, and you walked to your dresser, deciding to take a shower. You grabbed your underclothes, and a black T-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. You walked into the bathroom, stripped, and stepped into the steaming shower.

You stepped out of the shower about twenty minutes later. You wrapped up in a towel, and walked out into the hallway, allowing it to be filled with steam. You walked into the kitchen and you looked for some food.

"Nothing to eat here..." you muttered. You walked back into the bathroom and changed into your clothes. You threw your hair in a ponytail, and you walked back into your room. You put your dirty clothes and towel in the dirty clothes basket, then you walked out onto the balcony.

You leaned over the edge, and you looked at the city below. People were just starting to get up and go to work. You sighed.

Suddenly, you felt a weird tingling sensation and your eyes slowly closed.

Brenna woke up and she stared at the ceiling for the longest time. Hoping and wishing and praying that today would be the day that Tailer regains her memories. She climbed out of bed, amazed that she was awake before Shari. She noticed that Tailer wasn't in her bed sleeping.

_'She's probably in the shower.' _she thought.

She walked into the hallway, and noticed that the bathroom was open.

"Must be in the living room then." she muttered. She walked into the living room, and saw it empty, as well as the kitchen.

"Where the hell is she?" she said. She walked out the apartment and next door to Tai's, thinking that Tailer might have gone to see him. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Brenna? What the hell do you want? It's seven in the morning." Tai said as he answered the door in nothing but dark blue pajama pants and socks.

"Just seeing if Tailer's here. Because she's not in our apartment." she said. Tai stared at her.

"Tailer's not in there?" he asked. Brenna nodded.

"Yeah. Where is she?" she asked.

"She's not here. And if she's not here and not there, then where is she?" he asked. It clicked in Brenna's mind.

"Tailer's missing!" she said. Tai stared at her in disbelief.

"We've got to go and find her!" he said. He closed the door behind him as he ran into Tailer's apartment. Brenna followed him. He searched frantically through the apartment while Brenna sat on her bed.

Then it hit him.

"The balcony!" he whispered. He ran through Tailer's room, and pulled open the slider. He found Tailer laying over the side of the railing, unconscious. He ran up to her and picked her up. He took her inside and layed her on the living room couch.

"Brenna, call Izzy!" he said. Brenna jumped up from her spot on the bed and grabbed her phone.

"Izzy." he answered.

"Iz, it's Brenna! Tai found Tailer knocked out on her balcony! You need to get over here, now!" she said.

"Let me talk to Tai!" he said. Brenna tossed the phone to Tai.

"Here." she said.

"Izzy?" he said.

"How's her breathing?" Izzy asked. Tai checked.

"It's a little fast, but okay." he said.

"And her pulse?" Izzy asked. Tai put his fingers against her neck for her pulse.

"Weak, but there." he said.

"Is she sweating or anything?" Izzy asked.

"No." he told him.

"Alright. I'm at the stoplight before your apartment complex. I'll be there in a second." Izzy said.

"Okay, bye." Tai said as he closed the phone. He stared at Tailer for about thirty seconds before Izzy ran through the door and shoved him out of the way.

Izzy checked Tailer for a while then he sat back on the floor and sighed.

"She'll be fine. But I have no clue why she's unconscious or when she'll wake up." he said.

"Good." Brenna said.

(Me: Have you ever noticed that you never really see Tai, Matt, Izzy ect with cars? I mean, it always seems like they walk everywhere... It's weird to think that Izzy actually drove... lol)

Shari walked into the living room rubbing her eyes.

"Wuzzgoinon?" she mumbled.

"Tailer's knocked out again." Brenna said. Shari sighed and sat on the floor next to her.

"The last time was what, four days ago?" she asked. Izzy nodded.

There was silence in the apartment. Then a sudden song sounded.

"Is that Smoke on the Water by Deep Purple?" Shari asked.

"It is!" Brenna said.

"That's Tailer's cell phone!" Tai said as he jumped up from the floor and ran into Tailer's room. He picked up her cell phone and looked at the caller ID. He flipped open the phone and pressed the "talk" button.

"Tai Kamiya." he said.

"Tai? Why are you answering Tailer's phone?" Taylor asked. He sighed. Time to tell her the story.

"Last week when we were in the Digital World, Tailer lost her memory. We don't know how, but she's only remembered one thing all week. She's unconscious right now. I found her laying over her balcony, out cold." he said.

"Oh. Well that sucks. I really appreciate you taking care of her for us. I know how hard it must be." Taylor said.

"Yeah... It's weird. We've been trying to trigger her memory, but nothing's worked so far. And it sure as hell was an awkward week at school." he said.

"Oh, well guess what. I know a way that might help trigger her memory." Taylor said.

"Really? What?" Tai asked as he walked into the living room with the others.

"In about an hour you can come and get me from the airport, and I'll stay the next few weeks with her." she said.

"You're here!?" Tai said.

"Yep! We got out on vacation last week, and I decided to come for a suprise visit. So, come and get me?" she asked.

"Uh, sure." he said.

"Good. Um, how am I going to recongnize you?" she asked.

"Just look for a kid with big brown hair." he mumbled.

"Oh yeah! Tailer mentioned something about your huge hair." she said. Tai scowled.

"Yeah, see you then. Bye." he said.

"Caio." she said. Tai closed the phone, and set it down on the counter in the kitchen.

"Tailer's friend Taylor is here..." Tai said.

"She's here? Why?" Brenna asked.

"Suprise vacation." he said.

"Well, she might help Tailer get her memories back." Izzy said.

"Exactly what I thought. But, I have to go and get her in a hour. So, I need to go and shower." Tai said, just now realizing that he was still in just his boxer pants.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Brenna said, smirking. Tai glared at her slighly as he walked out the door to his apartment.

Kari was walking out of the kitchen as he walked in.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Tailer was missing. We found her knocked out cold. Izzy's taking care of her. I got a call from her friend Taylor. And she's here in Japan. I have to get her in an hour. So, I need a shower." Tai said.

"Wow, that's a lot to handle before nine o'clock." Kari said as Tai walked into the bathroom.

Taylor sat on he airplane at the Tokyo stop before she got to her stop. She sighed as the thought of Tailer. She flipped open her phone and called Ashleigh.

"Hello?" Ash asked kind of sleepy.

"Oh, sorry, Red! I forgot about the time differences!" Taylor said.

"No big, Tay. What's up?" she asked starting to wake up.

"I called Tai for a ride and I found something out. Tailer's got amnesia. Something happened in the Digital World." she said.

"No way." Ash said.

"Yeah, so I need you to tell the others tomorrow so I don't call them all in the middle of the night." Taylor said.

"Yeah, okay. So are you there yet?" she asked.

"I have one more stop." Taylor replied.

"Okay," she yawned.

"I'm gonna let you go. Night, Red," Taylor said.

"Night," Red muttered before she hung up.

Taylor hung up the phone and put in her iPod headphones. She blared Simple Plan until the flight attendants started talking. Then she put them back in her ears when she got in the air.

_'Half an hour left.'_ she thought as she looked out the window.

Taylor walked out of the Terminal and looked around.

"Big, bushy brown hair..." she muttered as she searched the croud waiting for their friends and family. She saw a kid about seventeen with big brown hair standing of to the side, slightly looking at people. She walked up to him as she put her carry-on bag on her shoulder.

"Are you Taylor?" he asked.

"Yep. Nice to meet you." she said holding her hand out. Tai awkwardly shook her hand. After all this was the girl that tortured him over web-cam. But apparentally she forgot about that.

"I need to go get my luggage before we head off." she said.

"Okay." Tai said as he followed her.

Taylor was looking around the airport at all the different people. Mostly everyone had dark skin, and dark hair. While a majority of people in the States are a bleach blonde.

She followed the signs that took her to baggiage claim.

"Which one's yours?" Tai asked as the suitcases started coming out.

"It's a grey and black one. Kinda small, and it's a rolling one." she said.

"Okay. Is that it?" he asked, pointing to one.

"Yeah. Wow you've got good eyes." she said.

"Well, I did pick Tailer." he said. Taylor looked at him.

"Wow, your ego is about as big as someone back home's." she said as she grabbed her bag.

"Who's?" Tai asked.

"This girl that's my friend. Tailer doesn't like her too much. Only because they're a lot alike. Well, minus that Tailer's got a motorcycle problem, and Missy has a Harry Potter problem." she said. (Me: Yes, I'm making myself Taylor's friend... Why? I don't know... I just like typing my name. lol And Taylor reminds me everyday that I'm too cocky and full of myself... lol ok... you can read now...)

"Oh. Okay then," Tai said. "Do you have everything?"

"Yep," Taylor said.

"Alright. Let's go," Tai said as he started for his little car. (Me: It's still weird... I can't see Tai driving a car...)

Tai put Taylor's things in the backseat, and he got in the driver's side.

"How long's the ride gonna be?" Taylor asked.

"About half an hour depending on traffic." he said.

"Okay. Hey, have you heard Tailer's CD?" she asked.

"No I haven't. And I thought it was yours too." he said.

"Well, yeah, I guess. It's mostly her. No one pays attention to the backround people." she said.

"Yeah, I guess so. That's how it is with Matt's band..." he said.

"Okay, well, we're going to listen to it. Since you've never heard us." she said as she pulled out the Little Soldiers' CD. She put it in his cd player and put it on the first song.

"Main guitar and vocals are Tailer." she said. Tai nodded.

The song started with a few guitar strings, and Tailer singing.

"I look up at the ceilin', thinking 'bout life. Jus' wonderin' why mine sucks. Like I'm trapped in a cage, and I can't get out. Just waitin' to be free!" Then the bass and drums came in as the chorus started.

"What do you play?" he asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm drums. Sabrina's got bass gutar, and Jolene's got backup vocals and keyboard." she said.

"Cool. So, are you guys professional yet?" he asked.

"Professional? You make it sound like we're a sports team." she said laughing.

"You know what I mean. Like famous." he said.

"Well, we kind of are. We've sold our record and they've been sold out in the west, where we're from. They've been bought alot in New York. Well, then again, our record company had us make a music video for Free when Tailer was here, and they played it in Time Square!" she said, smiling.

"Wow. Tailer never really told us about that. She's embarassed by it." he said.

"Well, that's just her. She doesn't like attention much. Our band started as a school assignment. It was we all had to write a five-hundred page autobiography, or write a song and play it to the class. And we did this. While we were practicing outside one day, our record agent walked by and told us we were terrific." she said.

"So, have you guys had to do interviews and such?" he asked.

"Yeah, they all really want to talk to Tailer though. But they just settle with us." she said. She thought for a few seconds.

"I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell Tailer when she regains her memories." she said.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked.

They pulled into the apartment complex and Taylor got out of the car. She grabbed her things, and walked up to Tai who was waiting for her.

"Lead the way. I don't know where to go." she said.

Tai led the way up the stairs and to the apartments. When he stopped at his, he opened the door and yelled inside.

"Kari! I'm back!" he said.

There was a faint "Okay!" and then he closed the door.

"That's my apartment. And this one's Tailer's." he said as he walked to her door. He opened the door, and walked inside. Brenna and Shari were now showered and dressed and were sitting with Izzy on the floor watching something on TV with full interest.

"Hey guys. What are you watching?" Tai asked as he closed the door.

"It's from America. An interview with Tailer's band." he said. Tai watched the TV.

"We have three of the band members of Lil Soldiers here with us tonight. Taylor, Jolene, Sabrina, welcome." said the interviewer.

"Hey." the three girls said.

"Any whereabouts of Tailer? Can you tell us?" he asked. The three girls exchanged glances.

"We've recently discussed matter, and we can tell you that her family has moved to Japan." Taylor said.

"Japan? Well that's certainly far away." he said.

"Yeah it is! It's like five dollars a phone call to her!" Jolene said.

"Well, you all certainly have the money now though." he said.

"Yeah, but our parents don't let us use it." Sabrina said.

"We get a hundred dollars a month for spending. That's all." Jolene said.

"We've also heard that you three girls are working with Radio Disney now." he said.

"Yes we are. We're going to be remaking songs from Disney's Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure." Taylor said.

"Are you going to get Tailer back here to sing with you guys?" he asked.

"We want her to come back so we can go on tour, but she's got a new life there. I'm going to try and convince her to come back for a summer though." said Taylor.

"Do you think she will?" he asked. The girls exchanged glances.

"There's a fifty-fifty chance. She's got an awesome boyfriend and friends now. But, I'm hoping she'll come. It'll only be for a summer though." Taylor said.

"Alright. Well, that's all the time we have with you. When we come back from commercial, Seven Things in Your Toilet Bowl That Can Kill You." he said. Then it went to commercial break.

"Well, thank you for that comment Taylor, I feel flattered." Tai said as he turned to her.

"Anytime, Tai." she said.

"Guys, this is Taylor." Tai said.

"Hey I'm Brenna, I'm from the States. Spokane, Washington." she said.

"And I'm Shari. I'm from the Phillippines." she said.

"You're from Spokane, Brenna?" Taylor asked.

"Yep! You're from Post Falls then, right?"

"Yep." Taylor said.

Izzy stood up from his spot on the floor and walked up to Taylor and held out his hand.

"I'm Izzy. Tailer's penpal." he said. Taylor shook his hand.

"I'm Taylor." she said smiling slightly. They dropped hands as Tai started talking.

"Any news of Tailer, Izzy?" Tai asked from his spot on the floor next to Tailer. Taylor and Izzy walked up to them.

"No. She's been out cold since you left." Izzy said.

"Damnit..." Tai muttered as he grabbed her hand.

Taylor felt like an outsider as she stood in the living room, watching Tai and Izzy taking care of Tailer.

_'She's so loved here. Izzy loves her like he'd love a little sister. But Tailer's older than him. And Tai would prolly die if he was a summer without her. I can't take her away from them.' _she thought.

"Here Taylor, grab your things and follow me." Shari said as she stood up. Taylor grabbed her bags and followed Shari through the small apartment.

"This is mine, Brenna's and Tailer's room. You're prolly going to sleep here with us... On the foor maybe." she said.

"All three of you live here?" she asked.

"Yeah, Brenna and I are exchange students, and we have to stay here." she said.

"Wow that must suck." she said.

"Not really." she said. Brenna appeared at the doorway.

"Actually, it does. Because Tailer's a real bitch when she's PMSing." Brenna said.

"So are you, Ren." Shari said. Brenna stuck her tongue out at her. Taylor laughed at her immaturity.

"You are just like Tailer." Taylor said.

"How am I like Tailer? She's never childish." Brenna asked.

"Really? She was always childish back home... There was never a chance when she wasn't." she said.

"She's never like that. Maybe when she's with Tai. But none of us are ever around." Shari said.

"She's a completely different person now." Taylor said.

"I guess so. But since she lost her memory, she's been freakin awesome." Brenna said.

"That's true..." Shari said.

Taylor set her cell phone on Tailer's desk adn she noticed a small black thing there. Shari and Brenna quickly exchanged glances.

"Have you tried taking her back to the Digital World?" Taylor asked as she picked up the small Digivice.

"Good idea." Brenna and Shari said in unison as they all walked into the living room.

"Tell Izzy." Brenna whispered to Taylor.

"Hey guys?" she said. The two boys looked up at her.

"Yeah, Taylor?" Izzy asked.

"You should talk her to the Digital World when she wakes up. And see if she remembers anything." Taylor said.

"That's a great idea! I can't believe I didn't think of that!" Izzy said. Taylor smiled.

"Glad to help." she said.

"Izzy, what day is it?" Tai asked slowly.

"Saturday. Why?" Izzy asked.

"Tailer's mom is suppose to be home tonight!" Tai said. It went silent in the room.

"Shit!" Brenna and Shari whispered in unison.

"Please wake up and remember everything, TaiTai." Izzy prayed.

The door opened and everyone looked at the door.

"Hey guys, any news on Tailer?" Kari asked as she, Matt and Tk walked in.

"No. But we have ways of making her talk! I mean, remember." Brenna said. They all chuckled a little.

"How?" Matt asked as he walked to Brenna and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his chest.

Tai looked at them in envy. He didn't touch Tailer at all this whole week. Minus when she was unconscious and he held her hand.

"Her friend Taylor flew in this morning, and we're going to take her to the Digital World when she wakes up." Izzy said.

"You're Taylor? I'm Matt." he said. Taylor nodded to him.

"I'm Kari. Tai's little sister." she said.

"And I'm Tk. Matt's little brother." he said.

"Hey." she said.

"When do you think she's going to wake up?" Matt asked.

"Hopefully before her mom and Rich get home from their cruise." Izzy said.

"How about we watch a movie for a while?" Brenna said.

"Sure, why not?" Tk said.

"Which movie should we watch?" Kari asked.

"How about Lady and the Tramp 2 for Taylor?" Izzy said. Taylor caught his eye, and he looked away embarassed.

"Okay! I haven't seen that in forever!" Kari said.

Izzy put in the movie, adn they watched it. About half way into it, they heard something.

"Why the bloody hell am I on the couch?" asked a voice. Everyone turned around to see Tailer sitting up on the couch.

"You got knocked out again." Tai said. Tailer looked at everyone.

"Taylor!?" Tailer said as she stood up.

Taylor stood up and Tailer hugged her.

"You remember me?" Taylor asked.

"I do now. I remember everything, and I'm going to kill Ken." Tailer said.

Everyone stood up and hugged her.

**Tailer's POV**

After everyone hugged you, you looked at Tai, who seemed as if he was trying to decide whether or not to hug you. You just stared at him. He walked up to you and hugged you close to his body. You hugged him back.

You stood in his arms forever it seemed. You reluctantly pulled away.

"Aw!" Brenna said laughing.

"Shut up, Ren!" you said.

"What did I miss?" you asked.

"Nothing really. But, Taylor's here to stay for a few weeks." Shari said.

"Cool!" you said.

"How about we finish the movie?" Izzy said.

"Sure." everyone said.

Everyone was leaning against the couch watching it. The order was as follows:

Tai Izzy Taylor Matt Brenna Shari Tk Kari Tailer

You looked down at Tai and wondered why he wasn't sitting near you.

_'What if he doesn't like me anymore?'_ you wondered.

When the movie finished, everyone stood up.

"We'd better leave." Kari said.

"Yeah, we'll let you settle in." Matt said.

Matt gave Brenna a light kiss before he, Kari, and Tk all walked out the door.

"I'm gonna go too." Izzy said. He hugged you and he looked at Taylor.

"It was really nice meeting you, Taylor." he said as he looked into her eyes. You smirked.

"Nice to meet you too, Izzy." she said. Then he walked out the door.

Tai was the only one left. Brenna and Shari exchanged glances and pulled Taylor into the bedroom.

"Hey." he said awkwardly.

"Hey." you said.

"So um, you can remember everything?" he asked.

"Yep. Well, to a point." you said.

"Do you remember when you were under the Dark Ring?" he asked. You looked at your feet.

"Yes... And it's horrible!" you said quietly as tears started falling down your face. Tai tilted your face up adn looked into your eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Becuase I knew exactly what I was doing. I saw how mad you were at me, and how hurt you were! And I couldn't do anything about it!" you said. He cupped your face in his hands.

"I don't blame you, Tailer..." he said softly. The tears on your face slowed to a stop. He wiped them away.

"It's all my fault though... I couldn't conrtol anything. I was used, Tai!" you said. He pulled you into his arms. You inhaled his scent.

"Just settle down and we'll talk about this later, TaiTai. Alright?" he said. You pulled away from him

"Alright." you said.

"Okay. Go and catch up with Taylor. I'll talk to you later." he said as he walked out the door.

You walked into your room to see Taylor waiting for you.

"Suprise!" she said. You smiled.


	26. You Already Knew Him?

RECAP:

You walked into your room to see Taylor waiting for you.

"Suprise!" she said. You smiled.

START:

You sat down on the floor with Shari, Brenna, and Taylor.

"I can't believe you're here!" you said. Taylor smiled.

"Me and the girls decided since I was the only one that didn't have a boyfriend, and had enough money, I would come and see you," she said.

"Oh cool! So how is everyone? I haven't talked to you guys for a few weeks," you said.

"We're doing great! Jolene's dating Dane again! They've been dating for about three weeks," she said.

"What about Red? She over Cole yet?" you asked.

"Yeah, she has been. She's got a crush on some kid named Stephen now," Taylor said.

"Ooohh..." you said.

"Yeah and Bee's doing okay. Her parents moved her away though. She lives in Rathdrum now," Taylor said.

"Aw man! So um, how's the band goin'?" you asked, slowly. Taylor hesitated.

"That's one of the reasons I wanted to come here... We want you to come back to America with me. Just for a month or so. You have no idea how many people want us to have a concert. And we signed with Radio Disney. We're going to be singing the songs in Lady and the Tramp 2! How cool is that!?" Taylor said.

"That's great! I am so going back with you! People actually like us?" you asked.

"Yeah! And we've sold so many CD's! It's amazing!" she said. Your eyes shone brightly.

"Wow..." you whispered.

"And so many reporters have been talking to us, wondering where you are. Just yesterday we told them you were here. We've been talking about it forever. And we finally decided to tell people." she said.

"Oh, wow... Reporters huh?" you asked.

"Yeah. And we got to go to New York for a Disney thing. And we were on Good Morning America! Oh my gosh Tailer it's awesome! So many people would die to meet us!" she said, smiling greatly.

"Wow..." you said quietly.

"Please just think about coming home with me. For a month. I know that it's hard for you since you just got your memory back and everything, but just think about it. I'm leaving in like two weeks. We're going to be doing signings around the States," she said.

"I-I'll think about it... So, anything else new back home?" you asked.

"Oh yeah, uh... Missy's kinda part of the group now," Taylor said slowly.

"What?" you asked in a sharp whisper.

"Yeah. Jolene and Red met Missy when I was talking to her one day during lunch a few weeks ago. And Jolene invited her to sit with us," Taylor said.

"I hate that girl! Why are you guys friends with her in the first place!?" you asked.

"I-I guess it's cause she's so much like you... I mean c'mon! You haven't noticed the similarities between you both? You even look alike," she said.

"You're replacing me! With someone I despise!" you said.

"No! We're not!" she said.

"No! You are! Why did you even bother coming to see if I'll come back to America if you've replaced me!? I mean, you don't need Tailer! You can use Missy in the Little Soldiers! Who cares that she can't even sing, she can just lip-sync to the songs I worked so hard to write!" you said.

Shari and Brenna were sitting in between you and Taylor. Just watching like a tennis match.

"Forget it! We thought you'd be happy we wanted you back. We should just have Missy take over your spot! If you're going to be a bitch about it!" Taylor snapped as she stood up and walked out of the room. You heard the door slam and you angrily stood up and walked out to your balcony to think.

Brenna and Shari exchanged looks. Then they walked into the living room and watched TV. Deciding to let Tailer think things through for a while.

**With Taylor**

She stormed out of Tailer's apartment slamming the door. She walked away from the apartment complex, not having a clue where she was going.

_'I can't believe Tailer and I just fought! We haven't fought in over a year and a half!' _She thought.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice where she was walking. She ran smack into someone. She picked herself up off the ground and turned to face the person she ran into.

"I'm so sorry!" she said.

"Oh, it's alright," he said. Taylor looked at him.

"Izzy..uh...sorry about that..." she said as a slight blush appeared on her features.

"It's alright. My car just stopped. And I had to pull over," he said. (Me: I STILL can't see them driving! lol it's hilarious!)

"Oh, uh any luck?" she asked.

"Nope. Hey, will you stear? I'm going to push and get it into this parking lot," he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Taylor said as she got in the driver's side to stear the car.

_'Holy cow... He doesn't look strong enough to push a car...'_ Taylor thought as she steared the car.

Once they got it parked somewhere, she got out of the car and Izzy grabbed his backpack with his laptop and his other things out of the car. Then he locked it and turned to Taylor.

"Would you like to walk with me back to Tailer's?" he asked.

"No thanks. Tailer and I got in a little fight. I really don't want to go back right now. I want to cool off," she said.

"Oh, well, can I accompany you as you cool off?" Izzy asked. Taylor smiled at him.

"Yeah, sure," she said. They started walking in silence.

"May I ask what you and Tailer agrued about?" Izzy asked politely. Taylor nodded.

"Well, we were just talking about things. And I mentioned that me and the girls have a new friend. Well, Tailer absolutely hates her. And they're so much alike. It felt like we had Tailer back with us. So I told her that and she just flipped! Me and the girls really wanted her to come and spend a month or so on tour with us in America. And she just told us to have Missy do it since they look alike. It's just weird... I mean, we know she doesn't like Missy, but we tried to take hold of the fact that Tailer had a new life here, but we couldn't. So in a way I guess she was right becuase we kinda did replace her..." Taylor said.

Izzy listened intently to Taylor. He watched her face as she talked about the problem. She was staring at the ground the entire time; she kept pushing her small purple glasses back onto the bridge of her nose.

"Really? She actually lashed out at you? But you're her best friend! That's not like her at all..." Izzy said.

"Yeah. I mean, we want her to come home so bad, we want her to spend time with us again. It almost seems like she forgot about us. And it's only been like a month," she said.

"I'm sorry you feel like that," Izzy said.

"Yeah... Well, I'm going to head back," Taylor said.

"Okay," Izzy said. He stopped and Taylor continued walking. She looked back at him.

"Are you coming or are you going to stand there all day?" she asked chuckling. A slight redness appeared on his face as he quickly walked to catch up with her.

"Sorry about that..." he murmered.

The pair walked in silence for a while. Their hands kept accidently bumping into the others. Taylor was trying to decypher whether or not she'd say something. She hesitated and then she put her hands in her pockets.

"Soo... Uh how's school?" Taylor asked slowly. Izzy shrugged.

"Good I guess," Izzy mumbled.

_'What do I do? No one other than the gang's ever really talked to me before...'_ Izzy thought.

"So um, Tailer told me you were younger than the others," Taylor said.

"Uh yeah. I am. I'm a year younger. But I'm in all their classes because I'm smarter than them," he said smiling. Taylor chuckled.

**Tailer/Your POV**

You sat on the balcony staring off into space.

_'Wow Tay and I got in an argument... It's weird... Should I go back to America or no? It would be fun to go on tour and everything. But, people still hate me because of Hayley...' _you thought.

You walked into your room after a while and you saw the room was empty. You walked into the living room and you saw Brenna and Shari talking to Taylor and Izzy.

"Izzy, what are you doing back here?" you asked. They all looked at you, just noticing that you were in the room.

"Oh, my car broke down about a mile or so away," he said.

"Really? Do you want me to go check it out?" you asked.

"Could you?" he asked. You chuckled.

"Of course. I'll go grab my keys and we'll go check it out," you said as you walked back into your room. You grabbed your keys, wallet, Digivice ect, and you walked back into the living room.

"Ready?" you asked.

"Yep. See you later, guys. Bye, Taylor," Izzy said softly. You eyed the two of them smirking slightly.

"Let's go. I'll be back in a few. Don't burn anything," you said chuckling as you walked out the door, Izzy following you.

"So, you fancy my best friend, eh?" you asked as you started towards your bike. He avoided your gaze.

"I knew it!" you said smiling. "How'd it happen?"

"I was looking at my car and she ran into me. She said you guys had a fight or something. And we just walked around and talked for a while," he said.

"Okay... Weird but cute. Two nerds together!" you said smiling. Izzy mock-glared at you.

"Joke, dude!" you said laughing as you got on your bike. Izzy got on behind you and grabbed hold of your waist.

You started up your Honda and you took off out of the parking lot.

"Where's your car?" you asked.

"In this parking lot here!" he shouted over the wind in reply. You turned into a parking lot off onto the right and you parked the bike right next to his car. (Me: Still!! I can't see it! lol But I do picture Izzy in a small red Nissan. One of those old ones that were made in the 90's)

"Alrighty, let's see what's wrong with this puppy," you said as you got off the bike and walked to his car.

"Pop the hood, will ya?" you said as you stood in front of the car. Izzy unlocked the car and he pulled the lever to open the hood. You propped it up and you took a look.

"Plastic stuff, rubber stuff, and look! Metal stuff!" you said.

"I thought you knew about cars..." Izzy said in disbelief. You laughed.

"It's from a TV show! It's on Recess. T.J. and his friend's school bus breaks down and he tries to fix it. But it ends up that Gretchen and Spinelli fix it," you said.

"You watch way too much TV..." he said. You just smiled at him as you examined the engine.

"There's nothing wrong in here," you said about five minutes later.

"So why'd it stop then?" he asked. You looked in the driver's side window and gave Izzy a look that clearly said "You-Are-a-Dipshit."

"What's that face about?" he asked. You pointed to the gasoline gauge.

"You ran out of gas you idiot!" you said.

"No way..." he said. You smacked him across the back of the head.

"Idiot..." you mumbled.

"Shut up..." he muttered.

"Well, I'll be right back. You stay here while I go get you some gasoline," you said as you got back on the bike.

"Got it! Oh wait! You need the gallon!" he said. He tossed you a gallon tank for the gas.

You took off out of the parking lot and you headed for the gas station at the end of the block. You decided that since you were here, you'd refil your own gasoline tank as well. You parked your bike and started pumping the gas into the bike.

"Tailer?" a voice questioned. You turned around and saw someone you recognized. He had white-ish blonde hair and dark eyes.

"Dray?" you asked.

"Hey sis. What ever happened to you coming to race with me?" he asked as you gave him a hug.

"I got amnesia. Just suddenly about a week ago..." you said.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm better now," you said.

"Thank goodness. Now, you are going to come to the track tomorrow and race. And you're going to bring your friends, got it?" he said.

"Got it. But I can't race with this bike," you said, pointing to your Honda.

"Oh no worries. We have a new bike that needs testing," he said smirking.

"You're awesome, Big Brother! Oh, and when are you going to stop dyeing your hair? It looks funny when it's white," you said.

"Fine. I'll dye my hair back to it's original color, alright?" he said.

"Good! I'll see you tomorrow then?" you said.

"Yup. You know where to go, right?" he asked.

"Erm..." you said. He chuckled and he pulled out a slip of paper and a pen. He wrote down the address and handed it to you.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bring everyone. Especially that boyfriend of yours..." he said.

"Got it. See ya later!" you said as you got on your bike and zipped out of the gas station.

You drove back to the parking lot that Izzy's car was in. He was sitting in the driver's side playing on his laptop. He looked up when he heard your bike. You turned off the Honda and walked over to Izzy with the gallon of gasoline.

"Here. What are you doing tomorrow?" you asked as you handed the gallon to him.

"Tomorrow? Uh, I think I'm just going to be at home," he said.

"Well, you're coming to my place. Cause I ran into Dray at the station, and he's making me race tomorrow since I haven't yet," you said.

"Oh uh, okay," he said.

He turned the key in the ignition of his car and it turned on.

"Well, you're all fixed, so I'm going to go back to my apartment and be bored. Later, Iz!" you said as you got back on your bike and started back to your apartment.

You parked your bike and you walked up to Tai's apartment. You hesitated at first, then you knocked on the door. Kari came and opened the door.

"Hey Tailer," she said.

"Is Tai in?" you asked.

"Yeah. He's in the room packing," she said as she held open the door.

"Packing? For what?" you asked as you stepped in and closed the door.

"Oh, we're getting separate rooms finally," she said smiling.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" you asked. She tried to hide her grin.

"No reason. Just go on in," she said as she walked into the office. You eyed her as she walked away, then you walked to Kari and Tai's room. You knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in," came his reply. You opened the door and stepped in. He was digging in the closet for something. You closed the door behind you, and he looked up at you.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," you said awkwardly.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing really... Just packing. We're finally getting separate rooms," he said.

"That's cool," you replied.

You both stood in awkward silence for too long.

"Okay then. I'll let you get back to packing, alright?" you said as you started for the door.

"Tailer, wait!" he said. You turned around and Tai scooped you into his arms, and he placed his lips on yours. He kissed you slowly, eagerly, savoring the taste of your lips. He finally pulled away with a sense of reluctancy.

"I've been waiting all week to do that," he said. You smiled at him and hugged him close. You pulled away a few seconds later.

"I've got to go. Taylor and I got in a fight and I need to talk to her," you said.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later," he said. You left a lingering kiss on his lips before you walked out of his apartment and back to your own.

You walked back over to your own apartment and stepped inside. Taylor, Brenna, and Shari all looked at you as you walked inside.

"Took you long enough. What was wrong with his car?" Brenna asked.

"He was out of gas..." you said.

"He was out of gas!? And he didn't know that!?" Shari asked.

"Yeah, I guess Izzy's just an idiot when it comes to cars, but he's a freakin genius when it comes to computers," you said.

"So, Tay, question," you said.

"Yeah?" she asked from the couch.

"Do you like Iz?" you asked. She looked away.

"No," she said.

"Liar. Well, even though you don't like him, I just think you should know that he likes you," you said smirking slightly as you walked into your room. You layed down on your bed and stared at the top bunk.

**With Brenna, Shari, and Taylor**

Taylor was sitting on the couch while Brenna and Shari were sitting on the floor.

"So Izzy finally likes a girl. How weird is that?" Brenna said.

"Yeah. Tailer and the others said that they've never known Izzy to have liked a girl," Shari said.

"So are you saying that he's never had a girlfriend before?" Taylor asked.

"Never. He's prolly never been kissed too," Shari said.

"Wow..." Taylor said.

_'He's never been kissed too? Wow... Are nerds really left out?'_ she wondered.

"But I'm sure Taylor's going to rid him of his kissing virginity!" Brenna said smirking. Taylor looked away.

"Wow Tailer was right, Tay, you really do like him!" Shari said.

"Would you just shut up about it!? I do not like Izzy like that!" she said. Just then the door opened and Izzy became visible. The look of disappointment clearly showed on his face. Taylor took one look at him and went into the bedroom.

You sat up on your bed as Taylor barged into the room and sat in the computer chair.

"Woah, Tay, what's going on out there?" you asked.

"Brenna and Shari were going on and on about me and Izzy and I just yelled that I don't like him, and then Izzy opened the front door. I know he heard what I said," she said.

"That sucks... Wait, he's back?" you asked as you walked out into the living room.

"Izzy, what are you going back?" you asked.

"Your mom and Rich are here. I saw them drive by," he said.

"Shit..." you muttered.

"Is that a bad thing?" Taylor asked as she walked out of your room. Everyone looked at her. Taylor refused to make eye contact with Izzy, she didn't even look at him.

"Yeah, my mom's a total bitch and I hate her," you said.

"Really?" Tay asked.

"Yeah she is. I'll stay here just to be safe. Do you want me to get Tai?" Izzy said.

"I'll go get him," Shari said as she stood up and walked out the door.

"This sucks. I mean, I'm glad she's letting Shari and me stay here, but she's a total bitch," Brenna said.

The door opened and Shari and Tai walked in. You let out the breath you didn't realize you were holding as Tai came up to you and wrapped his arms around you. He held you for a second then you got out of his arms and sat down on the couch. Tai stood standing, in a manor that made it seem as if he was guarding you. The door opened slowly and Rich stepped inside the apartment, followed by your mother. Rich smiled as he saw you and your friends while your mother stared emotionless at you.

"Taila, I've come up with something. Since you don't like me, and I'm not fond of you, I'm allowing you to move in with whoever you want. I want you out of my house," she said. You stood up.

"It's about time," you said emotionlessly as you walked into your room to start packing your things.

Tai and the others followed you into your room and saw you throwing things into boxes that you had saved from when you moved here.

"Wow she is a bitch now," Taylor said.

"Yeah, and what's worse is she's going to have another kid. I feel sorry for that poor kid," you said as you threw your clothes into the box.

"What about Shari and Brenna? You're not seriously going to let them stay here alone are you?" Izzy said.

"I have to. Sorry guys. But she won't try anything as long as she's pregnant and she can be arrested if anything happens to you two," you said.

"Where are you going to go?" Tai asked. You still hadn't stopped throwing things into boxes, and you haven't looked up at anyone.

"I guess I'll see if I can stay with Dray for a while. Until I get my own place at least," you said.

It was silent in the room as you took your things. Brenna, Shari, and Taylor slowly started picking up your things and tossing them into the boxes. Tai and Izzy soon joined in and in no time, all your things were into boxes.

"What about your dresser, bed, and computer?" Shari asked.

"I'll leave it for you guys. You need it more than me. I'll have a couch to sleep on, I can put my clothes in Dray's closet cause he doesn't use it. And I've got a laptop waiting for me at his place too. He's suppose to get me one, so I'll leave it for you," you said.

"So you really are leaving, huh?" Shari said.

"Yup. I'll be across town. But I'll still see you guys at school, and on weekends," you said.

"I'll still miss you," Brenna said.

"Renna..." you said quietly.

"No more balcony trips," Tai said quietly.

"Yeah..." you whispered. The room became silent and still. You picked up your cell phone and dialed Draco's cell phone number.

"Dray Matthews," he said.

"Hey Big Brother," you said.

"TaiTai, what's up?" he asked.

"Mom finally kicked me out. And I need a place to crash until I get my own place," you said.

"She's kicking you out!? Oh wait until I tell Dad!" he said.

"Dray no! Don't tell Daddy! I want out of this hell hole. I want to live on my own, okay. So, can I just please crash at your place for a while?" you asked. He sighed.

"Yeah alright. But you have to promise me you'll call Dad and tell him," he said.

"Alright, I'll call Dad. When can I come over? I've already got my things packed," you said.

"Um... I guess you can come over now. I'll head back to my apartment to meet you there," he said.

"Oh my gosh, are you at the track?" you asked.

"Yeah. But they'll understand as soon as I tell them the story. I'll just say that my star racer little sis got kicked out of my mom's place so she's actually going to be able to race with us," he said. You laughed.

"You do that. Oh but, I have no clue where you live..." you said. He laughed at you.

"Right! I'll come and pick you up so we can pile your things in my truck," he said.

"Right on. I'll be ready for you," you said.

"Got it. See you in a few," he said.

"Laters!" you said before you closed your cell phone.

"Well?" Tai asked.

"I'm able to stay with him. Oh, and I'm making y'all come to the track to watch me race tomorrow, k," you said.

"No way! You're going to be racing again!?" Taylor asked.

"Yup yup! I can't wait!" you said.

"Wow I never thought you'd start racing again... Ever since the accident I mean," she said.

"Accident? What accident?" Tai asked.

"Dray was in a bike accident when he was racing. It was what three years ago?" you asked Taylor.

"Yeah I think so," she said.

"Anyways, my Dad made me promise not to race again, and I didn't. It scared me to death. I watched my brother's bike completely lose control, and he ran smack into a wall. He was in the hospital for like a month with injuries," you said.

"Wow... And he still races?" Shari asked.

"Yep. He's amazing. My brother's my idol," you said.

"Wow..." Shari said dreamily. You eyed her suspiciously.

"Dude, do you like my bro?" you asked. Her head snapped up and a light tint of red appeared on her cheeks.

"No! I don't even know him," she said. You smirked.

"You do like him! You like my big brother!" you said laughing.

"Shut up, Tailer," she said. You quieted your laughing, and you looked at her with a grin plastered to your face.

"It's cute. But anyways, you have my blessing!" you said. She threw a pillow at you from the bed.

"Shut up..." she muttered as her face reddened.

It went silent in the room as you heard a muffled yelling. It became clear as Tai slowly opened the bedroom door a crack.

"Get away from my house you disgrace!" your mom yelled.

"I'm here to get Tailer! I don't have to leave if I don't want to!" Dray's voice sounded.

"I don't care if you're here to get that bitch away from me or not! I want you away from here!" she yelled.

"You're lucky you're a pregnant woman!" Dray snapped.

"Is that a threat!?" your mom shouted.

"It's a promise. Tailer, are you ready?" he asked as he saw you behind your mom.

"As ready as I'll ever be," you said coldly as you walked back into your room so you could grab your things.

"I'm heading out guys. Will you help me take my things out?" you asked.

"Yeah sure," Taylor said.

Everyone grabbed a box and started for the front door. You ran into your mom, by accident of course, on your way out.

"Oops. Sorry," you said snobbily.

She glared at you as you went through the door and down to the parking lot where Dray's white truck was waiting. You piled the boxes into the back. Soon you had all your things into his truck and you were ready to go. You were sitting in the tailgate area of the truck and the other were circled around you.

"Oh, Dray, you never met the rest of my gang, did you?" you asked. He shook his head.

"Nope. I just know Matt and Izzy," he said.

"Oh, well this is Brenna, this is my boyfriend Tai, and this is the lovelyful Shari," you said winking. Dray shook hands with each one of them and he gently kissed the top of Shari's hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said. Shari blushed faintly and shuffled her feet. You smirked at the sight.

"Oh, you remember Taylor, right Dray?" you asked.

"Well well well, if it isn't Little-Miss-Smarty-Pants. How ya been Tay?" he asked as he gave her a noogie. She glared at him as she flattened her hair.

"Fine," she said. Dray laughed.

"Hey! What's with the gathering!?" a voice asked from above you. You all looked up and you saw Brock running down the stairs to join the group.

"I heard yelling and I was wondering what happened," he said.

"My mom finally kicked me out! Isn't it great!?" you asked smiling.

"Where are you going to stay?" he asked.

"With my awesome big brother what's where!" you said as you pointed your thumb at Dray. Dray and Brock rapped knuckles.

"How's it goin little dude?" Dray asked.

"Pretty good. Oh my gosh... That's not... Please no!" Brock said. You turned around smirking as you saw Taylor standing there glaring at him.

"If it isn't you're bi-polar bitchy little best friend," Brock said.

"Shut your trap. Or I'll tell everyone your name," she said smirking.

"You wouldn't dare," he threatened. Her smirk grew.

"Broccoli-Cauliflower-Trout-Fish! Hahaha!" she said laughing. Brock lunged at her, but he was caught by you and Dray. (Me: heh I made up that nickname for Brock when I was in first grade. Cause his last name was Trout at one time! lmao!!)

"Let me at her!" he said as he struggled to get free. Everyone laughed at his desperate struggle.

"Will you settle down so I can leave?" you asked as you and Dray let Brock fall to the ground. Brock glared at you.

"Oh Dray, Taylor kinda gave me a suprise visit. So, she kinda needs to stay with us..." you said.

"You're kidding me... I only have one couch you know," he said.

"We'll trade. Please? Just for this week. She's leaving at the end of the week, I think," you said.

"Fine," he gave in.

"How can you do that!? He never gives in to the rest of us!" Taylor said.

"Yeah!" Brock followed.

"My puppy eyes can make anyone weak!" you said laughing.

"Not really..." Taylor muttered.

"Yep. Anyone. I have yet to meet a person that could stand my puppy eyes!" you said smiling.

"Really?" Tai asked.

"Really," you said.

"Try me," he said, determined. You smirked and walked up to him.

"Bad choice, Tai," Taylor and Brock said in unison. Tai stared down at you as you pouted and made your famous puppy eyes.

"Tai..." you said sweetly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Will you give me a kiss before I go?" you asked.

"Ungh... N-No," he said, trying not to give in to your face.

"Please? I'll feel so lonely if you don't..." you said. Tai looked around the group for help. They all laughed at his stuggling. His eyes met back with yours.

"Fine!" he said before he leaned down and put his lips to yours. He wrapped his arms around your waist and he pulled you to his chest. You smirked into his lips, and he soon pulled away.

"Ha. I win," you said smirking.

"Not fair..." he whined.

**Dray's POV**

Tailer gave Dray the dreaded puppy eyes.

_'Oh shit...' _he thought.

"We'll trade. Please? Just for this week. She's leaving at the end of the week, I think," she said.

"Fine," he gave in.

"How can you do that!? He never gives in to the rest of us!" Taylor said.

"Yeah!" Broco followed.

"My puppy eyes can make anyone weak!" she said laughing.

"Not really..." Taylor muttered.

"Yep. Anyone. I have yet to meet a person that could stand my puppy eyes!" Tailer said smiling.

"Really?" Tai asked.

"Really," she said.

"Try me," he said, determined. Tailer smirked and walked up to him.

_'He's going down.'_ he thought

"Bad choice, Tai," Taylor and Brock said in unison. Tai stared at Tailer as she readied her imfamous puppy eyes.

"Tai..." she said sweetly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Will you give me a kiss before I go?" she asked.

"Ungh... N-No," he said.

_'Yep, I knew it. He's done for.'_ he thought.

"Please? I'll feel so lonely if you don't..." Tailer said. Tai looked around the group for help. They all laughed at his stuggling. He looked back at Tailer.

"Fine!" he said before he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled her close.

_'Wow Tailer looks so happy. I don't think I've ever seen her like this before. She's so different when she's with Tai. It's not like her to actually ask for a kiss.'_ he thought.

Dray met eyes with Brock. Brock nodded to him.

"Ha. I win," Tailer said smirking.

"Not fair..." he whined. Tailer smiled and Dray took note of everything. Her eyes were actually shining in the dark brown orbs of color. That had never happened before. Even when she was with Brock. Or whenever she was with Kyler.

"Are we going to go? Or stay here forever?" Dray asked.

"Hold your horses, Dray. I have to say goodbye," Tailer said.

"TaiTai, you're going to see them tomorrow! We have to go so you can get unpacked with whatever," he said. Tailer sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. I'll come here tomorrow morning around nine for you guys. Can you get Matt and Tk here? Cause I want all of you to come!" Tailer said.

"I'll call Matt tonight," Brock said.

"Great! Well, Taylor and I had better get going. You got your stuff, Tay?" she asked.

"Yup. It's already in there," she said.

"Great. Hey, I'm gonna ride my bike and I'll just follow you," she said to Dray.

"Alright," he said.

**Tailer/your POV**

You went over and got your Honda all set up. You walked it over to where the others were.

"Ready?" you asked.

"Yep. Get in Taylor," Dray said as he got in the driver's side of his truck. Taylor got in the other side after saying goodbye to the others(minus Izzy cause she was still weird about earlier)

You walked over to Tai, and looked at him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi. I think you have something for me," you said. He raised his eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" he asked smiling. You pointed to your cheek.

"Still don't get it," he said. You rolled your eyes as you chuckled.

"Kiss me, damnit," you said. He laughed and he quickly kissed you on the cheek.

"There you go," he said. You stuck your tongue out at him. He just stared at you.

"Fine then," you said as you started walking away.

"See you later guys!" you waved. You tossed the bike helmet into the back of Dray's truck and you got settled on your bike. You looked at Tai, expecting him to run up to you. He didn't move. You turned on the bike and you got ready to go. You were still sitting side-saddle on one half the bike.

Tai walked over to you and took hold of your chin.

"Don't make anything of that, okay. It was all a joke," he said quietly.

"Promise me you won't do it again. It's weird," you said.

"I promise," he said.

"Good. Now, do me a favor," you said.

"What?" he asked.

"Kiss me," you said.

"No problems there," he said before he put his lips to yours.

He kissed you slowly and passionately. You completely forgot that the others were watching you. The sound of your Honda was left in the background. The only thing that mattered was you and Tai.

You licked his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth slightly. Your tongues wrestled around for a while, playing a game of tag, it seemed. You finally pulled away, breathlessly. Tai smacked his lips together and smiled at you.

"Wow," he said. You laughed.

"Wow yourself, Kamiya. I'm going to go. I'll call you later or something, okay," you said. He pouted. You chuckled.

"Puppy eyes don't work on me!" you said.

"Damn... Fine, I'll talk to you later," he said. He kissed you quickly on the lips before you got settled and took off out the parking lot behind Draco's truck.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Dray pulled into an apartment complex. It looked like it was designed off a log cabin. Each building was wood decorated and the grass was green. There was a fountain in the courtyard, and a pool around the corner from there. Dray parked his truck at the far end of the complex, and you parked near him.

"Nice crib, Big Bro," you said as you checked out the area.

"Yeah, I guess it's nice," he said. You and Taylor stared at him dumbfounded.

"The racetrack pays for it. But I've lived at a better place before," he said.

"Wow..." Taylor said.

"So which one's ours?" you asked.

"Follow me. Once I show it to you, you can bring your things," he said.

"You got it, dude!" you said smiling. He shook his head at you and you followed him to his apartment.

The apartment was on the bottom floor, thank goodness.

"This is it," he said as he stopped at a door labeled "1034-B"

"Okay then," you said.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. You and Taylor followed him inside and you took a look at the surroundings.

The apartment was dark. There was a couch and TV set up on the left side when you walked in. Then behind a wall also on the left was the kitchen. To the right of that was a small dining table. Then there was a hallway that led to the bathroom, Dray's bedroom and the office.

"You can stay here until you get an apartment. But please, try and get an apartment," he said.

"It's not like you're going to bring a girl home," Taylor said.

"You never know. Shari's actually stupid enough to like him," you said.

"I don't know whether to take offence to that, or hug you," he said.

"Why would you hug her? She just burned you!" Taylor said.

"Because she just said that Shari likes me," he said smiling.

"Wow he looks like Christmas came early," you snickered and Dray mock-glared at you.

"Shut up and stop ruining my moment!" he said. You and Taylor laughed at him.

"Okay, so this is it. I'll go grab things and we'll try and get settled," you said.

"Alright. Just put your extra boxes in the office. But make sure I'm still able to use the computer and stuff, okay," he said.

"Gotcha! We'll be back!" you said as you and Taylor walked out the door and back to his truck.

"So Dray likes Shari?" Taylor asked, as she handed you a box from the truck.

"Yeah, I guess so," you said, "It's kinda cute if you think about it. I can so see them together!"

"I guess so. Hey why's his hair like that? It's like he's going all 'Draco Malfoy!'" Taylor said. You laughed.

"I guess Draco is becoming Malfoy!" you said laughing. You both grabbed your boxes and started back to the apartment.

"So, have a nice kiss?" Taylor asked smirking.

"Shit I forgot all of you were watching..." you said. She laughed.

"It was kinda gross to watch actually," she said.

"Yeah I bet. So, what's with you and Izzy? Are you guys cool yet?" you asked.

"No. I haven't even looked at him," she said.

"Really? You did see how hurt he was, right?" you asked. She sighed.

"Yes. But... I just don't know..." she said.

"This is going to sound kind of weird, but you're the first girl he's ever really liked," you said.

"You're kidding me! Why the hell would he ever like me!?" she asked.

"Because you're just like him. You're quiet, smart, you're both total losers and you're my best friends," you said. A very small smile appeared on her face.

"Please make up with him. Just call him and talk to him. Say that I'm being a loser and I'm talking to Tai too much so you decided to call him," you said.

"I'm good," she said.

"C'mon Tay!! Please call Izzy and tell him sorry! He's like my brother, if he's sad I want to help him," you said.

"No... It'd be weird..." she said.

"I don't care. You'd be telling me the same thing right now if it was me! So, I'm telling you to get your ass inside, grab your cell phone, and call Izzy!" you said.

"Fine," she said, giving in as she walked inside the apartment.

"Don't you even think about helping me anymore. I want you to stay on the phone with Izzy. Get it?" you said.

"Got it," she said.

"Good," you said as you walked out the door back to the truck to grab more boxes.

You climbed into the back of the truck and lifted another box. As you were doing that, you heard someone whistle. You stood up and glared. There was a small group of boys standing a few yards from you. You got out of the truck and walked up to them.

"Tyler!?" you asked startled. Your half brother stared back at you with wide eyes. (Me: REMEMBER! Tyler has a British accent! lol ^.^)

"TaiTai!?" he said.

"What the hell are you doing!?" you asked.

"I-I uh," he studdered.

"Dude do you know her!?" his friends asked.

"She's my sister!" he said.

"You look nothing like her!" one said.

"He's my half brother," you said.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm moving in with my brother. My mom kicked me out of our apartment," you said.

"You're brother lives here?" he asked.

"Yeah," you said.

"Is he a racer?" he asked.

"Yep. Both of us are," you said.

"That explains why he's in the B section," he said.

"Huh?" you said.

"The racetrack pays for the racers to live here. So all of them live in the B building," he said as he pointed to the section where Dray's apartment is.

"So you're seriously siblings!?" his friends asked.

"Yes get that through your thick skull!" you snapped.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked. He had dark eyes and short brown hair. He was just a little taller than you.

"You heard me. I said, 'Get that through your thick skull!'" you said.

"Bad mistake insulting him!" said a black-haired kid.

"Try me," you said.

"Don't try anything with her, Koga!" Tyler said.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because I'll kick your ass," you said.

"I'd like to see you try," he said.

"Bring it then, pussy," you said as you got into a fighting position.

He swung his fist at you as you ducked and you kicked his feet out from under him. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"The heavier the object, the harder it falls," you said as you stuck your foot on his throat, blocking his airway.

"I told you not to try anything, Koga," Tyler said coming up behind you.

"Sleezebag. He's like Tower ain't he?" you asked.

"Not as bad," Tyler said.

"Oh well," you said. You reached down and you socked him in the face before you walked back to your truck to finish unpacking.

As you were walking, you heard fast approaching footsteps. You quickly whirled around and sent your fist flying as hard as you could. Your knuckles came in contact with Koga's nose, and he went flying five feet backwards. You walked up to him and kicked him in the ribs.

"That's low! Attacking someone when they're walking away!" you said before you spat on him.

"Tailer, what the bloody hell was that about!?" Tyler asked as he and the rest of his friends ran up to you.

"It doesn't matter. Anyways, I'd better get back to the apartment or my brother's going to worry," you said as you grabbed your box and started walking away.

"Tailer, wait! He's my brother too, right? I want to see him!" Tyler said as he ran up to you.

"What about your friends?" you asked as you kept walking.

"I'll leave them. They'll get taken care of. And you won't be messed with by them anymore," he said.

"Okay. Grab a box and follow," you said as you stopped.

Tyler ran back and grabbed a box from the back of the pickup. He came running back with a box, and you led the way to the apartment. You walked into the apartment and set your box down.

"Dray!" you shouted.

"What, TaiTai!?" Dray shouted from the bedroom.

"Come here! I have someone you need to meet! Tay you too!" you shouted. Taylor walked into the room from the kitchen with her cell phone on her ear.

"Tailer, I'm on the phone! Can it wait!?" she asked.

"No!" you said.

"Will it take long?" Taylor asked.

"No. Ah Dray, now I want you all to meet Tyler Michaels," you said.

"Tyler Michaels!? That kid from our Calculus class!?" you heard Izzy scream faintly from the phone. Taylor put the phone on speaker so Izzy could talk too.

"Yes Iz. Tyler's our half brother, Dray," you said.

"Well well, it's been a long time since I saw you last, Little Brother!" Dray said as he walked up to Tyler and ruffled up his hair and hugged him lightly.

"You already knew him!?" you asked. Draco laughed.

"Yeah, sorry sis. He came looking for Dad a few years ago when I was still living with him. And I got to meet him then," he said.

"YOU HAVE A HALF BROTHER AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!?" Izzy shouted.

"Sorry Iz! I found out on my first day of school," you said. Izzy was silent.

"Well, since you two already know each other. Taylor, this is my brother, and Tyler, this is my best friend Taylor. She's here visiting," you said. Tyler walked up to Taylor and lightly kissed the top of her hand. Her ears became a little red.

"Pleasure to meet you, Taylor," Tyler said. You heard Izzy growl silently on the phone.

"Nice to meet you too, Tyler," she said. Tyler dropped her hand and stared at you. You were slightly glaring at him. He smirked lightly.

"Since you're getting to know him, I'll be going," Izzy said sourly. Taylor snapped to reality.

"What, no," Taylor said.

"Just forget it, Taylor. Bye," he said. There was a click, and the call ended. Taylor stared at the phone.

"Did he just hang up on you?!" you asked.

She nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off the phone. You growled as you pulled out your own phone, and dialed Izzy's number. It rang for a while, but there was no answer. You got the answering machine. You walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"You got Izzy. I can't come to my phone, so leave a message and I'll get back to you later!" Izzy's voice said. The machine beeped.

"Damn you Izzy Izumi!!! I can't believe you of all people were RUDE ENOUGH to hang up on her like that! That's just-just UGH!! It's horrible!" you shouted. You calmed down a little.

"You have no clue how broken her face looked when she stared at that phone!" you said quietly,"I could see her breaking in pieces because of you. I never thought I'd see the day when you made a girl want to cry.

Then you hung up the phone and walked back out to the living room.

"Did he answer?" Dray asked.

"No. But I left a nasty message," you said.

"We'd better go get the rest of your things," Taylor said as she walked out the door.

"I wonder what she's going through," Dray said.

"It's not a good thing. It's prolly the worst feeling in the world," you said as you followed Taylor.

_'Well, they certainly have the same fathers. Tyler and Draco both do the kissing hand thing. Tyler's lucky that I don't attack him.'_ you thought as you caught up with Taylor at the truck. She was staring at something.

"What are you looking at?" you asked. She pointed.

"Look at your bike!" she said. You looked over and you saw your black and red Honda covered in silver spraypaint.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS!?" you screamed as you ran up to your bike to look at the damage. You tried to wipe off the paint, with no luck.

"Damnit damnit damnit!" you muttered over and over.

"Tailer! What happened!? We heard you scream!" Dray said as he and Tyler ran up. You looked at them, your fury was visible behind the water in your eyes.

"My bike..." you said, "My most prized possession. And someone ruined it!"

You blinked the tears out of your eyes and you stood up, with your fists clenched.

"I'm going to find him, and kill him," you said calmly.

"You can't, Tailer! You don't even know who he is!" Dray said. Tyler gasped.

"It was Koga! I know it!" he said.

"Yep. And I'm going to find him. He's going to wish he'd never heard of Tailer Mathews!" you said.

"Tailer! You can't just go off and attack someone!" Taylor said.

"Yeah, you can just take it to the cops!" Dray said.

"Not when she beat the shit out of him!" Tyler said.

"Why the hell did you beat the shit outta him!?" Dray asked.

"He was being an ass and he challenged me," you said.

"Damnit, Tailer..." Taylor whispered.

"Well now what am I going to do!?" you asked.

"Try and wash it off. Then talk to him?" Dray said. You stared at him in disbelief.

"Do you honestly think that I am going to be able to civily talk to a person that destroyed something dear to me?" you asked him. He sighed.

"I guess not... Oh well. We'll put your bike in the garage and we'll finish bringing your things in. Then you'll call Dad, then you're going to come with me to the track and you're going to meet your new team," Dray said.

"Fine," you muttered before you grabbed your bike.

"Where's the garage?" you asked.

"Over there. And the combination's Dad's birthday," he said.

"Gotcha!" you said before you started for the garage to put your bike away.

**With The Others**

"Why did she beat that kid up?" Dray asked Tyler.

"He wouldn't grasp the fact that we're related, and Tailer told him to get it through his thick skull. Then he sorta flipped and challenged her," Tyler said.

"And she got him good, huh?" Taylor asked.

"Yep. He attacked her when she was walking away and she socked him in the face so hard he flew back five feet," Tyler said.

(Me: This is funny guys! I was reading this to Taylor to make sure I got her character right, which I did lol, and she pointed out how many "T" names I have! lol There's Tai, Tailer, Tyler, Taylor, and Tracy... Holy hell I think I have a "T" problem... Oh yeah and then there's Alex Tower, but they call him Tower... Yep... Big "T" problem... lol)

"Holy hell. She prolly broke his nose!" Dray said.

"Yeah, probably," Tyler said. It became silent among them.

"What's she done for revenge before?" Tyler asked. Taylor and Dray exchanged glances.

"Well, uh, she's actually chased someone around with a knife before..." Taylor said.

"And she's beaten people so bad that they were in the hospital for weeks at a time," Dray said.

"Oh, there was also Beau..." Taylor said.

"Oh yeah..." Dray said.

"What? What about Beau?" Tyler asked.

"Well, he picked a fight with Brock, Kyler and me back home. And he was in a coma for two weeks," Dray said.

"She's put a kid in a coma before!?" Tyler asked.

"Y'all talking about Beau again?" Tailer asked as she walked up.

"Erm, yeah," Dray said, rubbing the back of his neck.

**Tailer/Your POV**

You were walking back from putting your bike away.

"-coma for two weeks," Dray said.

"She's put a kid in a coma before!?" Tyler asked.

"Y'all talking about Beau again?" you asked as you walked up to them.

"Erm, yeah," Dray said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"He deserved it," you said simply.

"What did he do, Tailer?" Tyler asked.

"He beat up Brock for no reason, then he beat up Kyler, then he picked on Taylor," you said.

"Then he tried to slice your tires remember?" Taylor said.

"Oh yeah. That's when I got him," you said.

"Did you get in trouble for it?" Tyler asked. You smirked.

"Nope!" you said. He stared at you, dumbfounded.

"You got away with it!?" he asked.

"They didn't know it was me," you said.

"What?" he said.

"See, I took him in, and I said that I found him on the side of the road like that, and when he woke up, he knew I'd kill him if he said anything," you said.

"Wow you are a scary chick..." Tyler said. You smirked.

"Damn straight," you said. Tyler chuckled.

"C'mon, let's get the rest of the stuff," Dray said as he grabbed another box.

After a few more trips of bringing boxes, you got everything into Dray's office. You plopped onto the couch next to Taylor and Tyler.

"Well, I'm beat," you said.

"What do you mean you're beat? You didn't do anything the last two trips!" Taylor said. You grinned sheepishly before she smacked you upside the head.

"Ow..." you mumbled as you rubbed your head.

"Tailer you dropped your phone outside and you have a new voicemail," Draco said as he walked inside with your cell phone adn tossed it at you. You walked into the bathroom to check the voice message.

"Tailer... It's Izzy... I really hurt her that bad? Now I feel terrible. I mean I know how much better looking Tyler is than me, and it's just all the girls like him. And if Taylor starts to like him, everything will fall apart for me. I like her so much, but I don't want to lose her to your stupid half brother! I'm afraid to call her... I want to, but I can't stand to hear her voice right now if she's down. It'd kill me. Anyways, I'm going to go now... Bye," he said.

Your eyes softened as you saved the message. You walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Tay, come here. I want you to hear this message," you said. She looked at you funny but she got up, nonetheless, and followed you into the bathroom.

"Why do I need to hear it?" she asked.

"Just shut up and listen," you said as you put the phone on speaker and replayed teh message.

When the message was finished you saved it and looked over at Taylor. She was looking at the floor not moving.

"Tay?" you asked quietly. She looked up at you with a smile plastered to her face as a few joyful tears slid down her cheeks.

"He really does care..." she said lightly. You smacked your forhead.

"Der!" you said as you slapped her upside the head. She laughed at you as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I suggest you call him and save him before he drowns in a pool of his own self-pity," you said.

She nodded as you both walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"What are you so smiley about?" Dray asked from the kitchen as he saw the two of you walk out into the living room. You smirked and nudged Taylor. She looked at the floor then back up at Dray with a tint of redness on her cheeks.

"Izzy really does care about me," she said quietly, with the smile still on her face.

"That's great. How do you know?" Dray asked.

"He left a message on my phone and I let her listen to it. It was so sweet!" you said.

"Is that all you can say? 'That's great?'" Taylor asked suddenly, her face reddening with anger this time. Everyone stared at her.

"Well it is great, Tay. I'm glad you finally found someone," Dray said, becoming defensive.

"Oh so now you're saying that I could never get a guy!?" she asked. Dray put his hands up to emphasize for her to calm down.

"No, no that's not what I meant at all!" he said.

"Then what did you-" she started before you clamped your hand over her mouth and pulled her into the office.

"Calm down, Kiba. Just call Izzy, okay. And get things settled," you said.

"Fine," she said stubbornly.

You sighed as you walked into the living room.

"What's with her?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing. Just leave her alone, k?" you said.

"Alright... Well, nice seeing you, Bro, but I'm going to get going," he said. Dray walked over to him and man-hugged him before Tyler hugged you and walked out the door.

You sat on the couch and just stared off into space.

"I'm gonna call Tai," you said suddenly as you grabbed your phone.

"You do that," Dray said from the kitchen where he was making something. You dialed Tai's number, and you heard someone pick up.

"Tai-" you said.

"Sorry, Tai's a little busy right now. I'll have him call you back. K, bye!" said a peppy voice. She hung up Tai's phone.

You stared at the phone.

"Not again..." you muttered as you threw your phone across the room and put your head in your hands.


	27. WTF You Died!

RECAP:

You sat on the couch and just stared off into space.

"I'm gonna call Tai," you said suddenly as you grabbed your phone.

"You do that," Dray said from the kitchen where he was making something. You dialed Tai's number, and you heard someone pick up.

"Tai-" you said.

"Sorry, Tai's a little busy right now. I'll have him call you back. K, bye!" said a peppy voice. She hung up Tai's phone.

You stared at the phone.

"Not again..." you muttered as you threw your phone across the room and put your head in your hands.

QUIZ START

"Sorry, Izzy. But I'm going to have to call you back. There's something wrong with Tailer," Taylor said from where she was eavesdropping on Tailer.

"Okay. What's wrong with her?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know. She looks like she's going to cry though. I'll talk to you later," she said.

"Alright, bye," Izzy said before he hung up. Taylor closed her cell phone and walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch next to you.

"Tailer? Are you okay?" she asked softly. You took your head from your hands and looked at her.

"Tay... I think Tai's cheating on me again," you said quietly.

"Oh, TaiTai, I'm so sorry," Taylor said as she hugged you lightly. You just let her hold you for a minute.

Suddenly a banging sound occurred in the kitchen.

"Shit!" you heard Dray say. You grinned slightly as Taylor let go of you.

"Havin' technical difficulties, Dray?" you asked.

"Just a bit..." he muttered. You and Taylor snickered.

Then a sweet tone filled the air.

"Tailer... What song is that?" Taylor asked as she looked at your ringing cell phone across the room.

"It's um The Start of Something New..." you said quietly.

"Are you serious, Tailer? High School Musical?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah," you said.

"Well, are you going to get it?" Taylor asked.

"Nope. It's Tai," you said. Her face tightened in anger and she jumped up to get the cell phone.

"Kamiya!" she answered the phone. You watched Taylor as she spoke to Tai on the phone.

"It's because she's pissed at you!" she said.

"What do you mean, 'what did I do'!? You're cheating on her again aren't you!?" she said. Her face relaxed a bit.

"Oh..." she said. Then she tossed the phone at you.

"What?" you asked Taylor.

"Talk," she ordered. You put the phone up to your ear.

"TaiTai... Are you there?" he asked softly.

"Mhm..." you mumbled.

"Listen Tailer, I'm not cheating on you. I swear! I'll never make that mistake again," he said.

"Then who's the girl that answered your phone?" you asked quietly.

"That's my cousin, Tailer. She's here visiting. I haven't seen her since we were about five. And I was in the bathroom when you called. And 'cause of your name she thought you were a guy, so she thought it wouldn't matter," he said, softly. You remained silent. Tai sighed.

"Hi Tailer! This is Jenny! Yeah, I'm sorry about that! I didn't know that Tai had a girlfriend! Sorry if I worried you!" the girl's voice said suddenly.

"It's fine," you said.

"No! I feel terrible now! I'd wonder too if some chick answered the phone when I called my boyfriend!" she said.

"Um... yeah. Hey, are you American? You've got the western accent," you asked.

"Yeah. I am. That's why Tai and I haven't seen each other in years!" she said.

"Oh, okay. Um... Can I talk to Tai again?" you asked.

"Oh yeah! Sure! Oh, be sure to torture him quite a bit for me!" she said. You grinned.

"Of course!" you said.

"Bye, Tailer!" she said.

"Later, Jenny," you said.

"TaiTai... you're not going to listen to her about torturing me, are you?" Tai asked as he got the phone back.

"Of course I am!" you said. Tai groaned.

"Damnit... Jenny! I'm going to kill you!" Tai said. You heard laughter in the background then a "Yeah right!" from Jenny. You laughed.

"Tailer! You've got to call Dad, remember? Then we've gotta go! The track's gonna be closing soon!" Dray said as he walked into the living room.

"Tai, I've got to go," you said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I've got to call my dad. Then we're going to head over to the track," you said.

"Aw man... Do you have to?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. I haven't had a one-on-one conversation with my dad since I left America," you said.

"True. Alright. I'll talk to you later. Or tomorrow when you come to take all of us to the track," he said.

"Alright," you said. It got quiet a second.

"I love you, Tailer," he said. You smiled softly.

"Love you too," you said.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," you said before you closed your phone.

"Ready, Tailer?" Dray asked as him and Taylor walked back into the living room.

"Let me call Dad first," you said.

"It's a cell phone. Call on the way!" Dray said.

"Dray... I have to ride my bike, remember?" you said.

"Do you seriously want to ride your bike when it's like that?" Dray asked.

"Yes, I do. They should have the things I need to get the spray paint off," you said. Dray sighed.

"Alright. Call dad," he said. You grinned as you dialed your dad's number.

It rang for a while.

"Hello?" he asked, half asleep.

"Daddy?" you said.

"Tailer?" he asked.

"Uh-huh! Hi, Daddy!" you said smiling.

"Baby Girl, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing okay. I'm living with Dray for now," you said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Mom decided to go and kick me out," you said.

"WHAT!?" he roared. You pulled the phone away from your ear as he swore at the top of his lungs.

"Daddy! Stop!" you said. He stopped swearing and listened.

"I want to be out of there! I hate her," you said.

"I know, Tailer. But, I'm going to have to have you come back here," he said.

"WHAT!?" you screamed.

"I'm sorry. But I can't just have you living with your brother. As much as I trust him, I just don't think it'll be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you, Tailer," he said. You sighed.

"I know, Daddy. But I'm going to be racing here soon, and I'm going to get my own apartment near the track with my friends," you said.

"I told you that you were never to race again, Tailer!" he said.

"I don't care, Dad. I have your blood in my veins. I'm not just going to quit something I love," you said. He sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked. You grinned.

"Just be careful, TaiTai," he said.

"Of course I will. Anywho, um, what would you say if I came back to the States for a few weeks?" you asked quietly so that Taylor and Dray couldn't hear.

"That'd be great! Bring any of your friends too! You know I've got a lot of space at my house! Bring Dray back too!" he said. You smiled.

"Well, Taylor said something about us going on tour, and I kind of wanted to do it," you said.

"I know. I've been working with the girls. They're doing very well," he said.

"Really?" you asked.

"Yeah, they've been rehearsing their parts to no limit since you left," he said.

"Great, so I'm going to suck horribly when we come back?" you asked.

"Probably not. You're a natural at this kind of thing, Tailer. You're good at everything," he said.

"I hate that, Daddy," you said.

"You hate it? Why?" he asked.

"It sucks being the best. Yeah, it was cool at first. But people hate me for always being better at things than them," you said.

"That just means that they can't take rejection well, Tailer," he said.

"They all hate me because I can beat everyone at everything," you said.

"Don't worry about it, TaiTai," he said.

"Alright," you said.

"Tailer, I've got to go. I need to get ready for work," he said.

"Okay. Love you, Daddy," you said.

"Tailer! I need to talk to Dad!" Dray said as he walked into the room.

"Oh, hold on, Daddy. Dray wants to talk to you," you said.

"Alright. Love you, Tailer," he said.

"Ditto," you said before you handed the phone to Dray.

"Ready now, Tailer?" Taylor asked.

"Nope," you said.

"Now what?" she asked.

"I really have to pee!" you said as you ran into the bathroom.

"TMI, Tailer!" Taylor screamed at you. You laughed.

Once you were done in the bathroom, you walked into the living room and saw Taylor standing by the door, and Dray getting off the phone with your dad. He handed you your phone back.

"Now, let's go, Tailer," he said. You grabbed your keys and anything else you needed, and you led the way outside. You went and grabbed your bike and met back up with Dray and Taylor before you took off.

"Now, just follow me, okay? And try to keep up," he said smirking. You glared at him.

"If I knew where we were going, I'd beat you there!" you said. He grinned.

"But you don't. Now hurry up!" he said as him and Taylor got settled in his truck. You got on your Crotch Rocket, and you followed Dray's pickup out onto the streets.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Dray pulled into the racetrack parking lot. He drove around the back way into the pit. He pulled next to a trailer that was all blue and silver. He honked his horn and about five people walked out of the trailer.

"Matthews! Welcome back! Where's this star racer sister of yours?" asked a guy that had brown hair and he was in a mechanics uniform that matched the trailer. You turned off your crotch-rocket.

"Right here!" you said as you stepped off the bike. He walked up to you, and looked you up and down.

"Nice. Now, we've seen the videos of you racing. How old were you then?" he asked.

"I was what? Twelve, Dray?" you asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Oh, Tailer, this is my main mechanic, Adam. Then there's Billy, Dave, Tyson, and Rydon. Guys, this is Tailer," Dray said as he pointed to each one of the guys. Billy had black hair and green eyes. Dave appeared very American. He had bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a Yankees T-shirt. Tyson had curly dirty-dish blonde hair, and brown eyes. Rydon had naturally brown hair, but it appeared that he added some different colored streaks to his hair. Over his brown locks, he had blue, green, and red streaks. You grinned as you looked at them all.

"So, hows about we get you started on the track?" Dave asked. You, Dray, and Taylor exchanged some looks.

"Actually... I wanted to see if y'all could help me get this spray paint off my bike," you said as you frowned and looked back at your bike with sad eyes. The guys all looked over at your bike.

"I thought you said that she was a great rider. That means being able to take care of your bike," Adam said, eyes slightly narrowed. You sent him a hard death glare.

"I do take care of it. I've had it since I first got my license. I just accidentally pissed someone off and they did this to my baby!" you said.

"Okay, okay, okay. Take it easy, Tailer! We'll get it taken care of, okay?" he said.

"Thank you," you said.

"Now, hows about we get you onto the track? I'll go and get you a uniform to race in, and we'll get the new bike out and ready for you," Dave said.

"Alright. you guys go get the bike set up. I'll take Tailer to get ready," Dray said. The guys nodded and walked away to get things set up.

"Follow me guys," Dray said as he started walking away.

You and Taylor followed him into the trailer. He walked over to a cabinet and opened it. He pulled out the only thing that wasn't blue and silver. He handed you and Taylor a set of red and black racing uniforms.

"Slip them on," he said. You and Taylor took off your shoes and pulled the uniform over your jeans.

"Why do I need one?" Taylor asked.

"To match. And so that the owners don't take you as some random twit," Dray said.

"Oh," Taylor said.

"So, Dray, am I seriously going to be the first person to test this bike out?" you asked.

"Yep. But, you are going to need to sign paperwork saying that if you crash, you can't sue us or the track. But we will help pay medical and stuff," he said.

"No worries. I trust you and your bikes. And I know I'm a damn good racer," you said grinning as Dray held up a red helmet for you. You looked at it. On the back of the helmet read 'MATTHEWS'

"You specially made this for me?" you asked.

"Yeah, of course. Now, come on," he said as he started out the door. You and Taylor walked out the trailer behind Dray. All five of the mechanics were standing around something.

"Is it ready?" Dray asked.

"Yep," Dave replied.

"Move," Dray said.

All the boys stepped aside. You smiled widely as you looked at the bike. It was painted to match your uniform, red and black. You grinned and hugged your brother.

"I love it, Dray! I can't believe you guys are letting me use this!" you said.

"Well, as long as you don't crash it, it's yours," Dray said.

"Yeah, go ahead. Take it for a spin," he said. You jumped up, excited and ran over to the bike. You strapped your helmet on and got settled.

"Do two laps and come back. We're going to be monitoring you just because it's a tester, so be careful and don't work it too hard," Dray said. You nodded.

"Got it! Wish me luck, Tay!" you said. Taylor sent you a thumbs up sign which you returned.

You turned the key in the ignition and you gasped at how well it sounded.

"Yes!" you whispered sharply to yourself. You took off out of the pit and onto the track.

**Taylor's POV**

"Wow..." she whispered as she watched Tailer round her first corner.

"Amazing, isn't it? I didn't think she'd still have it in her," Dray said.

"Yeah, I mean, she never rode after your accident," Tay said.

"Really? What about her bike? She's been riding it all around here," he replied.

"Yeah, well, I was surprised too. She always used someone's car back home after you left. She said that she was too worried that she would crash her bike," she said.

"Really? I don't see why. She's a better racer than I am sometimes. But, don't tell her that. We don't need to inflate her ego," he said. Taylor grinned as Tailer pulled back into the pit.

**Your POV**

You parked the bike and took off your helmet.

"Oh my God, that was awesome!" you yelled. Taylor and Dray laughed as they ran up to you.

"You did great, TaiTai," Dray said. The rest of the guys ran up to you.

"It's in perfect working condition. With a few minor adjustments considering that Tailer was shredding, it'll be at it's best," Dan said.

"Right on!" Tailer said.

"I'm proud of you, sis. I'm glad you're racing again," Dray said.

"Hell yeah! I am too! I haven't done that in a long time!" Tailer said.

"C'mon, let's go get you signed in as a racer here. Then we'll hopefully get you an apartment so I'm not stuck with you forever," Dray said, grinning. You slapped him playfully on the arm.

"We're not that bad!" Tailer said.

"Not anymore. But I've had to live with you my entire life. I really don't want to spend all my time with my little sister," he said.

"Very true..." you said.

Dray led you and Taylor into the main building of the race center. He walked down a couple of hallways and into a room. There were chairs and tables all over, and a TV on the far wall. Behind the desk sat a lady about thirty-two with brown hair and green eyes. Dray walked up to her.

"Maggie, can you help assign my sister in?" Dray asked.

"Of course, Dray. So, this is the amazing Tailer Matthews we've heard so much about?" the lady asked, looking at Taylor.

"Not me! I couldn't ride a bike to save my life! It's her!" Taylor said, pointing to you. You grinned and walked up to the desk.

"I'm Tailer Matthews," you said holding you hand over the desk. She took your hand in a firm grip.

"Maggie Adams. So, you've got a team and everything I presume?" she asked. You looked at Dray.

"I'm going to steal my brother's team," she replied.

"Alright. And are you going to need an apartment?" she asked.

"Yeah," you said. She typed a few things into her computer and got out a form.

"I'm going to need you to fill this out and give it back to me,"she said as she handed you the paper on a clipboard. You grabbed a pen from the desk.

"I'll be back in a few," you said as you walked over to a chair and plopped down in it. Taylor sat next to you and Dray continued to talk to Maggie.

"Name- Taila Draco Lee Anne Matthews. Jeez I hate my parents for naming me that..." you said. Taylor laughed.

"Parents address? I think I'll put my dad's," you said. You thought for a moment.

"What's my dad's address?" you asked. Taylor stared at you in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked.

"No, I'm not," you said. Taylor thought hard for a moment.

"I think it's 1275 N. Adam street. Then Spokane Valley, Washington 99206," she said. (Me: It's a fake address. lol)

"How is it that you remember my dad's address when I don't?" you asked.

"Easy. We always get lost on the way there, so we need to search for his address," she said laughing.

"Y'all still go over there?" you asked.

"Yeah, we record over there," she said.

"Record? So, you guys are still recording? Without me?" you asked, hurt.

"No, not without you. See, we've been trying to do a remix of Free and we take your voice out and try and redo our parts," she said.

"But you're still recording without me," you said.

"Well, yeah I guess. But we never replaced you," she said.

"True. Anywho, my date of birth..." you said as you started to finish filling out the paperwork.

Once you finished the paperwork, you walked back over to the desk and handed it back to Maggie.

"Alright. Just let me get this into the computer and I'll get you an apartment," Maggie said.

"Okay, call for me when you get it all done," you said.

You and Taylor went back to sit down in the chairs. Right as you lowered into the seat, Maggie called you.

"Done," she said. You chuckled lightly as you got back up and walked over to her.

"Do I have a home now? Cause I really dont want to live with my bother again!" you said. She laughed.

"Yes, you do. Heres all your information. Now, when you go back there, give this to the owner or secretary. Whoevers at the front desk. And theyll get you assigned to an apartment, alright?" she said.

"Gotcha!" you said. You took the paperwork and looked back over at your brother.

"Can we go now?" you asked.

"Yeah. Thanks again, Maggie," Dray said as he started for the door. You smiled in thanks and followed Taylor and Dray out the door.

You walked back into the Pit and Dray explained to the crew that you were going to head back and that youd see them tomorrow.

Once you got back to the apartment, you and Taylor collapsed on the couch and Dray went to the bathroom.

"So, are you excited?" Taylor asked.

"Of course! I havent raced since I was back in America!" you said.

"Wow," Taylor said. It got silent between you two for a few minutes.

The front door soon opened and a tall boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes stepped inside. Taylor gasped as she stared at the boy. She jumped on her feet and pointed her index finger at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU DIED!" she yelled.


	28. Do You Have Enough Hair Dye?

RECAP:

Once you got back to the apartment, you and Taylor collapsed on the couch and Dray went to the bathroom.

"So, are you excited?" Taylor asked.

"Of course! I havent raced since I was back in America!" you said.

"Wow," Taylor said. It got silent between you two for a few minutes.

The front door soon opened and a tall boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes stepped inside. Taylor gasped as she stared at the boy. She jumped on her feet and pointed her index finger at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU DIED!" she yelled.

STORY START:

Taylor looked over at you.

"T-Tailer! We've been cursed! The dead are haunting us!" she said. You stood up and pushed her down onto the couch. You sighed.

"Tay," you hesitated, "Kyler never died. It was a very odd and lucky set up."

Dray walked into the living room and looked at everyone.

"Oh, shit," he muttered.

"What do you mean!? I saw him die! You saw him! You killed Hayley for him!" she said.

"Kyler," Dray said, "I think we should tell them now."

Kyler nodded.

"Sit down, Tailer," Dray said. You sat on the couch next to Taylor. Dray sighed.

"In January, Kyler was in fact, planning to kill himself. That night when he came over, he was going to admit his feelings and then kill himself," Dray said. You looked at Kyler. He was leaning against the door, looking at his feet.

"Now, Tailer, when we first told you about him, he told you that he had met someone that would die in his place. Well, at first it was Kyler talking to you. But I got tipped off that Hayley was coming, so I warned him," he said.

"Okay..." you said.

"So, he switched with the other kid, Hayley came, and well, everything happened," he said.

You glanced at Taylor. Her fists were clenched tightly and she was looking in her lap. She looked up at Kyler suddenly and glared at him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Do you know what we went through!? You ruined our lives, Kyler! Do you now how hard it was for me to watch my best friend become a murderer because she wanted to avenge her supposedly dead crush!? You don't! I still have nightmares about that night! The rest of us are still getting treatment for it!" she yelled. She took a breath, stood, and walked up

to him.

"And if you knew Hayley was coming, why didn't you tell us!? You could have prevented that from ever happening! So, then, why did you let things happen like that? You didn't think of that would happen when your psycho ex-girlfriend came to Tailer's house with a gun!? You didn't think someone would end up dead!? Did you ever think about us!? Did you ever stop and wonder how our lives would be if you killed yourself!? You ruined all of us, Kyler!" she said as she slapped him across the face. You stared at Taylor, shocked. Everything she said, you wanted to say. She just got to it first.

Taylor wiped away the water on her face and sat back down on the couch. Kyler stood still, in shock, most likely. Dray was afraid to move in case he got the 'Taylor Treatment' too.

"I deserved that," Kyler muttered.

"Ya know what, I can't deal with this right now," Taylor said as she got up and walked to the balcony door. She pulled open the slider and stepped outside, closing it behind her.

You watched your best friend as she leaned on the balcony railing.

"She had it the worst by far. She was traumatized. The shock effected her the most. Jolene and Sabrina were fine after a month or so. I was fine. But she had to deal with much more than that. That just added onto her stress," you said.

"If I could take it back, you know I would, Tailer!" Kyler said.

"I know! But that doesn't change anything! Saying sorry doesn't get rid of our memories!" you said. You got up from the couch and walked into the office, shutting the door behind you.

You sighed and pulled out your cell phone. You dialed Tai's phone number.

"Hello?" Tai answered happily.

"Hey..." you said.

"Hey. What's wrong? You sound sad," he said. You sighed.

"Tay knows about Kyler," you said.

"How?" he asked.

"He lives with Dray. We completely forgot," you said.

"I'm sorry, Tailer. To have to go through those memories again," he said.

"It's okay. Hey, guess what," you said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I got to race today. And I got an apartment too. Tay and I are gonna get my stuff in there tomorrow after I leave the track," you said.

"Cool, I want to see it," he said.

"I get to see it first," you said. He chuckled.

"I can't believe you're going to be living so far away," he said.

"Yeah, but hey, maybe you can come visit," you said.

"I'd better. And maybe when Taylor leaves I can uh, ya know, stay over sometime," Tai said, in a tone of voice that you could tell he was grinning.

"Tai! You'd better not be thinking of sex! We're only seventeen!" you said. He laughed.

"Haha you ain't gettin that, Tai," you said.

"What? Even if we do ever get married?" he asked. You were silent a moment.

"...Well, I guess so. I mean, if we ever get that serious about our relationship," you said.

"Are you doubting us, Tailer?" he asked.

"No, Tai. I'm not doubting us. I'm just stating the fact that we're only teenagers still, and I've still got dreams to fulfill," you said.

"I know. But still..." he said.

"On to a lighter subject please," you said.

"Um, oh, hey, we're all going to head to the Digital World today. You wanna come?" he asked.

"I have Taylor here, remember?" you said.

"Well, have her by the computer. She knows about the Digital World, doesn't she?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, but, that'd be a bit unfair. Don't you think?" you asked.

"Yeah, I guess it would be a bit unfair," he said. It got silent a moment.

"So tomorrow, is everyone coming?" you asked.

"Um, let's see, I know Matt and Brenna are. Shari is, I am, and Izzy is too," he said.

"Cool. Oh, hey guess what," you said.

"What?" he asked.

"Taylor and Izzy like each other," you said. He laughed.

"You're kidding!" he said.

"Nope! It's soo funny! It's cute," you said.

"In a way, I guess," he said.

"You're just a retard, Tai," you said. He got silent a second.

"That hurt, Tailer," he said. You laughed.

"It's okay though. Cause you're my retard," you said.

"Damn straight I am," Tai said.

Someone knocked on the office door.

"Tai hold on a second. Come in," you said. The door opened and Kyler stepped in.

"Can I talk to you for a few?" he asked. You nodded.

"Tai, I'm going to have to call you back," you said.

"Okay. If Kyler does anything at all to you, I'll become a murderer," he said. You chuckled lightly.

"That won't be necessary, babe. But I'll call you later," you said.

"Alright. I love you," he said.

"Same here," you said before you hung up the phone.

"Tailer, listen, about not telling you-" he started. You held up your hand.

"Stop talking. This is my time to talk," you said. He nodded and sat down on a chair.

"I agree with Taylor completely. I mean, I know that your parents used to beat you and everything, but that was no reason to go off and get ready to commit suicide. Honestly, I think you should go back and turn them in. I know that it would seem unreasonable especially since they all think you're dead. They might try and punish you for a fake death, but still. Your parents need to be taught a lesson. So, I've decided for you. You are coming back to the States with me," you said.

"No way," he said. You walked up to him and got in his face.

"You are coming back with me. And when I go on national television for my band, I'm bringing you with me to tell what really happened. I'm taking Dray, too," you said.

"I said I'm not going, Tailer!" he said as he lightly pushed you out of his face and stood up. You glared at him.

"Well, when my social status in the U.S. declines even farther thanks to you, you'll be wishing you were dead! As it is, it's your fault half of them hate me!" you said. Then you walked out of the room and you joined Taylor on the balcony.

"I hate him," you said quietly as you leaned against the railing next to her. Both of you continued to stare out at the city.

"You used to love him," she said.

"I loved him. But I wasn't in love with him. I blame hormones," you said. She chuckled lightly.

"I can't believe he's alive. And here! What are the others going to say!?" she asked.

"I don't know. But, I just told Kyler that I'm revieling his secret when we go back to the States," you said. She finally looked at you.

"So, you're coming home with me?" she asked.

"Yeah. Tai's not going to be too happy about it. But, I feel like I need to do this," you said.

"You don't know how happy the girls are going to be," Taylor said. You smiled at her.

"Yeah. I kinda miss it there. I want to see my daddy too," you said.

"Maybe we can bring Tai along," Taylor suggested.

"No. I don't want him to have anything to do with America. I don't want him to find out any more about my past," you said.

"But, Tailer-" she started.

"No, Tay. It's too early. I...I want him to stay safe," you said.

"Safe? From what, Tailer?" she asked slowly. You sighed and slid down to the floor.

"From everything. I'm still hated over there. And, if they all find out about Tai... I'm afraid something might happen to him. I don't want him to get hurt," you said quietly.

"Um, actually, Tailer. They already know..." Taylor said quietly.

"What do you mean!?" you asked.

"Well, um, before I came here, we had an interview. And we let it slip," she said slowly. You put your head in your hands.

"Shit..." you whispered. Taylor looked at you in shock.

_'Wow I thought she would completely flip out at me...'_ Taylor thought.

"Are you okay, Tailer?" Taylor asked.

"No. Please, don't tell Tai about me going back with you," you said.

"I won't. But, are you sure about this?" she asked as she knelt down next to you.

"Yeah," you said.

"But, you're going to be gone for the summer. Are you positive you'll be okay without him?" she asked. You sigh.

"I'd better. But, either way, I'll still be able to email him and such," you said.

"Wow, love must suck," she said.

"Love does suck. I never want to be away from him," you said. You looked up at Taylor grinning slightly.

"Taylor, never fall in love!" you said as you pointed a finger at her. She laughed.

"No problem for me!" she said.

"What? You don't like Izzy enough?" you asked, eyebrow raised. She grinned slightly with a blush line on her face.

"Well, I mean, I like him. But I don't think it'll work out," she said.

"What do you mean?" you asked.

"Well, I live in the States. He lives here..." she said glumly.

"I'm sorry, Tay. But, maybe it's for the best. I mean, maybe y'all can spend the next three weeks together. Before we leave," you said.

"Yeah, I'll do that," she said.

"C'mon," you said getting up, "let's go back inside."

You and Taylor left the balcony and went back into the apartment.

"Sorry about that, Dray," Taylor said to Dray who was cooking in the kitchen. (Me: Noo... He was cooking in the flippin bathroom! lmao sorry)

"Oh, uh, it's alright. Hey, why don't you guys go watch a movie or something?" Dray said.

"Okay!" you said as you ran into the living room.

"Tay, what do ya wanna watch?" you asked.

"Um... I don't know. Anything good, I guess," she said as she plopped onto the couch. You looked through the cabinet of shelves and pulled out three DVDs. You grinned and showed them to Taylor.

"Do you remember these, Tay?" you asked. She grinned.

"Yeah!" she said.

"Which one?" you asked. You had pulled out the Naruto season DVDs, InuYasha the Movie 2: Castle Beyond the Looking Glass, and Sailor Moon(the one with Princess Snow Kaguya and the awesome snow dancers!).

She thought about it a moment.

"All of them. Starting with Naruto," she said smiling. You grinned and put in the DVD and turned on the TV. You sat down on the couch next to Taylor and put your legs across her lap.

Dray walked into the room.

"What are you watching?" he asked.

"Naruto," you replied smirking.

"Are you kiddng me?" he asked.

"Nope! Hehe, I'm surprised that you kept these," you said.

"They were expensive. Why would I throw them out?" he asked.

"Cause you're a retard," you said. He glared at you.

"Shut up," he said. You stuck your tongue out at him. He hardened his glare and walked back into the kitchen. You turned back to the TV and pressed the Play button.

"Hey, Dray-" Kyler started, walking out of the bathroom.

"Shut up we're watching Naruto!" you and Taylor said in unison. Kyler looked over at you guys.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked under his breath as he sweatdropped.

Then he walked into the kitchen.

**With Brenna and Shari**

"I can't believe Tailer's not here anymore," Brenna said glumly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's not fun anymore," Shari replied.

Both Brenna and Shari were laying on their new separate beds thinking of how bored they were without Tailer.

"So, what do you want to do?" Brenna asked.

"I don't know. Eat popcorn?" Shari suggested.

"No. How about eat clocks?" Brenna asked.

"Clocks?" Shari asked from the top bunk.

"Yeah. We should go make clock-shaped cookies," Brenna said. (Me: I want clock shaped cookies!)

"Renna, dear, are you fully sane?" Shari asked.

"Shari-lyn, my lovelyful wife, I am not," Brenna replied. They both laughed.

Then it got silent again.

"Internet?" Shari said.

"Internet," Brenna confirmed.

They both got off their respected beds and ran for the computer. Brenna logged into Yahoo Instant Messenger.

"YAY! TAILER'S ONLINE!" Brenna said smiling as she double clicked on Tailer's screen name. (Me: I can't remember Tailer's email address that I gave you, and I need to use the IM names so I'm using my Yahoo for Tailer and Brenna's for Brenna ^.^ Sorry Ren, but my readers now get your email address ^.^)

brennas_always_right: TAILER! ^.^

28: hey

brennas_always_right: we miss you, TaiTai! its lonely here without you!

28: same here!

brennas_always_right: omg! did you know tais finally getting his own room!? hmm i wonder what your going to do tailer lmao

28: hm yea i wonder what

brennas_always_right: tailer are you okay? youre usually more talkative than this and shari and i havent seen you in like a day! :(

28: yea im fine. but ive got to go. later

28 HAS SIGNED OUT

"What the hell was that all about?" Shari asked.

"I don't know... Call her," Brenna said. Shari pulled out her cell phone and dialed Tailer's cell phone number.

**Tailer/Your POV**

You and Taylor were sitting on the couch watching Naruto when your phone rang.

"Who is it? Tell them to shut up," Taylor said. You pulled out your cell phone and pressed the talk button on it.

"Hello?" you asked.

"Tailer! Why were you so weird just now online!?" Shari asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm watching TV with Taylor. I haven't been online," you said.

"Well then who the hell was just IMing us?" Brenna asked.

"I don't know... Huh weird," you said.

"Who is it?" Taylor asked.

"It's Renna and Shari. They think I was just IMing them. I was right here with you the whole time," you said. Taylor took the phone.

"Guys, Tailer's been with me. We're watching Naruto," she said.

"Are you sure? Well, cause someone with Tailer's IM address was just IMing us and they were being really weird," Shari said.

"That is so weird," you said. You thought for a moment.

"Dray," you called.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Were you just on the computer?" you asked.

"No. I've been in the kitchen the whole time. Kyler was though," he said. You heard a faint smacking sound.

"Were you just IMing my friends?" you asked.

"Maybe," he said.

"Tell me straight up. You're still not in the clear," you said. You could hear him sigh from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was. It automatically signed you in and I didn't know. And they IMed me," he said.

"Okay," you said. You got back on the phone.

"It was a friend of mine. Sorry y'all," you said.

"It's okay I guess," Brenna said.

"Hey guys, I've got to go. Tay and I are watching something," you said.

"Aw, alright. We'll talk to you later. Loves," Shari said.

"Love ya too," you said grinnning before you hung up.

**FF To Next Day**

You and Taylor had slept in the office that night and Kyler slept on the couch and Dray was in his room.

"Tailer! Get up!" Dray shouted as he banged loudly on the door. You jumped awake.

"Shut up, Draco! Leave me alone!" you yelled. (Me: Wow that was odd. I haven't used his full name in a looong time...)

"Get up then! We've got to get your friends and go to the track!" he said.

You got out of your little bed of blankets and walked over to the door. You pulled it open and saw Dray standing there in his boxers and a T-shirt with a toothbrush in his mouth. You cracked a smile as you stared at him.

"Wow, that's sexy, Dray! I can so see why all the girls want you," you said sarcastically. He glared at you.

"Shut up and get in the damn shower," he said as he walked back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.

You snickered as you closed the office door and stepped over Taylor who had conveniently moved from the middle of the room to right by the door. You grabbed your clothes from a duffle bag you had with you and you nudged Taylor with your foot as you walked out the room.

"What?" she groaned.

"Up, Tay-chan!" you said.

"No," she replied once again burrying her head under her pillow. You reached down and took away her pillow.

"Up. Dray's making breakfast, then you need to take a shower after me," you said. She growled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause we're going back to the track today," you said smiling.

"Fine," she said as she sat up and put her glasses on, and layed down again

"Good," you said as you walked out of the office and into the bathroom.

Once you were done in the shower, Taylor got in and you, Kyler, and Dray were sitting at his table eating.

"You excited, Tailer?" Dray asked. You grinned as you put your food in your mouth and nodded. Dray laughed at you. You swallowed your food.

"Hell yeah I'm excited. I haven't raced in forever," you said.

"Good," Dray said.

"When are you guys leaving?" Kyler asked. You looked at the clock.

"Well, it's only eight now. And the track doesn't open until eleven. So, we'll prolly go get Tai and the others around ten. That'll give us plenty of time to dye Dray's hair," you said grinning.

"Woah, what?" Dray asked.

"I'm dying your hair. You look like Draco Malfoy. And I don't like it. Besides, you're going to have to face Dad sometime. And you know how he is about hair dye," you said. Dray looked at his bleached locks and sighed.

"Fine. Go in my bedroom and on top of my dresser there's all my dye. Pick one out," he said.

"Yay," you said happily as you jumped from your seat and ran into his room.

"HOLY HELL!" you yelled as you stared at all of his dyes.

"Dray do you have enough!?" you asked.

"No. Just shut up and pick one," he said.

There were all sorts of colors. Black, blonde, red, brown, blue, purple, green, pink. Name a color and he probably has it. You grabbed the color you wanted most and you ran back into the kitchen. You grinned and held up the hair dye.

"Are you kidding me!?" he asked.

"Nope!" you said. Kyler smirked at him.

"Sorry dude," Kyler said. Dray put his head on the table and groaned.

**Half An Hour Later**

"I think it looks good, Dray," Taylor said, after she was out of the shower and dressed. Dray looked back in the mirror at his now dyed, dry locks and sighed.

"But, now I'm all boring," he said. You put your hands on your hips.

"You look like my brother," you said. He glared at you through the mirror.

"Terrific," he said sarcastically. You grinned. Draco's hair was now back to his natural color of black!

"C'mon, we'd better get going. It's ten," Taylor said as she looked at the clock. You all glanced at the clock and stepped out of the bathroom. (Me: haha yes there's a clock in the bathroom!)

You all started for the apartment complex to get Tai and the others. When Dray put the truck in park, you jumped out of the cab and ran up the stairs. You knocked rapidly on Tai's front door. Dray and Taylor were still walking up the stairs as the door opened.

"TAILER!"


	29. Moshi Moshi!

RECAP:

You all started for the apartment complex to get Tai and the others. When Dray put the truck in park, you jumped out of the cab and ran up the stairs. You knocked rapidly on Tai's front door. Dray and Taylor were still walking up the stairs as the door opened.

"TAILER!"

QUIZ START:

"Renna! Shari!" you laughed hugging them back.

"Tailer! We missed you!" Brenna said as she wiped a fake tear from her eye. You grinned and hugged them once more.

"Tailer!" you heard from behind you. You got out of Brenna and Shari's grasp with difficulty and ran into Tai's arms.

"Hey Tai," you said as you hugged him. You pulled away from him slightly and you looked back at Taylor and Dray.

"So, y'all ready to go?" you asked.

"We're still waiting on Matt and Tk. But other than that, we're ready," Izzy said from his spot on the couch.

"Okay," you said.

"What time do we have to be there?" Kari asked.

"The track doesn't open until eleven so we have about an hour," you said.

"Hey," a voice said from the door. You all looked at the door to see Matt and Tk walking in. Matt walked up to Brenna and kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her waist.

"Since everyone's here, let's go," Dray said as he walked back out the door. The trail of children followed Dray down to the parking lot.

"Let's try and take as few cars as possible," Dray said.

"I have four seats," Tai said.

"How about me, Brenna, Shari and Taylor with Tai?" you said.

"Okay. Then Matt, Tk, Kari and Izzy with me?" Dray asked.

"Wait! What about Brock?" you asked.

"Oh, Rikki got sick last night and Brock's spending the day with her," Matt said.

"Oh. Okay," you said.

Then you all piled into your cars. In the back of Tai's car, Brenna was behind the passenger seat, Shari was in the middle, and Taylor was behind the driver's seat, you were in the passenger seat and Tai was driving. (Me: And to let you know, you're all in Western cars. So the driver's seat is on the left and the passenger on the right. k? lol) In Dray's truck, Izzy was the passenger, Dray was driving, Matt was behind Izzy, Tk next to Matt, and Kari next to Tk behind Dray.

Dray pulled out of the apartment complex and Tai followed behind him.

"So, are you excited, Tailer?" Brenna asked. You turned around in your seat and you smiled back at her.

"Yeah! I can't wait! I love Dray for letting me copy him," you said.

"Speaking of Dray," Brenna said nudging Shari. Shari blushed slightly and you and Taylor grinned.

"He's hot with his new hair color," Brenna said.

"Yeah he is. That's his natural hair color," you said.

"Oh, Tailer, remember when his hair was hot pink and blue!?" Taylor asked. You gasped.

"Yes! Oh my gosh it was soo cool!" you said. Tai chuckled at your reaction to that. You looked over at him and just observed.

"Tai, I'm dying your hair. I'm putting blue streaks in it," you said. He looked over at you with wide eyes.

"No!" he said.

"Yes," you said.

"No," he said.

"Yes. I'm dying your hair," you said.

"No, Tailer. My parents would kill me," he said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to make," you said.

"But it's not a risk I'm willing to take!" he said.

"So? You're mine. I can do what I want with you," you said. He was silent.

"Wow, Tai. You're whipped," Taylor said, grinning.

"No! Not blue! Red, black, and yellow! Then he'll look like Yugi Moto from Yu-Gi-Oh!" Brenna said.

"Yeah!" you said.

"No," Tai said. You looked at him and glared.

"Fine," you said as you turned right in your seat and slumped forward with your arms crossed, pouting. Tai grinned and put his right hand on your left thigh.

"It's okay, babe," he said. You looked over at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Taylor asked.

"What?" Tai asked, looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Stop molesting her!" Taylor said.

"Yeah! Quit raping my wife!" Brenna said. You picked Tai's hand up off your thigh and set it back on his own leg.

"No touchie," you said. He looked at you. You stared out the window and watched the cars go by.

"Okay," he said.

In no time, Tai followed Dray into the race track. You unbuckled your seat belt when Tai was parked, and you stepped out of the car.

"Is she okay?" Tai asked the girls.

"Of course not," Taylor said.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"She told you that she was raped, right?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"She feels uncomfortable with things like that. Try and take it slower, okay?" Taylor said. Taylor led the way out of the car, and the others followed.

You met up with Dray at the trailer and the whole mechanic team was there waiting.

"Dray, dude, what happened to your head?" Dave asked.

"My stupid sister decided to dye it," he said glaring in your direction. You grinned.

"Yup! Isn't he smexy?" you asked.

"Uh..." all the boys said. You and Taylor laughed.

"Oh, Big Brother, I have to talk to you," you said as you pulled Dray away from the others.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you going to make a move on Shari?" you asked.

"What? Why? Isn't it too early?" he asked.

"I'm not saying go screw her! I'm saying just talk to her, flirt a bit. Ya know," you said. He sighed.

"I might," he said. You patted him on the head.

"Good boy," you said. Then you ran away as fast as you could.

"I'm going to kill you, Tailer!" he said. You laughed as you ran and hid behind Tai.

"Can we get riding before the other racers get here?" Rydon asked.

"Yeah yeah. Come on, let's get you all suited up," Dray said as he led the way into the trailer.

He took a set of red and black coveralls off of the shelf and handed them out to the group.

"What are these for?" Brenna asked.

"It's so you can match the rest of the team," Dray said as he pulled out a blue and silver coverall.

"Then why are yours a different color?" Brenna asked.

"Because I'm part of a different team. You're all with Tailer. Not me," he said.

"Oh, gotcha," Brenna said as the slipped her coveralls on.

You looked around at all your friends and laughed.

"Wow. This is kinda weird," you said. Taylor, Shari, and Brenna looked around at everyone and laughed.

"Wow, Tai. You look terrible in red," Shari said. You smirked.

"Yeah you do," you said.

"Shut up..." he muttered.

"Don't worry. It doesn't look good on Matt either," you said.

"Leave Matt out of this," Brenna said smiling.

"Let's get going, Tailer," Dray said as he took your helmet off the shelf and tossed it to you. Then he grabbed his. You caught your helmet and you started out of the trailer.

"Reminds me of the old days," Taylor said as she caught up to you. You grinned over at her.

"Yeah. It's great," you said.

You led the way back to the others.

"Dray, Tailer, we're having you two race first. Do you want a few practice laps first alone, or go ahead?" Tyson asked. You and Dray exchanged glances.

"We're racing now," Dray said.

"That's what I thought," Tyson said grinning.

You smirked at the others watching as you put on your helmet and started for your crotch rocket. Dray caught up with you and put his own helmet on. He sent you a thumbs up before he sat on his bike and started it up. You gave him the peace sign before you did the same. You started up your bike and you bolted onto the track. You met up with Dray at the starting line and you looked over at him. He pulled his visor up and looked at you.

"Sis, don't go showing off. Just work on riding. You haven't rode for a while so take it easy," Dray said. You pulled up your own visor and you smirked at him.

"You clearly don't know me very well, Draco. Just watch," you said as you put your visor back down and prepared to go. Billy walked onto the track with three flags. A green one, a white one, and a black-and-white checkered one.

"On my mark!" Billy called. You lowered closer to the bike.

"Get set!" he called. He raised the green flag. You gripped the handles.

"Go!" he yelled as he waved the flag.

**With Tai And Taylor**

"Wow, Tailer got a really good start," Taylor said as she watched your bike from the pit.

"Really? I don't get it. What's the point of this?" Tai asked. Taylor looked over at him, shocked.

"Don't you ever say that in front of Tailer. She'll kill you," she said.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah. Racing bikes is a total big deal in their family. Tailer's dad was a racer, and their grandpa was too. They have generations of racers in their family that they have to live up to," she said.

"Is racing really such a big deal in the U.S?" Tai asked. Taylor chuckled.

"Not racing bikes. Nascar, yeah. Bike racing's illegal in most states," she said. (Me: ... I'm not sure if it is or not... I've never really seen streetbike races... just motorcross and I hate that... lol)

"Really? Then why do they race?" Tai asked.

"Because it's illegal," she said laughing. Tai started at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"Nope. Their family's full of weird people! They all like to break rules," she said.

"Terrific," Tai muttered. Taylor looked around.

"Where'd Matt and Brenna go?" she asked.

**With Matt And Brenna**

"Shouldn't we be watching Tailer race?" Matt asked. Brenna gripped his hand and led him away.

"We can watch later. We haven't had alone time in a while," Brenna said as she smiled at him. Matt recognized that smile. He grinned.

"Okay, let's go," he said as he evened the paces between them.

Brenna led the way to wherever she was going. She made it to the stands/bleachers on the other side of the track. Brenna sat down on one and Matt sat next to her.

"What now?" Brenna asked.

"This," Matt said. Then he leaned forward and kissed her ever so lightly. Brenna deepened the kiss and she felt Matt wrap his arm around her waist.

(Me: As some of you know, I was having troubles with this scene. So, I asked Mizu-chan(aka Monica) to write it for me! ^.^ Arigato, Mizu-chan! So, she wrote this, and I'll let you know when it stops.)

Brenna looked up to the sky. It was dark and cloudy, looked like rain.

"It looks like it's gonna rain," She said to Matt, "I hope Tailer will be okay."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Matt reassured her. The last thing on his mind was Tailer and her race.

(Hola, It's Mizu!! Doubt Missy we'll put this in here. Missy: Mizu! What are you doing here, this is my thing! Me: I decided that as royalty, I should have my own spot! Missy: You do not need your own spot! Me: Yes I do! Missy: No you don't!) You: STORY!! NOW!! (Missy and Me: o.O fine then -.-'.)

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Brenna bit her bottom lip, and looked away from Matt.

_'Is he gonna say anything?'_ Brenna thought to herself nervously _'Or should I say something?'_

"Brenna," Matt said softly. She looked to him, his eyes were gorgeous and they showed off his cool appeal, but at the same time, they were soft and caring.

"Matt," She whispered, "I-" She was interrupted by his kiss.

The kiss started off soft, and it startled Brenna, but she didn't break it. It slowly became more passionate. His tongue tracing her bottom lip, and her tongue doing the same to were interrupted by a single raindrop, and the rev of motorcycles. They looked to each other, laughed, and went back to the bleachers. Walking side by side, his arm around her waist.

(Me: Arigato, Mizu-chan! Everyone say thanks!) you: Thank you, Monica! (Me: ok. My turn now! ^.^) you: *prepares for torture...knowing Missy* (Me: hehe)

**With The Others**

"Tailer! Dray! Get back in here! It's raining!" Billy said into the headset.

"No shit! I can't tell! I mean, I'm suck soaked to the bone here!" Tailer's voice said into her headset as the two crotch rockets pulled off the track and back into the pit.

Tai, Taylor, and Shari ran up to Tailer as she turned off the bike.

**Your/Tailer POV**

You pulled back into the pit with Dray as the rain poured down on your uniform making it heavier. You pulled off your helmet and your dark brown hair soon was engulfed by the wet precipitation. You hopped off you bike and you looked over at your wet brother. You smiled. Shari was over fussing about how he shouldn't be in the rain. You saw Brenna and Matt walk up to Tai and Taylor and they all exchanged words before they walked up to you.

"Sucks about the rain," Taylor said.

"Yeah, oh well. We'll just go home and do something else," you said.

"But we still have to move you," Taylor said.

"Oh damn... Well, we won't get wet moving my things from Dray's apartment," you said.

"Or we can all just bum around at your place," Izzy said as he walked up from wherever he was.

"I'm good with that," Tai said grinning as he put his arm around your waist.

"Yeah, can we all just lounge around at your place?" Matt asked.

"We should just have a sleepover! And have Dray come over so Shari and him can, uh, get to know each other more," Brenna said as she smirked over at Shari and Dray.

"Us too, right?" Tk asked as him and Kari walked up behind Taylor and Izzy.

"Sure. We'll have a Digidestined Sleepover. With Tay and Dray as the outsiders," you said laughing. Taylor mock-glared at you and smacked you.

"Ouchies, Tay. I hate you," you pouted.

"That makes both of us," she said.

"You hate yourself, Tay? That's not good," you said smiling.

"Shut up, Tailer," she said as she tried to hide her grin.

"DRAY!" someone suddenly shouted. You all looked over in Dray's general direction and you saw a girl running up to him. She had brownish red colored hair and blue eyes. She was also really short.

"Oh no..." you all heard Dray groan.

"Oh my god..." you whispered. You got weird looks from everyone.

"Anyone got a flashlight?" you asked. Rydon walked up behind you and held out a small blue flashlight.

"Thanks," you said smirking as you stepped out of Tai's arms and turned on the flashlight. You moved the beam of light on the ground in front of the girl that was running to Dray. She saw the light.

"Shiny!" she shouted as she tried to pounce on the light. You laughed as you moved the light away from her. Everyone started cracking up as they watched this girl try and catch a flashlight beam.

"C'mon, Tailer! That's mean!" Dray said between laughs. You turned off the flashlight and the girl stopped looking for it. Instead she stared at all the people that were laughing at her. She stared wide-eyed at you.

"TAILER! TAYLOR!" she screamed as she ran at the two of you. You and Taylor screamed and tried to run.

"GLOMP!" she shouted as she tackled you and Taylor to the wet ground. You all laughed.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she shouted as she hugged you and Taylor.

"It's okay, Mizu," you said as you picked yourself up off the ground. Then you helped Tay and her up. You led her over to where the others were.

"Guys, this is mine, Tay's and Dray's friend Monica. We all call her Mizu-chan," you said. They all waved.

"Monica, this is Shari, Matt, Brenna, Tk, Kari, Izzy, and my boyfriend Tai," you said as you pointed to everyone.

"Moshi moshi!" she said with a grin on her face as she waved. She suddenly looked at the ground in thought.

"Why did I come here...?" she asked herself. She looked around at everyone.

"If you can't tell, she has major A.D.D," you said.

"Oh!" she yelled suddenly.

"What, Mizu?" Dray asked.

"He's dead!" she said.

"Who's dead?" Dray asked.

"Kyler!" she said.

"Are you kidding me?" Dray asked.

"No. I was walking along the street with him, and he got hit by a car. And he died. It was kind of depressing. But there was blood and it was cool!" she said.

"Kyler's not dead, Monica," Dray said.

"Yes, he is, Draco," she replied.

"No way. He prolly faked it again," Taylor said. You stood in silence and stared at the ground.

"Tailer, you okay?" Dray asked. You looked up at him as rain fell down your face, and you smiled.

"I thought he was dead once. I'm not going to cry for him if he is dead, cause I already did," you said.

"Come on, I need to see for myself. Tailer, I'm going to take these guys and you all are going to your apartment," he said. You nodded.

Then you and Dray put away your bikes and you all stripped from your coveralls. Then you closed down the track and everyone piled into their cars and left.

___________________________________

You all parked in your apartment complex's parking lot and you got out of Tai's car and you walked over to Dray's. Everyone piled out of his car and Dray rolled down the window.

"I'll be back later. I'll come to your place as soon as I find everything out," he said.

"Okay. Be careful in this rain, Big Brother," you said.

"I will. See you later," he said.

"Bye," you said as he rolled up the window and took off.

"Come on everyone! Out of the rain!" you yelled as you ran for cover.

Everyone followed you into the main office and the lady behind the counter was shocked at all the wet people.

"It's really raining, isn't it?" she asked. You looked over and saw a lady about thirty with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh yeah. And we were just out at the track," you said.

"Oh, are you our new racer?" she asked. You walked up to the desk.

"Yeah. I'm Tailer Matthews," you said as you held your hand over the desk. She shook your hand and dropped it.

"Molly Shaffer. Anyways, I'm guessing you need a place?" she asked.

"Please?" you said smiling. She pulled out some paperwork and a pen and handed it to you.

"Fill this out really fast and I'll get your key," she said as she left the desk and started searching for the key.

Once you filled that out and got the key, you started for your apartment. It was on the second floor. And guess what, it was right above Dray's!

"Hehe this is great I can jump on the floor and annoy him!" you said as you unlocked the door. You led the way inside.

"Wow. It's empty," Brenna said.

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious," you said as you looked around the emptyness.

"I'm definitely going to need to get furniture," you laughed.

"Well, are we all staying here?" Tk asked.

"Yeah. Hows about me, Tai, and Tay all go to Dray's place and get a bunch of blankets?" you suggested.

"Fine by us," Matt said.

Once you got the blankets, you all brought them back to your place and lied them on the floor in the living room.

"We have no food," Brenna whined.

"So go get some," Shari said.

"Who's got money?" Taylor asked.

"I do," Matt said.

"Matt, you're buying pizza," Tay said.

"Why do I have to?" he asked.

"Because you're the only one with money," she said.

"Well, maybe I'm not hungry," he said. Brenna gave him a pouty look.

"But I'm starving..." she said as she rubbed her stomache. Matt sighed.

"Fine, I'll buy pizza," he said.

"Yay!" all the girls said.

Once the pizza got there, everyone was crowding around the four boxes trying to get their slices.

"Well, now what?" Izzy asked once everyone settled down.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Kari said.

"Nope," you said.

"Why not, Tailer?" she asked.

"Last time I played Truth or Dare, it ended very badly and people ended up dead," you said.

"Come on, please Tailer?" Kari asked.

"No. Y'all can play, but I'm not," you said.

"How about Spin the Bottle then?" Tai suggested. You smacked him.

"With what bottle, genius?" you asked.

"We can use someone's cell phone," Matt said.

"No. I mean, Matt what if you had to kiss Tk, or Tai you had to kiss Kari. That'd be gross. And no offense, but I really wouldn't want to kiss Izzy or Tk," you said.

"We'll manage," Tai and Matt said in unison.

"Come on, TaiTai, one round," Brenna said.

"You're on their hormone side?" you asked.

"Yep," she said. You sighed.

"Fine. We use Tai's cell phone," you said.

"Why mine?" he asked.

"Because you were the one who wanted to play this stupid game," you said.

"Okay," he said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Everyone get in a circle, girl, boy, girl. And whoever the antenna points to goes," you said. You sat in a circle like this! Tai, You, Matt, Brenna, Tk, Kari, Izzy, Taylor, then Shari then back to Tai.

"We're short a guy," Brenna pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock," Shari said.

"I'll go first," Tai said as he grabbed his phone and spun it as best as he could.

It landed on.....


	30. Makeovers

RECAP:

"Everyone get in a circle, girl, boy, girl. And whoever the antenna points to goes," you said. You sat in a circle like this! Tai, You, Matt, Brenna, Tk, Kari, Izzy, Taylor, then Shari then back to Tai.

"We're short a guy," Brenna pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock," Shari said.

"I'll go first," Tai said as he grabbed his phone and spun it as best as he could.

It landed on.....

Taylor!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Taylor shouted.

"Please can I respin!?" Tai asked.

"Nope. You wanted to play, Tai," you said.

"But, Tailer! I don't want my first kiss to be with your boyfriend!" she said.

"True... Tai, spin again," you said. Taylor and Tai sighed in relief and Tai spun his cell phone once more. It landed on...Matt.

"Woohoo! Yaoi!" Brenna said smiling. Tai and Matt kind of glared at her.

"Wait! Anyone's cell phone have a camera!?" Taylor asked.

"Here, I have my digital camera!" Kari said as she pulled it from around her neck and tossed it to Taylor. Taylor turned the camera on and put the flash on.

"Ready?" you asked. Tai and Matt moved closer and Taylor held up the camera. Their lips touched for a mere millisecond and Taylor flashed the camera. Then they both turned around started coughing and wiping their mouths off. The rest of you were laughing soo hard.

"That's disgusting!" Tai yelled.

"Haha, Tailer, your turn!" Kari said. You all calmed down and you spun the cell phone. It landed on...Tk.

"Aw man. No offense, Tk," you said.

"None taken cause I feel the same," he said. Taylor got the camera ready and she took the picture when you very quickly kissed Tk. (Me: eww it's like kissing your brother! lol)

"Matt, your turn," Izzy said. Mat spun the cell phone. Dun dun dun it landed on......................Me! haha not. It really landed on Shari.

"Dammit," Shari muttered. They locked lips for a second and Taylor got the picture.

"My turn!" Brenna said as she spun the cell phone. It landed on Tai.

"Wow, funny. I get to kiss my boyfriend's best friend, and my best friend's boyfriend," Brenna said smiling. Taylor took the picture as Brenna and Tai locked lips for a few. Once she pulled away, she looked at you.

"Tailer, we're arranging a four-some. Cause, damn, that boy's a good kisser," Brenna said.

"Hey!" Matt said. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, Renna," you said.

"Tk, your turn," Taylor said. Tk spun the cell phone. It landed on Kari.

"Yes," he said as he leaned over and caught Kari's lips with his own.

"Hey! That's my sister!" Tai said. Taylor took the picture as Izzy looked over at him.

"Yeah, well Tailer's my sister pretty much. How about I ground you from her?" Izzy asked.

"Okay, I get it," Tai said.

"Kari, you're next," you said. Kari spun the cell phone. It landed on none other than the lovely Tailer Matthews.

"Ooh, Tailer and Kari," Tai said.

"You'd better not be enjoying this," you said as you leaned towards Kari.

"Oh, I am. No matter how creepy it is," he said. You and Kari kissed as Taylor took the picture. Then you looked over at Tai and smacked him.

"Pervert," you said.

"Ow," he said.

"Ooh, Izzy's turn!" Shari said. You smiled as you watched Taylor's hopeful face. Izzy spun the cell phone.......Everyone watched as it slowed down....It landed on......on......Taylor!

"Yes!" you whispered quietly under your breath.

"Tay, camera," you said. She blushed and tossed the camera to you. You readied the camera and looked at the two through the LCD screen. They were both blushing and they were looking into each others eyes. Their eyes slowly closed as their lips touched. You flashed the camera as they slowly pulled apart, still blushing, and sat farther apart. (Me: yay it finally happened! ^.^ This makes me proud *wipes tear away* lol haha and the real Tay I love so much would never have given the camera up so easily lol)

"Aw! Tay and Iz's first kiss!" you said smiling. You reached across the circle and pulled Tay and Izzy into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you guys," you whispered in their ears. Then you pulled away and sat back next to Tai.

"Taylor's turn to spin," Tai said.

"Can I please not go?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting bored of this. It's not fun anymore," Shari said.

"Truth or Dare?" Brenna said.

"I said no. You all can play," you said as you stood up and walked into another room. You sat in a corner in the other room. You guessed it was the master bedroom. Tai walked in and knelt down next to you.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," you said.

"We won't play Truth or Dare, okay? But at least come back out there," he said.

"I just want to be alone for a little while," you said.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," he said.

"Too bad. I'm saying no," you said. He sighed and stood up. Then he reached down and picked you up.

"Tai, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" you shouted. He tossed you over his shoulder.

"I like this view," he said.

"You pervert!!!" you shouted.

"Yeah, well, I'm not too fond of this," you said.

"Oh well," he said as he started walking.

"Tai Kamiya, you put me down this instant or I'll kill you," you said.

"Somehow I don't think that's gonna work, dear," he said as he walked into the living room area where everyone else was still laying on the floor.

"Have it your way then," you said as you smirked.

"I'm really gonna regret this," you muttered to yourself. Then, you did the unthinkable. You bit Tai Kamiya's ass.

"OW!" he shouted. His grip loosened on your waist.

"Put me down, gently, Tai. Or I'll bite harder," you warned.

"Try me," he said. This time, you bit his side, right on the hip.

"Ow!" he yelped. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Okay! Okay! I'll put you down!" he said. You released his skin and T-shirt from your mouth. He slowly pulled you over his shoulder and set you down slowly.

"You taste terrible!" you said.

"No. I don't. My clothes do," he said.

"No, you taste bad too," you said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup," you said. Then he reached down and put his lips to yours. You broke away.

"Nope. I'm not kissing you. I'm mad at you," you said.

"I'm the one that should be mad! You just bit my ass, Tailer!" he said. You sighed.

"And what a gross, yet fine ass I just bit..." you said as you shook your head. The others laughed. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door.

"Tailer, it's me," Dray's voice came. You went to the door, unlocked and opened it. Dray and Monica stepped in, drenched from the rain.

"Well?" you asked as you closed the door. Dray and Monica took off their shoes and coats and dropped them on the tiled floor. Dray sighed.

"He's gone. For real this time," he said softly.

"There's no way," Taylor said.

"It's true. I saw him myself," Dray said.

"There's no way he can die!" Taylor said.

"Taylor, he's dead. Really," Monica said.

"Go home, Dray. Everyone's going to call their parents and stay here. I don't want to deal with this today," you said.

"What? We're not invited?" Dray asked, pointing to him and Monica.

"I can't," Monica said frowning, "I've got to work soon." (Me: I'm gonna say that it's only about noon.)

"Well, we all need clothes still, right? And we've got plenty of time," Kari said.

"Okay. Dray, can I take your truck so we can talk to parents?" you asked.

"Don't crash this one, please," he said as he tossed the keys to you.

"Haha, I'm a better driver now," you said smiling.

"You'd better be," he said as he slipped on his shoes.

"Bring me the keys when you're back," he said as he walked out the door, Monica behind him.

"Well, it beats sitting around here for a few hours," you said. Everyone got up and put their shoes on.

"Who's riding with me?" you asked.

"Me!" Taylor, Brenna, and Shari said.

"I feel loved!" you said smiling.

"I'll go too. All girls in a car, all boys in another," Kari said.

"Lock the door on the way out, boys," you said as you followed the girls outside.

You closed the door and you all walked down to the parking lot and piled into Dray's truck. You were driving, Kari was passenger, then in the back behind Kari was Taylor, then Brenna, then Shari behind you.

"Do you think it was okay leaving them in your apartment?" Shari asked.

"Yeah, I don't have anything in there yet," you said grinning as you pulled out of the parking lot and started for the apartments.

"Hey, Renna," Shari said.

"Yeah?" Brenna asked.

"How far have you gone with Matt?" Shari asked. All eyes were on Brenna now(you were looking in the rear view mirror at her).

"......" she mumbled something.

"What was that?" you asked. She coughed.

"Pretty far..." she mumbled.

"How far?" Taylor asked.

"Um... Maybe a little too far..." she said.

"You didn't have sex with him did you!?" you asked as you stopped at a stop light. You turned around in your seat and looked at her.

"Um... Sort of..." she said.

"How can you 'sort of' have sex with someone, Brenna!?" you asked.

"Tailer, go," Taylor said. You put your eyes back on the road and went through the streetlight. It stayed silent.

"So, was it good?" Shari asked. Brenna grinned.

"I don't kiss and tell," she said.

"Yes you do!" Shari said.

"Okay, so I do," she said.

"Well?" Shari asked.

"Can we please not talk about how good Matt is at sex?" you asked.

"Yeah, that's my boyfriend's brother," Kari said.

"You and Tk are official now?" you asked. She blushed lightly.

"Don't tell Tai," she said smiling.

"Don't worry, Kar. Your secret's safe with us," you said.

"Good. So uh, Tailer," she said.

"Yeah?" you asked.

"How far have you gone with my brother?" she asked.

"Yeah! You never told me!" Taylor said.

"You guys are evil. And I'm not telling," you said.

"What about the time you spent the night at the beach?" Shari asked.

"I forgot about that," Taylor said.

"We just, um, can we please not talk about this?" you asked.

"Nope. We're talking," Shari said.

"All we did was kiss," you said.

"He didn't try to feel you up or anything?" Brenna asked.

"God, no! I'd have slapped him!" you said. (Me: haha I slapped Steven when he tried to do that. Stupid boys and their twitchie hands... Girls- WATCH OUT FOR THEM! lol)

"Have you Frenched him?" Brenna asked.

"What's with the interrogation?" you asked.

"Tell me," she said. You sighed.

"Once. Before I moved in with Dray," you said. You pulled into the apartment complex.

"No more talk," you said as you put the truck in park. You all waited in the truck until you saw Tai's car pull in.

"How much you wanna bet they were talking about the same thing?" Kari asked.

"Most likely," Shari and Brenna said in unison. You all piled out of the cars and met up at the stairs.

"What took you so long?" you asked.

"I'm not a speed demon like you are," Tai said.

"Sissy," you muttered as you started upstairs. He wrapped his arms around you from the back.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing..." you said lightly as you smiled.

"It sounded like you called me a sissy," he said.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't," you said. He lightly kissed your neck.

"That's mean," he whispered.

"Hey! Virgin eyes!" Taylor shouted. Tai looked back at Taylor.

"Then look away!" he said. You drove your elbow into his gut.

"Be nice," you said.

"Fine," he muttered as he pulled away from you and led the way to the apartments.

"Renna, Shari, you guys go get your clothes and come over here," you said.

"You're not coming?" Brenna asked.

"Unless you want me to get in another row with my so called mother," you said.

"Yeah, you stay. We'll be back," she said as they both walked into the apartment.

Kari led the way into the apartment and the rest of you followed.

"Wow. You guys brought a lot of people home," Mr. Kamiya said.

"Daddy, can Tai and I spend the night with Tailer tonight?" she asked.

"Which one of you is Tailer?" he asked. You stepped forward.

"I'm Tailer Matthews. I used to live next door," you said.

"Hi, Tailer. How are you?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

"I'm good. You?" you asked.

"Same," she said.

"Can we, please?" Tai asked.

"Are all of you going?" Mr. Kamiya asked as he looked from Kari to Tai to you to Izzy to Taylor to Tk then to Matt.

"All of us plus my older brother and my two other girlfriends," you said. The Kamiya parents exchanged glances.

"Alright. Go get packed," he said.

"Thank you!" Kari said as she slipped off her shoes and went into their bedroom. You all did the same and followed her. Kari and Tai grabbed backpacks to put their clothes in.

"Hey, Tailer," Kari started.

"Yeah, Kari?" you asked as you jumped up on Tai's bunk.

"Does your apartment complex have a pool?" she asked. You thought.

"I don't know. I'm gonna call Dray and ask," you said as you pulled out your cell phone and dialed Dray's number.

"Yes, Tailer?" Dray answered.

"Does the apartment have a pool?" you asked.

"Yeah. And a spa, and a sauna," he said.

"They have a sauna!?" you asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Sweet! We're goin swimming! Okay, Dray. See ya in a few bye," you said then you hung up.

"Don't forget to tell Brenna and Shari," Taylor said.

"Or we can go skinny dipping," you said.

"Maybe if it was just us girls," Taylor said. Tai and Matt were staring off into space. You walked up to Tai and Taylor walked up to Matt. Then at the same time you both smacked them on the head.

"Stop imagining that!" you said in unison. Then you pulled out your cell phone and dialed Brenna's number.

"Yello?" she asked.

"Renna, you and Shari need swim suits," you said.

"Can't we go skinny dipping instead?" she asked.

"No we can't go skinny dipping! Maybe a night when the guys aren't there," you said smirking.

"Aw, alright. Shari, bring your swimsuit," Brenna said.

"See ya in a few," you said.

"Yup, byes," she said before you both hung up.

A few seconds later, you heard a knock on the Kamiya's front door. You walked out of Tai's room and over to the door.

"Sorry, we're expecting the other two," you said to Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya for opening the door for them. Brenna and Shari stepped inside and took their shoes off. They both had a duffel bag with them. You led them to Tai and Kari's room. You all walked in and Shari closed the door behind her.

"Who's house is closer?" you asked.

"Izzy's I think. Tk's visiting me and my dad, so we'll go by there afterwards," Matt said.

"And Tay's things are at my house. So, to Izzy's then?" you asked.

"Yep," Tai said as he picked his backpack off the floor and slung it over his shoulder.

"You're leading the way there," you said to Tai.

"I know. Come on," he said as he walked into the living room. Kari was the last one out and she turned off the light and closed the door behind her.

"We're leaving," Tai said.

"Behave, Tai. And watch out for Kari," Mr. Kamiya said.

"Don't worry, Dad," he said.

"Bye, Mom. By, Dad," Kari said as she hugged her parents. Then you all put your shoes on and walked out the door.

"Damn, it's still raining," Tai said.

"Oh well. I love the rain," you said. You all walked down to the parking lot and you held out your hand to Taylor. She grinned and took your hand. Then you started twirling around and dancing together. You and Taylor laughed.

"What are you doing?" Tai asked.

"Dancing," you said.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's fun," Taylor said.

"Weirdos," he muttered.

"Let's go," Shari said. You and Tay laughed as you stopped dancing and you bowed and she curtsied. Then you all piled into the cars in the same seating and you followed Tai to Izzy's house.

**With The Boys**

Tai pulled out of the apartment complex.

"That was kind of hot, wasn't it?" Matt asked.

"Just a little," Tai replied.

"Imagine if they were in white..." Matt said dreamily.

"Will you please stop thinking about my girlfriend like that? Or I'll tell Brenna," Tai said.

"Fine. So, Izzy, what did you think of that?" Matt asked. Izzy was staring out the front window in his own world.

"Izzy!" Tai said.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"What did you think of Tailer and Taylor's little show?" Matt asked smirking.

"It was...something," he said.

"Oh, right. You're still a virgin," Matt said.

"Hey! That's cause we're not all as man-whoreish as you are," Tai said.

"I'll have you know that Brenna was my first," Matt said.

"Woah, you had sex with her already?" Tai asked.

"Yep," Matt boasted.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"She's the one I've been looking for. I know it," he said.

"Lucky you, being so confident," Izzy said.

"You'll win Taylor over eventually, Iz. I can tell you both enjoyed that kiss," Tai said, smirking.

"Maybe a little..." Izzy said.

"Hey, Matt?" Tk asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Matt replied.

"Where exactly did you and Brenna do it?" he asked.

"On Tailer's balcony," he said simply.

"Are you kidding me!? You had sex on their balcony!?" Tai asked.

"Yep," Matt said.

"But that was our spot," Tai groaned.

"You snooze, you lose, Tai," Matt said as Tai pulled into Izzy's apartment complex.

Everyone stayed in their cars as Izzy ran into his apartment to get clothes. Once Izzy had gotten his clothes and returned to the car, Tai led the way to Matt's apartment so him and Tk could get clothes.

**Tailer/Your POV**

"Whadda ya suppose they're talking about?" Kari asked as she looked over at Tai's car while they were waiting for Tk and Matt to get their things.

"I don't know... Let's find out!" you said as you pulled out your cell. You put it on speaker phone and you dialed Izzy's phone number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Iz, what're you and Tai talkin' 'bout?" you asked.

"None of your business, Tailer," Tai said.

"Haha so you copied me, huh Iz? Speaker phone's awesome, ain't it?" you asked.

"HEY!" Shari, Brenna, Taylor, and Kari yelled really loud right next to the phone.

"Frick my ears! TaiTai make them shut up," Tai said.

"Not gonna happen," you said.

"I'll give you a kiss," he said.

"Hell no," you said.

"Fine then. I won't kiss you," he said.

"Girls, be quiet," you said.

"What the hell, Tailer?" Tai asked laughing.

You rolled down your window and stuck your head into the rain. Then you pulled your right eyelid down and stuck your tongue out at him. Then you grinned and went back in the car and rolled up the window. Just then Matt and Tk ran out of the apartment and jumped into Tai's car.

"Alright. Meet ya back at my apartment," you said before you closed your phone and took off out of the apartment complex.

You soon arrived back at your awesome new apartment complex. You all went inside and walked to Dray's apartment. And you decided to let yourself in. You all walked inside.

"Dray!" you called.

"You're back?" he asked as he walked out of the bathroom still wet from his shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yes, Big Brother. Now, put some clothes on before poor Shari faints," you laughed. He mock-glared at you and walked into his bedroom to change. Shari sat down on the couch with Brenna.

"Damn he's hot..." she muttered.

"And he likes you. Lucky girl," you said as you winked.

"He does?" she asked.

"Yup," you said.

"Liar," she said.

"Have I ever lied to you before, Shar?" you asked. She thought about it.

"Well..." she said.

"Exactly, I haven't," you said, smiling. Dray walked out of his room with jeans and a T-shirt on and he had a duffel bag of clothes with him.

"Ready, sis?"

"Ready, bro,"

You all went up to your apartment. Just as you were unlocking the door, you saw Tai's car pull in the complex parking lot. You waved from the balcony to let them know to come up.

"Jeez, Tai's a sissy driver," Dray said.

"I know," you said.

"How dare you. Dating a sissy driver... That's terrible," he said.

"Shut up, Draco. I like him," you said as you stepped inside and took off your shoes. Then all the girls and Dray followed.

"There's nothing even in here and it already looks like a pig stye," Dray said.

"Leave my messiness alone. I happen to like it," you said as you flopped down on all the pillows and blankets that were taking up the living room space. Brenna, Shari, Taylor, and Kari did too. Tai and the others walked in and took their shoes off. Then they, like the girls, dropped their bags on the floor. They looked at all five of you all curled up on the blankets.

"Am I in some kind of sex movie?" Matt asked. You glared at picked up a pillow and chucked it at him.

"I can understand you thinking that about Brenna. But the rest of us? Leave us out of it!" you said.

"Fine..." he muttered.

"Make yourselves at home. As much as you can anyways," you said chuckling.

"Okay," Tai said as he laid next to you on the blankets.

"Wow, this so much fun. Best sleepover ever, Tailer," Taylor said.

"Shut up. It's cause the boys are here. Unless they want to get all prettied up?" you asked, grinning evilly. The boys exchanged glances of worry before they started running in different directions.

"Get 'em!" you yelled as you tackled Tai when he tried to get away.

After a few minutes of struggling, all the girls had the boys tied up and sitting in a circle on the middle of the living room floor.

"I'm so glad you remembered to bring the rope and make-up," you said as you smiled at Shari and Brenna.

"We'd never forget it. Especially since we've got the guys here," Shari said. (Me: Muahaha poor boys lol)

"You're a devil woman, Tailer," Matt said.

"Aw! Thank you, Matt," you said as you touched your heart, "That makes me so happy." He glared at you, and you smirked.

"Who's doing what?" Taylor asked.

"Shari does eyeliner. Tay, you do eyeshadow. Kari does lips. Brenna does foundation. And I'm doing hair," you said.

"And if we refuse?" Tai asked.

"Then I shave your head or burn you with the curling iron," you said as you pointed to the tools of doom Brenna brought.

All the girls lined up in front of your respected boy and you started doing whatever was assigned to you.

"Wow, not much to do with your hair, now is there, Tai?" you asked.

"Nope. And it's great," he said. You smirked.

"I can improvise though," you said as you pulled out some color-changing mousse.

"You're kidding!" he said.

"Nope," you smirked as you put the mousse in your hands and started massaging it into Tai's poofy hair. You grinned as you listened to all the boys whine and complain.

"Where's my hairspray, Ren?" you asked.

"Um, check in Shari's bag," she said. You looked in Shari's bag and you pulled out a can of hair spray.

"I need hair ties too," you said.

"My bag," she replied. You pulled out two hair ties and you started working your magic.

"I'm done," you said.

"Me too," replied the others. Then you all moved to the right. You smirked. You had Matt next.

"Hi, Matty!" you said.

"My hair's fine, thanks," he said.

"I don't think so," you said as you pulled out the already hot curling iron.

"Don't you dare, Tailer!" he said.

"What's life if you don't take a few risks? Break a few rules? And cross-dress at least once?" you asked.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep, Tailer," he said.

"Good luck, dear. Cause, Brenna did your lovely make-up first. So, you'd have to kill her too," you said. He glared at you as you curled the layers in his hair.

"I should bite your fingers off," he said.

"I'll bite back, Matty dear. And a hell-of-a-lot harder too," you said. He continued to glare.

"Done!" Then you all switched places. You had Izzy next.

"Ooh, Iz, you're really cute," you said.

"You're evil, Tailer. When was I ever mean to you?" he asked.

"Never. But, this'll give you a reason to torture me back someday," you said. He stayed silent.

"I hate your hair... You can't do anything to it..." you said.

"Good," he said.

"Oh well. Simple works, too," you said as you grabbed hair gel.

"Done!" then you all moved again.

"Wow, Tk, that lip gloss looks hot on you," you said smiling.

"I hope you know that you're going to get murdered," he said.

"Why is it only my fault? They're doing it too," you said.

"But you're the mastermind," he said.

"So..." you said.

"Hm... What to do?" you asked yourself as you looked at Tk's hair. You ran a brush through it.

"Done!" Then you all switched.

"Wow, Dray. They really picked nice colors for you," you said as you sat down in front of your brother. He glared.

"I'm going to kill you," he said.

"Why? I saw you and Shari talking. You were having fun then," you said. You pulled out a comb and gel.

"I know just what to do with you," you said grinning.

"Done!" Then you all got up and admired your masterpieces.

Tai's hair was blue from the mousse. And his hair was parted in two pigtails. He had black eyeliner with blue eyeshadow. And he had a clear glossy lipgloss on. You took Kari's camera and took a picture of it.

"Why do you have to take pictures too?" Tai whined.

"Blackmail. Duh," you said. Then you moved to Matt.

Matt's hair was cute and curly. His blue eyes were outlined in a silver color. And his eyeshadow was smokey grey. Then he had a pink gloss on his lips. You took a picture.

Izzy next! His hair was simply gelled up. A lot. Then his black eyes were lined with lime green eyeliner and his eyeshadow was a light purple. Then he had a red lip color. You took a picture.

Tk now. His hair was simply left alone. He's got cute hair that he's always hiding under his hat. Then he's got light pink eyeliner and a dark pink eye shadow. And he had a light baby pink color of lipgloss. You took a picture.

Time for Dray. You combed his hair so it fell flat along the top, then you spiked the bangs up front. His blue eyes were outlined in black and he had grey eye shadow on. Then he had no lipgloss on. Just chap stick cause his lips are dark enough. You took a picture of it.

"Who wants to shower first?" you asked.

"Me!" Dray called. You laughed.

"Okay, I'll go get shampoo and towels from your apartment," you said as you walked out the door.

You walked down to Dray's apartment and unlocked the door. You walked into the bathroom and pulled out five towels. Then you grabbed the shampoo, body wash and conditioner.

_'Why does Dray have conditioner?'_ you asked yourself as you walked out the door.

You walked back up to your apartment and opened the door. All the boys were untied and ready to attack you.

"You do realize that I'm holding the only way you'll get clean, right?" you asked.

"Dammit..." Tai muttered. You walked into the bathroom and set them down on the counter. Then Brenna handed Dray makeup remover.

"Go, Dray," you said. He raced into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"You know what I love about me most?" you asked nonchalantly as you sat into a pile of pillows.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"I don't have one. I love all of me most," you said smiling.

"What about when you're on your period?" Brenna asked.

"Yeah, that does suck," you said.

"Can you talk about something else?" Tai asked.

"It's just natural, Tai. If you ever get married, the girl you'll be stuck with will have her period. And she will PMS like a bitch," you said.

"Unless he goes gay," Shari said.

"True..." you said, "But what would be the point in going gay just to rid of having to deal with PMSy girls? You'd be stuck with two PMSy boys,"

"Yeah. And I swear boys PMS worse than girls," Taylor said.

"Tai does," Kari said.

"Oh, I can imagine that. Sorry, Kari," you said.

"Hey! I do not!" Tai said. You all looked at him.

"Yeah, ya do," you all said in unison.

"Do you guys always do this when you spent the night together?" Matt asked.

"Yes, Matt. Sorry to burst your fantasy bubble. But, this is pretty much all we do. And we get really really really scary and perverted," you said, smirking.

Dray came out of the bathroom in his clothes with wet hair still. His face was slightly red from trying to get the makeup off. And it worked.

"Aw, Dray you're not cute anymore," Taylor pouted. You grinned.

"Who's next?" Shari asked.

"Me!" Matt yelled as he ran to the bathroom door. It was already closed and locked.

"You snooze, you lose, Matt!" Tai laughed from inside.

"I'm going to kill you, Tai!" Matt yelled as he banged the door.

"Matt, you seriously want to shower with him?" you asked.

"Yaoi!? Do it, Matt!" Brenna said.

"Not gonna happen," he said as he sat down on the floor with the rest of you.

"Damn," Brenna said.

"What time is it?" Tk asked. Izzy looked at his watch.

"It's about seven," he said.

"How about when they're all done showering, we go to the pool?" Kari asked.

"Yeah!" Brenna said.

"Y'all brought your suits, right?" you asked. The boys nodded.

Tai walked out of the bathroom. You stood up and pointed at his hair.

"Why the hell is your hair standing like that!? It's defying gravity! That's not normal!" you said. Tai's hair was wet, yet it was still standing up.

"Yes it is," he said.

"No, it's not! Your hair is an alien!" you said. He sat down cross-legged on the floor.

"It's not, Tailer," he said.

"Yes, it is!" you said. He pulled you into his lap and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"No, it's not," he whispered.

"Yes, it is," you whined.

Matt was already up and in the shower.

___________________________________

Once all the boys were done and showered, you and the girls walked into the master bedroom with your bags of clothes. You locked the door behind you. Then you all changed into your swimsuits. (Me: It can be whatever you want it to be... But they're all two pieces.)

Once you were all changed, you grabbed towels from your bags and you all wrapped them around your bodies and walked into the living room.

"What? We don't get to see them?" Matt asked.

"Not till later. You all changed?" you asked.

"Waiting on Izzy," Tai said as he motioned to the bathroom door. Izzy walked out in a pair of red swimming trunks with a black T-shirt. Tai was in blue swimming trunks with a white T-shirt. Matt was wearing green trunks and a white shirt. Tk was in light blue trunks and a green T-shirt. And Dray was in black and white trunks with a black T-shirt.

"Ready now?" Brenna asked.

"Yep," Matt said. Then Dray led the way out the door and downstairs to the pool. The sky was still darkened with rain clouds and ripples formed in the pool from the raindrops hitting the water.

"Yay! It's a big pool! And it's got starting blocks!" you gasped, excited.

"Well, you gonna ditch the towels?" Matt asked.

"You first," Brenna said. Matt sighed and the boys all pulled off their T-shirts.

"Damn! For such skinny boys I didn't think y'all had any meat on ya!" you said. To put it simply, they had the cutest torsos. Well, minus Tk and Izzy a little cause they're youngest. But they were all still cute.

"Your turn," Tai said. You smirked and tossed your towel onto a nearby chair.

"Damn..." Tai whispered. You turned around in a circle.

"Like it, Tai?" you asked, showing your curves.

"Definitely," he said. You chuckled.

"Good. Memorize it cause you ain't gonna be seeing this much for a long time!" you said laughing.

"What?" he asked. Then you ran up and pushed him into the pool.

"Ah!" he gasped in surprise.

"How's the water, Tai?" Taylor asked laughing.

"Great. It's heated," he said.

"Come on, y'all!" you said to the girls. They all ditched their towels and you all ran and jumped into the pool.

You landed right next to Tai and you pulled him under with you. When you came up you were in Tai's arms.

"Come on, you sissys!" Shari yelled to the boys. Then they all ran and jumped in.

"Big Brother! Big Brother! Throw me!" you said as you swam up to Dray. He sighed.

"On three," he said. Then he went under water and you put your feet on his shoulders. You felt him tap your foot three times and then you held your breath as he came out of the water and launched you into the air. You laughed as you resurfaced.

"Me next!" Taylor said.

"Why am I stuck as the spring board?" he asked.

"Because we love you most. Now get under," Taylor said.

"Not gonna happen, Tay," he said.

"Damn. I wanted to try..." Shari said glumly. Dray looked at her and sighed.

"On three, Tay," he said.

"Yay!" she said as he went under.

After all the girls got turns jumping from Dray's shoulders you looked over at Taylor.

"Chicken wars?" you asked.

"Yeah! Hey, we're gonna have chicken wars!" Taylor yelled.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"Tai, duck under water real fast," you said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it," you said. He sighed and ducked under water. Then you sat on his shoulders and he came up from underwater.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're having chicken wars. Tay, get on Izzy's shoulders," you said. Izzy blushed as he went under water and emerged with Taylor on his shoulders.

"The object of the game is to try and knock the other down. But you can only use your hands and try and push them," you said as you took hold of Taylor's hands and tried to push her off Izzy's shoulders.

"Y'all get it?" you asked.

"Yep. Come on, Brenna. Get on my shoulders," Matt said as he went underwater. Brenna sat on Matt's shoulders and he raised out of the water.

"Who wants to lose to us?" Brenna asked.

"You're going to lose to us," Shari said, pointing to her and Dray. Shari then got on Dray's shoulders. Poor Tk and Kari were left out of the wars...for now.

"Ready," you called.

"Yeah," they replied.

"Go!" you said. You and Taylor tried pushing each other over.

"Tai keep moving forward," you said.

"Okay," he replied and started slowly walking towards Izzy.

"You're not winning, Tay," you said.

"I beg to differ, TaiTai," she said.

"Beg all you want. It won't happen," you said.

After a long five minute battle, you and Brenna both fell into the pool.

"Wow, Tay. You got better since last summer," you said smiling.

"Of course," she said. Then she looked down at Izzy.

"Thanks for the help, Izzy," she said. He smiled.

"Yep. Who next?" he asked.

"Let's get Dray and Shari," she said as she pointed to them.

"Hey! We want in!" Tk said with Kari on his shoulders.

"Me and Tai'll sit out. You two go with Brenna and Matt," you said. Kari nodded and the pairs went at it. You swam down to the six foot end of the pool and Tai followed you. You propped your arms up on the ledge and Tai did the same on your right side.

"Well, this is fun," he said.

"Yeah. It's nice having everyone together," you said, "We have to enjoy it while we can."

"What's the suppose to mean?" he asked. You sighed and spoke quietly.

"I'm going back to America with Taylor in three weeks. We're going on tour," you said.

"How long are you going to be gone?" he asked.

"Till summer ends," you said.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. You shook your head.

"No," you said.

"Why?" he asked.

"We're really popular. And I want to see my daddy," you said.

"Can I come with?" he asked.

"Tailer!" Taylor called. You turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah?" you asked.

"Let's go in the hot tub!" she said as she climbed out of the pool and got in the hot tub. You and the rest of the girls got out of the pool and sat in the hot tub.

"Oh my gosh... This is awesome," you sighed.

"I told him, Tay," you said.

"About this summer?" she asked. You nodded.

"What about summer?" Shari asked.

"I'm going back to America with Taylor," you said.

"WHAT!?" Brenna and Shari said in unison.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"For the band," you said.

"Can we come?" Kari asked.

"Well, I mean," you started.

"We don't know. Cause we'll be going on tour and everything we might not be able to have people come. And we're suppose to have Tailer record some of the Disney songs," Taylor said.

"Find out, please," Kari said. You mouthed a 'thank you' to Taylor and she smiled.

**With The Boys**

"Dude, what's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Tailer's going back to America for the summer," Tai said.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"To go on tour with her band," he said glumly.

"I want to go," Tk said.

"I don't think she wants anyone coming," Tai said.

"I'm going home, too," Dray said.

"Great. I get a girlfriend and the first summer she has to leave," Tai said glumly.

"Here, I have a plan," Dray said.


	31. Spaghetti Fight

RECAP:

"Dude, what's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Tailer's going back to America for the summer," Tai said.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"To go on tour with her band," he said glumly.

"I want to go," Tk said.

"I don't think she wants anyone coming," Tai said.

"I'm going home, too," Dray said.

"Great. I get a girlfriend and the first summer she has to leave," Tai said glumly.

"Here, I have a plan," Dray said.

START:

"So, you're really going to be gone all summer?" Brenna asked. You nodded.

"I wanna come!" she whined.

"I'll let you know, okay Ren?" you said.

"Okay," she said.

"What time is it?" Taylor asked. You looked around for a clock. And you spotted one at the far end of the pool area.

"Um it's about nine o'clock," you said.

"Holy cow! It's that late already?" Shari asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," you said.

"Wanna head in?" Taylor asked. You all exchanged glances.

"No," you said in unison.

"I'm hungry," Kari said.

"Me too," Brenna said. You smirked evilly suddenly.

"What are you thinking, Tailer?" Taylor asked.

"What to get for dinner," you said as you climbed out of the hot tub and walked over to the pool where the guys were huddled in a circle talking.

"Guys," you said. They all moved apart and looked at you.

"Yeah?" Tai asked.

"We're all hungry. So, we decided that you guys should go up to Dray's apartment and make us dinner," you said smiling.

"Are you kidding me?" Dray asked.

"Nope. We all agreed on it. And since I know that Matt and Dray are good cooks, why go out when we can have our own chefs make us some?" you asked.

"It was your idea, then?" Dray asked.

"No," you said.

"We're not cooking," Dray said.

"Then what do you propose we do for food?" you asked.

"Go out," he said simply.

"With what money?" you asked.

"I have Dad's credit card. And he told me that I was suppose to take you all out sometime anyways," he said.

"So, you're going to use Dad's credit card to take us to Burger King?" you asked.

"No way. We're going somewhere more fancy," he said.

"Are you kidding me? Fancy? Us? With what clothes?" you asked.

"True. We'll go tomorrow. I'll go buy us some food and then tomorrow I'll give you your credit card and you take the girls and go get dresses, and we'll go tux shopping," Dray said.

"Are you kidding me? I don't wear stuff like that, Draco!" you said.

"I don't care. Dad told me to," he said.

"I'm going to kill Dad," you muttered.

"Sorry, sis. So, what do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"We want a home cooked meal by our guys. So, if you think that you're going to get us in dresses to go to a fancy restaurant, then you're all cooking us dinner," you said. Dray exchanged glances with the others and looked back at you.

"Deal. But what are you guys going to do while we cook?" he asked.

"Sit in the sauna, duh," you said as you left the poolside and sat back in the hot tub.

"What was that all about?" Brenna asked as you relaxed into the hot bubbles.

"The boys are making us dinner. But, tomorrow Dray's taking us all out to dinner with credit cards my dad gave him. And we get to go pick out fancy dresses while they go get tuxes," you said.

"Are you kidding me?" Taylor asked.

"Nope," you said.

"I'm not doing that," she said.

"Too bad, Tay. We all are," you said.

The boys got out of the pool and slipped their t-shirts on then they walked over to the hot tub.

"We're going to cook your dinner," Dray said.

"Thanks, Dray," you said.

"Give us a half an hour and we'll be good," Matt said.

"Okay. We'll be in the sauna," you said as you got out of the water and grabbed your towel. The girls followed and wrapped their towels around themselves.

"See ya," you said as you led the way to the sauna. You held open the sauna door and allowed the others in. Then you waved to the boys and walked in yourself, closing the door behind you.

The girls were already seated in the humid room on the wooden benches with their towels off next to them.

"Oh, great. Y'all left the steam work for me," you said.

"Yep," Taylor said grinning. You picked up the spoon of water from the bucket on the floor and you dumped it onto the slightly red coals in the center of the small room. Then you set the spoon down and you tossed your towel onto the bench and sat down next to Taylor near the coals.

"Oh, this is great isn't it?" Shari asked.

"Yeah. I've never been in one before," Kari said.

"When we're done in here, we go and jump into the pool," Taylor said.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Because this opens your pours and the cold water washes everything out," Tay explained.

"Oh. Cool," she said.

"Haha, Tay, remember the last time we were in one of these?" you asked. She laughed.

"Oh course! It was so much fun!" she said.

"What happened?" Shari asked.

"Well, we were in Spokane at the YMCA and we were sitting in the sauna with these two other girls. And Tay and I started making weird sounds. She did her dolphin fan girl scream, and I was just sitting there saying kumquat over and over again. We did that for like a minute and one of the girls got up and left. Then the other started making sounds with us," you said chuckling.

"That was you two?" Brenna asked.

"Ren, that was you we scared out?" Taylor asked.

"No, I was making sounds with you," she said.

"Wow. We knew each other, but we didn't really know each other," you said. She chuckled.

"Anyways, it was a lot funnier than it sounds. Cause that blonde's face was so worth it," you said.

"Yeah, it was!" Brenna said as she too remembered it. You were all quiet for a little while and occasionally you would put more water on the coals.

"Kari," you said suddenly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Where's your camera?" you asked.

"I hid it in my bag of clothes," she said. You sighed in relief.

"Good. I didn't want the boys to stop by my apartment to delete the pictures of them," you said.

"Yeah, that'd be bad," Shari said.

"So, how long do you think it's going to take for them to get dinner done?" Brenna asked.

"They told me about half an hour. But, knowing Dray, he had to run to the store for food," you said. Kari and Taylor chuckled.

"So, how long?" Brenna asked.

"How about we go play around in the pool for a little while then we'll go up," you said.

"Okay," Shari said as she stood up and wrapped her towel around her body. You all followed suit. Then you followed her out of the sauna and into the open pool area. You dropped your towels on chairs and you all ran and jumped into the pool.

"That's cold!!" Shari yelled as her head popped from underwater. You were cold too and you had your arms wrapped around your upper half.

"You sure you want to stay here?" Taylor asked.

"Actually, I wanna go inside and put on some nice warm pj's," you said.

"Same!" Kari said.

"Yeah, let's go in," Brenna said. She was already out of the pool with her towel wrapped around her body. You chuckled at how fast she was out of the water and you jumped out as well.

Once everyone was ready to go, you all marched back to your apartment. You unlocked the door and stepped into the warmness.

"This is great," Kari said. You closed the door once everyone was inside, and you all went to the master bedroom to change.

Kari was in a pair of pink shorts and a pink t-shirt and she had yellow slippers. Taylor was wearing fuzzy dark blue bottoms with stars on them and she had a matching tank top and monkey slippers. Shari was in a pair of silky black pj pants and a white t-shirt and she had Winnie the Pooh slippers. Brenna was in a pair of green boxers and a red shirt and Betty Boop slippers. You were wearing a pair of black gym shorts and a blue tank-top, no slippers you had socks. You looked at Brenna.

"Are those Matt's?" you asked. She grinned.

"Yup," she said.

"You washed them first, right?" you asked.

"Um..." she said.

"Ew," you said simply.

"Come on. Dinner's prolly done," Tay said as she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. You followed her and once the door was locked, you all started down to Dray's apartment.

"Should we knock or go right in?" you asked.

"Let's knock. In case they're naked," Brenna said.

"Why would they be naked?" you asked.

"Who knows? But that'd be hot," she said.

"Uh no," you said. Then you knocked on the door.

"Since when do you knock, TaiTai?" Dray asked as he opened the door.

"Since Brenna thought you all were naked and I didn't want her barging in," you said.

"Crap. Guys! Brenna knew! Put your clothes back on!" Dray shouted into the apartment. Brenna gasped.

"I wanna see!!!" she said as she scrambled to get inside. Shari and Kari held her back. Dray laughed.

"Just joking, Brenna. Come on," he said as he opened the door more so we could walk in.

"You had to go to the store didn't you?" you asked.

"Yes..." he muttered.

"I told you he would," you said, smiling.

"So, what did you guys cook us?" Brenna asked as the door shut behind her. Everyone sniffed the air.

"Yeah. What is it?" you asked. Dray walked into the kitchen and pushed Tai and Izzy out. They were covered in who know's what.

"Um..." you said laughing.

"We made spaghetti. As well as we could," Tai said.

"Did it come alive and attack you?" you asked.

"No. Matt threw it at me," Tai said as he glared into the kitchen.

"I did not! I threw it at Tk and you got in the way!" Matt's voice called.

"So, is there food, or not?" Brenna asked.

"Uh, unless you want to eat it from the floor and walls," Izzy said.

"You had a spaghetti war without me, Dray!?" you yelled.

"Um... No?" he said from inside the kitchen.

"Remember what happened the last time you had a spaghetti war without me?" you asked.

"Yes..." was barely heard.

"What happened, Dray?" you asked. He sighed.

"You went on a pudding rampage," he said.

"A pudding rampage?" Kari asked.

"To put it simply, no one in my family likes pudding anymore," you said.

"Wow..." Kari said.

"So, what are we going to eat?" Taylor asked.

"Um," Tai and Izzy said.

"Come on, guys. We'll leave them here and go to Denny's or something," you said. (Me: Denny's is an awesome vintage diner place that had really good food lol and it's cheap!)

"Dray, credit card," you said as you held your hand out. Dray walked out from the kitchen and stared at you.

"So, you're going to make us starve and clean this while you go to Denny's in your pj's?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's your fault that this place is a mess and that there is no food, Dray," you said.

"Actually, it's Matt's fault," Izzy said, pointing to the kitchen.

"Matt, Tk, come here," you said. They both slowly walked from the kitchen into the living room. Matt had sauce in his hair and a meatball with it. Tk had sauce all over his clothes and noodles sticking to his forehead.

Kari pulled out her camera quickly and snapped a picture of the spaghetti-covered boys.

"This is the best sleepover ever," Taylor said smiling.

"I'm going to kill you, Kari," Tai said. Kari ran and hid behind you.

"I have people," Kari said,

"Damn right. Well, we'll see you later," you said as you turned and started for the door.

"Wait," Dray said.

"What?" you asked.

"I got five boxes of frozen pizza just in case," he said.

"So you've learned?" you asked smiling.

"Yeah," he said.

"Good boy. Well, we're going to watch tv while you guys start on it," you said as you went and sat on the couch. Taylor sat next to you, and Shari on your other side. Kari sat on the floor next to Shari's feet and Brenna lied across you, Taylor, and Shari. Taylor picked up the remote and turned on the TV. A broadcast from America was playing.

"Hey, that's the girls," you said. Jolene, Sabrina and Ashleigh were on the TV being interviewed.

"Where's Taylor?" the reporter asked.

"Right now Taylor's in Japan with Tailer. We have been told that Tailer's coming back with her for the rest of the summer. And we're starting with a few concerts in the Northwest since we're from there," Sabrina said.

"That's great. Since she's coming back, are you all going to start recording with Disney?" she asked.

"Yeah we are. We're still trying to find someone to do the duet with Tailer. But, we found someone that we might use," Ashleigh said. Suddenly on TV someone's cell phone rang.

"Oh, sorry," Jolene said as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket. "I have to take this."

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Jolene. We're all watching you right now," Dray said. You looked up and saw Dray talking on his cell phone.

"Really!? Is Tailer and Taylor there!?" she asked. The reporter and the other girls were staring at her.

"Yeah. You want to talk to Tailer?" Dray asked.

"Yes!" she said. Then she put her cell phone on speaker phone.

"Jolene!" you said as you took Dray's cell phone.

"Tailer!" they all said.

"How's Japan?" Sabrina said.

"It's great. I'm racing bikes again and I got my own apartment near Dray. Right now I have everyone over for a sleepover party," you laughed.

"Everyone who? If you don't mind me asking," the reporter asked.

"I've got my brother. Then I have my boyfriend Tai. I've got Taylor and my friends Izzy, Shari, Brenna, Kari, and Tk. And also Matt Ishida," you said.

"You're friends with Matt Ishida?" the reporter asked.

"Yep. Anywho, I've got to go. I'll see y'all in a few weeks!" you said smiling. The girls waved to the TV cameras as you hung up.

"Bye!" they said.

"That sure was something. We'll go to commercial now. Thanks for coming girls," the reporter said as it cut to commercial. You smiled as you gave Dray his phone back.

"That was...odd," Izzy said.

"Yeah it was," Kari said.

"Cool," you said.

___________________________________

After the pizza was done, everyone sat in the living room and watched TV. Tai was sitting in front of you, leaning against your legs. Matt was doing that to Brenna, and Tk was doing that to Kari. (You, Brenna and Kari were on the couch now.) Taylor was sitting on the floor next to Izzy and next to Izzy was Dray then Shari next to him.

"Brenna?" you asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Remember how you said that you had sex with Matt?" you asked.

"Um, yeah," she said.

"Where was it?" you asked.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked.

"Yeah," you said.

"Um, on the balcony," she muttered.

"WHAT!?" you asked. She stayed silent.

"You had sex on my balcony!?" you asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Ew!" you said.

"You've got to admit, Tailer, it's kinda kinky," Taylor said.

"No. Kinky is sex in the library. Or in a bookstore. Not on somebody's balcony! Oh god, someone could have looked up and saw you!" you said.

"But no one did," Brenna said.

"My balcony though? Why couldn't you use Tai's?" you asked.

"Hey! No!" Tai said.

"Next time we'll use Tai's then," Brenna said.

"Can't you have sex in a bed like a normal person?" Shari asked.

"No. Then it wouldn't be kinky," Brenna said.

"Can we talk about something else?" Tk asked.

"I guess so," you said.

It was silent other than the TV in the background.

"Now what?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know..." you said.

"What time is it?" Izzy asked.

"It's about ten," Kari said.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"How about we go to the Digital World?" Tk said.

"Two of us can't," Taylor said.

"What's a Digital World?" Dray asked.

"The place with Digimon," you said.

"Oh, your imaginary place?" Dray asked. You sweat dropped.

"Sure, Dray," you said.

"Well, Taylor, you can sit near the computer and meet all the Digimon," Tai said.

"Whaddaya say, Tay?" you asked.

"Um, sure," she said.

"Cool. Izzy, go pull up the port, will ya?" you said.

"Where's the computer?" he asked as he stood up.

"First door on the left," you said as you pointed to the hallway. Izzy walked into the office and started pulling up the Digiport.

"You are okay with this, aren't you, Tay?" you asked.

"Yeah. I guess. I mean, we have nothing else to do," she said.

"It's ready," Izzy called. Everyone walked into the office and pulled out their Digivices.

"Why are there's different?" Taylor asked pointing to Tk and Kari's Digivices.

"They're on the new Digidestined team," you said as you unclipped your black Digivice from your waistline.

"Cool," Taylor said. You all gathered around the computer. Taylor sat in the computer chair as the rest of you stood in front of the computer, Digivices held up.

"Digiport open," you said. Then you all got sucked into the Digital World.

You looked back at the TV once you got into the Digital World.

"Taylor!" you shouted.


	32. Scary Kind Of Pink

RECAP:

"Cool. Izzy, go pull up the port, will ya?" you said.

"Where's the computer?" he asked as he stood up.

"First door on the left," you said as you pointed to the hallway. Izzy walked into the office and started pulling up the Digiport.

"You are okay with this, aren't you, Tay?" you asked.

"Yeah. I guess. I mean, we have nothing else to do," she said.

"It's ready," Izzy called. Everyone walked into the office and pulled out their Digivices.

"Why are there's different?" Taylor asked pointing to Tk and Kari's Digivices.

"They're on the new Digidestined team," you said as you unclipped your black Digivice from your waistline.

"Cool," Taylor said. You al gathered around the computer. Taylor sat in the computer chair as the rest of you stood in front of the computer, Digivices held up.

"Digiport open," you said. Then you all got sucked into the Digital World. Yay! lol ^.^'

You looked back at the TV once you got into the Digital World.

"Taylor!" you shouted.

QUIZ START:

"Yes, Tailer?" she asked as she became visible in the tv screen.

"We're going to go find everyone, you wait here!" you said.

"Haha, okay, TaiTai," she said as she sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Come on, y'all," you said as you motioned for the other Digidestined to follow you.

**Morning**

After the Digital World trip, you all went back up to your apartment and crashed on the living room floor.

"Tailer, wake up," someone said. They shook your shoulder.

"Get up, Tailer," said a different voice.

"Someone get her up," said another.

"Move," said another.

"TAILER! WAKE UP!" Taylor shouted as she smacked you repeatedly with a pillow.

"Leave me alone, Taylor!" you yelled back as you curled into a ball and hid your head under your own pillow.

"No! You need to get up! We're all waiting on you!" she said.

"For what?" you groaned.

"We're going shopping today," Shari said.

"Too bad. You guys go without me," you said. Your pillow and blanket got ripped away from you suddenly.

"I am going to kill whoever has my blanket!" you said. You sat up and opened your eyes. Tai had your blanket. He quickly tossed it to Matt. Matt tossed it back.

"I don't want it!" Matt said.

You jumped up from the floor and chased Tai around the room a few times.

"Someone help me!" he said as he ran.

"No way!" Taylor said as they all laughed. Suddenly Dray's arms wrapped around your waist.

"Settle down, Tailer. Now, go shower while we all go to my apartment to eat. Meet us down there," he said as he let go of you and led everyone down to his apartment. You scowled and walked into the bathroom.

Once you were out of the bathroom, you dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts and a camo tank top. Then you slipped on your shoes and walked down to Dray's apartment. You walked in to find everyone sitting around the living room, with food, laughing. When you stepped in, they stopped.

"What's goin' on?" you asked.

"Nothing," Taylor said.

"Yeah right. Y'all saved me food, right?" you asked.

"Yeah. A little," Shari said as she pointed to the two pieces of bacon that were left on the table. You glared.

"There'd better be more," you said.

"Someone's a little grouchy today," Brenna said.

"I can't help that I'm a girl and I PMS," you said.

"TMI, Tailer," Matt said. (Me: by the way, TMI means Too Much Information lol)

"Shush, Matt," Brenna said.

Once you got food and everyone was ready to go, you got in your cars. The boys piled into Dray's truck, and you all took Tai's little car.

"Okay, here's Dads card. Each of you need nice things. Were going to an expensive restaurant. So you all had better look better!" he said winking.

"Yeah yeah. All the girl stuff. Later, Dray," you said as you rolled up the window blocking you from Dray and you started the car and took off.

"Okay, Kari. You've lived here longest, where's the best place do you think to find dressy dresses?" you asked.

"Um, I guess we can try looking in the mall," she said.

"The mall it is then," you said as you pulled out of the apartment complex and started into town to the mall.

Once you were parked, everyone piled out of the car and walked into the mall. Shari spotted a store on the third level that looked like it might work. So, you all went there. It was quite pink. A little disturbing, actually.

"This place scares me" you whispered as you stood outside, looking in. Kari pulled your arm.

"Come on, Tailer," she said.

"No!" you pouted as they drug you in.

"Hi, how can I help you?" a girl asked. She was about your height with waist length brunette hair in a ponytail. She was in a pair of black pinstripe pants and a black dress shirt. Her nametag read "Stormie".

"Our boyfriends are taking us to some fancy kind of restaurant and they want us to find dresses," you said.

"Alright. You guys search around, and let me know if you need to try anything on or need any help," she said.

"Alright, thanks," you said. You all scattered around the store looking at the shelves and shelves of dresses.

"Wow, look at this hideous thing!" you said as you pulled a puffy pink ballerina-type dress. Taylor and Brenna laughed.

"Shari! This'd be so cute on you!" Brenna said as she pulled a dress off the shelf. Everyone gathered around her and Shari looked at the dress. It was light pink. Simple, yet elegant. It was sleeveless and it went down to the ankles.

"It's pink," she said.

"But it'd look cute on you," Kari said.

"But it's pink. I don't do pink," she said.

"Try it on anyways!" you said as you pushed Shari and the dress to the dressing rooms.

"Can you open a room for us?" you asked. Stormie walked up to you and unlocked one of the rooms. You shoved Shari in and closed the door.

"Change. And don't make a fuss or I'll come in and make you change," you said.

"Alright, alright," she said.

The door opened and out stepped Shari.

"Wow," Taylor said.

"Where's Shari? And who's the hottie that came out of the dressing room?" Brenna asked, laughing. Shari looked at herself in the three-way mirror.

"Wow. It looks good," she said.

"Yeah. Okay, we all know what Shari's getting. Everyone, back to searching! 'Cause I want to get out of this place as fast as I can!" you said as you ran back to the rack you were looking at.

Kari walked up to you.

"Are Tk and I going, too?" she asked.

"Of course," you said.

"Okay, good. Just checking," she said as she went back to searching.

"I found Brenna's!" Taylor said. Everyone walked over to her and she was holding a white, knee-length white-blue, sleeveless dress. It had a collar on it.

"I like that! With my own touch added, of course," she said as she held it up to herself.

"Try it on," Shari said as she pushed her into the room. Shari was holding her dress in her hands.

Brenna walked out and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I like it," she said.

"Me too," you said. She changed out of it and you all went back to looking for dresses.

"Found mine!" Kari said.

It was a simple cream colored dress. It was strapless and there was white lace along the neckline. She tried it on and it looked great.

"Okay. Now we need Taylor's and Tailer's," Shari said.

You all went back to searching and about fifteen minutes later, you found Taylor's.

"I found yours too, Tailer!" Taylor said as you two met up in the middle of the store with the others.

Taylor's dress was a knee-length light green dress. It tied around the back and the neck. She tried it on, with a lot of threatening and convincing, and she looked great!

"Your turn, TaiTai," she said as she handed you yours.

It was a light grey color. Kind of old-fashioned. With a tight corset looking thing around the top, then it flared and poofed down at the bottom.

"Grey?" you asked.

"Better than the bright blue one I found," she said.

"Yeah," you said as you walked into the dressing room.

You walked out and looked into the mirror.

"I like it," you said.

"Me too. So, are we done now?" Taylor asked.

"Nope," Kari said.

"Why not?" you asked.

"Shoes and accessories," she said.

"Curse you and your girlyness, Kari," you said as you walked back into the dressing room.

Once you all had your dresses picked out, you set them on the register and went to search for shoes and other junk.

Shari got a pair of light pink heals to go with hers and some pink ribbons to tie in her hair. Kari got a pair of white ballerina-type shoes. Brenna got a red-pink tie and a red-pink ribbon. The tie around her neck, and the ribbon around her wrist. And she got a pair of white-blue sneakers. Just because it's Brenna. Taylor got a pair of light green flip flops. 'Cause she cant walk in heals very well. And you got a pair of silver heals and a bow/ribbon thing to put in your hair.

You all went to the cash register and Stormie scanned all the stuff you guys were going to get. And let's just say, it wasn' cheap! Then you took your bags of stuff and walked out to the car.

"I cant believe it was that much Thats ridiculous! For something were only going to wear once!" you said.

"Its all Dray's fault," Taylor said.

"I know," you said as you hung your dresses on the hooks that were in the back seat of the car.

"We need a bigger car," you said, chuckling.

"Back to the apartments?" Brenna asked.

"Yeah. We'd better see if the guys are done and when we're going to be leaving. 'Cause it's already four in the afternoon," you said. You pulled out your cell phone and dialed Tai's number.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, what's the plan? We're all done," you said.

"We're waiting on Matt, then we'll be heading back to the apartments," he said.

"What time are we leaving for the place?" you asked.

"Um... Hold on," he said. Then you could hear him yelling for Dray.

"Dray! What time are we going to dinner?" he asked.

"Tell them around seven or eight!" Dray faintly called.

"Seven or eight," Tai relayed.

"Alright. We'll be in my apartment getting ready. Later," you said.

"Bye," Tai said as you both hung up.

"We're going at seven or eight. And they're still waiting on Matt. So, we'll go start getting ready," you said as you started the car and started back to the apartments.


	33. A Perfect Ending To A Perfect Night

RECAP:

You pulled out your cell phone and dialed Tai's number.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, what's the plan? We're all done," you said.

"We're waiting on Matt, then we'll be heading back to the apartments," he said.

"What time are we leaving for the place?" you asked.

"Um Hold on," he said. Then you could hear him yelling for Dray.

"Dray! What time are we going to dinner?" he asked.

"Tell them around seven or eight!" Dray faintly called.

"Seven or eight," Tai relayed.

"Alright. We'll be in my apartment getting ready. Later," you said.

"Bye," Tai said as you both hung up.

"We're going at seven or eight. And they're still waiting on Matt. So, we'll go start getting ready," you said as you started the car and started back to the apartments.

QUIZ START:

You pulled into the apartment complex, and you started up for your apartment.

"Where're my keys?" you asked.

"Are you serious, Tailer?" Taylor asked. You sweatdropped.

"Sorry..." you muttered.

"Check your pockets," she said. You checked your pockets.

"Nothing," you said.

"Check everywhere else," Taylor said. You checked your shoes, purse, and all your pockets again.

"Oh, wait," you said. You searched one last place.

"Found it!" you said. Yep, it was in your bra. Kari sent you a look like 'what the crap?' and you smiled.

"Best place to put it. No one goes in there, and it can't get out," you said. She just shook her head and laughed. You unlocked the door and you all took your things inside the apartment.

"Well, this doesn't help much, does it?" you asked, looking at the emptiness that is your apartment.

"No. But we have our make-up and whatnot, so, we're good," Shari said.

"We're going to need more mirrors though. If we're all going to get done," Taylor said.

"Or we can have someone do hair out here, and make-up in there," Kari said.

"That'll work. Who's first?" you asked.

"I'll do make-up," Taylor said as she grabbed everyone's make-up stuff from around the living room, and took it into the bathroom.

"I'll do hair, I guess," you said as you grabbed the hair supplies.

"I'll go with Tailer first," Brenna said as she sat down in front of you.

"I guess I'll go with Taylor," Kari said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Alright. How shall we do this, Renna?" you asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. You're the one doing it," she said.

"Alright..." you said as you grabbed a brush and started running it through her long, dark hair.

"Sexy, Ren. I like it," Shari said when you were finished.

"Really? I'm gonna go look at it," she said as she got off the floor and walked into the bathroom.

"Wow! It is sexy!" she said.

"Wow, Ren. Tailer did a good job," Taylor said.

"Thank you, thank you!" you said, smiling.

"Who's next?" you asked.

"I guess me," Shari said.

"Yay!" you said. Shari sat down on the floor in front of you and you grabbed your weapon of choice.

"Muahaha!" you laughed evily.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just being random," you said, smiling. She rolled her eyes and chuckled at you.

"You got a problem with my randomness?" you asked.

"Not at all," she said.

**With The Boys**

"So, Dray, why do we have to do this?" Izzy asked.

"My dad wants to get Tailer dressed up. And besides, I havent been on a real date in a long time," Dray said.

"Got it" Izzy said.

Each of the boys were in simple, yet elegant, tuxedos. They were in black slacks and white dress shirts. Dray, Izzy, and Tk all had ties, and Matt and Tai were with nothing.

"Ready?" Dray asked.

"I think so" Tai said.

"Alright. Let's go up and get them," Dray said as they all slipped on black dress shoes and started out the door.

They made it up to Tailers apartment, and they stopped.

"Ready?" Dray asked. The boys took a deep breath.

"Yeah," Tai said. Dray knocked on the door.

The door opened and they saw Tailer standing in a light grey corset dress.

"Wow, sis, you clean up nice," Dray said.

"Not like I had a choice, now did I? Y'all look good yourselves," she said. Dray chuckled.

"Come on in, were just finishing Taylor's make-up. It'll be about another minute," she said. All the boys piled into the empty apartment.

**Your/Tailers POV**

You heard a knock on the door.

"I think the boys are here," you said. You left the bathroom where you were helping finish Taylor's make-up and you walked to the door and pulled it open. All the boys were standing in tuxedos.

"Wow, sis, you clean up nice," Dray said.

"Not like I had a choice, now did I? Y'all look good yourselves," you said. Dray chuckled.

"Come on in, were just finishing Taylor's make-up. It'll be about another minute," you said. All the boys followed you into the apartment and you walked back into the bathroom.

"Well?" Brenna asked.

"Oh my gosh they look so fine!" you whispered.

"Really?" Shari asked.

"Yeah! It's so funny looking at them though. But it's worth it. Don't forget the camera when we go," you said smiling.

"I'm nervous now," Taylor said.

"Don't worry, Tay. You'll be fine. You're adorable," you said, smiling.

"Whatever," she said.

"Let's go," you said.

You led the way out of the bathroom and into the living room where the boys were waiting.

"Dray, I'd like you to see your date, Shari-Lynn," you said. Shari walked out of the bathroom blushing and she waked up to Dray who was holding his hand out. She placed her hand in his and he gently kissed the top of it.

"Matt, you get the lovely Brenna," you said. Brenna walked out of the bathroom in all her glory and tackle-hugged Matt. You laughed.

"Tk, you get the adorible, Kari Kamiya," you said. Kari walked out of the bathroom with slightly red cheeks and she took Tk's hand.

"And last but definitely not least. Izzy, you get my bestest friend ever, Taylor," you said. She didn't come out.

"Tay!" you said.

"It's embarrassing!" she whispered. You walked into the bathroom and took hold of her wrist. You started pulling her out of the bathroom.

"Tailer, no!" she said.

"Too late, dear," you said.

Taylor was standing in the middle of the living room now; her face beat red. Izzy himself was a little red. Why shouldnt he be? Shes damned sexy! You nudged Taylor and she went and stood next to Izzy.

"And Tai, you get the evil little bitch herself, Tailer Matthews," Taylor said, smirking. You smiled and kissed Tai on the cheek.

"Ready now?" Dray asked.

"Yep," you said.

"Good. The car's here waiting," he said.

"What car?" you asked.

"I rented a limo," he smirked.

"WHAT!?" you asked. He laughed.

"Why?" you asked.

"Why else? We need two cars for all of us," he said.

"Seriously?" you asked.

"Seriously," he said.

He took Shari by the hand and led to the door. He opened the door and led her outside. The rest of you followed in the suit. After you locked and closed your door, you looked over into the parking lot. Waiting was a black, stretch GMC limousine.

"Woah," you and Taylor said together. Then you grinned at one another.

"Follow me," Dray said as he and Shari led the way to the limo. Tai took your hand and followed them.

Once you were all down to the limo, the chauffeur came around and opened the door for you. Tai helped you into the car and you sat in the far seat, he sat next to you, holding your hand. You smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned down and lightly kissed you on the lips. You squeezed his hand and waited for everyone to get seated. Then the car started moving.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Kari asked.

"Ask Dray," Tk said.

"It's a surprise," Dray said. You and the girls groaned.

The car finally stopped and the chauffer came around and opened the door for you all. You took Tai's hand as you stepped out of the limo you gasped. You were standing in front of the most beautiful restaurant you have ever seen.

"Dray, this must have been expensive!" you said.

"Dad's paying," he said. You shrugged.

"True, but still," you said.

"Shut up, Tailer. Let's go in," he said.

He led you all inside and went to the podium where a host was waiting in a suit.

"Reservation for Draco Matthews," Dray said.

"Matthews? Ah, this way please," he said. He led the way to a table set for ten. The boys pulled out chairs for their own girl and then they sat themselves down.

"Wow. I didn't think you boys, well other than Izzy and Tk of course, could be gentlemen," you said.

"Shut up, Tailer," Matt said. You stuck your tongue out at him.

"The least you could do is act like a lady," Shari said laughing.

"But-" you said.

"Be good, Taila," Dray said. You glared at him.

"Sorry," he said. You lessened your glare.

"What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'll take water please," you said.

"Same for me," Tai said.

Taylor ordered a Mountain Dew, Shari and Matt got water, Dray got Dr. Pepper, Kari and Brenna got iced tea, Izzy and Tk both got sparkling water. The waiter left and returned a minute later with all your drinks.

"I'll be back for your orders," he said. You all picked up your menus and you started reading.

"I know what I'm getting," you said.

"Good," Dray said.

"TAILER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone screamed. You looked up startled at the call of your name. You stood up and noticed a blonde girl come running up to you.

"STACIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" you screamed back and you met her in a hug.

"Why are you in Japan!?" you asked.

"Me!? What about you?" she asked.

"My mom made me move!" you said.

"I'm an exchange student!" she said.

"Oh my gosh! I thought I'd never see you again! I couldn't get ahold of you before I moved!" you said.

"That's because I was here!" she said.

"Stacia!?" Taylor asked.

"Tay!!!" Stacia yelled. Taylor got up and hugged Stacia.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Taylor said.

"I know!" she replied.

"Who are you here with, Stac?" you asked. (Me: Her name is pronounced like Stay-sha lol and Stac is Staysh lol)

"Nick come here!" she called.

People were starting to get back to their meals as a tall brunette boy walked up to you. He was about six feet tall and he had gorgeous, dark green eyes.

"Nick, this is my friend Tailer, I told you about her, remember? And this is Taylor. They're both in the 'Lil Soldiers," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Nick said as he held out his hand. You placed your hand in his and he gently kissed the top of your hand. You blushed slightly.

"Nice to meet you," you said. He did the same to Taylor and she too blushed.

"I like him already," you said. She laughed.

"Here, I'll introduce you," you said. You brought her and Nick to the table.

"You remember Dray, of course. This is my boyfriend Tai. That's Matt, Brenna, Shari, Izzy, Tk, Matt's brother, and Kari, Tai's sister," you said.

"Nice to meet you all," she said.

"And guys this is Stacia. Tay and I knew her back in America. She's one of our best gals then she moved from us," you said.

"And this is my boyfriend Nick," she said.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Oh, we'll leave you alone for now. Talk to you later," Stacia said.

"Okay," you said.

Stacia and Nick walked back to their table and you and Taylor sat back down. You all ordered dinner and you talked amongst yourselves as you waited for the food to arrive. You all ate, sometimes throwing in a random word or two, until you were done about an hour later.

"Oh man that was good food. Thanks, Dray," Tai said.

"Yep," he said.

"Well, I'm ready to go to sleep," Brenna said.

"Me too," Shari said.

"Ready to go then?" you asked.

"After I pay," Dray said. He called the waiter over for the check and he sent your dad's credit card with him to pay for the dinner. You walked over to where Stacia and Nick were still sitting.

"Put your number in my cell phone," you said as you handed her your phone.

"Same," she said as she handed you hers. Once you had her number and her yours, you had you phone back.

"Well, I have to go. But call me sometime! We'll get together definitely!" you said.

"Okay. Love ya!" she said.

"Love ya too!" you said. You hugged each other then you walked back to your table.

"Everyone ready?" Dray asked.

"Yeah," everyone said in unison.

"Let's go then," he said. You all walked out of the restaurant and got back into the limousine.

The chauffer drove back to your apartments, and you got out. The boys walked you up to your apartment. You unlocked the door. Tai took your hand and kissed you on the lips for a bit. You pulled away.

"Perfect ending to a perfect night. G'night, love," you said.

"Night, Tailer," he said. Dray kissed Shari on the cheek before she went inside. Izzy hugged Taylor. Tk and Kari kissed before their brothers saw, and Matt and Brenna tried to make out -____- lol

You all got undress from your expensive dresses, and you put on your pajamas.

"That was fun," Taylor said.

"Yeah it was," Kari said.

"We should do it again sometime," Shari said.

"Definitely. But, now I want to go to sleep. Night y'all," you said as you layed into your pillow and entered the dream world.


	34. I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way

RECAP:

The chauffer drove back to your apartments, and you got out. The boys walked you up to your apartment. You unlocked the door. Tai took your hand and kissed you on the lips for a bit. You pulled away.

"Perfect ending to a perfect night. G'night, love," you said.

"Night, Tailer," he said. Dray kissed Shari on the cheek before she went inside. Izzy hugged Taylor. Tk and Kari kissed before their brothers saw, and Matt and Brenna tried to make out… -____- lol

You all got undress from your expensive dresses, and you put on your pajamas.

"That was fun," Taylor said.

"Yeah it was," Kari said.

"We should do it again sometime," Shari said.

"Definitely. But, now I want to go to sleep. Night y'all," you said as you layed into your pillow and entered the dream world.

QUIZ START:

"I'll miss you guys sooo much!" you said as you hugged Brenna and Shari tight.

"I don't want you to go!" Brenna said.

"I know, Renna! I'll email you every day, I promise!" you said.

"You'd better," she said. You pulled away from her and smiled as you wiped some of the moisture from your eyes.

"I love you, Tailer," Shari said as she hugged you once more.

Yep, it was time. You, Dray and Taylor were heading back to America. You were leaving everyone behind... :( Sad... Brenna and Shari stepped back from you and you walked up to Tai.

"I'll miss you, Tai," you said.

"As I will you," he said. You wrapped your arms around his waist and he wrapped his around your body.

"I'll call you every day, I promise," you said.

"Alright," he said.

"Tailer, it's time to go," Taylor said. You looked over at her. She was holding both your laptop cases and your boarding passes. You nodded.

"I love you," you said.

"I love you too. Call me when you land," he said.

"I will," you said. You pressed your lips to his and you gripped his hands in your own. You pulled away.

"Bye..." you said.

You hugged the girls once more, as well as Matt, Izzy and the others. Izzy kissed Taylor quickly on the cheek as she started boarding, turning red. You and Dray followed her onto the plane and took your seats. You got the window, Taylor middle, and Dray the isle. You looked out the window at the airport.

"I'm nervous, Tay. What if they don't see me as the same person?" you asked.

"Oh well. Who cares about them? You're coming home to see family. We don't have to do the shows if you don't want to," she said. You nodded.

"Dad should be picking us up when we land," Dray said as the plane started moving.

Who knows how long later, the plane finally landed in Spokane, Washington.

"Thank you for flying with us today. Welcome to Spokane International," the flight attendant said. The doors opened and the three of you followed others off the plane. You walked into the terminal and you were greeted by flashes and many people talking.

"Tailer! Tailer!" many people shouted.

"Dray! Taylor!" you said looking for your brother and best friend. Dray caught yours and Taylor's hands and started running out of the terminal. Security blocked the paparazzi, while you all ran.

"Draco, Tailer, Taylor!" a man shouted. You stopped running and you saw a man about forty with black hair and black eyes, he was about six feet tall.

"DADDY!" you shouted as you ran up to him and met him in a hug.

"I missed you, Tailer," he said.

"I missed you too, Daddy," you said. You pulled away from him and you smiled.

"Why are all those people here, Steve?" Taylor asked.

"They found out when your flight was coming in, and they all wanted a piece of Tailer," he said.

"Oh," she said.

"Well, let's get going."

You collected your luggage and you went out and got in your dad's black SUV. You got in the front seat and Dray and Taylor got in the back seat.

"I'm glad you're back. Even if it is for a little while," Steve said.

"Me too," you said.

About an hour later, the car pulled into a small white mansion with loads of acres of land.

"It's good to be home," you said. You got out of the car and grabbed your luggage from the back, and you walked inside the house.

"TAILER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came three shouts. You ended up dropping your luggage as you got bombarded with hugs. Jolene, Sabrina, and Ashleigh were squeezing the life out of you and you back.

"Guys I missed you so much!" you said.

"Me too!" Sabrina said.

An hour later, you got all your things unpacked into your bedroom, and you and your friends and family were sitting in the living room, catching up.

"Tay, I'm so glad you were able to convince her to come home!" Ash said. Taylor smiled.

"So, what's the plan while I'm here?" you asked.

"Well, we've got a few TV interviews, and we're going to do a concert here, and we don't know if we're going to do many concerts or not. It depends on you," Sabrina said. You thought about it.

"What about the people? I mean, what if they hate me? And they only want to see us so they can yell at me?" you asked.

"Oh well," Jolene said. You, Dray and Taylor exchanged glances; deciding whether or not to tell them that Kyler was alive. You decided against it.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have plans. I'll be back in about an hour, maybe two," Dray said.

"Okay... Be back in time for dinner," Steve said.

"I will, Dad," Dray said as he walked out the door and took the car that he had here.

"Oh, Tailer, I didn't tell you. I got the game room put in," Steve said.

"Really!? Where is it?" you asked.

"Basement," he said. You got up, as well as everyone else, and you started down to the basement.

There was a pool table(billiards), fooseball table, air hockey, ping pong table, and a pinball machine.

"Dad, this is awesome!" you said.

"Who wants to play me at fooseball?" you asked as you ran over to the table.

"I will!" Jolene said.

**With Dray**

"Are you sure she won't kill us?"

"I don't think so," Dray said.

"Alright. I'm trusting you, Dray."

**With You**

"I'm back!" Dray called through the house.

"We're in the basement!" Ashleigh called. Dray came down to the basement and watched you kick Jolene's ass for the sixth time. You beat her, and you stopped.

"I'm done. Damn, I can't help but think that there's something I forgot to do," you said.

"You forgot to call, Tailer. I got worried," said a voice. You turned towards the door and saw Tai, Matt, Izzy, Brenna, Tk, Kari, and Shari standing there.

"Tai! What are you doing here!? you asked as you ran up to him and hugged him.

"Dray got us a flight after you," he said.

"Wow," you said. Tai let go of you and walked over to your dad.

"Thanks for letting us come, Mr. Matthews," he said, holding his hand out. Steve took it.

"Call me Steve. And you'd better take care of my girl," he said, taking his hand back.

"I will," Tai said.

You hugged Shari and Brenna, then the boys.

"Oh, Dad, I brought someone else by the way," Dray said.

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Hello," said a cute British voice. A blonde-haired boy walked into the room.

"Tyler," Steve said.

"Hey, Dad," he said.

"Your mom let you come?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I thought she hated me," Steve said.

"On the contrary. She's still in love with you, Dad," Tyler said.

"Oh... Wow..." Steve said. It got silent.

"GROUP HUG!" you shouted as you pulled Tyler and your dad into a hug. Everyone else soon joined in, wanting to be in the family.

The next morning to woke up to the feeling of someone staring at you. You opened your eyes and they met with Tai's.

"Jeez, Tai, you scared me!" you said.

"Sorry," he said.

"What are you doing?" you asked as you rubbed your eyes.

"Your dad asked me to come get you up. Breakfast is done," he said.  
"What time is it?" you asked.

"About nine. Matt, Izzy, your dad and I were up making breakfast," he said.

"Is everyone else up yet?" you asked.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Good. I want first dibbs on the food," you said as you pulled the covers off of you and stepped out of bed. You stretched and wrapped your arms around Tai's neck and kissed him softly.

"Morning, love," you said. He smiled.

"Come on, let's get food," he said as he took your hand and led you through the house and downstairs to the dining room.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Steve said.

"Morning, Daddy. What's for breakfast?" you asked.

"French toast, eggs, and bacon," he said.

"Yes, my favorite," you said smiling as you grabbed two pieces of French toast and some bacon. Tai sat down next to you and took food as well.

Soon, everyone was in the dining room eating their fill of breakfast.

"What's the plan today, Steve?" Jolene asked.

"We've got an interview with the local news crews," he said.

"Seriously?" you asked.

"Yep. And a few other crews might be there as well," he said.

"Okay. Anything else?" you asked.

"We have a meeting with the recording studio about you and someone singing a few Disney songs," he said.

"Wow," you said.

"Yep, so eat up and get in the showers," he said.

After everyone was done eating and showered, you all dressed and headed out to the cars.

"I'll follow you, Dad," Dray said through the window.

"Got it, let's go!" Steve said as he started the car and headed off the land.

"I'm nervous, Dad," you said.

"You have a reason to be, Tailer," he said.

Soon, they pulled up to the building where you recorded your songs. The press were already waiting outside around a podium with their notepads and cameras. Butterflies erupted in your stomache.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to, Tailer," Steven said. You took a breath and nodded. He squeezed your hand and you all got out of the cars. You gripped Tai's hand tightly as you walked up to the podium, cameras turning on. You stepped onto the podium, your family and friends behind you. Everyone started asking questions and it quickly got loud.

"Can you please ask questions one at a time, since I'm already uptight enough?" you asked. They stopped their talking.

"Tailer, what was it like coming back from Japan and realizing that you had thousands of fans?" a female reporter asked.

"Well, I was shocked to say the least," you said.

"Tailer, are you worried about the affect last January's events will have on your fame?" another female asked. You glared.

"If anyone here is going to ask about Kyler and Hayley, they'd better leave because I will _not_ be answering anything regarding it," you said. Everyone stood in a scared silence.

"Is it true you're going to be signing with Radio Disney?" asked a cute young male. You looked back at your dad and band members.

"Is it?" you asked.

"Yes, it is. This afternoon, actually, we're going to be pre-recording with them. And doing the duet with her, is Matt Ishida," Steve said.

"Seriously?" you asked, looking at Matt. He smiled and nodded.

"Cool. So I guess we are," you said to the audience. It was silent again.

"Any more questions?" you asked.

"Who are all the people you brought home with you?" asked the cute boy.

"Well, there's my boyfriend, Tai. My brother Dray and my half-brother Tyler. Matt Ishida, Brenna, Matt's girlfriend. Shari, Dray's soon-to-be girlfriend," you said. Dray smacked you.

"Ow, um then of course Taylor, and her hopefully-soon-to-be boyfriend, my old, old, old friend, Izzy," you said. Taylor and Izzy blushed.

"You're a brat, TaiTai," she muttered.

"Okay, anymore?" you asked. No one answered.

"Well, I'm gonna go now... So um, thanks for coming! Bye!" you said as you grabbed Tai's hand and started into the building, your family and friends following.

"You did good, Tailer," Steve said.

"I'm glad that's over!" you said.

"Come on, we'd better get up there. Sarah's getting us set up. Do you remember what I told you that you're singing?" Taylor said.

"Nope," you said.

"It's a remix of Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure," she said.

"Seriously!?" you asked.

"Yep. You and Matt get to do the song Scamp and Angel sing," she said.

"Oh, that's awesome!" you said.

You all walked up to your recording studio.

"It's just like I remembered... it smells like pizza!" you said as you sat down in a chair.

"Tailer!" came a voice. That voice belonged to a young blonde.

"Sarah!" you said, hugging you manager. She was only about seven or so years older than you, but she was awesome.

"Come on, we'll get you set up. I want to do a run-through of 'Free' before we show you the lyrics. Get in there," she said as she pushed you towards the soundproof room and the microphone. You put on the headphones with the music. You listened to the music before you started singing.

"I look up at the ceilin', thinkin' 'bout life. Jus' wonderin' why mine sucks," you sang.

You sung through the rest of the song, and you took off the headphones, looking at Sarah and the others.

"Well?" you asked.

"It sounds great. Just as good as it was when you left," Sarah said. You walked back into the recording room with the others.

"Here's the lyrics. We've already got the music recorded, you two just have to try and sing along with it," Sarah said smiling. She handed you and Matt a set of lyrics for the song.

"Of course, Tailer you'll be Angel, Matt, you're Scamp," she said. You two nodded and you walked into the soundproof room. You both put on headphones and got in place with your microphones.

(Me: I love this movie, and I love the song even more. So, if you haven't seen the movie, go rent it or something... And here's the lryics! ^.^)

I Didn't Know I Could Feel This Way - Disney's Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure

Matt

"I never had this feeling before

She gives me shakes and shivers

I can't ignore

And I see that there's more now

than just running free"

Tailer

"I never felt my heart beat so fast

I'm thinking of him first and of myself last

and how happy I want him to be"

Matt

"It's amazing someone in my life

just might be loving me

I didn't know that I could feel this way"

Tailer

"It's so crazy

something in my life

Is better than a dream

I didn't know that I could feel this way"

Matt

"She makes me warm and happy inside"

Tailer

"He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed"

Both

"All these feelings I have

have me asking"

Tailer

"Can this be love?"

Matt

"Can this be love?"

Tailer

"It's crazy"

Both

"I can hardly speak"

Tailer

"Whenever he"

Matt

"Whenever she"

Both

"says 'hi'"

Tailer

"I didn't know that I could feel"

Matt

"I never dreamed that I could feel"

Tailer

"I"

Both

"Didn't know that I could feel

this way."

object width="425" height="344"param name="movie" value=".com/v/YDt2svnr5AQ&hl=en&fs=1&rel=0"/paramparam name="allowFullScreen" value="true"/paramparam name="allowscriptaccess" value="always"/paramembed src=".com/v/YDt2svnr5AQ&hl=en&fs=1&rel=0" type="application/x-shockwave-flash" allowscriptaccess="always" allowfullscreen="true" width="425" height="344"/embed/object

You and Matt took off your headphones and looked at each other, smiling.

"Well?" you asked Sarah.

"It was good. I want you guys to keep practicing and working on it. Now, go home, practice your other songs, and then go have some fun. Be here at ten in the morning, sharp," she said.

"Yes ma'am!" you said, smiling.

"Tailer, Matt, you guys did great," Tai said as he linked hands with you.

"Really?" you asked.

"Yeah, you were so passionate about it," Tyler said. You laughed.

"I am passionate about it," you said.

"Oh, by the way, TaiTai, we're touring with Miley Cyrus. We're going to be her opening show, since we're not that big yet," Sabrina said.

"Seriously?" you asked as you walked out of the building.

"Yup!" she said.

"Awesome... I'll finally be able to see a Hannah Montana concert!" you squealed.

"Um, Tailer, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Brenna asked.

"I'm a little kid at heart... Shut up," you said as you climbed into the truck.


	35. Watch Out!

RECAP:

You and Matt took off your headphones and looked at each other, smiling.

"Well?" you asked Sarah.

"It was good. I want you guys to keep practicing and working on it. Now, go home, practice your other songs, and then go have some fun. Be here at ten in the morning, sharp," she said.

"Yes ma'am!" you said, smiling.

"Tailer, Matt, you guys did great," Tai said as he linked hands with you.

"Really?" you asked.

"Yeah, you were so passionate about it," Tyler said. You laughed.

"I am passionate about it," you said.

"Oh, by the way, TaiTai, we're touring with Miley Cyrus. We're going to be her opening show, since we're not that big yet," Sabrina said.

"Seriously?" you asked as you walked out of the building.

"Yup!" she said.

"Awesome... I'll finally be able to see a Hannah Montana concert!" you squealed.

"Um, Tailer, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Brenna asked.

"I'm a little kid at heart... Shut up," you said as you climbed into the truck.

QUIZ START:

After practicing your songs for about an hour with the girls at your dad's house, you decided to go to something fun.

"Daddy!" you called through the house.

"Tailer!" he called back as you ran through the living room. You stopped in the dining room where he was drinking a soda.

"Daddy, can we go to the mall?" you asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Sarah said we should do something fun," you replied. He sighed and thought about it.

"Well..." he said.

"Please, Daddy?" you asked.

"You can go. But the others have to be home soon," he said.

"We can go without them," you said.

"That's kind of mean, Tailer!" he said chuckling.

"Please?" you asked. He sighed.

"Don't forget your cell phone," he said.

"Thank you, Daddy!" you yelled as you ran out of the dining room and went up to your room.

"Well?" Taylor asked as you came back into the room.

"We can go," you said.

"Yes! Shopping!" Shari said.

"Do you think we could stop by and see my family?" Brenna asked. Everyone stood silent.

"Nah just kidding!" Brenna laughed. The rest of the group laughed as well.

"If you don't mind, I want to stay behind and spend time with Dad," Tyler said.

"Alright. Anyone else want to stay behind?" you asked.

"Well, our mom's will be here soon so, we're gonna have to stay behind," Jolene said.

"Okay," you said.

You all climbed into the cars a few minutes later, after you hugged the other girls, then you all took off towards the city to get to the mall.

"Ooooh! I love this song!" you said as you turned up a random song on the radio. All the girls in your car started to sing along and jam with the music.

Next thing you knew...

"TAILER, WATCH OUT!" Taylor shouted. You screamed slightly as a blue Chevy truck jumped into your lane from the freeway and slammed into your side of the car.

In slow motion it seemed, you could see yourself trying to turn the opposite way as fast as possible. But it wasn't fast enough. Brenna and Shari screamed in the backseat. Your's and Taylor's airbags deployed and thankfully saved your unconscious face from hitting the stearing wheel. Kari was unconscious as you, since she too was on the side that got hit.

l_____l_____l_____l

She was crying.

"Tailer!" she shouted through her tears.

"No..." he said, "NO!" He tried running for the smashed car his girlfriend was in. Tai was caught by two police officers.

"Tailer!" he cried. Taylor had tears streaming down her face. She was looking at her best friend; covered in her own blood. She kept weeping as she tried turning looking around for the others. She screamed in pain.

"Please stay calm! We're working on getting you out!" said a voice. Taylor kept crying.

Shari, Brenna, and Kari were taken out of the flipped over vehicle; only Taylor and Tailer were left in the car. A fireman came to her side of the car and tried picking his way to her.

"No! Get her first! She needs more help!" Taylor cried. The fireman nodded slowly and motioned for more of his men to try and get the bloodied girl out.

l_____l_____l_____l

She was laying on a white stretcher with a neck brace on, apparentally during the flip, her neck had been severely sprained. It might never heal... She was still crying over her best friend. Taylor watched as Tai still struggled with the policemen. She looked to her best friend on her own stretcher. There were medics galore surrounding the blood-covered brunette. Two of them were giving her CPR and another was ready to shock her if need be.

"3-2-1! Clear!" a medic shouted as he rubbed the shockers together and placed them on Tailer's chest. Her body contracted with the electricity.

"Someone help me get this stretcher into the ambulance!" a medic near Taylor said.

"No!" Taylor screamed as two medics started moving her stretcher.

"You need to," said one.

"Tailer...!" Taylor said as more tears streamed down her face. She held back a sob, for it hurt when she did that.

"Will she be okay...?" she asked quietly.

"We're not sure," said one. Taylor stopped breathing. The pain from her neck and the shock from realizing that her best friend might be dying, sent her unconscious.

l_____l_____l_____l

The open field was shrouded in black, tears were being shed. There were four girls wrapped in bandages near the front of the field. The one sobbing most, however, was Tai Kamiya.

"I will now open the stand so people will be able to share words about this young woman," said a preacher. Taylor needed some help, but she managed to get up onto the stand.

"She was my best friend..." she said, crying."Tailer, you'd better be freaking happy where you are, for leaving us like this." She somewhat glared at the coffin her best friend was in.

Taylor sniffed and wiped some tears away from her eyes; her glasses were off because she was crying too much.

"I love you, Tailer..." Taylor said. She stepped down from the podium and went back to her place.

After many people had their say to Tailer, the black coffin was lowered into the ground and started being buried; Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Dray were the ones burying her. Each of the boys had tears streaming down their faces as they threw dirt over the girl that meant so much to them.

l_____l_____l_____l

"I love you, Tailer. I promised myself that I'd always be yours. And I'll keep it. Never again will I be with someone else..." Tai cried later on that night. He set down a single black rose on top of the grave that was covered in white lilys and roses. Her tombstone read "R.I.P Tailer Matthews- Daughter, Friend, Lover. We'll miss you."

l_____l_____l_____l

(Me: I know! I know! HOW THE HELL COULD I DO THIS!? Right? Well... I had a total writer's block when I was writing this. NO WORRIES! I have a sequel started. Now you're wondering "wtf she died though" heehee I'm freaking amazing don't wonder about my awesomeness lol. I've only got like the first two parts written so I'll be getting those up hopefulle soon)


End file.
